<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Disease of Darkness by Kruvvy_Starcrusher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368742">The Disease of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruvvy_Starcrusher/pseuds/Kruvvy_Starcrusher'>Kruvvy_Starcrusher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Character is a Badass, Dathomir (Star Wars), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light BDSM, Long, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Multi, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Not Canon Compliant, OC is a scientist, POV Armitage Hux, POV Kylo Ren, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Science, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Submissive Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Witches of Dathomir, Young Armitage Hux, phasma isn't dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruvvy_Starcrusher/pseuds/Kruvvy_Starcrusher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a biological attack on the First Order Base of Kerroc, General Hux knew that everything he worked for his entire life was at risk. With no clue as to what caused the deaths of all the personnel on the planet Hux petitions the new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, to allow him to correspond with a ghost from his academy days: a woman specialized in biological warfare and weaponry. Relenting to the General’s request in the hopes it would lead to his monumental failure, Ren agrees to commission the mysterious woman’s skills to aid their endeavors. As both men seek this person, known to many as the Venefica of Coruscant, they hoped that their interaction with her would simple and quick. However, everything changed once Hux's emotional attachment to her resurfaces after years of dormancy and Kylo Ren senses she is one of the more unique Force users he has ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————</p><p>I’m horrible with summaries, but don’t let that deter you. I promise it’s interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Original Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1: Peaceful Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is also my first fanfic EVER. I try to stay close to Star Wars canon, but there are going to be some divergences going on. It is fanfiction after all. This is a slow burn fic so it will take a few chapters to get into the more intimate things. I also will try to add new chapters every Thursday and/or Monday with time permitting. Please be gentle with me! And I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>GENERAL HUX</i>
  </b>
</p><p>    As General Hux walked into the main hub of the First Order planetside base, the hairs of his arms began to rise in anticipation. The stink of rot and decay was all around, but if he didn't already know the soldiers were dead he would have thought them to be sleeping. Dozens of reconnaissance technicians, code breakers, commanders, and Stormtroopers littered the ground or were draped over control panels in a casual manner.</p><p>    Before entering the giant open room, Captain Phama and her squadron swept through the base and found that every room held a similar scene. There was no blood, no signs of laser blasts, bombs, or any sort of weapon usage. The distinct lack of carnage disturbed the General in a way he did not want to acknowledge. The gore that came with battles in war was something Hux had become accustomed to, but when looking into the relaxed faces of these fallen comrades an icy chill ran through his body. With so much death one would expect there to be signs of a struggle, yet there was nothing. </p><p>    The inhospitable planet of Kerroc had been allied with the First Order for years, allowing the organization to build large facilities on the rocky terrain to hold prisoners, build weapons and ships, run basic daily operations, and even house military families. While most officers did not want to be sent to this base, was known for being a safe stronghold with only one breach in the base during the Cold war; until two days ago. </p><p>    General Hux and the First Order's new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, were on the bridge of the Steadfast when a distress call from the main base on Kerroc was picked up, but as quickly as it came through their communication's system it was gone the next second. When the ensigns on deck tried to recapture the message they only found normal relay chatter flowing to and from the bases on Kerroc. While the Supreme Leader wanted to ignore the signal and continue looking for the few remaining Resistance members residing on the ship the Millennium Falcon, Hux had a gut feeling that this call should not be ignored. After hours of arguing, multiple murder attempts by asphyxiation on Hux by Kylo Ren, and many destroyed control panels later, Ren agreed to make the trek through space to check on the origin of the distress call.</p><p>      If what they found wasn't so disturbing, Hux would have flaunted to the Supreme Leader how his desire to check Kerroc was the right course of action. However, with hundreds of First Order members incapacitated by some random unknown cause, he could barely contain the nervousness bubbling in his stomach. The anxiety had originally started when the Star Destroyer entered the planet's atmosphere and the base came into view. Hux knew something was terribly wrong, but he never would have expected what he was witnessing. The base was usually a hive of activity with ships constantly entering or leaving the main hanger and workers bustling all around the perimeter, but as Hux, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma and her Stormtrooper squadron drew closer to the buildings in their landing cruiser no movement could be seen anywhere; the facility looked entirely abandon.  </p><p>   It was at that point that Ren acknowledged that something may be amiss at the base.</p><p>   Naturally, Kylo Ren wanted to barge into the facility with his lightsaber blazing; slicing his way through the enemy and asking questions later, but Phasma heavily advised against that plan of action. What if they were walking into a trap? Before the cruiser landed, she had performed a BioScan of all the buildings which indicated that no living beings were anywhere inside. Phasma then sent a small environment probe to analyze the air within the base to make sure that whatever weapons that may have been used to disrupt the base operations did not leave any radiation or toxins behind. The probe results indicated that everything inside the buildings was in pristine conditions. The atmosphere was perfectly inhabitable being made up of 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.97% argon and carbon dioxide, and 0.04% trace amounts of other gases and water vapor. The temperature was a comfortable 21.1 degrees Celsius and there were minimal amounts of radiation and no traces of toxins. </p><p>   But… Everyone was dead.</p><p>   After the conditions of the base were deemed safe for entry, Captain Phasma insisted she and her squadron do an initial sweep of the main building to make sure the area was secure and for once, Ren agreed that she had a good idea. When Phasma and her team first entered the facility she commed back to both men that no one could be seen anywhere. However, curses and gasps soon filled the airwaves as the captain and her team finally found the massive amounts of stilled bodies that were further into the buildings. After listening to the astounded land team, both the General and Ren decided that remaining onboard the landing cruiser was not an option anymore. With weapons in hand, they both descended the ship's loading ramp and made their way to Phasma's location. </p><p>   That was an hour ago. Now, almost the entire team that came planet side paced and circled the inside of the main operations room like caged animals. Except for the General. </p><p>  As Hux bent down and examined the docile face of a young officer slumped at his computer panel desk, he knew that the war he once thought was about to end was far from over. </p><p>  "What the fuck happened here General?" The Supreme Leader seethed as he approached the red head's position. But Hux was at a loss. There was literally no evidence showing what could have happened.</p><p> "Well?"</p><p>  The pause between Ren's question and Hux's response was pregnant with trepidation and unease.</p><p>  "I'm sorry Supreme Leader, but I am completely clueless as to what could have caused this massacre. We will take back some bodies to the Steadfast and perform autopsies and we will strip this base to its bare bones to try and find a source… But… Who knows if we will get any answers."</p><p>  Hux knew this was not the response Ren wanted by the way he ignited and began to slam his crossguard lightsaber into a control panel nearby, but what else could he say? There was literally nothing showing what happened at the base and if there was no evidence to be found at the scene of the crime, whoever performed this task probably made sure that whatever killed the inhabitants of this Kerroc base could not be detected within their bodies. </p><p> "Could the Resistance be behind this?" Hux questioned himself out loud not expecting anyone to answer, but Phasma appeared by his side and shook her head. </p><p>  "General, the Resistance is continuously planet-hopping and run by a rag-tag group of traitors. I highly doubt they would be able to calculate and execute a massive attack such as this even with a powerful Force user, a defected Stormtrooper, a regretfully skilled Pilot, and an intelligent General. No... Whoever did this has skill beyond anything we have seen in our enemies. We have a formidable new foe and we need to retaliate fast."</p><p>  Hux let the words wash over him as he focused on the Captains acknowledgment of a new enemy. He knew her statement was true, but he could not imagine a new group of defectors or rebels trying to silently murder the First Order into submission. In a rare break of composure, Hux decided he needed to take action. Pushing the young dead officer he had been examining from the computer panel they had been covering, the Ginger sat down at the desk and began accessing security footage, motion sensor logs, and door key card access logs for the base. As he searched for an hour nothing seemed out of place until he looked at the key card logs from almost a month before the current incident. He almost missed it, but It seemed that someone was granted access to the auxiliary oxygen generator in the central maintenance quadrant during hours that did not match the routine check-ups for the machine. </p><p>  Leaping from his seated position, the General began to sprint towards the maintenance quadrant. Phasma and Ren were close at his heels after observing his uncharacteristic behavior. Normally he would not have acted in such a rash manner; he was more calculated and cautious than how he was being at that moment. However, the second Hux heard Phasma cussing over the intercoms he knew his entire military operation was at risk. Whoever executed the attack would surely strike again if they had not already. Especially if it took a month for whatever weapon to incubate and take effect. For all they knew, other planetary bases could be compromised. </p><p>  As Hux barged into the maintenance room and scrutinized the area. The large, ship hanger like room contained a plethora of machines that did everything from regulating the temperate of the base to making sure that the refreshers had warm water, but none of those mattered to the General. Hux made a direct line to where the oxygen generator was located with Phasma and Ren right behind him. Ten giant water reservoir tanks were clumped on the far wall of the room next to a large screen, desk, and keypad. </p><p>  "Why are we here Hux?" Phasma questioned as the General seated himself in front of the screen and began to type.</p><p>  "Since Kerroc is barely able to sustain life on its surface, all our bases on this planet have generators that convert water into oxygen by a process called electrolysis if the atmosphere takes a shift towards being dangerous.” He said, “These generators harness light energy and radiation from the closest powerful star in solar panels and the energy is used to split the water into hydrogen gas and oxygen gas."</p><p>  Both the Captain and Ren's masked faces looked at Hux as he gave them the basics of how their breathing air was supplied to them. Their joint annoyance with the General for not getting to his point was palpable, but he continued to drone on.</p><p> "The oxygen produced from the water in these tanks is then directed and pumped into every nook and cranny in this base."</p><p>  The tapping of Hux's fingers on the keyboard was beginning to drive Ren over the edge of frustration. Hux could tell the Force user was exhausted from their dire situation and just wanted the General to give them the rationale behind his actions for once, but of course, the ginger had to dance and peacock his way around the answer.</p><p>  Sensing the Supreme Leader's exasperation by the way his fists clenched and released, Phasma decided to try and steer the conversation to where it needed to go for answers.</p><p>  "Thank you for explaining the basics behind how the First Order produces breathable air but isn't this generator only used if the planet's atmosphere changes? And from literally every environmental scan in the past five years that we have observed, the atmosphere of Kerroc has been near perfect for living conditioners"</p><p> "Yes it has Captain, but from the records, I just pulled up it seems that just over two days ago the generators powered on and remained so for an hour and then shut down again."</p><p>  Ren had enough. He slammed his gloved fist onto the desk.</p><p> "<b>WHY DOES THIS MATTER</b>?!" The Supreme Leader bellowed in a distorted voice that tore into the General's eardrums.</p><p>  "I was getting to that." Hux huffed as he turned to face his fellow teammates. </p><p>   "Someone must have poisoned the water. And they did it probably a month ago. Then they hacked into our system, switched on the oxygen generators two days ago, and when the water was split into hydrogen and oxygen gas the poison somehow managed to survive the electrolysis process, became aerosolized, and then filled every orifice of this base. The officers probably tried to place several distress calls as they were succumbing to the toxic air, but I imagine our enemy found a way to block all their transmissions and send old chatter into space to make it seem as if operations were normal. The call that someone placed to reach us was probably a slip up on their part."</p><p>  "We need to get access to the remaining bases on this planet NOW!" Ren ordered as he strode up to the giant containers and concentrated on their contents. Using the Force, he began to hone in on the water inside the tanks; sensing its temperature and almost feeling the dampness against his palms as his mind extended through the wetness. </p><p>  "I can feel something." </p><p>  The voice augmentation his mask contained could not even stifle the surprise that wavered in the sentence Ren spoke. Pulling the small thing through the water with the Force, he was able to yank a metal object out of the second to last water tank through its lid. As it gently floated towards the three he saw the metal object was formed into a miniature vial, barely an inch in length, with a small plant delicately painted on its side.</p><p>  Once the vial clinked onto the desk, Hux snatched it up. He squinted as he examined the intricate green branches that snaked around the cylindrical tube. At the end of each branch, brown seed pods were open to reveal bright red seeds nestled within. </p><p>  Phasma tried to calmly grab the vial from Hux but he swiftly pulled his hand out of her reach as he continued to scrutinize the plant. She sighed in exacerbation as she relinquished herself to just continue asking questions. </p><p>  "I'm positive whoever did this left this behind by accident. Why put a plant on the damn thing?" </p><p>  The eyes of the General grew wide as sudden recognition of what he had to do in order to truly get answers into his brain. His heart stuttered as he thought of the friend he had deserted years ago that he must now contact. Their genius and knowledge of toxicology, plants, and bioweapon manufacturing surpassed most anyone else's in the galaxy; and if they had not created this poison themselves, they would know or be able to find out who did with ease. </p><p>  "This is not just any plant… This is Abrus precatorius… Common name Rosary Pea. The seeds of this plant contain abrin, which is an extremely deadly ribosome-inhibiting protein… It only takes 3 micrograms of it to kill an adult and an entire vial of it was most likely dumped into this water tank. If someone comes in contact with the seeds exterior nothing will happen, but if the seed coating is scratched, broken, or chewed by someone it is lethal. I have never heard of anyone possibly using aerosolized abrin from a damn seed as a weapon before."</p><p>  Ren turned to Hux as he finished speaking, puzzled at how a military man could know so much about plants.</p><p>  "So, what do we do with this information General?" Phasma questioned as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.</p><p>  "We go to Coruscant and speak to an old friend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2: The Store on 1313</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux presents an idea as to who may be able to help the First Order.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>GENERAL HUX</i>
  </b>
</p><p>   The Steadfast continued to hover around the airspace of Kerroc for a week after the triumvirate and Stormtrooper squadron first set foot on the planet’s surface. To the dismay of the entire First Order, it was found that all other bases and even the Imperial Academy campus on the planet were in the same compromising position; no one survived the attack. While Hux tried to keep the massive panic that was spreading around the Star Destroyer under control, he could not prevent the media outlets of different systems from somehow gaining access to rumored information about the situation and airing it on every news outlet across the galaxy. When the Supreme Leader first caught a glimpse of a Quarron garbling a mix of true and dramatized details on the evening news of a distant planet the Order was keeping tabs on, four Officers were sent to the medical wing as a result of the fury that exploded from the man. But as the week drew on and more media outlets reported on the situation, Ren’s violet tantrums subsided into something the General considered even more troubling: Silence. </p><p>   Over a hundred bodies from the First Order planetary bases of Kerroc were transported to the Steadfast’s Medical Bay and doctors were flown in from other Star Destroyers across the galaxy to help with the autopsies. However, even after hours of examination, tissue sample analysis, and dissection, no answers as to how exactly the members died were found. The only information gathered by the doctor’s countless hours of none stop research was that the cells within all the victims' bodies just stopped functioning. This only confirmed the General's theory that the assassin had used the plant-based poison to eliminate the population of Kerroc. </p><p>  His original plan to travel to Coruscant was immediately destroyed by the other commanders of the First Order once he returned to the Star Destroyer since the city-planet was aligned with the New Republic. The consensus from the other officers was that any of their ships entering Coruscant's air space would be shot down on the spot due to the destruction the Order reeked with Starkiller and their almost elimination of the Resistance. </p><p>   Yet, Hux was adamant that the answers to who organized the mass bioweapon attack on Kerroc would be found there; specifically found by one person. A person who happened to be a deserter of the First Order Academy. And the only way to get them to agree to help them was for Hux to confront the individual in person. The General and other commanders lobbied back and forth in meeting rooms around the Steadfast for hours on end with both parties demanding the Supreme Leader's attendance. This only angered the Force user as he was obligated to listen to the men bicker about what-ifs and try to come to an agreement. </p><p>  Finally, after the fifth day of rolling back and forth in an office chair listening to the squabbling of the officers, Ren bashed his suddenly ignited lightsaber into the large metal table and bellowed for them to be silent.</p><p> Everyone's mouths were shut and eyes focused on the Supreme Leader within a second.</p><p> "Since the General is absolutely convinced that we will get answers from whoever is on that filthy city-planet then we shall go seek out this individual and bring them to the Steadfast. To assure his safety and to protect our organization I will go with him. This way if he cannot manage to get whoever this person is back to us willingly, I can handle the situation myself."</p><p> There was a long silence following Ren's plan he stated so matter of factly. Finally, some junior commander raised his hand and coughed to get his attention. </p><p> "What?" Ren snarled in exhaustion as he threw his hands up in frustration.</p><p> "I'm sorry sir… But, won't you both be recognized?"</p><p>   A low murmur filled the room as faces turned to whisper towards each other about what the officer had said. Letting out a sigh, Ren unclenched his closed fists on the table and raised a hand in front of him, using his power of the Force to simultaneously choke everyone in the room except Hux who was staring at him with a smug look plastered across his face. </p><p> Speaking over the grunts and gasps of the other men in the room, The Supreme Leader began to reveal his plan more in-depth.</p><p>"We will go dressed in civilian clothing on an unmarked ship. Only you, the upper forces of the First Order, and a few Resistance members have seen me without my helmet so I do not fear my identity being leaked and or any capture. However, the General's ginger hair may be a giveaway to who he is. But who cares.  All of you get out of my sight.”</p><p>Once finished, the Force user released his hold on the men who were now turning blue. In a flurry of panic, the now free officers made a dash to the meeting room door and shoved each other through it in desperation to escape from their leader. When the room only contained the General and Ren, Hux finally dared to ask the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since the Supreme Leader first spoke.</p><p> "Why? Why are you agreeing to do this?"</p><p> "While we may not see eye to eye on many things, we can both agree that what happened on Kerroc takes precedence over everything else we are doing; including my desire to find the remaining Resistance. In our time together you have driven the First Order too much success... So if you think we will find answers with your mysterious person and you are this intense about it, then I will see it through." </p><p>  The corners of the General's lips began to curve into a small smile but immediately receded as Ren stood and sauntered to the room door while leaving some parting words for Hux to stew on.</p><p>  "And when this little journey of yours fails and we do not get any clarity as to what happened, I can finally rid myself of you from this ship and release you from your duties. Watching you flounder will be something I relish for the rest of my days."</p><p>  The door slammed behind the black-clad lumbering man, leaving Hux alone to contemplate what Ren had just said. </p><p>  He did not move from the room for another half an hour. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>KYLO REN</i>
  </b>
</p><p>  As Ren descended the transport cruiser through one of Coruscant's multi-leveled breezeways, it was impossible to ignore the General’s frayed nervousness as he paced the cockpit biting his nails. The amount of anxiety leaking from Hux was nauseating and Ren was half tempted to knock the man out to rid them both of the headache, but curiosity got the best of him. Why was the ginger so nervous? Even though he could get the answers he wanted if he used the Force, having Hux give him the information freely was much easier than trying to shuffle through the man’s head. </p><p>“Look, General, What was the nature of your previous relationship with this 'Venefica' of yours? You gave everyone the bare minimum of who this woman was doing the mission briefing, but obviously there is something deeper.”</p><p>The General stopped in his tracks and rounded on the Supreme Leader. Ren could not see the man’s face since he was gazing out of the ship’s front window to steer the thing, but he could guess Hux’s face had light up as red as his crossguard. </p><p>“That is none of your -“</p><p>“Hux, I suggest you answer me. You know I can pluck the information from your skull, but I would rather avoid that entire endeavor in favor of keeping your mind sharp.”</p><p>A moment of silence was followed by a low groan as the General plopped down into the co-pilot’s chair and raised a hand to his temple.</p><p>“As you know the woman, Harlow Isaiarasi, has previous academy training with the First Order as I indicated from the briefing. I did not mention that she and I did training at the same time. Specifically during my time on the yacht Imperialis after it landed on the old Jakku Observatory.”</p><p>Once Hux finished he remained silent, causing Ren to tear his site away from the declining floor levels and eye the General suspiciously. </p><p>“I’m not a fool. There is more to this story.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. She and I became close during our time toget-“</p><p>“How close?”</p><p>A smirk formed on Ren’s lips as he interrupted Hux. He knew the General had partners in the past, but they were more for the pleasure of the flesh than actual companionship. But from the Ginger’s blatant anxiety he knew Hux’s relationship with this woman was deeper than anything physical. It was hard to imagine the rigid pasty ginger being emotionally close to anyone. </p><p>Hux rolled his eyes as he answered the question.</p><p>“Romantically close for a while. I tell you this because I know you’re just going to dig it out of my mind if I don’t. Anyway... The only way I can describe her is by comparing her to one of the poisonous plants she so loved: oleander. She was absolutely beautiful to behold, but handle her the wrong way and she was deadly. Her genius mixed with the impressive amount of anger she contained made her that way. We were thick as thieves until I began moving up in the Imperial Academy. During that time she became disgruntled with the strict military lifestyle that was expected of us and just left one day.” Hux paused, then droned on as if he was recounting the most boring story in the galaxy. “She had trained to be a medical office and was skilled in nursing and field medicine, so when she abandon her learning she found her way getting hired as a personal health matron for bounty hunters around the galaxy that went on demanding hunts. After getting some experience she even began to hunt herself. We remained in contact during that time... We were both still in our late teens and I still cared deeply for her.”</p><p>As Hux finished saying how much he cared for this woman, he gazed longingly out the front view windows. His face then took a melancholy turn as he began to explain their falling out.</p><p>“Before she left though… She made sure I was protected… She was close to Admiral Sloane and introduced me to her. I later found out that Harlow had demanded Sloane become a mentor to me and assure my safety. Even when she was across the galaxy she would answer whatever call I would make to her… She did so much for me and supported me so deeply… however, once my father was found 'murdered,' I knew I could not stay in contact with her, so I gave her a final goodbye and refused to contact her again and asked her to leave me be. I always kept track of her though… I couldn’t help myself… I assume she got bored of bounty hunting because she soon got a Ph.D from Naboo in Toxicology and then came here to study at the University of Coruscant and got two other Ph.Ds in Medical Entomology and Botany. After that she moved to the lower levels of this planet and opened a shop selling what she describes as ‘curiosities and oddities,’ but that is only half of it. She uses her knowledge of plants, insects, and poisons to make all kinds of bioweapons for bounty hunters who pose the right price, was part of her previous guild or had mentored here in some way.”</p><p>“Could she have made the weapon that killed all our people on Kerroc?”</p><p>If what Hux was saying was true, Ren knew they were dealing with someone extremely dangerous. Besides the situation being frustrating, the Supreme Leader was miffed on how he had never heard of such a woman before. </p><p>“Maybe… However, from what my sources have related to me she only sells small quantities of materials to individual bounty hunters, not groups or organizations.”</p><p>“Now, since you know her so well why didn’t you bring her into the First Order for us to utilize her skills?”</p><p>Anger was beginning to prickle under Ren’s skin as he asked the General his question. Hux turned his face to gaze at Ren and looked terrified for a slip second before he answered. </p><p>“I… did not want her involved in our operations in order to keep her safe and out of respect for her wishes… She left the Academy for a reason Ren, she would not have come with us willingly if I tried recruiting her.”</p><p>“Then we should have taken her. Maybe this war would have already been over if your feelings did not keep you from seeing how much of an asset this Harlow could be.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk about feelings getting in the way..” Hux mumbled as he rose from the co-pilot’s chair.</p><p>“What did you say?” Ren fumed as he let go of the pilot’s controls to turn completely to the General. </p><p>“We reached her level. 1313. Find somewhere to land this thing and let’s depart.” </p><p>Hux made sure to leave the cockpit as he said his final words. </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————<br/>
<b> 1313 </b></p><p> </p><p>    Both men had never seen the Coruscant Underworld before and could have lived their entire lives happily in never doing so. As they departed from the cruiser they both had their nostrils assaulted with the smell of piss, vomit, and burning plastic. Roads twisted in and around each other, lined with shops, bars, and clubs.</p><p>   As they walked down the main strip of what could be called the main ‘city’ of level 1313, seedy strip joints managed to mingle with the other entertainment businesses; there were even some areas that contained full-length single windows boarded with red lights that glinted off nearly naked human and alien’s selling their bodies. While Ren was fascinated by what he was seeing, Hux ruffled his untamed hair and looked like he swallowed something rotten as he kept his eyes straight ahead, only checking the small datapad he had to make sure they were headed in the correct direction.</p><p>   Both sets of their boots clicked against the pavement in unison as they got deeper into the city. Hux still wore a greatcoat (absent of any First Order Insignia) and it began to gather grim along the bottom as it rippled around him. The black slacks covering his boots also began to stain. The only clean remaining articles of clothing on the General was his plain black sweater and undershirt he wore. As Ren trotted along next to the man, he could tell he was not happy with all the filth beginning to cling onto him.</p><p>    In contrast, Ren did not mind the dirt. He knew it was something that came with being in the underbelly of a planet and thought of it as a component that told a story. His black set of robes were getting the same amount of filth on them, but he refused to make a face about it specifically to spite the simpering ginger beside him. </p><p>  Finally after what felt like hours, the General held his arm out and pointed towards a dimly lit shop window. Ren observed how his hand was visibly shaking as his index finger extended forward. </p><p>“That’s the shop, ‘Dysfunctional Grace.’”</p><p>  Ren chuckled at the name. From what he could see in the window, the shop’s title fit what it sold perfectly. While the strange nicnacs, taxidermied odd animal species, ancient medical equipment, and bones crowded the stores front creating chaos on the eyes, there was a strange grace to it all. Small decals were situated in a vertical row the end of the window display near the door that slightly resembled symbols of the different Bounty hunting Guilds across the galaxy.</p><p>   As he continued to eye the displays from their distant location, Hux turned to him and began to speak in a sly and gentle tone.</p><p>“Supreme Leader, I know this is a lot to ask, but I implore you to let me do all the talking and try to remain as calm as possible if she… Doesn’t react as we wish she would. Harlow is probably our only chance to find out what happened at Kerroc and we need her -“</p><p>“General, are you asking me to keep my mouth shut and look pretty?”</p><p>Hux made an irritated face, then heaved a strangled yes in response. </p><p>   Ren let out a hm that sounded like a laugh as he thought about how prime and proper the General still tried to be even in this degenerate location. </p><p>“Then just fucking say so next time. We don’t have time for these pleasantries you love so dearly.”</p><p> As he spoke, Ren extended the Force into the shop. He could feel the aura of someone warm but with icy edges; hard yet delicate. To his surprise, she felt like a Force user, but her power was something he never felt before; it boldly contrasted the extremes of both his darkness and the pure light of the scavenger who had denied his offer in partnership. Hux’s old friend was someone who teetered on the line between sides: mixing the two types of Force into a muddled grey. And he could tell she did it with vicious grace and poise. Just from the few moments he had extended into her space, Ren felt transfixed by the woman who was emitting this type of energy. He couldn’t help but wonder how he never felt her presence before this moment. How could he miss something so unique within the universe?</p><p> “I only sense one being in the shop, which I assume is her.  So, lead the way, General.”</p><p> Releasing a long breath and shaking his arms and legs out as if he were about to do an exercise class and not walk into a small business, Hux walked towards the door and paused. Bold letters were painted onto the large metal door stating “THE CREED IS HONORED HERE: RESPECT IT OR LEAVE.” The ginger shook his head and pushed the heavy entrance door inwards. A small bell chimed in response to the doors movement and both men heard a shuffling from a closed-door behind the counter as a feminine voice shouted: “Be out in a minute!.” </p><p>   The woman had an accent that resembled Hux’s but was slightly rougher with a cockney edge. They both walked towards the glass counter in the back of the store housing a variety of jewelry; some made from bones and leather while other pieces were made from precious gems. Their eyes wandered around the shop’s every packed corner and shelf as the doors behind the counter quickly creaked open and a woman wearing a black dress walked out holding a large glass orb. </p><p>“Welcome to Dysfunctional Grace! is there anything I can..”</p><p>The orb fell to the floor with a shattering crash that reverberated around the shop as it broke into a thousand pieces.</p><p>“Armitage… Is that you?”</p><p>  The woman’s voice was strangled as she spoke. Her green eyes widened as her hands remained as if they were still wrapped around the orb. Ren observed that the floor-length black dress fell in layers over itself until reaching the waist. Thin, but calloused fingers were decorated with silver rings; some molded into intricate designs while others nestled curious stones in settings. Looking towards her hips, the dress formed into a loosely hanging top portion with thin straps revealing pale skin that seemed to compliment the large jagged amethyst necklace that hung limply from her neck, drawing attention away from the other chains and charms that fell next to it. A scar wrapped around her throat and, even though it was only slightly discolored, Ren could not help but wonder how a woman could get such a brutal scar. As he finally gazed into her face, eyeing another scar that traveled from her left ear down her high cheekbones, he felt his own breath falter. Her ears were pierced in multiple places; a long barbell extended across her helix and anti-helix of one ear with the tragus pierced in the other. Elaborate braids formed close to her scalp on either side of her head, forming lines that eventually blended into the rest of her long hair that was unbraided, tumbling down to her waist. </p><p> Ren had never viewed someone so unique. In that second he knew she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. For the first time in years, his mind was torn away from its ever fixated focus on Rey. As he continued to analyze her,  Hux’s voice interrupted his train of thought. </p><p>“Yes Harlow… I’m here... In the flesh.”</p><p> The woman let out a strangled grunt then pulled out a blaster from under the counter and pointed it right between Hux’s eyes.</p><p>“Get the fuck out of my store.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3: Simple Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a blaster to the face, how else would Hux react?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has read this so far! I'm going to be slowing down in regards to how much I post, but I wanted to get a few chapters established. Again, this is my first fanfic so any tips, tricks, suggestions, or constructive criticism are welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>KYLO REN</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>    It was on pure instinct that Kylo Ren pulled his lightsaber hidden in his robes out and almost ignited the plasma blade until Hux screamed at him to stop, knocking the request he was asked to adhere to back in his mind. With a growl, he fell back, allowing the General space to move slightly to the side and in front of him. As the general slowly inched forward, his hands were up with palms open, indicating a sign of submission. Ren knew the Ginger wanted Harlow to feel in control and knew he had to yield his domineering personality to do so; the Force-user would not rid his thoughts about how no matter how subordinate the General tried to be it wouldn't matter if he lost control.</p>
<p>"We are not leaving."</p>
<p>    One did not have to be a Force-sensitive to feel the contempt that radiated from Harlow's being as she scowled at the two men. Ren could sense her body switching to fight or flight mode as jade eyes darted from Hux to him. The tension continued to mount in the silence until the woman began to whisper muffled curses to herself in a language neither men recognized.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck are you here oH gReAt GeNeRaL oF tHe FiRsT oRdEr?” Harlow finally hissed sarcastically with a mocking edge at the end of her question. The blaster rattled in her extended hand with the finger primed and ready to pull if she did not get an answer that satisfied.</p>
<p>"We need your help," Hux replied in a monotone voice, not knowing if this would get her to relax.</p>
<p>   The words lingered in the air for a few seconds until Harlow began to cackle madly, lowering the blaster as her body rocked with laughter. Both men relaxed slightly as the weapon remained by the woman's side, but Hux still kept his hands up. Ren sensed that the General knew how unpredictable she could be in stressful situations, and he was not willing to risk the future of the First Order due to misinterpreted body language.</p>
<p>  "You must be up shits creek without a paddle if you came alllllllllll the way to my humble abode to ask for my help." Harlow barely managed to get the words out as she continued to giggle. "After that transmission you sent me, what was it? OVER 10 YEARS AGO, do you <i>REALLY</i> think I would even entertain the idea of aiding you in any way? Besides, you know how I feel about your precious First Order, especially after you told me you would kill me if I interfered with your future in it."</p>
<p>Hux's nostrils flared as he exhaled agonizingly slow and laborious. Ren shifted in his standing position and crossed his arms in annoyance; the General failed to mention how strained his relationship with this woman was. Leaving out vital details like threats of death when relaying information about one's interactions with a person were things that he took seriously. Why even bother trying to get aid from Harlow if that was how the General had ended things with her?</p>
<p>"Trust me; I would not be here if that weren't the unfortunate situation. We were attacked, and the weapon was a biological one, made from a plant you’re familiar with.”</p>
<p>The woman recovered from her laughter, but soon her smile faded, and her face grew cold.</p>
<p>Harlow took two quick strides forward, coming toe to toe with Hux and then swiftly raising the blaster again, so it pointed at Ren’s face. The General let out a panicked yelp as The Force user grabbed onto the barrel of the blaster and pushed it away from him, letting out a roar of frustration while igniting his blazing red saber in the process. He was about to bring it down on Harlow’s arm when Hux wailed at him to stop.</p>
<p>The quick moment of chaos paused, and as his rage abated, Ren realized that Harlow had not even shifted an inch away from him as she continued to stare into the General’s face with a calm gaze. </p>
<p>“For someone who hasn’t contacted me in years, you knew my location. How?” Mirth reeled in Harlow’s voice as she spoke</p>
<p>“One of the unsavory people you provide for told me where you were,” Hux gulped. “You should watch who you sell to.” </p>
<p>Ren shifted his eyes to Hux. He could sense what the General had just said was a lie, but why lie to the woman?</p>
<p>“Bullshit. None of my clients would break the code. Unlike you, they have honor and respect. How long have you been tracking me?”</p>
<p>Kylo could not keep quiet any longer. </p>
<p>“Honor and respect? They are bounty hunters; those two words do not describe the majority of them in that career field.” </p>
<p>Her piercing eyes darted to his own. Ren could feel her analyzing him as her eyebrows cocked. </p>
<p>“He speaks! I thought good dogs didn’t bark unless commanded.”</p>
<p>That was it. </p>
<p>Ren’s still ignited saber came crashing down where Harlow’s body had been, causing Hux to stumble back. </p>
<p>The General went to speak, but Ren used the Force to jam his vocal cords shut. The woman was nowhere in sight, and in a fury filled compulsion, he began to slam his blade into the shelves and displays within the cramped store.</p>
<p>“<b>I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I bring order to the system of disaster that is this galaxy and will annihilate anyone who speaks against me, <i>CHOOSE YOUR WORDS WISELY!</i></b>"</p>
<p>A slight snigger came from behind Ren as the cockney accented woman began to speak.</p>
<p>“Someone with your patience is exactly who I want bringing “order” to the galaxy.”</p>
<p>Ren snarled as he wheeled around to slash his blade into the woman, but she was gone again. This only strengthened the storm inside him. Using the Force, he began to tear down the art and displayed animal skulls from the wall, heaving them across the room. </p>
<p>“<b>STOP!</b> Please Harlow, Everyone on Kerroc is dead. THOUSANDS. Men, women, even children at the academy. None of them deserved to die. They were all poisoned by airborne toxins from fucking <i>rosary peas</i>!”</p>
<p>Hux’s voice rang through the store. A peacefulness slowly crept over the space as Harlow stepped into view with one arm slightly outstretched and her palm open while leering at the General. </p>
<p>“So? Why should I care? The universe is cruel. And whoever or whatever poisoned those residents really isn’t that different from you Hux.”</p>
<p>The General’s mouth fell open as he ogled Harlow. </p>
<p>“How <b>DARE</b> you compare me to someone who-,”</p>
<p>Harlow strode up to the ginger, inches away from his face, and jammed her left pointer finger into his chest.</p>
<p>“And how many lives did you snuff out when you destroyed planets with your superweapon? Do you even know the names of the worlds? Cardota? Hosnian Prime? Raysho? Is what happened on Kerroc really so different? At least that planet still exist.”</p>
<p>A sudden, jabbing sadness began to douse the flames of Ren's anger as he felt the emotion slipping through the woman’s hard exterior. When the Hosnian system was hit by Starkiller Base’s beam, he experienced the massive tear through the Force that was left after the destruction. The dark grief the woman was trying to hold in felt so familiar to his own. In that brief slip of emotional exposure, Ren could tell her suffering, and his were on the same wavelength, as if they both felt desolation the same way. He slowly turned from his distraction of the back jewelry case to stare at her and noticed as she stood with her finger still digging into Hux’s chest, her entire body was beginning to quiver.</p>
<p> “What have you become? I helped you destroy your monsters, you were never supposed to become one.” </p>
<p>The words were barely audible as they fell from Harlow’s lips, but once hearing them Hux looked as if he had been fighting a physical battle for hours. Exhaustion consumed his body as his shoulders fell, and his head turned down to look into the woman’s upturned face. </p>
<p>The icy blue eyes of the General pierced into Harlow as he stared into her glossy mint irises. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I disappointed you Roar.”</p>
<p>Ren almost fell over at what he just witnessed. Hux apologized, rarely, but every time the redhead never meant a single word. It did not help that the General was a chronic liar, constantly manipulating and keeping plans form individuals unless it benefitted him to make his information known. But, the apology he just spoke was the most sincere thing Ren had ever heard come out of the man's mouth.   </p>
<p>And to the Force-user's surprise, Harlow lowered her arm, stepped forward, and placed her forehead onto the top center of Hux’s chest with a sigh. The sight stirred something within the Supreme Leader as he observed how the top of the woman's head barely reached the bottom of the redhead’s chin. He couldn't help but wonder how someone so hellbent on making them leave could flip their emotions so drastically; was her polar behavior something normal for a person who walked between the Light and Darkside?</p>
<p>“Honestly, you could get help from any botanist or weapon’s specialist, why did you come to find me Tig?” </p>
<p>“No one is as smart or as good at this as you.” </p>
<p>A sarcastic laugh came from Harlow as her forehead remained in place. After a few seconds, she went to move away, beginning to lift her head away from Hux’s chest gently, but the General raised a hand and grabbed her bicep. Closing his eyes, he moved his head to the side and placed his cheek on the top of her head. The woman gently lifted her arms and snaked them around his middle, pulling the ginger into a weak embrace.</p>
<p>A brush from a feather would have knocked the Supreme Leader off his feet; he was in such a state of shock. He had never observed Hux giving or receiving any affection besides a stern handshake, let alone letting someone know or even use his first name. This woman had a damn nickname for the man, and her arms were clasped around his midsection. </p>
<p>And the redhead was actually returning the gesture. </p>
<p>“I also need you Roar. I’m overwhelmed, drowning. You saved me once... I need you again…. Please... I am begging you.” </p>
<p>The small crack in the General’s voice at the last word caused Harlow to tighten her grasp around him.  </p>
<p>Ren continued to let the two have their moment, but he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with their affections, and something else was pooling in his stomach… Was it jealousy? </p>
<p>“Fine.” </p>
<p>Hux jolted out of Harlow’s hug and grabbed both her shoulders. A sizeable toothy grin broke out across the man’s face as he absorbed her agreement, then he pulled her back close and wrapped himself around her. She let out a small laugh then began to untangle herself from his hold.</p>
<p>“Alright alright let me go you idjit.” She barked as she backed away and turned towards the Supreme Leader.</p>
<p>“I expect to be compensated for all my work and time with the Order.” </p>
<p>Dumbfounded at how drastically the situation had changed from their initial entrance to the shop, Ren just nodded.</p>
<p>“And I get a good place to stay wherever we go, not some shitty closet converted into an officers room or guest room.” </p>
<p>Ren let out a huff at that request. </p>
<p>“That can be arranged.”</p>
<p>“AND, I have access to my own datapad.”</p>
<p>“That should not be a -,”</p>
<p>“ANNNNND, I will be granted permission to use any and all First Order laboratories, greenhouses, and biological containment facilities.” </p>
<p>“Ok yes, that can-,”</p>
<p>“ANNNNNNNND, I’m allowed to conduct business with my clients while working within the First Order as a PRIVATE CONTRACTOR. That bein’ said it is expected that none of my communication, no matter what form, will be listened to or tampered with. I get my own private channel for everything.”</p>
<p>“Fucking hell, <b>YES!</b> Anything else you need me to add to your list of demands?!”</p>
<p>Ren was officially annoyed.</p>
<p>“Oh! Yes, you're going to repay me for everything you destroyed and damaged in my shop. And I mean <i>everything</i>.”</p>
<p>Harlow’s once polished voice began to take on a more casual tone. Even though Ren was annoyed with her requests, he couldn’t help but find her more relaxed demeanor endearing. However, he refused to let that show as he spoke again. </p>
<p>“Yes! For the love of the stars yes. Now can we please get things moving?” </p>
<p>A sly smile crept upon Harlow’s face. She sauntered forward and extended her hand towards the Force user, suggestive for a handshake. Ren grabbed her delicate-looking hand firmly and noticed how she did not faultier at his grip strength, but stove to match it with the same ferocity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fantastic! let me pack, get together care arrangements for my babies in my absence, make up a list of what I expect to be reimbursed for in my shop, and then we will be on our merry way!” </p>
<p>Releasing his hand, Harlow moved to go in the back of the store again. As she passed by the Supreme Leader he took a deep inhale. He could smell her sweet and earthy tones and immediately began to regret how he lost control. But in a paradox, his regret only made an anger bubble in him again. Yet, it all abated once he remembered that Hux had a nickname. </p>
<p>A nickname Ren could not wait to use.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4: Behind The Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren learns some things about Harlow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the kudos and hits! I can't believe it!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>KYLO REN</i>
  </b>
</p><p>    All Ren wanted to do was feel Harlow’s Force signature and try to dissect how it flowed through her, but the General’s pacing around the store was too distracting. With every step Hux made, a crunch or snap would release under his footfalls as he trampled over the distraction the Supreme Leader had caused. The ginger’s anxiety was so overwhelming that Ren himself felt like he would drown it in. They had been waiting for over forty-five minutes and every passing second felt like an eternity. Having enough of man's angst, he decided to investigate was taking the woman so long. </p><p>Barging through the door Harlow slipped through earlier, Ren could not restrain his yell. </p><p>“What is requiring so much of your time woman!?”</p><p>  He had expected to see a small living space since the front of the store was so expansive, but he was terribly mistaken. The back room was enormous and it caused his body to stiffen with curiosity. </p><p>     Containing only one set of walls forming a room that must have been the bathroom, the windowless living area resembled one of the sweeping loft apartments that were located in the massive residential towers of Coruscants' top level. A small kitchen area with a two-person table was situated to the left of the door Ren just burst through. There was a large L shaped sectional couch near the center of the room and a bed inundated with blankets and pillows pushed against the back wall next to a slim metal door and parallel to the private bathroom. Ren noted that it sounded as if someone was utilizing the refresher.</p><p>     However, this is not what gave the Supreme Leader pause. His oak eyes expanded as he took in his surroundings. To his left along the length of the wall, shelves formed from wood and metal piping contained hundreds of books intermingled with terrariums glowing under a rainbow of different colored lights beaming into them. The right side wall had similar looking shelves jutting out, but instead of terrariums mixed with books, there was a menagerie of different potted plants. Some erupted into delicate flowers flaunting textured petals, while others were stout with leafy tendrils extending from their pots to weave around the other shelves. It was then that Ren realized that what he thought had been a kitchen was actually a makeshift laboratory. Glass distillation sets, a large hooded work station with a vent leading to outside the building, and copious amounts of beakers, graduated cylinders, and pipettes were organized where normal kitchen appliances should be. His eyes finally hovered over to where Harlow's body was seated in front of the hooded work station as her thickly gloved hands gently swirled a conical flask containing a thick brown liquid within the confined space. </p><p>  "You really don't have any patience, do you?" The woman goaded in a voice muffled by the surgical mask across her face.</p><p> Ren felt his neck heat up with embarrassment at her question. </p><p> "I did not expect to be sitting around waiting on you to finish some chemistry project."</p><p>  Verdant eyes narrowed at the Supreme Leader as Harlow pulled down the surgical mask with her flask free hand.</p><p>"I'm sure you've noticed I got a few creatures I live amongst, so unless you want me bringing all my lovelies with me aboard your precious Star Destroyer, I suggest you let me finish my '<i>chemistry project'</i>." </p><p>        Her accent that was at first so similar to Hux's began to get more rough as she spoke. She had begun dropping the pronunciation of the t’s and k’s in her words and had more glottal stops, realizing she did not have to mask her true self to some new costumers within her shop. Ren had never heard such an accent as hers and continued to look at her quizzically. Rolling her eyes, Harlow replaced her surgical mask and turned her attention back to the liquid. He could feel she was angry with his sudden presence, but he refused to go back to waiting with the General. Moving closer to the woman's sitting position, Ren studied her partially exposed back as she continued her work. Small white scars peppered her skin, paler then her already pallid complexion and between her shoulder blades half-hidden by her long thick hair was some kind of tattoo. However, he dared not get closer to further investigate as to not annoy her further; instead, he preferred to ask a question. </p><p>"Well, are you going to tell me what you are making?"</p><p>  He just had to poke the rancor.</p><p>  Harlow let out a long sigh as her forehead gently hit against the top of the hooded station in exasperation. </p><p> "Down ‘ere on 1313 credits have little to no value when it comes to the services I provide. Because of this, my business dealings are usually made on a quid pro quo basis. Hand me that plastic cork over there will you?"</p><p>    Ren's dark visage sauntered dreadfully close to the concentrating woman, picked up the small object she had gestured to, and placed it in her open gloved palm now outside the hood. As he closed the distance between them he could feel their energies roaming into each other's auras. The few times he felt this type of interaction, times with his previous master Snoke or with the Scavenger girl, it had left him feeling annoyed and confused. Yet, even with Harlow in a heightened sense of frustration what he felt next to her left him with a lingering feeling of calm. Suddenly a slight popping sound pulled him from his thoughts as the woman sealed the small conical flask and placed it on the counter beside the hooded work station for him to observe. </p><p>  Removing her gloves and surgical mask, she turned to directly face the Supreme Leader as she continued to speak.</p><p> "My dear human bounty hunting friend and apprentice, Mercurial, agreed to babysit my lovelies until I return. He has previously worked for officers in your organization and is the only one I trust to not only take care of my babies but to know where I am going."</p><p> "Is this bounty hunter in your bathroom?" </p><p>Harlow’s eyebrows cocked as one corner of her mouth began to turn up. </p><p>“He is.”</p><p>“Is this individual your significant other?” </p><p>  The question blurted out of Ren's mouth before he could stop himself. He couldn't help but feel envious of whoever this man was that was so close to this mysterious woman. A small chuckle came from Harlow's lips as she got up from her chair and glided to the wall packed with terrariums. </p><p>  "Well, that was a forward question Lord Ren, but I will indulge your curiosity. We were intimate in the past, but we have found things flow smoother in a platonic and more professional 'master and apprentice' relationship."</p><p>  Her answer did little to satiate the growing jealousy clawing at Ren’s insides, but he tried with all his will to stifle the feeling. He had not felt this type of covetous since Rey denied him. However, the feeling tearing inside of him now was more than anything he ever felt for the scavenger. He could not stop himself from becoming lost in an abyss of confusion as to why he was reacting so strongly to Harlow. They had just met. How could he be like this? The only explanation had to be linked to how the Force flowed through her; Ren needed answers. </p><p> "You are a Force user… That is how you avoided my saber blows… but, how come I have never felt your presence before?"</p><p>  "Once again you do not dance around what you want to know," A wary look crossed the woman's face, "So once again I will answer you, even though I know I shouldn't. Yes, I am sensitive to the Force, but I wield it in a way that someone like you or your previous Masters have never seen."</p><p> Before Ren could ask what she meant, she continued talking waving one hand dismissively in front of her. </p><p> "Lemme take that back, I'm sure your ol’master Snoke has seen someone like me before, but that was probably a very long time ago and he is gone."</p><p> </p><p> A look of complete shock took over the Supreme Leader's face. How did she know anything about him if she supposedly had no clue as to who he was until about an hour ago? </p><p>“Does Hux know?”</p><p>Harlow’s red lips formed into a frown as she looked into Ren's eyes. He could tell from her face the General had no idea of her Force sensitivity, but before he could analyze her reaction further Ren heard the signs of the very man he spoke of entering the living space. To his surprise, he observed the General grinning softly as he approached Harlow by the terrariums and stood next to her.</p><p>  “Long gone are the days of hiding your creatures in shoe boxes and jars at the Academy, I see.” </p><p>   Hux gently leaned into Harlow, and she allowed him to knock her off her balance slightly. She returned his smile as she repositioned herself, folded her arms, and let her eyes drift to the side to see him in her peripheral. </p><p>  “And my collection has expanded. The days of capturing small spiders and harmless beetles have also passed.” </p><p>  Interest peaked at their exchange, Ren quietly moved forward to better listen to their dialogue. </p><p>  “I’m surprised you have these after our history with them.” Hux murmured softly as he extended a finger and placed it on tank housing a sandy moist environment. </p><p>  “I kept them to remind me of you Tig, and not in a good way.” </p><p>  A blanket of sorrow fell between the two childhood friends as they both thought about the events that lead them to that very moment. Ren could feel Hux’s regret, pain, and anger as they swelled in him, but he could sense very little from Harlow; he had no idea how she was blocking him out so well, but it was infuriating. </p><p>  “Do you… Still have the ring?” </p><p>  Hearing the General mention a ring made Ren flush with resentment. How much of their relationship had he <b>truly</b> not understood? How much between them had Hux kept locked away from the Force user? </p><p>"You don't get to ask that question, asshole."</p><p> Harlow's words came out sharp with the intent to wound. The General frowned as he turned towards the woman next to him.</p><p>"Roar, please let me expl-. "</p><p> Ren let his anger take over his actions and he stomped forward. The refresher had been turned off for a few minutes and he was sick of seeing the interactions between the sniveling ginger and his… whatever she was to him. </p><p> “We need to leave.” He growled in annoyance, “When will your friend be finished bathing himself so we can get off this disgusting excuse for a planet?” </p><p>  Feeling the sudden jealousy and hurt flooding Hux at the mention of a male in Harlow’s shower gave the Supreme Leader a sick satisfaction. Yet, it was short-lived as he watched the woman’s face split with a wide smile. </p><p> “Like hell I would let that man use my ‘fresher. Nah, Lord Ren, he ain’t cleanin’ himself, he is cleanin’ Gimli!”</p><p>  Hux’s jaw dropped as he turned to face Harlow again. His eyes betraying a nervousness that tickled Ren. </p><p>  “You still have that beast!?” </p><p>  “I’m surprised you remember him Tig! You only just met him before I left the Academy. I’m sure he remembers you though.” </p><p>  As if on cue the bathroom door was pushed open and a massive white and grey monstrosity came bounding out of the room, a trail of water droplets in its wake. A tall man came stumbling out behind the soggy thing. His shirtless chest gleamed with water as ropes of muscle strained against skin. Pale hair stood dramatically in every direction as the look of panic deepened his frown.</p><p> “I’m sorry Venefica! He just started going insane once he heard the other man’s voice! I tried to stop him but he - oh FUCK!”</p><p>  Ren and the man known as Mercurial stared in horror as the large four-legged hairy horror made a b-line to General Hux and leaped towards him. Unable to support the weight of the creature, the General toppled over with the furry thing still on him. </p><p> </p><p>  The Force user grabbed his lightsaber and went to ignite it, but stopped as he realized the sounds he thought were frantic yelps coming from the General were actually hysterical guffaws. The beast opened its mouth and began sliding its extended tongue along Hux’s face. Snorting sounds came from Harlow as she doubled over hysterically laughing. Taken aback by the scene and even though they did not know each other, Ren and Mercurial just looked at one another flabbergasted. </p><p> Wiping tears away from the corners of her eyes Harlow finally stood erect and let ought a delighted huff. </p><p> “Don’t look so alarmed you two, Tig and Gimli go way back. However, Gimli was just a pup the last they saw each other. Barely bigger than the palm of you two gentlemen’s hands.” She pointed at Ren then Mercurial as she spoke, then meandered over and yanked the creature off the General. Covered in slobber and red-faced, the ginger reached for Harlow’s now extended hand and she helped him back to his feet. </p><p>  “I bet you weren’t expecting such an enthusiastic greeting from this old fella huh?”</p><p> The day continued to be packed with more surprises than the Supreme Leader could handle. In all the years he knew Hux, he has never seen him so open… so affectionate… So happy. And he never expected the man to show favor to the gargantuan hairy thing now sitting beside Harlow. Ren had no idea how to digest the situation, especially now that the beast's pale blue eyes were fixed upon him and low rumbling was emitting from its throat.</p><p> “What in the name of the Empire is that thing?” He finally managed to utter as he looked around the room. </p><p>Kneeling down beside the furry animal, Harlow gripped its jaws and began nuzzling her nose against its own wet nose. </p><p> “This my new Force wielding friend is my partner in crime. He is a genetically modified Loth-Wolf cloned from DNA harnessed from his home planet. You should be happy now since we can leave because he is washed up and presentable!” </p><p>Her voice was playful and girly as if she were talking to a small toddler; and while Ren felt his heart stutter with endearment at her display of affection towards the Loth-Wolf, alarm sirens began to ring in his head. Eyes narrowing, he had to ask the now burning question on his lips.</p><p> “What do you mean by <i>presentable</i>?” </p><p> Harlow stood straight again and put her hands on her hips, giving Ren a look of indignation.</p><p> “Well Mr. Patience, you can’t just expect me to leave my partner behind can you? Gimli comes with me where ever I go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5: Back at it Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memories and traveling to the First Order.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>GENERAL HUX</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>    After leaving Coruscant's atmosphere, Hux felt a strange mix of relief and foreboding. As he fiddled with the co-pilot controls in his chair next to Ren his mind raced over aspects of how compliant Harlow had been so far compared to what he had expected. She still maintained the same personality he remembered from the Academy: erratic and emotional. However, he could not stop himself from thinking about how beautiful and fierce looking she had become. It had been over 10 years since they had spoken to each other, plus the last time the General had actually laid eyes on her was two years before that. </p>
<p>    From their time on the old Emperor's yacht <i>Imperialis</i> at the Jakku Observatory Hux remembered Harlow being very pretty, but since she was as an awkward outcast she was often shy and uncomfortable about her looks. Now, the grown woman exuded confidence out of every pore. He remembered the scars she procured from years as a First Order Officer in training, yet the amount she had now surpassed even the amount he had underneath his uniform. The piercings on her ears and the tattoo on her back did not come to a surprise to him when he noticed their presence; the woman had always been eccentric and strove to be different. Those types of body modifications were not allowed within the First Order and normally Hux found them rather base looking, but on Harlow they looked artistic and intimidating. As he continued to compare her current form to her previous self, he could not prevent his mind from stumbling into memories of their past together. </p>
<p>   When they met on the Imperialis Harlow had only been 6 years of age but her anger and resentment surpassed that of many adult commanding officer. Normally the young Hux would have stayed away from a child, but after battling the small girl while assisting in hand-to-hand combat training lessons for the younglings he could not resist trying to encounter her again. Even for someone so little, her skills in fighting and battle strategy set her above the rest of those in her class; making her a target. There were many nights where the red head would see the girl hobbling through the hallways of the facilities bloodied and beaten from a group attack conducted by her peers. Hux wanted to do something to protect her but he himself was small, a victim to his own bullies, and often sickly, so he would try and keep his distance from her when prying eyes could observe. However, when darkness would engulf the facilities he would sneak around to find her sleeping in the hallways away from her own dorm or trying to catch some sort of strange insect. At first she was wary of his proximity to her, nevertheless she would accept his gifts of blankets or some sort of sweet that would raise her spirits. As time went on and Harlow's beatings continued so did Hux's care, yet as the months passed she never said a word to him. That was until the day everything changed.</p>
<p>  Little did her peers know that they were molding Harlow into a beast. They continued to tear into her thinking they would one day break her and eventually they did; just not how they expected.</p>
<p>    Hux was in a lecture going over the history of the Empire when everyone became distracted by other students in the hallway running and shouting. The professor had told the students in the classroom to remain seated, so naturally none of them listened. Following the crowd to the outdoor training facilities Hux stood in awe as he watched Harlow beat four of her tormentors with her fists and a metal pipe. It took three adult officers to pry the girl off the maimed body of one of her enemies. And even as they drug Harlow away she kicked, screamed, and spat to be let go. The ginger followed the 7-year-old girl to the dean's office and watched as she waited patiently on the hallway bench for the verdict her commanding teachers decided. </p>
<p>   Hux sat himself beside the bruised girl and held out a small handkerchief. They sat in silence for a few minutes then finally, for the first time, Harlow spoke to him by thanking him for his constant kindness. It was a moment the now General would never forget.</p>
<p>    From that point on they were almost inseparable. Their different ideas of what the First Order stood for eventually drove a wedge between them, but not before they had bared their souls to one another and shared some of the most intimate moments the General had ever experienced in his life. For years Hux basked in wonder of Harlow's genius and curiosity. She was constantly doing her own personal research on plants and animals on top of their already packed school schedule. She would capture insects and grow plants all against the regulation of the Academy of course, except the rules never phased her; she was fascinated with the world surrounding her. </p>
<p>   As the years progressed and her knowledge of the natural world increased along with her skill in her assigned medical career she would create plant based creams and tonics to accelerate the healing of wounds Hux acquired from both his officer training and his father's fists. </p>
<p>     When the ginger was given his own private quarters after raising from a cadet to a student Officer, Harlow would often sneak into his room and creep under the covers. Some nights they would hold each other while reminiscing about their day or share tears over their pain, but as they got older their nights would also include tender kissing and sexual promiscuity. </p>
<p>  Sadly, their time together began to strain as their individual involvement with the First Order progressed. Harlow grew to hate the old Empire and the First Order. She pined to be free of the bondage of the extreme military life that had been forced upon her. Hux would always scold her for her open distain of the organization they were to serve in and though his father hated his existence, the now General confided in her that he longed to be in a position of power as his father was. This disgusted Harlow, but she never told him that he was idiotic or heartless for wanting such a thing; she only did her best to encourage him to achieve whatever he wanted. </p>
<p>   The red-head became so consumed with his thirst for power that he began to ignore Harlow's moves of affection and confidence, choosing to court female classmates that would help him in his future career instead of remaining with his original friend. The once mutual protection and care of each other began to be one sided. Soon Hux ignored his feelings and caring if Harlow was being tormented by his new friends. Many times he would even join in their teasing of her odd behavior and peculiar ways. This caused her to distance herself from her former best friend and was the catalyst to her seeking escape from the Imperial Academy. </p>
<p>  Months after only limited interactions with each other and even more nights apart, Hux had begun to miss Harlow. His yearning for her became so intense that he eventually snuck to the medical dormitories that she was stationed in and begged for her to come back to him. In that moment, the ginger's world flipped upside down.</p>
<p>   Harlow confessed that she befriended a woman named Admiral Rae Sloane who was helping her sneak away from the academy. Originally she had not planned on telling Hux since he seemed to not care for her anymore, but since he was so keen to find her company she admitted her plan on leaving. While they had been distant from each other the red head could not imagine being anywhere in the galaxy without this now maturing woman somewhere close by. For days he begged her not to go to no avail. Eventually the date of her departure came and there was no turning back. Hux previously had refused to see her off in anger, but last minute he snuck to her departure location. Miles away from the academy a small transporter ship had landed and was awaiting his friend to board. </p>
<p>     Their good-bye was not tearful nor affectionate; Hux refused to let Harlow see how broken her departure was leaving him. She promised to contact him and said that the same Admiral Sloane who was assisting her would watch over him and make sure he achieved his goals. Astonished that even after all the hurt he had caused her she still wanted to protect him, he decided to give her his most cherished object: a thick silver ring his birth mother had given him. </p>
<p>   Once Harlow left, loneliness consumed the young man and he let his ire drive him further up the ranks of the First Order. He still kept in touch with his friend; happy she had the freedom that she so desired. Nonetheless, he thought that his affection for her would hinder his continued climb to the top the First Order. Deciding to take advantage of their friendship one last time before a separation, he begged her to assist in the assassination of his father.  Once the task was complete, he threatened to kill her if she ever contacted him again. From that point on he tried to bury his memories and feelings of Harlow deep in the darkness of his mind. </p>
<p>  Yet somehow, she always would creep back into the forefront of his thoughts. Sometimes she appeared to him in dreams while other times memories of Harlow would jam into his head after smelling certain scents or hearing certain sounds. It became so distracting that he eventually began to employ private detectives to locate her so he could track her whereabouts. He knew she would find his behavior disturbing if she knew what he was doing, but he did not care. He had to know how she was doing. </p>
<p>   And now here she was, changing cloths in the back of a transporter ship on the way to once again help the General. Having her so close made him want to embrace her and not let her go until she understood how sorry he was for all the pain he had caused her. Sadly, his pride would not allow for such a thing</p>
<p>——————————————————————————</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i> KYLO REN</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>  As the General flitted through his memories while their transport ship sped through space, he was too preoccupied with guilt and sadness to feel the gentle presence of Ren using the Force to view them as well. Wave upon wave of jealousy came crashing down on the Supreme Leader the more he saw of the red head's reminiscing. While Ren wanted to scream at the General for his constant focus on Harlow instead of the ship's trajectory, he resigned himself to observe the man’s memories since he could not pry into the woman's mind no matter how hard he tired.</p>
<p>      Upon entering the ship, Harlow had asked permission to excuse herself to the one private quarters on the transporter to ready herself for their arrival to the Steadfast and meditate. The entire journey from her shop to the ship she had been smiling and talking non-stop to both he and Hux about her shop and often stopped to quickly chat or even hug a variety of unsavory individuals. However, once on the ship her bright face turned grim. This change in behavior peaked Ren's curiosity, but since he could not read her through the Force, or even set foot near the room since the large Loth-wolf had planted itself in front of her door with a growl, he had to be content with Hux. As the Steadfast came into view he could only wonder what was going to happen with her attitude once they docked on the star destroyer. </p>
<p>    As the transporter landed in the large hanger, both men heard the excited yelps of the wolf as the door of the private quarters opened and shut. Within seconds Harlow appeared in the cockpit with Gimli trotting close behind and both the Supreme Leader and the General's mouths fell open.</p>
<p>    Gone was her bohemian black dress and layers of necklaces, replaced with form fitting black business slacks that flared out at the bottoms where black pumps peaked out. A black long sleeved turtle neck hugged the woman's curves in all the right places as a long silver chained necklace dangled down to her breasts. A small mammalian skull with silver accents and a green stone centered on the skull cap hung from the chain and looked disturbing, but interestingly elegant. The thick brown hair that previously flowed down her back was pulled into a tight bun. She had replaced all her stone and silver ear piercings with silver studs and barbells. As she placed her hands on the edges of either of the men's piloting chairs, Ren noticed how her long nails were panted a sleek light green. The simple and natural makeup she had worn upon their first meeting had been replaced with eyeliner forming into sharp pointed wings and deep crimson colored lipstick. Teeth sparkled startling white as she smiled at the men's reactions. </p>
<p>  "I assume, even after all these years, members of the First Order are fast to pass judgement. While I normally wouldn't give two shits about how your cohorts view me, I know that if they think I’m nothing but some bounty hunting Trollip anything I suggest will be instantly shot down or ignored. Am I correct General?"</p>
<p>  Hux just let out a grunt of conformation as he continued ogling the woman who had grown so much over the years. </p>
<p>  "Well then, I suggest we don't keep your friends waiting."</p>
<p>  As she turned to leave the cockpit, both men's eyes followed the sway of her hips. Suddenly they were both clamoring over one another to get beside her as she waited by the ship's ramp that was yet to be extended. When both men appeared at either side of her, Ren could finally feel the first flair of emotion coming off her from the Force and excitement took hold of him. To the Force user's surprise he could sense nervousness rippling off Harlow's being, even though she was the picture of confidence and poise. Against his better judgement he placed his hand lightly on her lower back.</p>
<p>  "Are you sure you are ready?"</p>
<p> The General gave Ren an incredulous look as Harlow turned her face towards him smiling weakly.</p>
<p> "Shit, I knew I was nervous but I didn't think it was so strong that you would feel it. I appreciate you asking Lord Ren, but I'll be fine as long as you two are beside me to deflect attention."</p>
<p> Gimli let out a small whimper as the woman finished talking. </p>
<p> "Of course I wasn't forgettin' you Gimli, you’re stuck with me even after these idjits dump me back home."</p>
<p> The wolf began to wag its massive tail and Ren suspected that the relationship the canine and Harlow shared ran deeper than that of just owner and pet. Not wanting to ask about their dynamic at the moment, he decided to add his question onto the growing list of inquires he had for this woman and revel in the envy and hatred burning in the General's eyes. The Supreme Leader was connecting to Harlow in a way the ginger could not, causing him to feel giddy at the prospect of making Hux jealous in the future. </p>
<p>———————————————————————</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>HARLOW</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>    Harlow rolled her eyes as she felt the tension mounting between the two men. Throughout the entire trip from her home to the Star Destroyer she was bombarded with Hux projecting his memories of them. After years of separation the Force connection she had forged between them, inadvertently and without his knowledge, was coming back astoundingly quick. Unsurprisingly, the longer she was around the General now the stronger the bond became. It had been exhausting trying to keep her walls up and eventually they crumbled; letting in all the emotions the ginger was containing. Thankfully she was able to keep Ren out of her mind, but if he was able to pick up how nervous she was without her showing any external signs of it she knew he would soon be stomping around in her brain like she had been doing to him since their arrival to her shop. </p>
<p>  This caused her to let out a sigh. She had felt her future shift as soon as the two men asked her to assist them, but now on the Star Destroyer she came to the realization that everything in her life was about to change. Not wanting to think about these things any longer, Harlow used the Force to trigger the ship's ramp to drop.</p>
<p> "Let's get this shit over with." She whispered as she began to saunter down the moving ramp with the Hux and Ren on either side of her and Gimli trailing behind. After years of trying to escape the First Order, she was right back in the middle of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6: Welcome aboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow meets a few of the higher-ups.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Over 200 hits! Thank you so much everyone! Hopefully, I will try to post a chapter every Thursday and/or Monday during the week. Like many people, I'm busy with school and work and all that fun stuff, so I can't make any promises... But, I will try! Again, thank you so so so so so much!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>HARLOW</b>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>   As the General, Supreme Leader, and Harlow made their way down the loading ramp trailed by Gimli, hundreds of Stormtroopers and commanding officers saluted in one swift motion. Harlow could almost taste the animosity and nervousness seeping out of every being in the room even after Ren told the welcoming party to be at ease very little changed in the emotionally charged hanger.</p><p>   At the bottom of the ramp, four men were waiting to greet the travelers. Behind them stood a chrome-clad stormtrooper that Harlow instantly knew was Phasma. Unfortunately, she was not the only individual she recognized. </p><p>   An older man with greying brown hair and a forlorn gaze eyed the party. Formerly known as Commander Pryde, he had been promoted to Allegiant General in his time away from the Academy. A scowl grew on the poison maker’s face as memories of the private abuse sessions she endured from the man while learning at the Imperial Academy flitted through her mind. Flanked on either side of him were Captain Peavey and Colonel Kaplan. Though she had never met either man before, she was familiar with their rigid attitudes and cruelty from business dealings with bounty hunters and her research. The last officer was almost huddled to the side of the three towering men with fear running off of him like the river of sweat flowing down his brow: Lieutenant Mitaka</p><p>     Of all the higher military members of the First Order, Lieutenant Mitaka was the only one without a single bounty on his head. Before seeing the young man in person, Harlow was puzzled as to how he always escaped being a target of a hunter, but as she gazed upon him, she could not help but smile at his uneasiness in her presence. </p><p>   In her line of work, Harlow was familiar with most military officials in both the First Order and the Resistance due to the many bounties that fell on all the member’s heads. Publicly there was little information about who had a bounty on them and why, but for someone as deep into the profession as she was, it was reasonable to be privy to all types of single hits from the hunters she provided goods for. She always made sure to know who and why the hunters were going out before she sold them any of her products. Showing favor for one side in a war over another could end up with the poisons she provided being traced back to her, which was unacceptable. As long as the bounty hunters coming to her followed the code, she tried to dole out weapons equally to both those targeting the First Order and the Resistance. </p><p>  All except those targeting two specific individuals, one on each side: General Armitage Hux and Commander Poe Dameron. </p><p>    Casting her eyes sideways to view the red-headed man beside her, she felt a fluttering in her chest seeing his pride at considering the military operation he all but controlled. Harlow knew that the welcoming party in the hanger was not something that generally occurred when either man went out for missions. This was a display of power to not only intimidate her but also to impress her. And it somewhat worked. Yet, seeing the military might reminded her of how after all the years she and Hux had together, he pushed her aside to fall into the footsteps of a father he hated. </p><p>     A man who beat him black and blue. </p><p>     A man she abhorred for what he not only did to his son but also to her.</p><p>   Before Harlow could reminisce too profoundly about the horrors Brendol Hux put her though Captain Peavey stepped forward to greet her, Hux, and Ren, once directly in-front them, she could feel his eyes sweeping up and down her frame and sensed the lust wafting from his pores. </p><p>“Welcome back, Supreme Leader and General Hux. I see you succeeded in bringing back the woman you were seeking. Harlow Isaiarasi is it? When I learned of you, a bioweapons specialist, I was not expecting such a magnificent beauty. I didn’t think a man like Hux had the courage to interact with such a delectable specimen as yourself. And you even came with a strange creature trailing behind.“ </p><p>    As he spoke, he extended his hand to her. Gimli began to growl softly behind her, but she calmed him through the Force since Loth-wolves were sensitive themselves. Once she placed her palm to the captains, Peavey tried to pull her hand towards his lips to kiss her knuckles. Annoyed with his behavior, Harlow pulled their grasped hands down between them and pressed him into a firm handshake. After squeezing his hand as hard as she could without breaking his finger, she pulled back her arm and crossed them in front of her chest. </p><p>“Captain Peavey is it? What a kind greeting. When I learned of you, I was expecting a man at your age to be at a higher rank. You must be twice as old as your dear General and you’re still just a captain.”</p><p>   Peavey’s mouth opened slightly in surprise and his nostrils flared with rage, but before he could respond, Pryde stepped forward. </p><p>   “My, my, you sure have grown Ms. Isaiarasi,” his deep voice resonated through Harlow’s bones as he looked down upon her. “I’m happy the General and Supreme Leader were able to bring you back to the organization you abandon. How much begging did the General do before you caved? Was he on his knees like he almost was when begging us to let him fetch you?”</p><p>The General’s neck, ears, and face flushed red with embarrassment at Pryde’s words. Harlow’s eyes shifted from the General’s shame to Ren expecting him to defend Hux, yet she only saw the Force user look at Pryde with mild annoyance. Yes, Hux did plead with her to come back to the Steadfast, but the men before her did not know that. The pissing contest between the men of First Order was already growing tiresome. Letting out a sigh, Harlow decided to speak.</p><p>  “The gracious General allowed me to assist the Supreme Leader's military in finding the suspect for the attack on Kerroc while also clearing my name of any association in the attack itself. That type of work is something that could stain my business. I’m a small scale kind of lady.” </p><p>    A look of surprise smacked onto Hux’s face as she continued talking nonchalantly to Pryde. Harlow knew the ginger has not been expecting her to defend him in any way, but it as something she could not help. Even after all the years apart, she felt a need to protect her old friend.  </p><p>“Now, am I to be debriefed on the actual details of the attack, or are we all going to stand around measuring dick sizes with each other?”</p><p>    The four greeting officers and General Hux’s eyes grew wide as they all stared at Harlow flabbergasted. Beside her, Ren let out a small chuckle and walked past all of them towards the hanger entrance. Harlow went to follow put Pryde grabbed her forearm, stopping her. </p><p>    She could feel Pryde’s rage grinding into her arm from his grip as his frosty blue eyes bore into her. </p><p>    “I imagine you are tired from your travels. Lieutenant Mitaka will show you to your quarters, and we will debrief you once the leaders of the First Order and I have determined what is acceptable to share with a bounty hunting whore like you.”</p><p>     As the last words escaped Pryde’s lips, Harlow felt her body shift from frustration to calm. Gazing back into the older man’s eyes, she took in how little had changed since her time at the Imperial Academy and felt a strange ease with the familiarity of the situation, even though it was far from ideal. The older man still underestimated her as he did during her school days. This was something she could use to her advantage; unlike the past, she now had the tools and knowledge to show him how his underestimation would be the worst mistake he made in his entire life. However, before Harlow could display just what she had learned as a ‘bounty hunting whore,’ Hux stepped forward. </p><p>   “That is enough. Thank you for the Greeting Allegiant General, everyone.” Hux nodded to each man individually, “You are dismissed.”</p><p>    Pryde released Harlow’s forearm with a sneer and began to walk towards the hanger entrance with Captain Peavey and Colonel Kaplan in tow.  </p><p>    “Lieutenant Mitaka will show you to your new quarters Harlow,” Hux’s words were hard and curt as he spoke. “Once you are comfortable, we will meet to discuss the information we have thus far.”</p><p>     Harlow could see the humiliation as she looked into the General’s blue eyes, and it made her heartache. She had thought maybe things would have changed for Hux once he rose in the ranks of the First Order, but clearly that was not the case. He would always be known as the bastard of Brendol Hux, even to those who were younger than him and joined the organization after his father’s demise. A person did not escape their past easily in the First Order. And even though Harlow’s anger towards the redhead was still ever-present, she could not deny the empathy she felt for him. </p><p>     Even after all the years of barely contained anger over their history and disgust harbored from the knowledge of the distraction he had caused across the galaxy, Harlow still loved Armitage in some way. It was not as fierce as what she once harbored towards him, but every time she looked upon his face, she knew the flame of compassion for him still burned within her chest. </p><p>   Closing the distance between them, Harlow placed her hand gently on the General’s forearm. She felt the man shudder at her touch and couldn’t help but smiley weakly. </p><p>“General, I wish to speak of the attack as soon as possible. Please inform the necessary parties that we will convene at their earliest convenience to discuss the matters at hand. I know you are anxious to formulate a plan on how to handle things.” </p><p>    With a nod, the General turned and motioned for her to follow him out of the hanger. As they walked through the doors, they noticed Ren leaning against the wall waiting for them to pass by. </p><p>“You sure know how to make an impression Harlow.” </p><p>    “And you sure know how to run a military branch Supreme Leader,” Harlow spat back. “Tell me, are you waiting to see who the lone survivor will be from all the backstabbing treachery within your organization before you dub someone Grand Moff or are you just that oblivious?” </p><p>   Ren clenched his fists. Harlow could feel the vexation barely held behind a wall of composure. </p><p>    “How I run the First Order is none of your concern. Come, we are gathering in the prime meeting room. I will walk with you both. I surprisingly find you and the General’s company more palatable than that of the other officers.” </p><p>   With a turn on his heel, Ren began to trudge forward. Hux sighed loudly but began to follow begrudgingly. Before moving forward herself, Harlow knelt to scratch behind her loyal Loth-wolf’s ear.</p><p>“I haven’t even been on this ship for more than a half-hour, and I’m already regretting my decision to come here. I should have just stayed home and handled the repercussions of the Kerroc bullshit among my clients, don’t you agree, Gimli?”  </p><p>   Her canine companion let out a few garbled woofs in agreement and wagged his tail as his eyes focused on hers. </p><p>   “Ok, ok. Let’s see what these fools have in store of us. Come on.”</p><p>    Getting up from the floor with an extended stretch, Harlow began to trek behind the two men who had brought her to this mess knowing full well that the meeting she was about to attend was going to blow up in her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7: Not as it Seems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The officers of the First Order find that things aren’t exactly as they appear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>HARLOW</i>
  </b>
</p><p>   Harlow steepled her hands in-front of her chin and sat with legs crossed, staring out of the floor to ceiling transparasteel window at stars as she took in the chain of events that occurred on Kerroc.</p><p>   From hours of looking at holograms of the many bases attacked on the planet, data from the maintenance cycles, pictures of the bodies examined, tissue samples, and enduring the endless quips shouted over one another from officers lining the long rectangular black table, Harlow felt like her brain was turning to mush. However, from all the information thrown at her she could piece together one thing: aerosolized abrin poison extracted from rosary peas did not kill the First Order members of Kerroc.</p><p>    After she mentally inventoried everything lobbed at her, she could not help but admire whoever organized such large scale attack. Killing one person without leaving hardly a trace as to what caused the death was hard enough, but doing such a thing to hundreds was almost unheard of. Then, to set up events in a way to deflect the First Order from the real cause of all the fatalities was taking the entire operation to another level. Whoever did this was obviously a bigger threat then anything encountered before and had more plans in store for the military operation. </p><p>    She noticed as time passed, more of the top commanding officers bickered at each other and often interrupted Hux as he went through the presented material. The only person that remained quiet other than herself was the Supreme Leader. </p><p>    Through the entire meeting Ren had remained standing. Sometimes he would circle the table as if honing in on prey to kill, but more often than not he would place himself to one side of the room with his eyes fixed of Harlow. Even though he was looking at her, she knew that he was using his powers to weave in and out of all the meeting attended’s minds trying to figure out if they were hiding anything. </p><p>    To Harlow’s surprise, she often found her thoughts and eyes drifting distractedly towards the black clad menace. The longer they were in the room together the more drawn to him she became, which took her by surprise. In the past whenever she encountered news on the Holonet about the intimidating man he had always been wearing a bulky bucket like helmet that modified his voice. Whenever his masked visage would flash on the news she couldn’t help but find his attire amusing; as if he was trying way too hard to be scary. However, after seeing his long black waves of hair and pouting lips she couldn’t help but find him attractive. </p><p>    Sitting at the far end of the table, Harlow was also in a position where her gaze could pass over all the officers with ease and not just focus on Ren. As she moved her eyes from one man to the next earlier in the meeting she couldn’t ignore the unbridled hatred they held towards her. All of them, except for Hux at the head of the table, viewed her as nothing more than an ignorant child that knew little of the ways of the First Order since she deserted the Academy. More times than she could count the officers at the table thought and even verbally referred to her as the bounty hunting whore. </p><p>    She would have to thank Pryde later for dubbing her with that nickname.</p><p>     Distracted with her own internal monologue and stealing glances at Ren, Harlow did not hear Hux ask what she thought of the situation. She remained unfazed until someone finally yelled at her to pay attention. The men in the room were all grumbling as her once glazed eyes shifted from starring at the stars to the General. </p><p>    “It wasn’t abrin Hux,” Silence fell over the room as she spoke in a bored tone. “The discovery of the vial and maintenance records was a mere distraction to send you all chasing after theories that only fit with the attack being executed using <i>Abrus precatorius </i>as the source.” </p><p>  The uproar that broke out from her words was not a surprise. Some officers even stood up from their chairs in outrage. Hux eyed Harlow with annoyed bewilderment. It seemed the only one who wasn’t ready to throttle her for what she said was the Supreme Leader.</p><p>     Harlow shifted her sight back to Ren lurking at the side of the room and noticed how he did not seem alarmed at what she said. Unlacing her fingers to pet her Loth-Wolf that was patiently sitting at her side, she couldn’t help but be tickled by how she may have misjudged the emotionally stunted man. As her sight continued to linger on the Force user, she began to wonder what his full, pale lips would feel like against hers. But, before she could say or think anything else Colonel Kaplan made his voice boom over the attendants with fierce irritation.</p><p>“The General’s theory makes the most sense, who are you to say otherwise?” </p><p>“See, that’s the thing Colonel. It makes too. Much. Sense.” Harlow emphasized with a huff. “Any good assassin would not just ‘accidentally’ leave their weapon’s container at the scene of the crime.” </p><p>“Well then, whoever did this wasn’t a good assassin.” Kaplan retorted nonchalantly.</p><p>Harlow couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows in surprise at the colonel’s idiotic statement. </p><p>“Seriously? You really think the individual or group  that took out <b>all</b> the personnel at the First Order bases on Kerroc is not a good assassin? Are you fucking kidding me?” </p><p>It was her turn to be dumbfounded with something said in the meeting. A hush fell over the room until Pryde decided to speak.</p><p>“Well then, enlighten us on your theories, whore.” </p><p> </p><p>    Throughout the entire meeting the Allegiant General had openly referred to her as whore, not even bothering to tag on the bounty hunting bit. At first Harlow thought that Hux would put a stop to the incessant insults flung her way, but he showed to be completely spineless in those matters. While she had been called much worse things in her travels around the galaxy, she was taken aback that the man who had asked if she still had his mother’s ring would not step up to defend her. </p><p>   With nostrils flailing, Harlow tried to calm the storm of anger that was beginning to overwhelm her as she spoke.</p><p>    “Well, Allegiant General sir, of the 127 bodies taken from Kerroc and examined over 88 percent of them contained a minuscule raised mark either on their accessory cephalic veins or jugular veins that was described as a small inconsequential insect bite in the medical files. The fact that so many bodies share this type of marking would lead me to believe that some type of small blood feeding insect was released into the bases and that is what lead to the personnel’s demise.” </p><p>    “So, you’re telling me just because a percentage of the small amount of dead that were examined share some kind of insect bite somewhere on their body that is what killed them? I knew the General was a fool for suggesting you aid in our endeavors, but I had not expected you to be this idiotic. You truly are the same stupid slut that I dealt with at the Academy. Maybe I need to put you in place as I did back then.” </p><p>   A cacophony if laughter erupted from all the men seated at the table. And similarly as before, Hux did nothing to stop them. Though he was one of the main men controlling the First Order, the ginger was still trying to pander to those he thought had power so he could manipulate them in the future like he did in the Academy. For as much as he learned and grew from his adolescence, he was still ignorant. </p><p>Harlow had endured enough. </p><p>    Slamming her fists against the table, the poison maker stood and began to whisper in an ancient language that only those who could manipulate spirit ichor knew. </p><p>    As a faint mist began to form around Harlow, the laughter slowly began to die and murmurs of nervousness rose in its stead. </p><p>   The volume of the woman’s voice began to rise as she started to chant specific phrases repeatedly and move her hands in graceful motions. She could feel the other Force User’s awe and excitement at what she was doing, but her ire prevented her from becoming distracted.</p><p>  Peavey was the first to stand and begin scratching at his arms and clothing while yelping in disgust. Soon everyone else in the room, except for the Supreme Leader and Hux, we’re frantically clawing at their skin, ripping their clothing away from themselves in horror.</p><p>“<b>I AM DONE WITH YOUR DISRESPECT. MY NAME IS HARLOW ISAIARASI: THE VENEFICA OF CORUSCANT. AND I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR SUPREME LEADER IS NOT THE ONLY FORCE USER AMONG YOU. BUT UNLIKE HIM, <i>I AM FAR MORE CRUEL</i></b>.” </p><p>    As Harlow’s voice boomed, the thickening mist began to rise over the officers. The green tinted matter snaked around the individuals with ghostly tendrils reaching all over their bodies.</p><p> “<b>I AM ONE OF THE LAST DESCENDANTS OF THE WITCHES OF DATHOMIR, THE STUDENT OF ASAJJ VENTEESS, AND A NIGHTSISTER. IF YOU CONTINUE TO REFER TO ME AS A WHORE AND SPEAK ILL OF ME, I WILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH MORE THIS WHORE IS CAPABLE OF.</b>” </p><p>    Harlow’s words reverberated off the black walls of the meeting room. Absolute pandemonium had broken out as the officers had escalated to frantically ripping off strands of their flesh, screaming in pain. Hux starred at her in complete fearful disbelief as her eyes became bloodshot and vessels burst up her neck. A sickening smile began to spread across the woman’s face as she watched the other men in the room draw their own blood as they tore at the imaginary insects writhing under their skin she was projecting in their minds. The chaos would have continued if Ren hadn’t intervened, which he only did after seeing the General begin to tremble. </p><p>    Cautiously stepping behind Harlow, the Supreme Leader placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and leaned down to her level. </p><p>“I suggest you stop before you cause irreparable damage.” Ren whispered in her ear. </p><p>     The eerie smile that had graced Harlow’a face disappeared as she ceased her hand motions. Moments later the mist in the room dissipated. Once the mist was gone the officers in the room began to come back to reality, free from the imaginary torment the she had thrust upon them. </p><p>    For a few seconds everyone in the room starred in silence at the now proclaimed Witch due to the state of shock that hung heavy in the air. However, it was not long before the victims of the cast illusion made a mad dash to the meeting room door; all uncaring of the state of undress and injury in a desperate attempt to escape Harlow’s vicinity. </p><p>   Once the room was emptied except for the two Force users, Hux, and the Loth-Wolf, the macabre state of the room could be taken in. Blood was splattered all over the floor and walls from the officers flinging their stained hands about in desperation. There was even small strips of flesh littering the ground from those who had dug into themselves a little too aggressively. The meeting area looked like a brutal murder scene. </p><p>     After taking in what she had done, Harlow finally mustered the courage to look at the red head at the other end of the table. Her stomach dropped as she saw his face frozen in a look of complete dread. A single tear ran down his ghostly pale cheek as his breathing was near a point of hyperventilation. </p><p>“Tig… I’m sorry you had to find things out like this.” </p><p>Harlow began to move towards the General but he scrambled away from her. </p><p>“How…. How long have you been able to do this?” Hux’s words wavered as he spoke in a horse voice. Seeing him in such a state of distress ripped at Harlow’s insides. She knew she should have told him about her Force Sensitivity years ago, or at least before he had to witness the wrath she unleashed on the other members of the meeting. </p><p>“The day I first spoke to you…all those years ago… I felt something as I was beatin’ on the cadets that had bullied me…. I had no idea what it was or how to harness it until I met Asajj when I left the Academy… I just thought I was plagued with nightmares and heard voices in my head that sounded like the people I was focusing on at the time.” Her body slumped as she continued to speak in a defeated tone. “I should have told you years ago when we were writing to one another, but I was afraid… I didn’t want you to hate me for something I couldn’t control.” </p><p>   “So you knew since you were 7!? Have you been digging into my mind like Ren for all this time? <b>WERE YOU MANIPULATING ME FOR YEARS</b>?” </p><p>    Hux’s tone rose into an angry cry as he questioned Harlow. All she could do was look at him with sad eyes unable to give him the answers he needed. In a swift move the General rushed towards the meeting room entrance. </p><p>“I can’t.. I can’t be around you. You’re just like <i>him</i>.” </p><p> </p><p>    Once the doors pushed shut, Harlow went to the humongous window and put her forehead against the transparasteel. Gimli trotted beside her and nuzzled her hand in an attempt to cheer her up, but it was useless. </p><p>    After composing herself, Harlow turned to walk out of the room and was surprised to see The Supreme Leader standing close behind her. At first she was frustrated that he had not departed the room like everyone else and left her in peace, but as she looked into his face she soon realized she was actually glad he did not go. </p><p>    He wore an expression of understanding as his dark brown eyes bore into Harlow’s. Even though they were looking at each other in frigid silence, it was comforting to have the other Force user near her. Finally the Witch went to move past the black robed figure but was stopped by his hand grabbing her bicep. Before she could protest the large man had pulled her into a crushing embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8: The Force of Physical Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Harlow exchange words.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you SO MUCH everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>HARLOW</i>
  </b>
</p><p>      Even through Kylo Ren’s arms were swathed in black cloth, Harlow could feel the definition of his tight muscles as he wrapped them around her shoulders and held her in place. At first she was too stunned to do anything except stand statue still, but she soon melted into Ren’s embrace. Complete silence fell around them as she felt his aura slowly try to blanket her in calm. Hitching her breath, she realized that for years the visions of her body being embraced by blackness mixed with smells of oak and leather that she had been plagued with were actually giving her glimpses of this moment. She felt relief and dread well up inside her as she vaguely wondered if her other visions may come to fruition. </p><p>“I’m sorry Harlow.” He let the words linger before he continued, “I may not be able to see into your mind, but it does not take someone with our skill to know how much you have endured to be where you are. Do not let a fool like Hux make you feel ashamed of who you are.” </p><p>    The Supreme Leader spoke softly as he moved a hand to the back of the Witch’s neck and rested his chin on the top of her head. She could tell he was not accustomed to being intimate by how stiff his movements had been when first hugging her, but the longer they stood intertwined the more natural their touching felt. Without even realizing it, Harlow began to cry softly into the front of Ren’s robs. As the moisture from her tears dampened the man’s chest, he slowly tightened his embrace. </p><p>“I know your pain. It is so lonely being what we are. However, you are not alone anymore.” </p><p>     The muffled cries she had been emitting soon turned into sobs as she felt her knees weaken at his words. Before long both Force users were kneeling on the floor with Ren still holding onto Harlow as her body shook with sobs. </p><p>    Throughout her life Harlow had felt like an outcast. When she used to be close to Armitage she felt less isolated, but she still somehow knew she did not belong with him. Once she was older and away from the Academy she became acquainted with many bounty hunters through her journeys and found a sense of fleeting peace. Though she learned much and got along well with those who hired her, she always struggled with feeling whole. That was until she met the man that would change her life’s trajectory: Quinlan Vos. </p><p>    Being a Jedi as well as a bounty hunter, Vos sensed Harlow’s abilities as soon as they met. And after he hired her as a nurse matron on a mission he knew he had to introduce her to his partner. At first Harlow was wary of the man’s offer; she had been deceived by promises of a gleaming future before and refused to be fooled again. However, she finally relented when he told her that she may actually begin to understand her potential powers with his partner’s aid. </p><p>     His partner, Asajj Veneess, was a formally exiled Nightsister who has not only trained on Dathomir, but was an apprentice of Count Dooku and worked closely with the renowned Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker before he turned to the Dark Side. With little convincing the Nightsister agreed to take the wayward girl under her wing.</p><p>  The once lonely life Harlow had was soon abandon after becoming close with Vos and Veneess. They expanded her abilities and provided her with friendships she never had. But more specifically, when she was around Asajj she felt as if she had found a home. </p><p>      Unfortunately their time together had to end leaving Harlow with the same emptiness she had endured most of her life.</p><p>    Now as she opened herself to Ren she felt that same feeling of belonging she encountered with her old Master. Even if he was an insufferable man-child in many ways, he was still a Force Sensitive that understood a part of her without even trying that few in the galaxy could even begin to grasp.  </p><p>    Finally wrangling her emotions, Harlow gently pushed away from Ren and wiped her eyes. She sniffled slightly as she decided to break the silence. </p><p> </p><p>   “I’m sorry for the hysterical water works. I feel like a fuckin’ fool for acting like this in-front of you.” </p><p>A gloved hand reached up to her cheek and she gently nestled into the warm touch. </p><p>“What I witnessed a few minutes ago was beautiful power. I have never seen such a display before and I can only imagine how emotionally draining it was to subject those petulant fools to their proper punishment... So being a little strained is only natural. Don’t feel like a fool.” </p><p>    The Supreme Leader’s words were laced with wonder as he moved his thumb across Harlow’s check.</p><p>   “I told you I weld my powers in ways that someone like you hasn’t seen before.” </p><p>   “What else can you do?” </p><p>    The Witch chuckled at Ren’s blatant curiosity. The man had no problem being forward with his questions when he wanted answers. </p><p>    “Healing, illusions, basic moving objects, using the Force to aid in combat, sensitivity with animals, seeing slightly into the future, mind manipulation, things like that.” Harlow shrugged as she spoke,” but, I cannot do necromancy and other dark things that history indicates other Nightsisters could do.”</p><p>    The man lowered his hand and stared at the woman dumb stuck. </p><p>“Necromancy? The Nightsisters could do such a thing?”</p><p>    Closing her eyes, Harlow inhaled deeply through her nostrils and exhaled slow and steady. How could she explain these things to the man? For someone who could harness the Force so strongly, he knew very little of the history of the Force Users that came before him. </p><p>    “Yes… There once was a Nightsister called Great Mother Talzin. She had the ability to communicate and even torture her enemies across the solar system. She could transform men into monsters… Heal those on the brink of death… And even bring the dead back to the waking world. This great woman was forged and molded by the dark side of the Force and she helped form my master, the Nightsister Asajj Veneess with it. While Veneess could do many of the things our Great Mother could do, she still was not as powerful as Mother Talzin by far. So in turn, I am not as strong as Veneess in fear of the whole damn ‘rule of two’ thing those crazy sith bastards believe.” Harlow rolled her eyes at her last statement while slowly picking herself off the floor. “Luckily her partner, Quinlan Vos, took it upon himself to teach me some skills of the Jedi as well. It added peace and clarity to the chaos that Veneess was teaching me.” </p><p>    The Supreme Leader rose to his feet and tilted his head curiously.</p><p>“So… That is why I cannot truly sense how light or dark you are with your connection with the Force.” </p><p>    Letting out an annoyed huff, Harlow waved her hands around while looking disgusted.</p><p>“You’re just like your Uncle and the rest of the Force using lot. Everything is so black and white, this or that. But my dear, that is not how the Force works.”</p><p>     Ren was shocked by her statement. In a whirl of black he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the transparasteel window. With their bodies flush against each other Harlow could feel how labored his breathing was. He began to seethe as he looked down into her tear stained face. Letting his anger flow, Ren’s words came out in a cruel growl.</p><p>“<b>How do you know Skywalker?!</b>“</p><p>Casually Harlow lifted her swollen eyes to pierce into his. </p><p>“Ben Solo, Son of Princess and Resistance General Leia Organa and the famous smuggler Han Solo. Former Padawan to his uncle Luke Skywalker. Killer of Jedi. Murderer of Leaders. Feared by all and loved by so few. As soon as you came into my shop I knew who you were, but presenting ignorance is a good way to gain intel. I’ve learned that it’s better to seem lackadaisical in certain situations so that others don’t view you as a threat.”</p><p>   The man began to shake with rage, unable to process how this woman knew things about him that not even the senior officers of the First Order knew. Harlow let him stew in his anger, but she had to continue talking for him to truly understand her intentions with her words.</p><p>    “You thought killing your father would bring you closer to the dark. You thought destroying Luke would bring you stability. And you thought that if Rey joined you, that you would finally have someone in your life that understood your pain.” </p><p>The Supreme Leader’s eyes burned like fire at her statement.  </p><p>“You know that’s why Rey didn’t join you, right? You have too much disorder within you. The dark and the light ebb and flow in your being like the tides of Naboo. Yet you refuse to embrace it. That poor scavenger girl didn’t want to drown in your emotions when she barely could manage her own.” </p><p>    A gloved fist slammed into the window next to Harlow’s head. She knew she had hit a sensitive topic. Ren’s anger was almost uncontrollable from her words. However, to her relief he continued holding her against the transparasteel instead of pummeling her into nothing. She then noticed that his eyes were beginning to gloss over as grief replaced the rage. </p><p>“Just as you spoke about me not being alone anymore, you are not either. You are not the only one who feels the Force is such a way. I can help you to better understand it, if you like? We can learn from each other and grow our connection with the Force. I can feel the desire inside of you… it’s been there since you laid eyes on me.” </p><p>     Harlow made her words strong and concise as she looked up at Ren. He was furious, but was somehow managing to hold everything together as he waited to see what her next move was. Deciding to take a risk Harlow raised both her hands and placed them on either sides of the his face. He twitched at first from the contact, but soon relaxed as she cradled his cheeks. </p><p>“When you comforted me I felt the same inner tranquility I only had experienced when training with Asajj. I know you felt something too. I’ve seen glimpses of this in dreams, sensed it in the Force. I wasn’t sure if what I had been seeing was true until you held me. I believe we were destined to meet and we are destined to learn from one another.” </p><p>   Harlow could feel Ren’s breathing ease as they remained pressed against one another. Yet, she could also sense his hesitation towards her. His dark eyes closed as he inhaled deeply to quell the storm of emotions ripping at him. Without him crushing her with his gaze, the Witch took a moment to truly observe how uniquely handsome he was. </p><p>     The pale olive skin, beauty marks speckled across his face, and high cheek bones only complimented the thick black hair that hung in wisps around he face. His large nose, that was somehow fitting with his features, made him more unconventionally good looking. Beneath his nostrils, plump pinkish lips formed into a frown that seemed to be a permanent feature. </p><p>    The longer she looked upon his face, the more drown to him she felt. Without thinking, Harlow raised herself onto her tip toes, closed her eyes, and gave him a soft quick kiss on his check.  </p><p>    She knew she may regret her actions later, but in the moment she couldn’t help herself. Slightly giving into her desire for him was a way for her to lower her guard. And if she let down her walls, even if it was extraordinarily difficult, he may begin to trust her and in turn lower his. </p><p>    As she placed her heels back on the floor she removed her hands from Ren’s face and opened her eyes expecting the man to react in anger like he had been doing. She knew that any form of intimacy was a completely foreign concept to the man and hoped that her innocuous gesture wouldn’t be taken the wrong way. </p><p>   To her surprise when he looked down upon her all she could sense was shock initially emanating from him, but it soon was followed by feelings of peace and longing. They continued looking at each other with their bodies pressed close in silence for a few minutes; analyzing each other’s features and beginning to tenderly pull at each other’s mental defenses with the Force.</p><p>   As Harlow went to move away from the Supreme Leader she suddenly felt a wave of fear and insecurity rush from him. Concerned, she was about to ask him why the drastic change of emotion. However, before she could even say a word the man backed away and skulked out of the room in silence.</p><p>As her and her Loth-wolf left the meeting room twenty or so minutes later, she could smell the pungent odor of burning plastic and metal wafting out of a control room near by. As Harlow passed the room, she saw that all the panels were completely destroyed and long slash marks from a lightsaber decorated the walls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9: Push and Pull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much everyone!!!!! I can’t believe I almost have 400 hits and over 40 Kudos. You all are beautiful.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>HARLOW</i>
  </b>
</p><p>   After the debacle of Harlow’s initial meeting with the commanding military members of the First Order, none of them would even make eye contact with her when they were in proximity of each other. Any questions she posed or snippets of conversations they had were always answered with total demure responses, with some of the members even addressing her as Ma’am or Ms. Isaiarasi. </p><p>   The change in their behavior and respect was not unexpected to Harlow, but what did come as a surprise was her status among the stormtroopers and lower-ranking officers.  </p><p>The commanders, generals, and many of the non-combat unit captains were infamous for the torment they caused anyone they considered below them. The lower ranks feared their leaders and almost viewed them in a God-like fashion. Yet, after a group of stormtroopers saw most of the First Order elite fleeing a meeting room half-naked and covered in blood just from one interaction with the Witch, rumors spread like wildfire through the ship and she became some type of hero to the masses. </p><p>  The leaders were still cruel and demanding, but Harlow had changed the dynamic of how the lower-ranking members of the Order viewed them; she humanized them all and showed that they could bleed like the rest of them. The tyrants above were not seen as immortal anymore. </p><p>  Because of the appreciation for her among the vast population of the Steadfast, a ‘trooper or some petty officer was always willing to assist Harlow with anything she needed within reason. This was helpful when she exited the meeting room on her first day aboard the ship and had no idea where her quarters were or when she needed to know the locations of the laboratories and onboard agricultural area. Technicians, ‘troopers, and lab assistants all jumped over each other at the opportunity to take her where she needed to go and show her to any desired location.</p><p>  While it was somewhat frustrating that the leaders of the organization were too afraid of Harlow to be within arms reach, she loved the interactions with the everyday people of the ship and always made sure to repay them for their kindness. Once set up in the laboratory and after identifying what she needed from the greenhouses, Harlow made sure to concoct healing ointments, relaxing teas, pain-relieving tinctures, and other herbal-based products to give to all the men and woman who had helped her within the ship; making sure to make extra for anyone who just needed something.  </p><p>  Unfortunately, this was what she was doing in the lab most of the time when she wasn’t doing contracted work for bounty hunters who hired her. Tagged along with her intimidation of the higher-ups of the Order was a limit on the flow of information about what she was expected to do regarding the Kerroc base assassination. She had broken the trust of those in charge. Originally she was not exactly invested in helping the First Order with their problem, but after her full introduction to the situation, she was completely intrigued at what had happened and wanted to dive deeper into the mess. </p><p>   Adding insult to injury, General Hux and the Supreme Leader were actively avoiding her. Kylo Ren even went as far as to literally turn around and walk in the opposite direction when they entered the same hallway in one instance. Eventually, she heard that Ren had left the base to find an ancient sith artifact in order to help him track down an area on the outer rim teeming with dark energy. And while it was tempting to try and reach out to the other Force user, she decided it wiser to let the distance between them be. </p><p>   When it came to the General though, things were different. Harlow had tried on multiple occasions to contact Hux about her further research onboard the ship, even going as far as to say she was just going to leave if she didn’t get a response, but she knew the Ginger saw through the empty threat.</p><p>  After multiple days of mindlessly cross-breeding plant species and spinning around in a wheeled office chair, Harlow finally got fed up of waiting for the General to give her some kind of response to her constant inquiries and decided to go confront him. Clearing her mind of distractions, she solely focused on finding Hux’s aura and further bridging their connection she had constructed during their time together at the Imperial Academy. She felt her consciousness weaving and twisting its way through the metal of the ship in search of her old friend. Once she pinned the area of his presence she plotted a way to his location using a map on her datapad and abandon the laboratory. </p><p>   Whipping around corners and briskly walking her way down corridors, her long ponytail swayed from side to side like a pendulum. Uniformed men and women skirted out of her way as soon as they heard the clicking of the black knee-high boots against the hard tiled floor. She could sense that the ‘troopers moved out of the way in admiration while the high-level officers scuttled away in fear. At one point Harlow almost felt bad as she saw a female captain actively looking at the floor and shaking as they passed each other, but she couldn’t let these emotions cloud her mind. </p><p>  After the trek through miles of ship over multiple levels, the Witch finally stood outside the General’s personal quarters. She felt nervous energy tingling in her extremities as she raised her hand to knock at the steel door, but before her fist hit the door whooshed open. </p><p>  Dressed in a wrinkled white short-sleeved undershirt and his black uniform slacks, Hux scowled as he looked upon Harlow. With a huff he rested a forearm against the door frame and waited impatiently for the woman’s next move. </p><p>  “We need to talk,” was all Harlow could manage to say when she felt his anger cascade towards her.<br/>
The Red Head took a sip from the glass of whiskey he held in his hand, “Do we really have to?”</p><p>   As Hux spoke, his alcohol-infused breath slapped Harlow’s senses. In frustration, she pushed passed him and entered his quarters. </p><p>  “Well, just walk right in. Make yourself at home!” A sarcastic voice trailed after her. </p><p>  Ignoring his remark, Harlow made her way to a couch centered in a sparse living room area.  She gently peeled off the long white lab coat revealing the black short-sleeved v-neck tunic top she was wearing over black leggings before she sat down. </p><p>  “You are not welcome in my private quarters <i>demon</i>, especially at this time of the cycle.” The cold voice of the General filled the space as he plopped down into a recliner situated across from Harlow. </p><p>   After residing for years on a planet that had both day and night, plus having sleep habits like a Varactyl on amphetamines and death sticks, Harlow was still adjusting to cycles on the star destroyer. She figured it was ‘late’ by the way Hux was carrying himself, but by his tone of voice and incidence of inebriation, she realized it was much deeper into the night cycle than she originally thought. Remorse fluttered through her for a moment, but it was too late to leave now. </p><p>   “For your information, it is Witch, not demon. And you and your wonderful Supreme Leader are ignoring me. Yes, you are feeding me enough information to make it possible for me to performs some basic work tasks and I won’t scoff at the generous wage you’re giving me to do so, but I did not come here to be a cog in the First Order machine. I came to help you solve a problem and then to leave.”</p><p>   “If you don’t like how I’m handling things than you are free to go <i>Witch</i>.”</p><p>   Harlow’s nostrils flared at the inflection Hux used as spat the last word. In the moment of silence, she tried to extend the Force to feel his true emotions, but stopped once the memory of the frightened and shocked face of the Ginger during the meeting skidded through her memories.</p><p>   “Don’t be like that. I’m sorry I never expressly told you I was Force-sensitive, but come on, how could you not know after all our time together?” </p><p>  After hearing Harlow’s exasperated voice the General’s expression softened.</p><p>   “I… always knew something was different between you and I compared to the other students at the Academy, but I always wrote it off as us just being extremely close.”</p><p>  “We were extremely close, we just alsoooo had a rare form of Force bond between a sensitive and a non-sensitive develop between us because of our closeness.”</p><p>   The matter of fact tone Harlow used when talking and the nonchalant shrug of her shoulders made the General groan and press a hand to his face.</p><p>   “Tig, why the Fuck did you react like that to what I did during the meeting? Yeah, I know it was literally a bloody mess, but you’ve seen a hell of a lot worse during your time on the battle fields. Plus these fellow officers and commanders of yours aren’t exactly your best mates. If anything, I would think you’de be happy to have another Force user on your team that wasn’t a hot-headed mess, especially since this Force user happens to have your own personal best interest in mind.”</p><p>    The man took another swig from his glass of whiskey and raised his eyes to meet Harlow’s. </p><p>   “My comrades and I have a taxing and complicated relationship. You know how the First Order works.” </p><p>   Annoyed with him brushing off the behavior of his cohorts, the Witch stood and stomped towards the sitting General. </p><p>    “Then you know how I will not only defend my name, but also my sanity. I refuse to be asked in as a consultant to an organization I loath and then be treated like bantha shit on top of it all.”</p><p>  Harlow’s anger seemed to expand to every corner of the room. She wanted to continue tearing into the read head, but she lost focus as she observed a dreamy expression cross the General’s face.  </p><p>     “For how much you have grown, you’re still the same spitfire I remember.” </p><p>     Silence fell between the two as Hux’s face softened even more as he gazed up at her figure towering over him. Harlow could sense an increase in the man’s heart rate due to the closeness of her body. Soon she felt a waver in the General’s aura as he tried to push down the sudden flood of yearning and affection he harbored towards her that he has been keeping locked away for years.</p><p>    “I’m… Sorry I’ve been a right ass. My reaction to you having… whatever you have… Was over the top and unnecessary. Avoiding you made it easy to remain enraged at the thought of you being like our glorious Supreme Leader… But seeing you here… I can’t hold onto that anger. Part of me wants to chalk it up to some sort of Force manipulation on your part, but I part of me knows that’s not true…” </p><p>   The Ginger stood, taking the height advantage over Harlow, and raised a hand to her scarred neck. He began to gently trace the line crossing her throat with his thumb. Internally groaning, Harlow knew that the alcohol must have demolished any inhibitions he would have had if she came to visit earlier in the cycle. Initially, she was angry as his advance, but at the same time she couldn’t deny the longing for him she still felt after all their years apart. </p><p>    “Gods Harlow, you’ve grown into a woman more beautiful than anything I could have imagined.”</p><p>    The words escaped the man’s lips like a whispered prayer. His hands began trembling as they reached her cheek and gently shifted her face upwards so he could look into her face. Icy eyes pierced into Harlow with an intensity that left her feeling completely exposed. Her heartbeat began to gallop as the General’s thumb gently stroked the scar that stretched down her cheek.</p><p>    “I remember you always hiding your scars at the Academy in shame… But these ones,” Hux’s eyes shifted to her neck then back to her face as he continued to stroke her cheek, “You were these as if they are medals of honor and carry yourself with such poise… What happened to you in our time apart? Contrary to my absence over the years, I’ve never stopped thinking of you for a single day.”</p><p>     “Why do you care? The only reason you even contacted me again was that you were desperate and had no options.” </p><p>     Harlow knew her eyes betrayed the hurt she was trying to cover with a stony gaze. </p><p>    “I was so afraid of you… So afraid of how you would receive me... Which from what you did I obviously had a good reason to be afraid.” The man chuckled to himself as he moved slowly forward to begin to close the gap between them. </p><p>    “Watch yourself Tig.” Harlow growled as warmth began to bloom inside her. </p><p>    “Do you really want me to? I feel this want radiating from you that is intoxicating. It's just like what I used to feel from you when we used to sneak into each other’s dorms. Is this from that Force bond between us? I don’t understand how someone who isn’t sensitive can be bonded to someone who is… However, I’m not going to continue to fight it.” </p><p>     Panic began to creep up Harlow’s spine as the man before her began to slowly lean in for a kiss. While she wanted to accept his affections, she knew his actions were mostly fueled by the massive quantities of alcohol he had consumed and a lack of proper judgment. Besides that, the last interaction they had before their years of absence plagued her; not allowing her to accept his motions. </p><p>   With a swift jerk of her hand, the recliner from behind Hux jutted across the room as the Witch used the Force to clear space. Another flick of her wrist and Harlow had the General pinned up against the cool shining black wall of his chambers with his wrists crossed high above his head. She could sense the alarm coming from the trapped man before her, but to her surprise she also sensed an emotion that was shrouded in confusion and embarrassment: arousal.</p><p>   Slowly, Harlow sauntered towards the pinned General with a sly smile creeping up here lips.</p><p>   “Well isn’t that somethin.’ Seems like the Great General Armitage Hux of the First Order has some kinks he may have been denying himself... Is someone into power play? When did this develop? When we fucked at the Academy things were pretty vanilla, but then again we were still very young and foolish.”</p><p>    By the redness blooming from the general’s ears, Harlow knew this was something he had never spoke of or even acted on when having relations with others.</p><p>   “Many people would have thought you as dominant in the bedroom by how you howl at your subordinates, but this,” The Witch used one hand to lazily gesture at the Ginger’s position, “Well sweetheart, this isn’t a surprise to me. Men of your status like to relinquish control every now and then. I just wasn’t expecting such a reaction from something so simple. How long has it been since you got laid Tig? Or is it just because you’re around me? I’m flattered.” </p><p>   A guttural growl escaped the man’s lips as he grimaced at the her walking closer.</p><p>  “Release me at once! I’m a fool. You are just as brutish as that imbecile Ren! You must be manipulating me somehow. I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!”</p><p>    The profanities from the General continued, but lowered in volume and slowly tapered off as Harlow continued to walk towards him achingly slow. Eventually Harlow’s body was almost touching his and she knew he could feel her breath on his ear.</p><p>   “Let me make myself clear Armitage Hux,” she whispered airily next to the Red Head’s cheek. “You may think I’m still enamored with you like I was in our younger years, and truth be told you aren’t entirely wrong. I still harbor sentimental feelings towards you, but lest we forget you threatened to kill me after I helped you commit patricide. Not only that, you terminated all personal contact with me and THEN decided to stalk me with shit operatives for the last however many years, even after you had relayed to me that, and I quote, ‘all our ties are severed: you are nothing to me’.”</p><p>   Hux’s eyes widened with shock and fear at hearing Harlow’s statement.</p><p>   “Oh yes, don’t think I hadn’t noticed all the little spies and devices you’ve sent my way. You seriously have communication issues love, you really could have come talk to me face to face instead of being so afraid.”</p><p>   The General’s mouth twisted with anger and nervousness as he tried to calculate what to say next. Clearing his throat, the man tried to speak sternly after a pause.  </p><p>   “I was wrong to try and impose my affections on you after the years of my previous actions. I grossly misjudged, now release me and you will get my full attention regarding pressing matters.”</p><p>   A smirk formed on Harlow’s lips as Hux’s voice wavered at the end. Feeling bold, she pressed herself flush against him creeping her fingers lazily up his arms to meet his Force bound hands while shifting her hips into his. Through his thick trousers she could feel his fully engorged manhood. Gently moving her lips against his ear, she spoke softly.</p><p>   “I think I’ve got your full attention right now, sir. No need to release you and ruin all this fun.”</p><p>   The General’s entire neck and face went bright red at her statement as he watched in horror as she backed away. </p><p>   “I have a proposition: I may be able to forgive some of those past transgressions of yours if you start actually interacting with me and… I don’t know, catching up on the events of our lives? After that, you can come to my quarters and beg for my forgiveness on hand and knee like the good General you are. And be doing it sober, may I add. Once that is complete, I could show you what fun someone with your types of interests can have since it seems like you have been denying yourself for so long, with your consent of course. You’re not the only one who’s interests have expanded. However, until then, I would like to get our main differences sorted out now. I expect to receive actual detailed and confidential information regarding what is expected of my work here on this tin can of yours when you come to your fuckin’ senses.”</p><p>    Harlow turned on her heel and made her way to the entrance of Hux’s quarters. By sensing the General’s mind was an aroused and frazzled mess with no rebuttal to her comments at hand, she knew she had won the battle of their interacting. </p><p>   “Thank you for your time General, I look forward to what we discover about our pesky assassin together. Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again, sir!” She chided in a sing-song voice waving as she exited through the door without turning to get one last glance of the trapped man. It was only after the chamber doors closed that Hux was released from his compromising position.</p><p>  As she made her way back across the ship to the laboratories, a smile was plastered across her face the entire journey. Once she sat down in front of the distillation set she couldn’t help but chuckle as she sensed the General’s pining for her. Soon, it became so intense it was as if he were standing right beside her instead of transmitting his feelings into the Force.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10: Dead and Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren is confronted with some information.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! After this chapter, I'm probably going to slow down to posting once a week. My school is beginning to get busy since finals are fast approaching for my quarter. Hopefully, I will be able to get back up to speed once everything calms down. I cannot thank everyone enough for all kudos and hits!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>KYLO REN </i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>   Officers and soldiers practically leaped out of the Supreme Leader’s way as he angrily plowed through the corridors of the Steadfast. He had been back for almost a week now from his excursion, but no one had really seen him outside of his quarters which made his stomping down the halls even more dramatic. </p>
<p>   Once he returned from his exploration of Exegol, he needed to still his mind and process what he has discovered. Palpatine was back and while he had gone to destroy the former Emperor, he only returned to the Steadfast confused and hollow. However, the longer he stayed aboard the ship the more peace he felt nestling inside of him even with all the chaos surrounding. Ren had wanted to just meditate on the events, but after the first day of his return, Harlow had tried to contact him and interrupted any quietness he tried to harness.</p>
<p>    For days he had ignored Harlow’s digital meeting requests in favor of not having to come face to face with her again after what transpired when they were last alone, but on this day she had literally sent him over 30 digital requests and paged him via comlink every ten minutes for the last 6 hours sending him into a frenzy. Since it had become impossible to ignore the Witch onboard any longer, he decided to give in to her requests and meet her in the morgue of the ship. </p>
<p>   While Ren was no stranger to death, he was always on the killing end of the spectrum; examining a body after it had ceased all functioning was something completely foreign to the man. And as he drew nearer to the area of the ship he could not help but be grateful for the masked helmet that shielded his face, hiding the anxiety and dread that was displayed there. </p>
<p>   When he walked through the steel doors of the anti-chamber situated between the medical examiner’s theater and the office, the smell of rotting flesh assaulted his nostrils as he stifled the urge to gag. Kylo tore off his helmet and covered his face and mouth with one large hand as he fixed his gaze on the discolored and bloated body lying supine on the hovering medical examiner’s table. Leaned against a spanning countertop behind the table with her arms crossed, Harlow tapped a foot impatiently. She wore a plastic gown that went past her knees and tied in the back. Her long dark hair had been shoved under a surgical cap and a surgical mask covered half her face. </p>
<p>  “The smell is jarring isn’t it? Here,” Harlow uncrossed her arms and tossed a small vile to Ren, “Grab one of those surgical masks from the box next to you and sprinkle a few drops of that peppermint oil on it. That should manage the scent… Maybe.”</p>
<p>   As Ren did as she said, he struggled to comprehend what had happened to the human splayed out on the hover-table. He walked closer to it to examine the damage more in-depth and was astounded by the amount of decomposition that had occurred. </p>
<p>   “Wasn’t this officer in a freezer or some kind of preservation chamber? They look as if they have been submerged underwater for a month and now their skin is melting.”</p>
<p>   After his comment, Harlow gently pushed herself away from the counter and moved forward. Once she was across from Ren at the hover table she took a scalpel and began to swiftly cut open the stitched up Y incision on the horrible visage. </p>
<p>   “Yup, he was. In fact, all the officers from Kerroc brought onto this ship for my examination have been stored very meticulously by myself in preservation chambers. Yet, as soon as your ass flew back here from whatever Gods forsaken stink hole of the galaxy you went to, they all have been melting like popsicles on a mid-summer day of Tattooine no matter what I do. Hence why I was trying to contact you. Now that you’re here I can ask; what the fuck did you bring back with you?”</p>
<p>   Peeling his eyes away from the mutilated wet face of the man on the table, the Supreme Leader starred indignantly into Harlow’s face. </p>
<p>  “It is one of the two Sith Wayfinders I used to find Palpatine.” Harlow rolled her eyes as she went back to reopening the chest cavity of the cadaver. </p>
<p>    Undeterred, Ren continued, “I’m sure you heard of the grand news.” </p>
<p>   The Witch scoffed and turned from the dead man to the living one. </p>
<p>  “Yes… Him… I have sensed a festering wound of darkness in the galaxy for a while now. I had hoped it was something I was imagining, but alas.”</p>
<p>    With a nausea-inducing squelching sound, Harlow cracked opened the deceased officer’s rib cage revealing his inner organs. The putrid aroma of rot and feces wafted heavily from the chest cavity so strongly Ren felt his eyes begin to water. </p>
<p>   “Well, I know you made an announcement about how the former famed Emperor was going to be helping you with some Final Order bullshit, but I implore you to wait before you agree to offering him your hand; these deaths on Kerroc were caused by old Sith force manipulation mixed with genetics.” Reaching a gloved hand into the man’s body, Harlow pulled out what looked like melting ground meat as she continued to talk. </p>
<p>   “The population of the bases were wiped out by some sort of engineered creature that bit their victims, injected them with some foul concoction, and then were wiped out in one swift motion. Literally every part of the bodies I examined, and I mean every part down to the damn cells, abruptly died at the exact same time. It was as if someone flipped a switch and everyone just went poof. Does this not seem like a little experiment for Palpatine’s Final Order solutions?”</p>
<p>       She gestured to the lump of tissue she still held in her hand. “You see this? This used to be a damn human heart, now it’s mush. And all this started happening once you got back on board with that Sith Wayfinder.” With a squish, she dropped the remains back into the man’s chest. “That thing triggered some kind of cellular denaturing. No other organization, guerrilla army, or Resistance group could even come close to creating something like this. This has old Empire written all over it.” </p>
<p>    Anger began to gnaw at Ren’s insides at Harlow’s implication. </p>
<p>   “Why would a being who offered to assist me in ruling the galaxy destroy men in my Army? What are you implying witch?”</p>
<p>  Without warning, Harlow moved around the table, ripped her gloves off, grabbed Ren’s wrist, and began to pull him into the anti-chamber. Once the steel doors shut she released her grip and ripped off her mask and surgical cap to then stare at him. </p>
<p>    “I’m implying that whoever or <i>whatever</i> Palpatine is now, he is dangerous and is unafraid to kill friend or foe to manipulate his way into power, just as he did during the Clone Wars. This is a type of darkness we cannot control if it is given an ounce of traction. I do not believe this is safe Ren.”</p>
<p>   The green eyes of the woman burned into Ren’s own as she looked desperately to him for reassurance. Pulling off his own surgical mask, the Supreme Leader scowled at her. During their time in the operating theater, he was focused on the gory task at hand, but now that Harlow’s face was uncovered he felt a stirring of compassion and longing hitch in his throat. </p>
<p>  “You don’t know what you speak of. The First Order is stronger than the Empire ever was. The Resistance is all but destroyed, and I have literally been handed a way to bring order to the Galaxy by someone who wants to elevate me to the top. How could I not accept his offer?”</p>
<p>    “I don’t know Ren, just take a look at this closer and maybe that will give you the answer,” Harlow spoke in exasperation as she dragged his attention back to the insides of the dead officer. Once she was finished the two stood in silence until the Supreme Leader broke the tension. </p>
<p>  “If things get out of control I am strong enough with the Force to bring down Palpatine if needed.”</p>
<p>   Harlow shook her head in disbelief at his words. As Ren looked at her disgruntled face he felt conflicted by the emotions she was emanating through the Force. Before he felt very little from her until she had kissed his cheek; now everything was raw and open for him to sense. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and reassure her of his plan, but he knew he must not show that type of lapse in his own darkness again at the risk of being weak.</p>
<p> “I find your lack of faith disturbing.” The Supreme Leader growled as he crossed his arms and looked away from the Witch. Thoughts of how she may doubt his ability to lead or control the Force began to circle his mind; stoking the flames of his anger. </p>
<p>  To his surprise, Harlow placed a warm hand against his turned away cheek and gently guided his face back to her. He felt the warm tendrils of her Force caress him as the deep forest color of her irises gleamed a guiding light of calm into the wasteland of his growing rage. </p>
<p>  “I have no doubt in your connection with the Force Kylo. You are strong; stronger than any Force user I have sensed in a long time. But, I’m afraid of what will happen to the people of this galaxy if Palpatine is behind the curtains again pulling the strings. I have read the history… My old master has lived it and shared her suffering. I never want to experience what she has and I’m afraid we all will.” </p>
<p>   Her voice trailed as she gently stroked Ren’s cheek with her thumb. In an indulging moment, he was tempted to let her continue her contact, but the fleeting thought passed as the same battle of darkness and light that grappled within him when interacting with the scavenger begin to appear. Abruptly he slapped Harlow’s hand away from his face and moved to the door of the Medical Examiner’s office. </p>
<p>   “Clean up this mess. I expect a briefing of your findings to be presented to the commanding officers and me at 0900 tomorrow.”</p>
<p>  As Ren left the room he could feel the searing hot venom of Harlow’s anger through the Force, then it swiftly disappeared as she closed herself off to him. He had not realized that the clarity and peacefulness he had felt since his arrival back on the ship was Harlow’s aura gently encircling his through the Force. Now that it was gone, it felt as if a hole had been torn into his chest. This sent him into a spiraling rage that left the control room of the axially deck of the Steadfast in ruins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11: Meeting of The Minds.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow presents her findings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very science heavy chapter, so I apologize! I wanted to let my own interests/background in entomology and things related come through. While personally I had fun writing this, I know it’s not for everyone. Those of you not interested in reading I’ll put a summary at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>HARLOW</i>
  </b>
</p><p>   “<i>Culex nigripalpus</i>”</p><p>   Harlow knew by the flabbergasted looks on almost all the elite officers of the First Order that they had no idea what the hell she was talking about. With a small huff, she patted the head of her Loth-wolf sitting beside her and stood from her seat. Letting out another sound of annoyance while pressing a few keys in her datapad, she projected a gigantic hologram of the insect she had just mentioned the name of above the large black table they all sat at. Gasps and murmurs rippled among the attendees as they astounded at creatures large size causing Harlow to smile at their ignorance. </p><p>   “Ladies and gentlemen, this is just a blown up anatomical model of this species of mosquito, in truth it’s wing-length is at most 3.5 millimeters. So everyone just relax.” </p><p>    A collective sigh of relief was heard as the command team composed themselves back in their seats; happy they were not about to be told a giant monster insect was killing off the First Order. Harlow took this as a sign to continue talking.  </p><p>    “However, don’t be fooled. This mosquito is a precocious disease vector and is known to transmit illnesses not only all over its home planet, but to different systems across the galaxy. When studying-.”</p><p>   “How is that possible for such a small creature to move diseases between planets?”</p><p>    The sound of Allegiant General Pryde’s voice interrupting Harlow’s flow was reminiscent to nails on a chalkboard to her. Turning to face the man, she tapped her datapad a few more times and a galactic map projected where the holographic insect once was. At the center of the map, a small planet was perched with thin lines branching off of it to other planets near by; then those planets had lines branching from them. </p><p>   “While the First Order and the Former Republic would scan ships entering their ports to assure that no diseases, bombs, weapons, etcetera came to their settlements, most other ship port across the galaxy neglect to do this. It is not uncommon to have insects and other small creatures hitch a ride on space crafts traveling from one area to another. When the ship lands and unloads, whatever critters came on board go with it. If everyone would direct their attention to the planet at the center of the projection?”</p><p>   With one hand the Witch motioned to the center table, dragging the group’s focus to the map and not the burning gazes Pryde and her were sharing. His stoney expression began to unnerve her as she felt his eyes linger on the thin-strapped tank top she wore. She half debated pulling the top portion of the mechanic’s jumpsuit she had tied around her waist up to cover her skin, but she refused to let Pryde’s lecherous stair intimidate her. </p><p>    “That planet is <i>Culex’s</i> original home world. The planet maintains a biome with a warm and rainy summer seasons with very mild winter months. These mosquitos thrive in the toastier months, reproducing and expanding their habitat range.” Harlow began to walk leisurely around the table as she continued, “Here’s a fun fact for you Allegiant General Pryde, a single female <i>Culex nigrapalpus</i> has the ability to lay up to 210 eggs in one breeding cycle, which she cements together into a raft; isn’t that cute? She specifically lays her eggs in ditches or lightly flooded areas and they have the ability to hatch as soon as 24 hours after placement. Now, take the 210 insects and place them near a space port. I’m sure there are a couple ships headed to a different planet. Let’s say one of these <i>Culex</i> adults is carrying a disease in its gut, makes its happy way onto a ship, survives the journey, and the ship lands on a planet with the same type of environment it is used to. The planet is now exposed to a new species of insect <b>and</b> a brand new disease!” </p><p>    Pryde looked back at Harlow with eyebrows cocked. However, before he could talk the Witch put her hand up. </p><p>    “I know what you’re about to say Allegiant General, ‘Aren’t those odds one in a billion?’ And yes, they are. However, with a calculated Fermi estimation for the species population of 70 quadrillion on one continental region of their home world alone, the odds are in the insect’s favor.” </p><p>   Letting her entomology lesson sink in, Harlow was surprised at how everyone at the table seemed genuinely interested in what she was saying. Yes some looked a little overwhelmed, but for the most part everyone was fixated on her words waiting for more details. Even Hux, who was vaguely familiar with the creatures from excited rants when they were together at the academy, seemed transfixed at the map in the center of the table.  </p><p> “So, when General Hux presented the initial Kerroc autopsy findings during my first day here and I saw the trend of small bites on the bodies, I figured some species of mosquito was involved. With a stroke of luck when I was examining one of the bodies I found a proboscis, a term used to describe the sucky straw like mouth parts of a mosquito, still in the actual in a bite mark of a soldier. I was able to get DNA from the proboscis and figure out which species was used.<br/>   “What was even luckier was that there was still saliva from the actual mosquito in the detached proboscis, so I tested that and from there I found the remnants of a genetically engineered virus capsules.” Harlow switched projections from the map to a diagram of a virus. “The RNA I found within the capsules of the virus did not match any known virus in the First Order database or my own personal one. However, when sequencing this RNA I found it resembled that of encephalitis causing viruses. Using this information I was able to create a detection method to see if anyone else from Kerroc contained this virus and surprise! All the bodies that were examined on the First Order ship tested positive.”</p><p>    As she circled back around to her spot at the table Harlow could tell everyone, except Hux, was dumbfounded at what she had found. When her gaze fell on the red head as she took a seat she could tell that he was trying to stifle a smile from spreading across his face. Feeling her heart rate increase at the look of pleasure on the general’s face she gave him a small nod before sitting down in her chair, but still kept her eyes transfixed on him.  </p><p>    In the Supreme Leader’s absence Hux had been able to sneak time away from his cumbersome duties to meet Harlow in the mess hall for dinner and slowly reconnect as she had requested. While it was for only short periods of time and awkward at first, they soon fell into a pattern and were able to catch each other up on basic events in their lives that occurred during their time apart. The more they talked, the more she realized he had the same idiosyncrasies as their days in the Academy. Soon she was able to discern the small fluctuations of facial expressions Hux would display through his cold exterior (that of course he felt he had to maintain) without having to violate his mental privacy using the Force to feel his emotions. And as she looked upon him now seeing him struggle to keep himself cool and collected, she felt a peculiar affection towards him that she thought was long gone. </p><p>   Clearing his throat, Pryde looked between Hux and Harlow before he spoke. </p><p>    “Well Ms. Isaiarasi, who do you think did this and what should we do to prevent this from happening again? Can you recreate the virus for our own use?”</p><p>  A crescendo of laughter erupted from Harlow’s lips as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The cackles she emitted became the only sound filling the room until she was almost out a breath. Once calmed, she looked at the disgruntled older man with determination.  </p><p>   “I was asked to consult as to the reason why these people died, not who did it, how to stop it or how to make it again. To do all that, well, We would need to revise my previous agreement.”</p><p>   Pryde scoffed as he continued to scan the Witch's face.</p><p>   "Allegiant General sir, I helped the First Order out as a favor to a childhood friend. I have no intention to continue to assist this organization unless I can continue to benefit from it and know my research is going to good use."</p><p>  "Good use? Ha. Let me guess, after the mass destruction of planets your precious General committed you cannot stomach the idea of your research being used in an unsavory way?"</p><p>   The mocking tone Pryde used during his retort did nothing to quell Harlow's increasing annoyance. Breaking their stair off, she turned to look at Gimli obediently perched by her side and smiled weakly. As the wolf's tail lazily swished side to side, she could feel him exuding a sense of calm to help dampen the irritation clouding her rational thought. Having an animal companion that was Force sensitive could be overwhelming in ways, but at this moment she was glad her familiar was making an effort to help her contain her emotions before she continued. </p><p>  "I'm going to be frank with everyone in the room. In my opinion, what General Hux assembled and the First Order executed with Starkiller Base was an abomination to the galaxy. However, I'm not here to throw stones when I myself live in a glass house. I have procured a fortune selling my different weapons to Bounty Hunters, war lords, and criminals making me an accessory to the murder of thousands. I've also participated in the art of bounty hunting before I became specialized in my craft. Ladies and gents, I'm literally in the business of killing, so trust me when I say I can 'stomach' most unsavory ideas any of you throw my way. Just know I will not cooperate with anyone here if what I discover is used to commit horrors similar to what that forsaken base did." </p><p>   Forming her hands into a steeple in-front of her, Harlow felt everyone in the room bristle at her statement. She knew she was pushing things by demanding more, yet she sensed she could get away with it. She also knew when people were trapped; and the First Order was fucking locked in a dead end without her help. After a few long moments Pryde let out a flustered growl. </p><p>   “FINE. We shall revise your agreement and review arrangements for you to provide further assistance. Before we do that, I need you to-”</p><p>    Before the Allegiant General could finish his statement, the Supreme Leader entered the meeting room. Harlow assumed on a normal day everyone would stand and solute, but from the horrified looks on their faces she knew this was going to be a different type of interaction with the Force User. </p><p> </p><p>   A trail of blood was following the giant of a man as he held onto one of the horns on the male Ovissian’s decapitated head. With a slam, the gruesome thing was flung on the table. Harlow averted her eyes from the gore and onto Ren, only to be greeted by a black helmet with striking red veins coursing through the material. She almost felt smothered by his rage blanketing the room as she watched him clenching his fists. A low growl escaped Gimli at the display and palpable tension, but before Harlow could comfort her friend a mechanically altered baritone voice boomed over the table. </p><p> </p><p>“We have a spy among us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Basic summery! </p><p> Harlow presents her findings from the autopsies she performed and research gathered. She concludes that the people were killed due to a vector born virus that was spread by an insect genetically modified by darkness. As she wraps up the meeting, Kylo Ren comes in and states that there is a spy among them as he throws a decapitated head on the meeting table.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Confessions of a Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>General Hux opens up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>HUX</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>    Hux tried to conspicuously leave the meeting room once the gathering had concluded before anyone could interact with him. Kylo Ren knew there was a spy within the First Order, but he couldn’t say it was him, could he!? For years he had trained to close his mind off from the Force wielding man-child, but could he have seen through everything and learned that <b> HE</b> was the spy? </p><p>      A cacophony of thoughts sprang to the Ginger’s head. It had not been a natural choice for him to betray everything he knew and slip information to the Resistance. Since his birth as the bastard of Brendol Hux, he was groomed to uphold what the First Order stood for while annihilating all those who opposed it. Yes, when Snoke was the Supreme Leader he suffered torment similar to that of his father, both physically and emotionally, but he had felt like his destiny was being fulfilled. Then Ren had to get involved with that damn scavenger and not only get Starkiller Base destroyed but also get Snoke murdered and take up the crown that mutant once held. </p><p>     After Ren took over the position of Supreme Leader, Hux felt his control within the First Order dissipate slowly, then to be ripped from him unceremoniously once Allegiant General Pryde was brought into the mix.  He knew his chances of progression in the ranks would become non-existent if things continued as they were, which they would. Soon, Ren began to pull responsibilities from Hux and divert them to other members of the Order while pushing the Redhead into a position of being Pryde's personal lap dog. If the General still had some of the power he used to hold with Snoke he would not mind so much, but Ren had utterly stripped him of it and turned him into a sort of laughing stock among the higher command. Everyday, Hux grew more ashamed of what he was becoming at the hands of the new Supreme Leader. </p><p>   In the evenings, the General would often pace around his quarters, seething in anger. For years Hux endured harsh field trainings and internal affair treachery that could have resulted in his death so that he could push forward in the ranks. Now with Ren at the head, all those literal decades of torture seemed like they were all for nothing. This helped form the hardened resolve within him that if taking down the First Order was the only way he could destroy Ren than he would take his chances; he just thought he would have more time before the news of a spy being in the ranks was exposed. </p><p>    Once the General was a significant distance away from the meeting room, he pressed himself against the wall of the hallway and panted. He put a hand on his chest and felt his heart slamming against his ribs with rapid succession. Too many emotions were speeding through his mind for him to pinpoint a specific thing he felt. He had to do something to make sure any information about the spy did not get linked to him what so ever. </p><p>    <i>Harlow.</i></p><p>    Hux needed to speak with Harlow. </p><p>   He calmed his breathing, ran a hand through his hair, smoothing down any flyaways that may have occurred in his state of panic, and began to analyze his situation. While he did not want to drag her into his mess, he was well aware that she would be the first suspect on the command forces list. The Allegiant General would not arrest her just yet, but when the time was right, he would pounce on the Poison Maker and terminate her without any second thought. In some convoluted way Hux felt that by asking her for help he would also be able to protect her. By making Harlow aware of the entire situation, she would help him deflect attention from both of them. </p><p>   Forgoing any duties that required his attendance, Hux made his way to where Harlow’s quarters were located. He knew that after witnessing the morbid display of the meeting, the Witch would need some time to collect herself before going back to the labs of the Steadfast. With a scowl plastered across his pale face, those he passed dared not to stop him. As he twisted through corridors and down elevators the familiar prickling of nervousness began to flutter in his stomach. He was about to lay everything bare to Harlow, and while he felt the lingering trust they built in their old friendship still there, he wasn’t sure where her loyalties resided after the meeting adjured. </p><p>  Thankfully, since Harlow’s quarters were near the onboard greenhouses and laboratories, very few officers or ‘troopers were stationed at the level. This made things much less awkward as the General stood uneasily in front of the metal door leading to the Witch’s quarters. After a few minutes, he finally built up the courage to knock, but before his fist connected with metal the door, it slid open. </p><p>   Still in her outfit from the meeting, the top of the mechanic’s jumpsuit was tied lazily around her hips as she tapped one large black boot against the floor impatiently. </p><p>   “If you’ve come to accuse me of being the spy, I can assure you <b>I‘m not</b>. I knew I shouldn’t have gotten involved with your bullshit Tig.” </p><p>   By the tone of her voice, Hux knew she was completely exhausted with the entire affair already, but he refused to walk away. Pushing past her rigid body in the doorway, he began to rush and examine the corners and light fixtures in Harlow’s studio apartment like quarters as Her face took on an amused look. </p><p>   “Oh come on, you know I got rid of the listening or video devices the first night I was in this space tube." She continued to mumble after shutting the door, "Of course Ren lied when he said he would let me work in peace.” </p><p>   Letting out a sigh of relief, Hux collapsed onto the black couch shoved against the wall. </p><p>  “We need to talk.” He managed to say as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees—the familiar words once spoken from Harlow’s lips now crossing his own.</p><p>   Harlow hoisted herself onto the counter in her tiny kitchenette. The large black boots she wore smacked the wall below her intermittently as she continued to look at the man with interest. </p><p>  “No shit. You look like you’ve seen the ghost of your father. What’s going on?” </p><p>  “We need to talk about the -,,” Hux paused for a moment in suspicion, “Where is Gimli?!” </p><p>   Sharking her head, Harlow let out an annoyed huff at how distracted the General seemed. She had seen him frazzled before, but never in this type of disarray.</p><p>   “Oh, he is out harassing some poor unsuspecting ‘troopers. Now focus, what are you goin’ on about?” </p><p>   Before he could stop himself, the words just tumbled forth with no restraint. </p><p>  “I’m the spy.”</p><p>  Harlow’s jaw dropped as she scouted down from the counter. After a few seconds, she began to laugh. </p><p>  “You’re too funny Tig,” She chuckled heartily as she wagged a finger at him, “Now seriously, what do you need?”</p><p>   “I’m not kidding. I am the Resistance spy.”</p><p>  The impact of Hux’s statement finally pulled Harlow to her senses as she continued to look at him dumbfounded. </p><p>   “Before you say anything, I know I’ve been with the First Order since I was essentially born, but seeing that simpering brat declare himself Supreme Leader and rip away everything I worked for was far too much.”</p><p>   Tension lingered for a few beats before Harlow spoke up.</p><p>   “You know Tig, Ren is a very complicated person. If you two actually, I don’t know… <b>Talked</b> like two <i> normal adult </i>human beings and not bratty children, you would realize you have a lot in common.”</p><p>   Infuriated by her statement, Hux got to his feet and marched up to Harlow indignantly. </p><p>  “How DARE you compare me to that man-child. He is the antithesis of EVERYTHING I LOATH in -“</p><p>  Putting both her hands up Harlow interrupted the man. </p><p>  “Alright, alright, so why are you telling me this? What do you need me to do to help?”</p><p>   “I just told you that I am the spy and you’re already jumping the bit to assist me?”</p><p>   Taking a few more steps forward, Hux towered over Harlow’s frame as she looked into his face. </p><p>  “I’m here, aren’t I?”</p><p>    The rhetorical question hit the Redhead like a ton of breaks. Even after all this time, after she had blatantly condemned what he had done with Starkiller Base to the ruling forces of the First Order, she hadn’t turned her back on him. As the tension began to crackle between them, Hux finally let a question that had been nagging at him be spoken.  </p><p>   “But why?”</p><p>  Without realizing it, the General was practically touching Harlow’s chest with his own as he felt her warm breath tickle his neck and face as she regarded him. </p><p>   “Because even after all the shit you put me through, I knew that somewhere in that calloused and cold heart of yours, there was still a place for me. And even though you threatened me with death, it was a hollow threat. If I ever needed you, you would rip apart the galaxy to get to me.” </p><p>   As Harlow whispered the words, Hux realized how true they were. His dark gaze began to soften as she continued. </p><p>  “And I know that even though you <i>hate</i> Ren and say you’re leaking information because you want to see him fail, you also know that whatever this Final Order thing is, it has the potential to destroy us all. The Resistance is our best shot of survival.” </p><p>  Once she finished, something inside the man snapped. He had denied this truth, but he knew deep down that the one thing he cared about in the universe would be swept away if Palpatine controlled the galaxy again. Letting out a shaky breath he did not realize he was holding, Hux lifted a hand and gently pushed a strand of Harlow’s long hair behind her ear. </p><p>  “I just got you back; I can’t lose you to this war machine <b>I</b> built; it would fucking kill me.” </p><p>   The words were barely audible, but they were loud enough to convey the years of hurt, longing, and guilt Hux had been holding in. In one swift motion, Harlow pulled the man’s face to hers and crashed her lips into his. The General’s breath caught in his throat as desire blossomed into every cell of his being. Digging one hand into her hip, he pulled her flush against him, snaking his other hand to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Harlow grasped onto the front of his uniform as their mouths continued to move feverishly against each other, eventually leading to the Witch parting his lips and exploring with her tongue. Hux, finally being able to release the desire for her that overwhelmed him for years, responded to her actions with full Force. As their pace increased, he could not restrain himself from releasing a small moan of elation. Suddenly Harlow broke the contact, leaving both of them gasping for air with their foreheads pressed together.</p><p>   After Hux caught his breath, he slowly released his grip on Harlow and sank to his knees. The corner of the woman’s now swollen lips turned upward as the Ginger's eyes bored into hers. From years of training, he knew what he was doing could be construed as showing weakness, but as he gazed upon her flushed cheeks, he felt stronger than ever. He needed the Witch to know how much he cared and how much he regretted his actions with her before everything fell apart. He just needed one more night with her; then he could accept whatever punishment his actions threw at him. </p><p>  “Please forgive me.” His voice trembled as he placed his gloved hands against Harlow’s thighs. “I want you… I need you… Please…” </p><p>  When Harlow grabbed his chin with her hand, he felt arousal jolt through him like electricity. Biting her lip sensually, she kept her eyes fixated on the man, now begging for her on his knees as she had asked.</p><p> “Ask and ye shall receive, dear General.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13: Submission - NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow shows General Hux how a small amount of subservience can benefit him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok everyone! This is the first chapter of the story with sexual content! There is some mild <b>BDSM</b> and <b>humiliation</b> within the chapter, so be warned. </p><p>If this kind of stuff isn't your thing, you can go ahead and skip to the next chapter without missing any plot points or things like that. There will be more NSFW chapters in the future: <i>including stuff with Kylo</i>. I did tag Ren/OFC relationships, so don't think this is going to be all about Hux. Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>HARLOW</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Turning on her heel, Harlow moved deeper into her studio apartment. Once she got to her bed, she turned to face the still kneeling General and sat at the edge. Crossing her legs, she motioned Hux to come forward. However, once he began to rise from the ground, she put one hand up to signal for him to stop. </p><p>“Did I say you could stand?<i> No</i>. You will crawl to me, General.” </p><p>Harlow could tell by the slight peak of Hux’s eyebrows that he was intrigued by this notion. Yet, she was still surprised at how he got back on his knees and began to creep towards her without so much as a rebuttal. As he inched forward, the look of hunger in his eyes increased exponentially. And once he was right at her boots, Harlow knew he was letting the Beskar armor he shrouded himself in be ripped away. </p><p>As Hux moved to a kneeling position in front of the Witch, a sudden ripple of distress flowed from the man as he sheepishly turned his head to look away from Harlow.</p><p>"I'm… Ashamed to say that my desires may seem a little deprived compared to most of the population… Plus... It has been a rather long time since I’ve been intimate with someone…"</p><p>Harlow let the silence linger between them while contemplating. Allowing her curiosity to get the best of her, she decided to ask if she could use the Force as a way to rifle through the desires gently he kept nestled away not only from those he was intimate within his past but from himself. Uncrossing her legs and leaning forward, she placed a hand against the General's cheek and pulled his attention back to her. </p><p>"If you let me see what you want, I can be the judge of your desires myself. Trust me, Tig, I will not do anything you do not want, and at any point if you feel uncomfortable, we can stop. We can take things easy this first time around. Just give me an okay to do so." </p><p>Finally, after a few more moments of intense self-debate, Hux let his last piece of emotional armor fall to the ground as a shaky word barely escaped his lips.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Releasing a surge of energy, Harlow dove into the red-heads innermost thoughts without meeting any form of resistance from the man. The sudden freedom to enter the General's mind made her gitty with excitement, and after a few seconds, she knew exactly what to do. </p><p>Taking a fist full of Hux's hair, Harlow yanked his head back as she moved forward to look over him. Shock seized the man for a brief moment until pure lust took over, causing his piercing cerulean irises to be eclipsed by their blown black pupils.  </p><p>"Is this what you want, General?" Harlow hissed.</p><p>Hux nodded ever so slightly as she released his hair, only to shove her boot covered foot into the man's chest.</p><p>"Take these off, Now."</p><p>As the General untied the laces, Harlow could feel his undertones of anxiety slowly disappearing. She knew the man didn’t like Force users invading into his inner thoughts, but what had just occurred was different; Hux had given her permission to look inside. Since he was able to give consent, the man wasn’t on edge, waiting for something horrific to be thrown back at him. The trust they were sharing now was something far different from what they had in their formative years; this was a more intense type of understanding. </p><p>Once both boots were off, the Witch grabbed the front of Hux’s uniform and pulled to a standing position with her. She then untied the arms of the mechanic's jumpsuit from around her waist and shimmied out of it while pulling the tank top off, revealing a pair of cheeky black underwear and a matching bra. </p><p>The General’s mouth fell slightly agape as he gazed upon her porcelain skin. Scars were streaked and peppered all over her body, but Harlow could sense that this only aroused him more. She allowed him to take in the sight of her as she wove herself into his consciousness deeper.</p><p>Hux went frantically to undo the buttons of his top, but in one swift motion, Harlow smacked him across the face leaving a pink mark where her hand had connected. The power of the impact caused the General’s head to turn and his hair to become disheveled, yet he did not make a sound.  When he turned back to the Witch, she noticed that the once subtle swelling in the front of his trousers had become bulging, and a small wet area of pre-cum had stained at the tip of where his cock stiffened. </p><p>“You will do what I tell you to do, is that understood?” </p><p>“Yes.” He replied huskily.</p><p>"Get back on your knees, where you belong."</p><p>The General dropped within a second, eager for what the Witch commanded of him.</p><p>"Do you want to touch me?"</p><p>Hux nodded in short quick motions as his tongue slightly licked his bottom lip wantonly. </p><p>"Use those lips of yours and show me just how badly you want to feel me."</p><p>Instantly the man leaned forward and picked up her naked foot, planting soft kisses on the front of Harlow's ankle moving himself up slowly. The Witch could feel his desire for her enveloping them both as if he was trying to project how severely he wanted to touch every inch of her with his lips. A sly smile slipped onto her face as she realized he was actively trying to make their unconventional Force bond stronger with his input. </p><p>As his mouth gently crossed the top of her thigh, Halow pushed him back using the Force and made him wait in anticipation for her next move. </p><p>“Now, undress and lay on the bed on your back.”</p><p>Desperately Hux fumbled to rid himself of his garments. Harlow noticed that his body was just as battered as hers. While she recognized the fading scars that she had memorized during their Academy days, she saw the ample amount of new marks that littered his lean body. Taking a moment to look at the man's naked frame instead of just his scares, she became mesmerized by the General’s slim and athletic build that had matured during their time apart. And once he was sitting, she allowed herself to gaze at his throbbing manhood that was begging for release. A new wave of warmth spread through her core as her arousal began to gain momentum. </p><p>Using the Force, she dragged each of his wrists diagonally up and held them as if restrained to the metal headboard of the bed, all while watching in awe as Hux gladly allowed her actions. Enticed by the craving in his eyes, Harlow turned slightly away from the man and removed the bra restraining her chest. She smirked as the man sprawled on her bed let out a small gasp in anticipation. </p><p>“How long has it been since you tasted a real woman?” The Witch chastised as she turned back to him and stepped onto the bed, towering over the nude man who was now gently moving his hips in a desperate attempt to release some of the built-up tension. </p><p>“Too long…” He barely whispered. </p><p>Harlow began to take off her panties, keeping her eyes locked on the General’s as the garments fell to her ankles.</p><p>“Please…” Hux repeatedly mewled as he pulled against the Force restraints keeping him trapped in place. </p><p>Unable to resist the constant begging, Harlow moved directly above the General’s eager mouth and lowered her essence down to him.  A shiver ran up her spine as Hux let out a moan of delight while his tongue delved into her womanly folds. At first, his actions were tender and hitched with nervousness, but as he tasted more of her sweet juices he couldn't resist greedily sucking and flicking her button. Harlow let her head lull back and began to lasciviously move her hips back and forth, allowing the man to enter her with his tongue. Her breath became ragged and laced with surprise as she felt herself nearing her climax, but she separated herself from the General's face and moved her waist to his abdomen. She leaned down and tasted herself Hux's mouth as he urgently pushed his tongue into hers. Their lips and tongues danced feverishly as their combined lust for one another began to boil over. Harlow eventually broke their kiss, causing the man below her to let out a whimper of disappointment. However, before he could fall into too much despair, the Witch began to move lower down his body.  </p><p>Raking her nails across his chest, Hux let out a hiss of tormented pleasure as Harlow left deep steaks of red scratches as she moved down to straddle his hips. Her breath hitched as she felt his thick manhood just outside of her opening. The General keened as he bucked his hips hopelessly, trying to gain entrance into her, but the Witch would not allow it just yet. Wrapping one hand around the man's neck, the Witch applied enough pressure to lightly choke him as she leaned forward to pause her lips right above his.</p><p>"You don't get it, do you? I didn't say you could fuck me yet." Harlow growled just before she moved to lick the General's right ear, which elicited a small cry. She bit and sucked her way down his collarbone and onto his chest as her one hand remained wrapped around his neck. As she pinched one of his nipples between her teeth, she felt his hips buck again as he breathed out her name like a prayer. </p><p>Finally, unable to withstand her longing for the man trembling below her, she released her hold on his neck and positioned herself to allow Hux inside. As she impaled herself on his shaft, a low growl left the General as he closed his eyes and let the Witch fill herself with him. Once he was sheathed to the hilt, Harlow leaned forward and began to pull her hips to and fro in a languid motion. </p><p>Hux kept his eyes closed while he took on a look of pure elation as the Witch rode him sinfully slow. She knew he was in bliss, but she could feel his overwhelming need to increase the pace. She replaced her hand on the General's neck as she strengthened the pressure around his windpipe. As she pulled her hips down faster and harder against him, Hux bore into his eyes into hers and met her with just as much force and passion, causing her to moan out in delight.</p><p>Straining against Harlow's hold, Hux finally spoke instead of releasing animalistic groans of ecstasy, "I’m not going to last much longer, Harlow…. Let me touch you, please."</p><p>Within a split second, the Witch released her Force grip on his wrists and pulled away from his neck, allowing Hux to dig his now unrestrained fingers into her hips, slamming her down against him even harder, causing a slapping sound to fill the quarters.</p><p>"Fuck me harder, if you cum before I do there will be hell to pay <i>bastard</i>.” Harlow snarled as Hux’s eyes grew wide with exhilaration. That insult was the one thing the Redhead hated being called the most, but hearing the word come from the Witch drove the man absolutely wild. Suddenly to the Poison Maker's dismay, the momentum began to slow as the General attempted to prevent the affair from ending too soon. Harlow's hand reconnected with the General's neck as her other hand gripped his jaw tightly.</p><p>"I ordered you not to stop." She spat dangerously, which only goaded the man below her to decrease his pace even further. </p><p>Having enough of his games, Harlow smacked him across the face again and leaned forward to grab at a fistful of his hair and tightened the hand down on his throat. This caused the man below her to almost short circuit with pleasure as their pace resumed at an intense speed. She reveled in the feeling of Hux's thumbs digging into her hips and leaving bruises as he assisted her motions.</p><p>"Harder." The General desperately begged, which caused Harlow to go form using her just her hand to using the force to asphyxiate him as she leaned back to expose herself fully. She pulled her fingers up his arms to grip his wrists that were assisting her pelvic motions. She couldn’t restrain her moans of rapture as Hux’s length hit her center at the perfect angle. Feeling the overwhelming euphoria radiating from him at that moment sent her over the edge. She felt the tension in her core snap as she spiraled into an orgasm. As she reached her peak, she felt warm passion exploding from the General as he cried out in passion. In the heat of the moment, the Force bond between them pulled together their consciousnesses, allowing them to feel each other's pleasure and amplifying their culminations. </p><p>As they both came down from their highs, Harlow rolled off of Hux to lay next to him. Both were panting and had a light sheen of sweat to them, but that did not stop them from turning to face each other and entangle their extremities.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14: Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The General opens himself to Harlow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted two chapters on the same day for those who wished to skip the NSFW one. As said before, if you skipped 13 you did not miss any major twists and turns. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>HARLOW</i>
  </b>
</p><p>As the sparkling pale sapphire of Hux’s irises began showing again, Harlow couldn’t help but feel consumed by their intensity as they laid facing one another. Placing a hand on the side of his neck, the Witch tried to emanate a quality of calm as she leaned in, taking his lips with hers. She felt surprise douse him as the kiss became more intimate and less pleasure-driven. Their lips and tongues carefully moved with each other as Harlow pulled their bodies flush. Once broken from the trance of their kiss, she rested her head against the crook of Hux’s neck as his arms encircled her. </p><p>After minutes of tranquility, the General’s breathing became shaky as Harlow could feel a barrage of emotions begin to crash down on the man like an avalanche. Guilt, joy, shame, and reverence all collided into each other, forming a suffocating blanket that consumed not only Hux but also the Poison Maker. </p><p>Pulling herself away from their proximity, Harlow moved to see the man's face and noticed his eyes had become glossy, and his bottom lip trembled slightly. </p><p>“I do not deserve this from you after how I treated you. And I do not deserve your guidance or aide in this mess that I have created of my life. I will help you get off this ship and into hiding until this entire situation is dealt with. I would rather spend the rest of my life alone as before than risk having you hurt in any way due to my egocentric decisions.” </p><p>His voice shook as he spoke hoarsely. A searing ache formed in Harlow’s chest as she felt Hux’s internal torment culminating. Reversing their respective body positions, she pulled the man into the base of her neck and wrapped her arms around him. A small sob escaped the General before he continued trying to talk. </p><p>“I’m a murderer." He spat in angry self-deprecation. "A genocidal murderer who destroyed the lives of billions of creatures within a second just because I could. The enormity of what I have done eats at my core <i>every single day</i>. I deserve to be tortured for eternity and then some, yet even after everything, you’re still here with me... Why? Are you here to sell me out or seek revenge? Are you going to ruin me? I know such acts are warranted, but I just have to fucking know so I can steel myself against the pain.”   </p><p>Harlow felt the remorse seeping out of every pore of his body as warm dampness began accumulating on her shoulder from the tears he was failing to hold back desperately. Physically seeing and mentally feeling Hux in so much pain felt as if a burning blade had been shoved into her gut and was tearing at her insides. She couldn’t stand the feeling any longer.</p><p>“Neither of us can change the past, but we can try and pave a better way to the future for ourselves and those after us." Harlow hummed gently. "Even from across the stars, I felt a change in you after you shot Starkiller Base. I felt a shift in you when you first entered my shop, and now I’m witnessing it first hand; that’s why I’m here. You’re not the volatile boy from Arkansas who will step on those closest to him to achieve his goals anymore. I knew back then that you would one day see things differently... And here we are. You have the means to change the fate of all those in the galaxy if you just take the opportunity. All men deserve redemption. So just let it be Armitage.” </p><p>Harlow’s voice began to cool the inferno of emotions weighing at the General as she tenderly ran her fingers through his hair while pulling him as close into her as was comfortably possible. She could feel his breathing even out when she was speaking, and now as the silence descended upon them, she felt the suffocating anxiety from Hux slowly dissipate. </p><p>“I may hate what you have done Tig, but I don’t hate <i>you</i>. You helped save me from myself years ago. You helped shape me into a person strong enough to dive into my passions and become the woman I am today. Even after years apart, you know me better than anyone else does. Without you, I wouldn’t be where I am today. So stop raking your brain trying to come up with some convoluted reason as to why I’m in this bed with you. I’m not here for revenge or anything like that; I’m here because I want to be and because I care for <b>YOU</b>. Now please, chill the fuck out before you give both of us migraines.” </p><p>The last words caused a small chuckle to come from Hux, making Harlow smile. She had known that her friend was struggling, but she hadn’t expected him to open up so profoundly that he would verbally express his questioning as to why she was there. A sense of foreboding began to creep into her, but she did not want to focus on it now. Whatever chain reaction the Force set into motion was going to happen wither she fixated on it or not; Years of training with Asajj Veneess had taught her that. </p><p>Letting the sounds of their breathing be the only thing filling the room, Harlow pushed all her worries aside and tried to live in the moment with Hux. She continued to move her hand through his hair, memorizing the texture as the mixed scent of mint and his own masculine natural smell filled her nostrils. </p><p>Soon they were both dozing off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15: Untamed Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren ponders about his connection with Harlow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>KYLO REN</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Exhaustion consumed Ren’s body as he tried to process what he had experienced. After the meeting, he saw the Scavenger Girl.  The odd push and pull of the light and darkness in the Force always seemed to circle around that woman like a storm, continuously irritating his own connection with the dark. His affection for her still lingered, but as his attention shifted to Harlow his fondness for Rey began to turn to annoyance and hurt. He needed to find the Scavenger and eliminate her. </p><p>It was just by chance that he was able to grab an object from Rey’s neck and pull it to his edge of Space. The beads were easily identified and as the ship turned course to <br/>Pasaana, his resolve to tear down the woman was stronger than ever. </p><p>As Ren continued brooding while laying on his bed, he decided to test whatever Force bond was forming between Harlow and him by reaching to her through their shared sensitivity. Their interactions often  had the mutual polars of light and darkness that He and Rey experienced, but with Harlow he felt so much more clarity and acceptance. Feeling the Witch’s aura of calm alleviated the war raging inside him just enough for him to actually have coherent thoughts as to what his next steps should be. </p><p>Rey wanted him to be Ben; The quiet, naïve, and confused boy that Ren had all but destroyed inside of him. But with Harlow he knew by the way she touched him… by the way her energy gently intertwined itself with his whenever they were close… That she didn’t want Ben. She wanted him to accept himself, no matter if it was a dark lord or the remnants of a stupid child. And his acceptance of himself, no matter what it was, would be enough for the Witch. </p><p>As the Supreme Leader reached out via the Force to Harlow, it only took a few moments until he felt her vibrancy. Curiosity nagged at him as he wondered why it was so easy to discern her through all the chaos of the galaxy, but then he felt it. </p><p> </p><p>Even across the Star Destroyer Ren could feel the ripples of Harlow's pleasure. When the first wave had hit him, he thought it was just a fleeting moment of enjoyment the Witch was experiencing. However, as her feelings amplified in intensity he was able to discern the type primal satisfaction she was experiencing causing the foreign emotion of<b> envy</b> to dig it's claws into his brain. </p><p>Ren knew he was not jealous of those who experienced pleasures of the flesh while he had abstained his entire life; such carnal activities had no room in his growing empire. And he did not<i> think</i> he was bothered that Harlow was getting gratification; he tried convincing himself that he didn’t give a shit if the woman was having sex. She was an adult and could do whatever she wanted with whomever she pleased. Yet, he could not deny that from the moment he laid eyes on Harlow he almost felt a need to touch her. Even going so far that when he first felt the initial blossoming of her satisfaction filtering into his consciousness he let the fantasy of him being the one providing her pleasure cloud his mind. </p><p>All appealing thoughts disappeared though as the fervor of whatever sexual act the Witch was involved with flourished. This caused the growing covetousness Ren was unable completely understand to amplify and encompass all his attention. As the frustration of his inability to identify why he felt as he did grew, he donned his masked helmet and left his desolate chambers stomping towards the training halls. </p><p>The thought <i>What is happening to me?</i> repeated in his head like a mantra and by the time he reached his desired location he felt a frenzy of anger just waiting to be unleashed at whatever was behind the doors. As he stormed into the enormous gym, the small group of ‘troopers that had been utilizing the work out equipment leapt from their spots and bolted to the exit in a panic. Before the steel doors slid shut in the soldier's departure Ren had begun to throw the massive exercise machines across the room with his powers. As his path of destruction continued he ripped his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the plasma blade; which caused him to stop instantly.  </p><p>The crackling red blade that had erupted from the hilt jolted his brain into identifying the answer to his quandary: he was jealous of General Hux. That pompous, self-righteous, red headed <b>bastard</b> had been a partner with Harlow in the past and Ren just <i>knew</i> it was the ginger bedding her now.</p><p>An entirely new cascade of anger tore into the Supreme Leader at his realization. If it had been anyone else he didn’t think he would have cared as much, but<i> Hux</i>? Since the very beginning of Ren’s time with the First Order that man had gone out of his way to be a thorn in his side. He couldn’t deny that the man could run a military regime, but everything else he did made Ren want to slice him to pieces. </p><p>Letting out a guttural scream, the Force user tore his helmet off with one hand and threw it across the room. He then proceeded to slam his lightsaber down onto the pile of bent metal that used to be weight lifting machines. Eventually he became so exhausted he couldn’t lift the crossguard any longer, but that was not before annihilating all the equipment leaving a smoldering pile of molten metal.</p><p> </p><p>Due to Ren’s violent reverie, he had not noticed another presence entering the room. After his body refused to exert itself anymore, he was able to pick up the Force signature of a being observing him from behind his back. Turning his head rapidly he had expected to see Rey judging him by their erratic Force connection, but instead his eyes were met by the warm amber colored ones of Harlow’s Loth-Wolf, Gimli. </p><p>A low growl vibrated in the wolf's throat as it starred down the Supreme Leader. The hairs on the back of Ren's neck began to stand on end as he realized the wolf was not only looking at him, but was actively analyzing him; trying to piece together the Force user's next move. Picking up a small scrap of metal that hadn’t melted into the pile, he chucked it at the animal and watched it cower back in fright.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here mutt? <b>Get out</b>!”</p><p>Kylo screamed at the wolf as he tried to rise himself above the tidal wave of emotions thrashing him around. Loneliness began to drown him as he felt the familiar pain of rejection overwhelm his senses. First his family abandon him to train with his uncle against his will. Then, Luke tried to assassinate him instead of helping him when darkness started stealing bits of Ben away. Once Kylo Ren was created under his new master, Snoke, he was never fully accepted. The ancient looking man-thing always pointed out his short comings and would beat him so badly that some times he couldn’t even leave from the thing’s chambers after training. When Rey and he had killed Snoke he thought he had found someone to share his burdens with, but she just showed herself to be another chapter in his book of disappointments. And now, Harlow. </p><p>The Witch had been so gentle with Ren… So patient with him and his anger; which only triggered him to harbor romantic affection for her no matter how much he tried to push such things down. He had even thought she had similar feelings for him from the way she looked at him… How her skin buzzed with energy whenever she touched his skin… However, he was so <b>wrong</b>. At least Rey has the decency to try and break their connection before moving on with her life, unlike the Witch; she was practically broadcasting her lust and desire for another man on all the frequencies of the Force for him to hear. </p><p>Consumed by the weight of everything, Ren sank to a kneeling position on the matted training room floor, closed his eyes, and tried to steady his breathing before he had a full blown breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of meditation, Ren felt calm enough to open his eyes without violently lashing out. As his eyelids fluttered open he let out a gasp of surprise to see the Loth-Wolf he thought he had driven away sitting on its haunches only a foot away from him. Before he could even react the wolf laid down before him, closing the space between them, and began to nuzzle Ren’s hand with its nose. </p><p>The Force user felt a jab in his chest as he gazed down at Gimli. While he couldn’t sense the beast coming towards him during meditation, he could sense how the creature just wanted to help quiet his nerves; which only surprised him. Ren had just been screaming at the thing and now it was trying to comfort him. </p><p>Feeling the soft fur on its muzzle began to melt some of the tension coiled in his muscles, and before long the Supreme Leader repositioned himself to sit cross legged and moved his bare hand to scratch behind the wolf’s massive ears.  </p><p>Observing the animals languid reactions permeated with its soft huffs of happiness brought a small smile to Ren’s face. He had never been one for pets as a child, choosing to forego their companionship in fear of their rejection, but as he sat with Gimli he could understand why Harlow would engineer such a thing and keep it around. </p><p>Just the sudden thought of the Witch’s name made the anger that had quelled begin to rise again. As soon as he felt himself begin to radiate small amounts of frustration Gimli stood up and starred into his face; as if he knew exactly what the human was thinking. Before Ren could stop the beast, it backed away from him, tilted its head back, and released a sorrowful howl that echoed though the room. </p><p>The sound tore through Ren like a hot knife through butter. It nestled into every corner of his brain, causing his senses to amplify beyond anything a human was capable of. He could smell the different types of metal that composed the exercise machines he destroyed, see the tiny specs of dust dancing in the air 50 feet in front of him, almost taste the savory sweat from the troopers that had been in the room previously, and over powering all else, was his perception of a two part repetitive thumping of a heartbeat. </p><p>Focusing on the drum of the heartbeat the Supreme Leader realized it was not just one set of beats. He could barely decipher the differences between them since they were so in synch, yet he knew they were two different hearts beating as one. He knew one of them belonged to the beast howling before him and the other possibly to its master.  Continuing to let the rhythmic pulsations consume his attention, he couldn't stop wondering how such an deep bond could be shared between the wolf and Harlow that it spanned not only through the Force, but to an anatomical level?</p><p>Once the wolf finished its mournful song, Ren felt his senses dim back to normal. Raising to his feet he began to pace around the creature as its eyes followed his motion. He had so many burning questions about what he had just been part of. </p><p>"What did you just do?" </p><p>Ren's words sounded dry and foreign as he spoke with Gimli. He felt foolish speaking directly to the wolf, but he could not deny that whatever Force sensitivity it harnessed gave it the ability to communicate with those around it in a way he didn't even begin to understand. </p><p>Shaking off its luscious coat and stretching its two long front legs forward, the wolf gave a lazy yawn in response to the Supreme Leaders question. It finally turned and began to saunter out of the room, seeming bored of their interaction. At first Ren felt annoyed at the creature, but then he heard the answer to his question begin to form inside his thoughts. </p><p>
  <i>I do not have the patience for you, ask Harlow.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16: An Unexpected Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Force connects people in mysterious ways.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone and their families are staying safe and healthy during these scary times. Remember to wash your hands, cough/sneeze into your elbows, and try not to panic. As someone who works in healthcare with direct patient contact, I can assure you panic is the thing that makes everything exponentially worse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sitting at one of the expansive desks in the biological laboratory of the Steadfast, Harlow felt her eyes burning as she arduously read over and reorganized her notes. When she woke from her slumber tangled with General Hux, she knew she had to figure out what was happening with this virus before everything came crashing down around them. So after freshening up and redressing in another mechanic's jumpsuit and black tank top, she decided to let the Ginger continue resting and venture to the labs. </p><p>Harlow had been pouring over all her gathered information for hours and still felt no closer to finding any answers that would satisfy the Allegiant General. Yes, she was almost one hundred percent sure that Emperor Palpatine was behind the viral attack itself, but she feared that expressing such suspensions to the commanding officers would lead to similar, if not worse, reactions than the one observed from Kylo Ren when he discovered a spy was in the ranks. Most of the leading officers were so blinded by the idea of galactic domination that if she even so much as hinted to Palpatine's involvement, she would definitely be chucked out of an airlock. And she was not ready to freeze in the icy blackness of space <i>just</i> yet. </p><p>As her concentration finally snapped, the Witch pushed the rolling office chair away from the desk and slid herself over to the expansive kennels that lined the opposite wall. When Harlow arrived on the Steadfast the cages were crammed with Gizkas that were used for experimental purposes by the scientists onboard. However, as soon as she heard the small bipedal reptilians chirping with sorrow she demanded that they be released onto the nearest planet that had the species in its ecosystem. All had been freed except one; the lone creature was kept behind due to a nearly fatal injury it had acquired in a previous experiment. </p><p>Opening the kennel, Harlow reached into the pile of blankets she had thrown in the cage for the ill Gizka and pulled it into her arms gently. The small creature nuzzled into the Witch, almost purring, as she pushed herself back to the desk still sitting in the office chair. For days she had tended to the little thing in the hopes that it would soon be well enough to handle the stress Force healing would put on it. If she was using her powers to remedy a larger animal such as a Fathier, human, or even a Loth-Cat, she wouldn't be concerned at how the accelerated mending of bones or tissue would impact the creature overall. But because this particular Gizka was so tiny and still a baby, she did not want to cause it anymore strain than it was already suffering. </p><p>Setting the reptile on the desk, she smiled as she watched it shakily rise to it's feet and squawk excitedly. Deciding the creature was well enough to begin Force healing treatments Harlow began to move her in a series of intricate motions, but stopped instantly as she felt the intrusion of a foreign Force user suddenly drop into her presence. Rapidly she turned, raised herself from the chair, and prepared to unleash an attack. However, she stopped as her eyes fell on a confused looking dark haired woman.</p><p>"Who are you? Why are you here?!" The stranger asked Harlow in an accent that resembled General Hux's. </p><p>"I could ask you the same thing, you know." The Witch retorted as she took in the woman's appearance. </p><p>Her pale skin was covered in dirt and sweat as wisps of brown hair clung to her forehead after breaking free from the buns that were probably once neatly styled on her head. The attire she wore was reminiscent to the robes of the Jedi, but was designed in a way to allow coverage as well as movement. Harlow could sense the light side of the Force coming off of the woman effortlessly and began to calm down as she realized who exactly this person must be.</p><p>"So <i>you're</i> the scavenger the Supreme Leader is all up in arms about." Harlow crossed her arms and gave a crooked smile, "Rey is it?"</p><p>Releasing a hiss of displeasure, the woman identified as Rey moved into a defensive position as if waiting to strike.</p><p>"If you are speaking of the Supreme Leader known as Kylo Ren, then I assume you’re with the First Order."</p><p>Harlow rolled her eyes in annoyance as Rey spoke in disgust.</p><p>"Well, kinda sorta" The Witch shrugged her shoulders with a chuckle, "But before you get all feisty, remember what they say about assuming; you make an ass out of you AND me when you do it."</p><p>Confused, Rey questioned back, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I may be working for the First Order, but I'm not <i>with</i> them. Personally, I think most of the military officials running this organization are a group of fascist <b>megalomaniacs</b>, but lets keep that between you and me, ok?"</p><p>Harlow saw the woman's body relax at her response. </p><p>"If you think that, then why are you working for them? If we are communicating like this you must be a Force user as I am, and you are probably aware of what they have planned for us.” </p><p>The Witch heard the question, but decided to ignore it and briefly ponder to herself instead. If this really was the scavenger Ren was fixated on, that meant she was most likely with members of the Resistance at the moment. And while Harlow was working at the Order, she knew that she had to give the Resistance as much information about the virus and Palpatine as she could. Whatever she told this woman now would save the Resistance hours of time and possible lives instead of trying to decipher encrypted messages that contained minimal information with a risk of ending up like the headless Ovissian Harlow had seen earlier. </p><p>"Look, I don't know how long this bridge in the Force between us is going to last, but I have some shit I need to tell you that is vital for the continuation of the Resistance and the Galaxy." </p><p>Rey's eyebrows cocked as her head tilted slightly.</p><p>"And why should I believe you? I don't even know your name."</p><p>Letting out an exacerbated sigh, Harlow walked towards the other Force user and began talking with a quick annoyed tone to her voice.</p><p>"My name is Harlow Isaiarasi, also known as the Venefica of Coruscant. I defected from the First Order while at their Imperial Academy, becoming a bounty hunter and training under the Sith Asajj Veneess and her Jedi partner Quinlan Vos; yes I know, weird couple but they worked. After my masters and I went our separate ways I went and got myself a few Ph.Ds and learned how to make some pretty dangerous weapons that I've sold to a few bounty hunters. I was hired by the First Order to figure out how an entire planetary base population was murdered without even a trace left behind and now I’ve found some pretty wacky stuff that can probably kill us all. That enough back ground for ya?" Rey nodded slowly, which goaded Harlow to continue, "I have personally sold weapons to the Resistance, provided routes for them to send supplies to people in need, I've kept bounties off of that rascal of a pilot, Poe Dameron's, back, I know you're on Pasaana right now, and I can tell you that this Star Destroyer I'm in is headed your way with a whole gaggle of Stormtroopers and a very angry saber wielding man-child."</p><p>As the Witch finished Rey just looked at her dumbfounded. </p><p>"Now that I have your attention, I'm sure you know that Palpatine is back. And since you're on Pasaana I can only guess you're looking for the remains of Ochi of Bestoon to get your hands on that Gods-forsaken blade of his and find a way to Exegol."</p><p>"How do you know -"</p><p>"It doesn't matter how I know these things Rey, what matters that you get the language of the Sith translated and find that other wayfinder. Palpatine is trying to seduce Ren to his side and if that happens, they will use a weapon that none of use have prepared a defense against: a population annihilating viruses."</p><p>Alarm crossed Rey's face as she internalized what Harlow was saying. The woman began to pace as desperation began to set it around her.</p><p>"Harlow, I don't think you understand… Most of us can't read <i>Sith</i>, and the one droid here that can has coding specifically designed to prevent him from communicating with the damn language in any way. I have no idea -"</p><p>"Who is with you?!"</p><p>Taken aback by the sudden interruption, Rey gave the Witch a frustrated look.</p><p>"I'm with a droid, a defected stormtrooper, the pilot you mentioned earlier -"</p><p>"You're with Poe?!" Harlow cut in again as she excitedly grabbed Rey's shoulders. Looking shocked, the other Force user gazed at the Witch wide eyed. Having seldom touched anyone through a bridged Force connection, they both were a little taken aback that such contact was possible.</p><p>"That is what I said." Rey spoke slowly.</p><p>"Tell him to find Babu Frik."</p><p>Rey nodded slowly once again as the Poison Maker let go of her shoulder and laughed nervously. Looking the woman over again, Harlow noticed a small cut on her elbow. </p><p>"May I?" She asked</p><p>"May you what? I don't understand.." Rey answered quietly as the Witch grabbed her arm gently.</p><p>Putting her handover the wound, Harlow began to heal it using the Force. With years of practice, such a task was simple for her and she had not expected the other Force user to gasp with amazement. </p><p>"How did you do that?!" </p><p>"It's simple really, once you learn what you have to do that is." </p><p>"Well, what is it!? I want to learn so badly!”</p><p> A toothy grin pushed at Rey's cheeks as she eagerly awaited an explanation, seemingly forgetting their dire situation when facing the prospect of learning something new in the ways of the Force, but her excitement faded as Harlow's face took a forlorn expression. </p><p>"When you heal someone or something with the Force, you are giving a bit of <b>your</b> life energy to <i>them</i>. It is a sacrifice many are not willing to give to another."</p><p>"Yet, you were going to do it for that little creature over there?" Rey said as she pointed behind Harlow to the Gizka now napping in a pile of paper it tore to make itself a nest. As the Witch turned to look at the little Reptilian, a weak smile formed on her lips.</p><p>"Yes… Many may think it is silly, but why should that tiny thing suffer from harm caused by a life it did not choose and by choices it did not make? I can heal it and give it a chance to not only survive, but to thrive."</p><p>Rey took in her words, wondering just what Harlow was trying to convey, but before she could ask anymore questions the connection between them began to dissipate. As the scavenger's frame began to slowly fade, Harlow rushed to get the last words out.</p><p>"Tell Poe that his gal Roach says hello, and may the Force be with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Author’s Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3/18/2020</p><p>Greetings, </p><p>I hope everyone is staying healthy and washing their hands! I probably will not be able to post the next chapter until Thursday of next week due to work and school, so I wanted to put an authors note up just to make everyone aware.</p><p>I work at a hospital in Florida and things are getting absolutely insane. Supplies are ridiculously short within the units to the point where many staff don’t even have enough proper personal protection equipment to go into these isolation rooms where presumptive COVID-19 patients are. However, they are still doing it anyway in an attempt to take care of those in need.</p><p>I want to give a big thank you for all those working in the healthcare field. We will get through this! I also want to thank all those people working at grocery stores, big box stores, gas stations, and all places in between. Just like healthcare workers, they are putting themselves in direct contact with a massive number of people who could be potentially sick. </p><p>Hopefully when I post next week things will be calmed down a little. Again, I hope everyone is staying safe, healthy, and being smart. </p><p>Megustalations Everyone!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 17: Swift Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow and Kylo Ren talk after both interacting with Rey on their own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/23/2020</p><p>Hello Everyone!</p><p>Turns out I have had time some time to write in-between my shifts at the hospital and school. The writing may not be very good, but it was something! I'm sure people are sick of hearing and reading this, but I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. I should be able to keep posting on Mondays. Let's all remain optimistic and stick through this thing together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Sprinting down the halls of the Supremacy, Harlow felt as if her heart was going to burst with the amount of effort it took her to continue her pace. While the continuous thought of <i>how the hell did I get so out of shape</i> circled her brain, she pushed on in a desperate attempt to catch Kylo Ren before he left for the planet Pasaana. If she could get a few seconds of Ren's attention, the young Jedi Rey could get a head start on jumping from that planet, and she and the Supreme Leader could talk. </p><p>Ever since their meeting in the ship's mo lo rgue, Ren and her relations had become strained. While she had initially cut her Force signature off from him after he stormed out of the morgue, she had made several attempts to try and reconnect with him and convey an apology in a way that words couldn't. Initially, she had felt his erratic tug within the Force against her own, but after her interaction with Rey, the dark Force User had abandon trying to rekindle the Witch's and his connection. </p><p>Finally, at the point in which her lungs felt as if they were going to burst, she discovered the Supreme Leader skulking down the halls towards the main hanger shadowed by his Knights of Ren. Extending her arm, Harlow mustered what little focus she had left to try and stop the black-clad leader using the Force. She knew this would be a futile attempt on her part since Ren was so strong and she was absolutely exhausted from all the running, but it was the only way to get his attention in a form he couldn't ignore.</p><p>For hours she had tried reaching out to him through the Force, pounded on the door of his private quarters, and even searching through training rooms on the ship after Gimli had 'informed' her that was where he saw him last, in an attempt to locate the man. Eventually, it got to a point where she was going to give up, but it was then that General Hux relented and told her that Ren was on his way to his ship. </p><p>At first, Harlow felt how reluctant Hux was to share the other Force user’s location with her, but the General knew it was for the best if he did. While he cherished the relationship he had with the Poison Maker, he observed that whatever she and Ren shared was something he could not stop or try to diminish. The Witch sensed that of him and knew if he tried to impede Ren and her interactions in any way, it would just cause problems between them. So grudgingly, the Ginger told Harlow the exact corridor the Leader and his Knights were walking down.  </p><p>This triggered the woman into a mad running fury to try and catch the man before he left while at the same time screaming at him through their Force connection. However, when she was met with no response, it only caused her to hasten her journey to the designated corridor. The continued silence from Ren unnerved her more than she wanted to admit, but she had bigger things to worry about than their relationship, or so she thought. </p><p>Having found the man and got his attention, the Supreme Leader halted his frenzied march to the ship hangers as he felt Harlow’s grip around him in a pathetic attempt to hold him still. As he turned his body to face the Poison Maker, she could feel the white-hot rage searing through his eyes even though they were covered with his intimidating mangled mask. Panting, Harlow bent over and placed her hands against her knees. </p><p>“You are a hard man to find.” She huffed after finally catching her breath.</p><p>“What do you need, <i>witch</i>.” </p><p>The words came out in a crackling hiss as Ren reared towards her aggressively. Sensing how the situation could devolve at any second, Harlow stood up straight and put her arms up defensively as she began to step toward the rabid man slowly. </p><p>“Can we possibly speak without your entire entourage present?” </p><p>The hairs on the back of Harlow’s neck were on end as she moved forward while flanked on either side by the six stoic knights. She had sensed that the Knights of Ren had made their way onboard the Steadfast due to feeling each of their unique Force signatures, but she had not physically seen them until this moment. Even though individually the Knights only had weak sensitivity to the Force, together, the weight of their combined dark energy was almost suffocating. As the Witch's eyes drifted over each of the six covered faces, she felt as if she should be ready to defend herself against a combined attack executed by them.  </p><p>“We are currently on our way to depart on a vital mission.” Ren growled, “Don’t you have some beakers that need cleaning or viruses that should be managed?”</p><p>Blindly irritated at his condescending tone, Harlow moved forward, grabbed the man’s wrist and began to drag him down the hall without giving it a second thought. The six fellow knights tensed and made a motion to unveil their weapons, but their leader waved his free hand in a gesture telling them to relax. Harlow knew the shock of her sudden outburst amused Ren into not striking out against her or forcing her to halt her actions. However, the Witch could also tell that such close contact with her made the man anxious. Under her fingers, Ren’s pulse raced at a pace that almost matched her own when she was sprinting. </p><p>Pulling the Supreme Leader into a small empty meeting room, Harlow jammed the door shut and turned to the towering figure that now stood with arms crossed. </p><p>“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Harlow questioned in annoyance, “I’ve been trying to reach out to you all damn day, and you’ve just ignored me. Why? Any other time you let me sense your location or feel your consciousness. What is going on?”</p><p>In a flurry, Ren tore off his helmet and threw it in Harlow’s direction. Unflinching, the Witch let the helmet narrowly pass her by as she gawked at the seething man before her. </p><p>“How <b>DARE</b> you ask what is wrong with <b>ME</b>! What did you expect would happen after I had to sense you fucking your precious General through our connection?” Violence hemorrhaged into the air, almost sucking the oxygen from it as Ren bellowed at Harlow. “And even before that, you cut me off as some kind of foolish punishment for my behavior while you examined the bodies. You honestly think I want to interact with you after everything?!”</p><p>Letting out a guttural howl, the Force user went to the small meeting table in the room and began to slam his fists into it.</p><p>“And then you have the nerve to send your damn wolf to find me!? What kind of sick being are you? You plague me with emotions I haven’t felt before and then you tear into me in such a way that makes me feel like a pathetic fool!”</p><p>Once Ren finished his tantrum, he turned back to Harlow to gauge her reaction. With his helmet off, the Witch could see every emotion passing on the man’s face. To her surprise, instead of anger, he wore a pained expression. Shame began to swell as she internalized his words. She had not meant or even known that what she had experienced with Hux was forced upon him. Reaching one hand towards the Supreme Leader, the Witch began to inch forward slowly as if she was approaching a wounded animal. As gently as she could, she decided to speak what was on her mind in the hopes the man before she would begin to diffuse himself.</p><p>“Kylo, I had no intention of broadcasting whatever I was sharing with the General to you, nor did I send Gimli to find you. He did tell me he found you in a training room, but that was all he told me.” Lowering her voice, Harlow continued to move slow, "Please, let me apologize and explain myself. I do not want to lose whatever has been established between us."</p><p>Ren motioned as if he was going to pull out his lightsaber, but Harlow hurried into his personal space, not allowing him to finish his movement. Standing only inches away from the man, the Witch could see through the almost permanent look of acrimony plastered on his face into the hurt and betrayal he felt. </p><p>Trying to emit a feeling of calm, Harlow moved one hand up to try and touch Ren’s cheek. She hoped the familiar gesture would help diminish some of the irritation he felt. However, before she made contact, a gloved hand snapped up and curled around her wrist, stopping her completely. </p><p>“Do not <i>dare</i> use whatever sorcery you have utilized before on me now. I just want whatever this connection is that we share to end.” </p><p>The words came out in a desperate whisper as Ren’s eyes met hers. Harlow could feel her sadness beginning to leech out into the atmosphere, and even though she tried to stop it, she could not refrain. </p><p>“I’m… So sorry about whatever hurt I caused you. All I ask is that you stop and think about what it is you are about to do. Whatever your relationship is with me, whatever it is with the scavenger, your mother, it does not matter. What only matters is that Palpatine caused the virus on Kerroc, and he is going to try and convince you to make it part of the Final Order. Kylo, I know you want a structured galaxy, but this isn’t the way. There will be no one left.” </p><p>Harlow’s desperate plea did little to change Ren’s expression. </p><p>“Once again, you doubt my powers. You doubt my ability to control the darkness. You doubt <i>me</i>.”</p><p>The sorrow laced into the words the Supreme Leader spoke made the Witch’s chest ache. Nothing was said between the two as Harlow’s wrist remained clamped in Ren’s grip. As the tension continued to mount between them, it soon became punctured with hints of want, fear of abandonment, and pain that the man before her was unable to keep locked away. </p><p>Fearing that this moment may be the last she had for a while between her and the Supreme Leader, Harlow decided to share the interaction she had with Rey and try to rebuild some sort of trust. Even if that meant she would be thrown in the prisons of the ship. </p><p>Pulling her hand gently out of Ren's grasp, she took in a large inhale before she confessed her conversation with the scavenger. </p><p>“I spoke with Rey…” </p><p>As soon as the words hit the atmosphere, Ren stepped back and almost snarled at the Witch. Yet, he did not lash out in violence or leave the room; this gave Harlow the courage to continue.</p><p>“She knows you’re headed planet-side to find her. And, as I’m sure you already know, she found the blade that can lead her to the other Wayfinder.” </p><p>The Supreme Leader chuckled darkly and took a menacing step forward. </p><p>“Seems you two had a very enlightening conversation.”  </p><p>As Ren continued to advance, Harlow began to back up slowly. The energy in the room began to shift from melancholy to one of brutality as the Witch began to talk again. Instead of choosing her words carefully, she decided to get straight to the point of why she brought up Rey. </p><p>“It was enlightening enough. They are going to find a way to Exegol, either by the Wayfinder or by some other means. I do not know how Rey and I became connected, but I now understand why she vexes you so.” </p><p>Ren took another heavy step forward as Harlow took one back. A tightness began to cradle her lungs as her anxiety began to grow. She couldn't help but think that if she survived this interaction, she would mentally beat herself later for not filtering herself better. </p><p>“She vexes me? Please, tell me how a <b>scavenger</b> like her <i>vexes</i> me?” Ren jeered as he closed in.</p><p> Harlow’s back finally hit the wall from her continued backward motion away from the Supreme Leader. Fear began to crawl up her spine at the site of his oak eyes overflowing with hatred. To prevent herself from being beheaded, she knew she had to put some thought behind her next statement, but she did not want to taint the honesty she was trying to convey.</p><p>“She wants you to come to the light. She wants you to be<b> Ben</b> again. And you feel that tug inside yourself. The two forces are grappling for a hold on your soul. But you can balance those things-“</p><p>The Witch was abruptly interrupted as Ren pushed her against the sleek black wall of the office with both fists slamming on either side of her neck. </p><p>“You speak of a balance, but I have learned there can be no such thing in regards to Ben and Kylo Ren equalizing. Ben Solo is dead. And it seems no matter how many times I try to reiterate that people like Rey, or Luke, of my damnable mother, seem to think otherwise.” </p><p>Heat radiated off of the Supreme Leader as he feverishly ranted. He looked as if he were in physical pain, trying to restrain the emotions he did not want Harlow to see. Desolation swirled around both Force users as Ren’s arms began to tremble while still locked on either side of the Witch.</p><p>“I’m not saying there needs to be a balance between Ben Solo and Kylo Ren.” Harlow gently spoke as her eyes fixated on his quivering lips. “Accept who <i>you</i> want to be. Who you are <b>now</b>. And balance the forces inside yourself. It does not matter if it is the remnants of Ben or entirely this new Supreme Leader. You can harness both the light and the dark if you just accept it.”</p><p>
  Ren bit his shaking bottom lip nervously as Harlow continued.
</p><p>
  “The scavenger ‘vexes’ you because you once longed to bask in the glow of her, but knew she will not accept the Stygian depths of your soul. You've seen through myself how the two opposites of the Force can mingle together in harmony. You don’t need to destroy Rey or convince her to join you to find that balance. Put this Final Order business aside, and you and I can work together to find a resolution like I previously asked. You are not alone in this Kylo; let me help you. You will be helping me too. I need you to help me further understand myself, wither you realize that or not.”
</p><p>
  A spiteful laugh came from Ren as he bore into the Witch’s eyes with his own.
</p><p>
  “Won’t your precious General be upset at our interactions?”
</p><p>
 Jealousy emanating from Ren washed over them after the dark Force user’s statement. She had not expected him to be so resentful of the Red-Head, but seeing his reaction finally helped her understand why his behavior was so volatile and cold. It wasn’t just Rey who was causing him inner turmoil; it was Harlow herself as well. 
</p><p>
  Gradually, the Witch answered weakly, “I did not realize these feelings you claim I plague you with were so overwhelming.”
</p><p>
  “I thought you shared similar sentiments, but I was entirely wrong.” Ren’s voice was laced with malice as he went to remove both his arms from beside Harlow’s neck. However, before he could pull away, she had brought both her hands up to keep them in place.
</p><p>
 "You have no idea how similar my predilections are, Kylo, to your own because you never asked me. However, I promise whatever you are feeling, I feel it too." 
</p><p>
 The small murmur that came from the Witch caused Ren's eyes to widen in shock. Desire to quell whatever inferno that was raging in the Supreme Leader’s mind was overwhelming Harlow. And while she could use her words to try and explain how she felt about him, she knew it would not suffice.
</p><p>
 Mentally saying <i>fuck it</i>, Harlow leaned forward and took Ren’s lips with hers in one swift motion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 18: Separate Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo reacts and so does General Hux.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4/6/2020</p><p>Hello!</p><p>I’m sorry I was absent last week. My job got dramatically more difficult and busy the last two weeks. We officially have two COVID-19 ICU units and they are both absolutely packed. I’ve been picking up shifts there trying to help and had no time to write until the last few days. Hopefully you enjoy (?) the chapter! After this one I’m going to start including some of our favorite Resistance characters soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Kylo Ren</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>As Harlow fervidly deepened their kiss the usual shadow of darkness that constantly clouded Kylo’s mind seemed to dissolve instantly. A mosaic of color replaced the umbra, leaving the man lightheaded from the sudden exposure of his consciousness to the rich hues. He could feel the Witch pushing into every corner of his skull, illuminating the drab corridors of his being with the sentiment of compassion she was desperately trying to get him to understand. </p><p>Before he could even process what he was doing, Ren wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Both her hands curled around the fabric of his cloak near his neck as their bodies merged. </p><p>Breaking their lips away from each other to catch their breath, Kylo pressed his forehead against Harlow’s as he reveled in the feelings she was washing over him. He could feel her desire to calm him, to care for him, to show him he wasn’t alone, to make him feel wanted, and other inclinations he didn’t even know how to begin to understand.</p><p>At no other time in his life had he felt so centered. Yes he was still young, but most of his existence was turbulent and full of chaos. </p><p>With Leia consumed in political matters and Han absent most of the time, the child he used to be, Ben Solo, continuously wondered why neither of his parents cared to spend time with him. Then once he showed signs of Force sensitivity, they not only seemed to dislike his presence but also feared it. Their unwelcome reaction caused a detrimental amount of hurt which lead to a chain reaction of him expressing any pain he felt with physical and verbal violence. </p><p>For years they tried to find a way to handle Ben, but both his parents had no idea how to control the fire that burned inside the boy. So they did the only thing they could at the time: let him train with Luke Skywalker and hopefully learn to curb whatever surged in him.</p><p>After his parents skirted their responsibilities to his uncle the pain turned into anger. That anger was soon tended to by Lord Snoke. Infiltrating Ben's mind gradually, the mutilated alien thing whispered promises of power and glory into his ears. Soon the young Force User's eyes were not only opened to the Dark Side of The Force, but to the family secrets that his parents refused to share with him. </p><p>One of these secrets was that Ben's mother was trained in the ways of the Force… Yet, refused to train him. Before the former Supreme Leader revealed this to him, Ben had never realized his mother was sensitive to the Force. However, after confronting her with what he discovered they both came to terms with just how distant of a family they were. The reality of it broke both their hearts and while Leia tried to pick up the pieces of their shattered relationship the damage was already done; leaving the young boy broken.</p><p>As Ben Solo aged from an adolescent to a teenager, his emotional wounds festered while his anger increased to monumental levels. Every letter he received from his parents begging for his forgiveness of their actions, every recorded holovideo they sent trying to form some connection with the son they once tried to forget, and every visit to the planet they had trying to show him that they cared only left him feeling more isolated and bitter until one day he broke. </p><p>That was the day he thought he would find some reprieve from his inner turmoil under Snoke's tutelage.</p><p>The day he cast aside the husk of Ben Solo and became Kylo Ren</p><p>And all he found was suffering. </p><p>At first it started small; Snoke would comment on his disappointment in a task Kylo would perform or express displeasure in the lack of progress in the young Force User's training. However, as time went on the feedback from his former master devolved into beatings so severe it bordered on torture. He had lost count of how many times he wished for death as the old creature tried shredding his sanity while indoctrinating him with his own ideals. </p><p>
  <i> Use your hatred Ren, let it guide you. Peace is but a lie. There is only passion! Let your acrimony become your strength. <b>GIVE INTO THE DARK. SET YOURSELF FREE.</b></i>
</p><p>The violence that was bestowed upon him was soon turned outward. The tempestuous storm that was Kylo Ren made a name for himself in the galaxy as the cruel Jedi Killer and he <b>reveled</b> it in. </p><p>At least he did until he met the scavenger. </p><p>The light Rey emitted was something he hadn't experienced before and he was like a moth to a flame. At first she seemed like the answer; the person who could alleviate the constant agony he felt. Together they could balance their Force energies and rule. But, with her need to try and bring his former self to the forefront her once soothing presence began to sour. </p><p>And then Harlow was brought to his attention.</p><p>The Witch was a completely different breed of Force User. </p><p>The Poison Maker was an entirely different type of person.</p><p>Not only was her Force signature magnetic, every aggressive response Ren threw her way was met with levelheadedness and a type of compassion that resonated with him. During her time onboard the Steadfast she had been a beacon of light in the lingering shadows if his mind. Even during the times they fought, she was only trying to emphasize what she felt was best for the both of them. Not what was best of Ben Solo, but what was best for her and whoever Kylo Ren was. </p><p>She was darkness AND light, the stillness AND unruliness, she was utterly fascinating, she was in his arms, and she had kissed him.</p><p>Ren had never been kissed before. He had never held anyone so close to his own body before. He had never felt this way about another human being before. </p><p>The realization of everything crashed down upon him causing confusion. Ren's emotions felt so clear with Harlow curled into him, which only made everything else around him increasingly muddled. </p><p>He had to make whatever it was between them stop if he wanted to fulfill his destiny to the Dark Side.</p><p>The Poison Maker released a slight sigh, breaking the silence that lingered around them before she began to speak in a hushed tone.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this Kylo, you don’t have to go after Rey. We can formulate a plan that makes everyone happy. Then find our own peace and forget about trying to make it happen for the ENTIRE galaxy.”</p><p>A low chuckle came from Kylo. </p><p>“You talk as if it is so simple… But, it isn’t. I choose this path of Darkness,” Abruptly the Supreme Leader pushed away from Harlow and went to pick up his helmet as he continued talking, “I don’t deserve a path of tranquility with you or within the Force. I'm a monster… And no amount of teamwork will harbor any atonement for me. There is only one way for me to create peace, and I will create it with the Final Order. When I take control from Palpatine, I will have no need for anyone.”</p><p>With a scoff Harlow crossed her arms and gazed astounded at the man. </p><p>“You have rid yourself of Snoke and with the help of the Resistance we can eliminate Palpatine and not have to worry about that fucking manic. From what I’ve heard from the meetings, you could give two shits about how the First Order runs things; they could just be the New Republic for all you care. So why do this? Why fixate on the Resistance? Why throw the galaxy to a madman to find yourself? WHY?”</p><p>Ren realized the Witch hadn’t realized her voice was rising as she spoke. She continued to eye his as he looked upon her angered face. Putting his helmet back on, he waited a few seconds before responding to her question.</p><p>“Because I don’t know how to stop.”</p><p>As he exited the room to go back to his Knights, he felt a wrath erupt form Harlow the likes in which he had never observed from anyone before. Green fog swirled around his ankles as the meeting room door slid shut. He waited outside the room for a heartbeat to listen to the Witch’s reaction; he couldn’t help but be curious as to how she would act at his response. However, he soon rushed away from the door as a howl erupted from the woman. An ominous gloom began to drip through the cracks of the closed door and follow him down the hall, even increasing once he reunited with his six loyal soldiers. </p><p> </p><p>The echoes of the Witch’s reaction trailed him all the way to his Tie Fighter. The tendrils of her fury wrapped around his core, reaching a crescendo of power that nearly brought him to his knees before he entered his ship. Genuine fear began to grip him; the intensity of what the Witch was projecting was something Ren had only felt one other time… And that was when he confronted Palpatine upon their first meeting on Exegol. </p><p>Trying to escape the imposing reach of Harlow's Force, Ren pushed his Tie Fighter's thrusters as far as they could go and shot across the stars at top speed. The more distance he put between the Witch the less he felt her grip. Yet, no amount of distance changed the doubt of his end goal she had stirred in him. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>
    <i> General Hux </i>
  </b>
</p><p>Normally the General would have never followed Harlow's movements on board the Steadfast, but after he told her where to find Kylo Ren there was a nagging in the back of Hux's head that refused to be quiet. Soon he found himself in his private office using his privileges as a general to accesses the surveillance cameras all over the ship. </p><p>As he logged into the specific cameras that lined the halls the Supreme Leader and his goons were skulking down, four squares showing different angles of the long corridor populated the large screen of his holopad. It wasn't long before the panting figure of Harlow came ambling into one of the squares with an extended arm. To the General's surprise, Ren actually stopped and turned towards the Witch as she bent forward and placed her hands on her knees. He could tell she was saying something to the other Force User but before Hux could type in the commands to access to camera's sound, Harlow was rushing forward to grab Ren's wrist and drag him into empty room attached to the long hall.</p><p>He knew he should let Harlow and the Supreme Leader chat about whatever it was they were going to speak about in private, but he couldn’t stop himself. Within a few frantic seconds he accessed the lone camera that was stationed in the corner of the meeting room the two were in. His nimble fingers typed swiftly trying to access the sound, but for some reason he was barred from that function. However, his frustrations with whatever operating system he could not enter vanished as he watched Ren's helmet shoot across the screen towards the Witch at breakneck speed. </p><p>Seeing how Harlow did not move as Ren exploded into a rage perplexed Hux. It wasn’t surprising to see her hold her ground, but she stood so confidently against the hurricane that was Kylo <i>Temper Tantrum </i> Ren. He had no idea what the man was screaming at her, but the General could tell from his body language that he was irate. Yet as the Supreme Leader turned away from the Poison Maker and began to slam into the desk, she remained collected. Hux was finally about to give the two their privacy, but lingered as Ren turned to face the Witch once more. </p><p>Harlow had one hand extended, desperately trying to reach the raging beast of a man before her. It was as if she was trying to approach some sort of damaged creature in the wild. Yet, her gentle approach was interrupted as she reached a certain distance closer to the Supreme Leader. Ren quickly motioned as if he were about to pull his demonic saber from his robes and slice her in half, causing the General to feel himself briefly panic as he thought of Harlow's approaching demise. </p><p>But the dread dissipated as his stomach drop the floor. </p><p>In the blink of an eye, Harlow and Kylo Ren were mere inches from each other with the Witch's wrist gripped firmly by the Supreme Leader's gloved hand. The General tried to read the lips of both parties from the camera's view, but he could only assume something grave was said from the reaction his dear friend displayed. Pure sorrow overtook her face after she gently pulled her wrist away from the towering dark figure before her as they exchanged said some choice words. Then the energy in the room shifted. </p><p>The Witch said something to cause Ren to step back in disgust, but as she continued talking he began to advance towards her. Hux tasted bile in the back of his throat as he watched Harlow be slowly backed into a corner by the Dark Force user's towering mass. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as Ren's arms trapped her in position against the wall. The General wanted to do something; No, he <b>HAD</b> to do something to stop what could potentially lead to the maiming and death of the one person he trusted. However, he was rooted to the spot with his fists clenched and shaking as terror flooded his brain. </p><p>Finally it seemed that the two were going to go their separate ways. But, as Ren went to move from his lumbering position, the Witch stopped him. From the behavior the Supreme Leader displayed Hux would have thought she would be desperate to get away from the beast, yet she was still there; even going on to speak something to the wretched creature. </p><p>Right when the General felt he could calm down, his world crumbled.</p><p>Tears welled in his eyes the moment Harlow's lips collided with Ren's. He wanted to turn away desperately as they deepened the kiss, but he couldn’t pry his eyes away from them. As their foreheads pressed together in silence, Hux felt as if he were going to be sick. He had never felt more betrayed in his life. </p><p>For a brief moment he felt ridiculous.</p><p><i> It was only a kiss</i>, he thought, <i>and she does not belong to me. </i></p><p>But, that didn’t dampen the feeling inside of him. Harlow know how much he loathed Ren and she still grew close to the man. Even after the intimacy Hux and her shared, she still clamped her mouth onto that violent man-child. </p><p>Hux told her he was the Resistance spy... Was she stringing him along just to reveal his secrets to Kylo Ren as revenge to what he did to her in the past? </p><p>Being deep in thought and blurry eyed from tears, the General missed the aggressive interaction between the two on the holopad until his attention was snapped back by what he witnessed from Harlow.</p><p>Thick green and black fog was swirling around the woman as she screamed in the center of the room with her eyes closed and fists clenched pounding against her temples. Blood vessels burst in her neck and arms, leaving purple lighting bolt like trails up and down her extremities and throat. Eventually she stopped yelling and lowered both her hands, but the fog did not dissipate. </p><p>It was finally at this point Hux decided he needed to truly stop spying on Harlow. Seeing her break down in such a way disturbed him more than he wanted to admit. Looking away from the screen briefly he began to type on a keypad the orders to terminate the program, but stopped instantly once he looked back up and saw the Witches blood red eyes staring into his through the camera screen. </p><p>He was fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 19: Fury in The Mist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow lets her anger take over.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Rejection.</p><p>It was something that Harlow was extremely familiar with. In her career field, it wasn’t uncommon to have weapon contracts outbid by more affluent and less respect manufacturing companies or to have up-tight buyers turn their noses up from a proposed poison concoction. However, the deep primordial rage that she felt at Kylo Ren’s dismissal of her plea to join her to return to playing the evil master-mind of his own personal drama while he fucked up the entire galaxy along the way was overwhelming. Unable to contain it, the fury burst from her like an eruption, eclipsing every rational thought she had before that moment. It was an action that, while unfamiliar, was experienced before.</p><p>During her early years at the Imperial Academy, her powers were locked behind a tightly sealed door within her mind; but as she grew into her teens, the door began to slip open. Soon the intrinsic nature of the Force would seize her and dictate her actions whenever her mood would swing negatively. Thankfully during the times where she destroyed all the furniture in a room or caused students and faculty in the same building wing as her to experience horrifying hallucinations due to a violent furor, Admiral Rae Sloane was there to divert attention from Harlow. Once the Poison Maker fled from the Imperial Academy and began her nomadic lifestyle tagging along with bounty hunters, she feared she would never gain control of the anger that clinched her heart. Yet, that despair abated once she met her old masters Quinlan Vos and Asajj Veneess. </p><p>With Vos being trained as a Jedi and Veneess as a Sith, both had vastly different teaching methods and practices on how to control the Force. Nevertheless, their tutelage complemented each other in a way that directed the opposing powers within Harlow to intertwine in harmony. She not only was able to embrace the dark and light that filled her veins but control it. The anxiety of being unable to find peace had once crippled her, yet with her Jedi and Sith masters working as one to guide her, she gained ascendancy over both sides of the Force. Soon after she was able to center herself, her masters decided to help her learn more about her history and birth parents. Eventually, with her acquired knowledge and skills, she had been proud to say it had been over a decade since her last volatile outburst. </p><p><b>Had</b> was the keyword in her track record.</p><p>When Harlow watched the Supreme Leader turn away from her and leave the meeting room she drug him into, the years of discipline and teaching evacuated her skull in the blink of an eye. The luminescent green mist of spirit ichor danced to life from the Witch's energy, enveloping her and everything in the room with its malachite tendrils. The sleek black table began to shutter, cracking in certain areas as the office chairs began to rip apart piece by piece. Pain shot up her arms and neck as she felt the blood vessels near the surface of her skin rupture, forming different sized purplish blemishes and lines. Scarlet strands of blood tainted tears fell down her cheeks as more veins burst in her eyes, causing the once snowy white sclera to become crimson. The ache of her body only made Harlow push herself further. </p><p>Without even realizing it, the Witch began to shriek. The haunting sounds of her yell reverberated off the walls as it mingled with the mist, intensifying its power. She raised her fists to her temples, pounding on them as if trying to drive a nail into her skull. </p><p>Suddenly, Harlow felt eyes on her. Focusing on the intrusion, she began to gain control back over herself. Lowering her fits, she stopped screaming and fixated on the thought of where the eyes could be. She let the mist continue to undulate around the room but kept still only moving her eyes. The walls were charcoal grey and bare of any art or windows, except for one small obsidian colored sphere located on the far corner of the walls. </p><p>A fucking camera. </p><p>She turned toward the camera and concentrated on it. Extending the Force, she let the ichor heighten her influence on the world around her. It was then that she saw Armitage Hux's fingers clumsily fumbling over a keyboard trying to do something. However, when he looked up, she saw the dread laced within the crystal blue of his eyes. He had seen everything: her and Kylo's fight, their intimacy, their kiss, and then how she detonated with darkness. The anger that was slowly receded swelled back to an apex. She didn't honestly know why she was so furious with the General at that moment, she was the one who probably wounded him, but that didn't matter. She wanted to find where he was and hurt him.</p><p>Hurt him for spying on her.</p><p>Harm him for not helping her more.</p><p>Punish him for all the suffering he had ever caused her. </p><p>Ripping her eyes away from the camera, Harlow swiftly left the destroyed office and turned towards the direction Hux was in. The florescent mist still churned around her, causing the lights of the hallway to flicker as she passed. Any officer or Stormtrooper unfortunate enough to cross her path was met with a barrage of nightmarish mental imagery of monstrous gore that left them reeling on the ground. </p><p>The closer she got to Armitage, the more she felt herself spiraling deeper into the inky pitch of the dark side. And once she reached the door to Hux's private quarters where he had locked himself away, the hunger to destroy was so tenacious that she was salivating at the thought of causing pain. Prying the door away from its tracks, Harlow stormed into the General's entryway like a tornado. Without thinking, she reached into the deep pocket of her mechanic's jumpsuit and pulled out the weapon she kept secret from everyone except her wolf.</p><p>As she turned on the lightwhip, several yellow plasma beams splurted as she waved it around her head, snapping the Mandalorian iron-studded leather that intertwined the beams, releasing a sickening crack. Time seemed to stop as her frenzied gaze fell on the Red-Headed man standing at the far edge of his living room pressed against the transparasteel window with a blaster drawn. The amber glow radiating off of the man's face from the plasma beams reflected a look of sheer terror, the likes of which Harlow had never seen before. </p><p>"Please, I do n-n-not know what has c-come over you, but you m-m-m-must stop." Hux stuttered as the pistol shook in his hand.</p><p>Harlow's deranged laughter filled the room, "Why were you spying on me, General? Trying to figure out a way to manipulate me as you did in the old days?" </p><p>"NO!" He screamed as he pushed himself off the window, "I wanted to make sure y-you were safe."</p><p>With the flick of her wrist, Harlow brandished another crack from her lightwhip and moved forward.</p><p>"I can handle myself, <i>Hux</i>," the Witch hissed.</p><p>"I know you can, but that does not mean you need to do it alone."</p><p>The General lowered the blaster and took a step forward. Harlow responded with another snap of her whip, but seeing the ginger not back away gave her pause. Once he was close enough and wrapped her in an embrace, all her ire melted away and was replaced with debilitating sadness. Letting out a frustrated sob, she dropped her weapon and sank into Hux's arms. She was reacting in a way so similar to how Kylo Ren had just been with her; she felt like she was going to be sick. </p><p>"I'm so sorry he hurt you, Roar." Armitage cooed as she stroked her hair. "I'm not going to even try and pretend that I know what type of bond you have with that man, but if it is anything similar to what <i>our</i> connection is, then I understand that whatever was said before he left the room injured you.” </p><p>"He won't let me help him, and because of that, he will be the death of us all." She growled into Hux's uniform as her fingers clawed at his back. </p><p>"I will not let him harm you." </p><p>Sniffling, Harlow gently pulled away from Hux and wiped her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry for whatever you saw happen between Kylo and me, and I'm sorry for my reaction to it. Things between him and I are so raw and erratic. I try to keep my emotions in check around him, even projecting my calm demeanor onto him, but I couldn't control myself once he turned his back."</p><p>"I knew you were doing something to help his moods. Control panels had been surviving more than a couple days since you came aboard.." The General chuckled in response to her comment, then continued talking with a grieved expression. "When he comes back, I won't be able to stop whatever is going on between you two, will I?"</p><p>The question hung heavy in the air as Harlow contemplated it. Just as she was about to answer, Hux's comlink began to buzz on his living room caf table. Annoyed, he grabbed it and responded with a disgruntled "What?"</p><p>A few moments later, the comlink was thrown back on the table, and his attention was turned back to Harlow.</p><p>"The Supreme Leader and his merry band of knights are on their way back to the ship with a prisoner… The Wookie Chewbacca."</p><p>Cocking her eyebrows, the Poison Maker grabbed her lightwhip from the floor and moved towards the door. They both seemed to know that whatever was going on between them would have to wait; finding a way to help the Resistance was the most important thing. The event that just occurred seemed to fade away as they both put their minds to a task beyond themselves.</p><p>"If the First Order has the Wookie, than you know the Resistance will mount some kind of insane rescue mission for the furball… And we have to help them." </p><p>Nodding in agreement, they both collected themselves and made their way to the frame that once held a metal shield door. Before going through, Hux put a hand on Harlow's shoulder and turned her towards him.</p><p>"I… Know you are different from other Force users, which I imagine means many things, but I have never seen such a unique weapon as the one you brandished at me. What the fuck is it, and how the fuck did you get it or make it or whatever?"</p><p>The genuine curiosity in the General's questions made the Witch slightly smile.</p><p>"It is called a lightwhip and uses the power of a Kaiburr crystal shard. For years I felt a pull to the planet Terephon... Little did I know it was this weapon calling to me from across the stars. It took me a while, but I found it buried under years of windblown layers of dirt at the bottom of a gorge."</p><p>Turning his head to the side slightly, Hux looked at the woman somewhat perplexed.</p><p>"So you found it… Do you know who it belonged to originally? I know those Jedi and Sith weapons are usually made by a person who wields it exclusively."</p><p>Walking into the hall, Harlow began venturing towards the ship's main hanger as she called back her answer to the General.</p><p>"It belonged to my mother, an apprentice to the Sith Darth Vader himself: Lumiya."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 20: Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux over things and Harlow runs into an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Better late than never! Hope everyone is still safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i> General Hux </i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>As Hux watched Allegiant General Pryde bark orders on the bridge of the Steadfast, he couldn’t help but focus on how utterly fucked everything had become.</p><p>So.<br/>
Completely.<br/>
Fucked.</p><p>How he didn’t know Harlow was the daughter of Lumiya,(the fucking Mistress of the Sith, <b>Darth Vader's old apprentice, PALPATINE'S PERSONAL ASSASSIN</b>) was beyond him. In all the years Hux spent following the Witch’s whereabouts, he had discovered nothing of her lineage. And now this? No wonder her connection with Kylo Ren was so secure. And who was her father? Could her paternal genetics be adding to whatever Force shenanigans were going on between the Supreme Leader and her? She had mentioned she was a descendent of the Dathomir witches... Could her father be Zabrak from that planet?  Could she be a successor of some clan mother?</p><p>And <i>PUSHING ALL THAT ASIDE</i>, how in the name of Hoth was this woman going to help them now? Her mother murdered at the whim of Palpatine; was Harlow’s goal to get to the Sith Lord so she could do the same thing? Fulfill her destiny like how Ren claimed he was fulfilling his? She had already begun walking down the path of an assassin without even knowing her lineage in the past… What would happen now?</p><p>While Hux pondered on the bridge, he had tasked the Poison Maker to observe (from a distance) what was going on with the prisoner they had captured. He knew it was only a matter of time before some alarms would go off, indicating an intruder was onboard or a ragtag group of rebels would be found wandering the halls; the Resistance was notorious for near-suicide missions to rescue their own. However, this time he knew he had to help. Kylo Ren had gone too far... The First Order was going too far... And he had to plan as if Harlow was going to betray him… Treat her like another expendable and untrustworthy piece in the giant galactic game of chess they were all part of.</p><p>A deep heavy ache in his chest began to weigh the General down as he thought these things. His inner monologue was distracting him so much he didn’t even hear his name repeated several times until Allegiant General Pryde was screaming at him.  </p><p>“<b>HUX, WAKE UP AND GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER</b>!” The older man was red-faced and irritable as he eyed the ginger.</p><p>“Yes, yes, what is required of me?” Hux retorted in an equally vexed tone.</p><p>“We have captured the traitor FN-2187 and the pilot Poe Dameron trying to escape with the prison.”</p><p>With a groan, the Red Head responded in a lazy tone, “We were expecting this, so what’s the problem?”</p><p>Pryde looked as if he were going to turn into a Jorgan fruit; his face was turning so purple with rage.</p><p>“Your Witch was trying to help them escape!”</p><p>
  <i>Well, shit. </i>
</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p><p>After Harlow and Armitage went their separate ways, she went to her quarters to change into something more tactical over her mechanics jumpsuit. As she had expected, Gimli had spread himself out on her bed, almost taking up the entire thing as he napped. The Witch smiled to herself as she saw his paws slightly twitched, knowing full well he was dreaming of chasing small creatures in a forest on some distant planet. Being on the Supremacy was hard for her Loth-Wolf since he was confined to only the ship instead of the miles of the city he used to prowl when on Coruscant. However, she had a feeling neither of them would be aboard the vessel much longer.</p><p>Deciding to let her friend sleep for a few more minutes, Harlow quietly moved into her bathroom and began braiding the tawny-colored strands of hair on the side of her head, leaving the middle to form a pompadour like bump. Gazing at her reflection, she felt as if she resembled the shield maidens of old Viking lore from a far off planet in the Milkey Way system she had once read about. However, the Poison Maker did not feel the bravery and confidence they likely felt before going into battle. Stripping off her jumpsuit while leaving the tank top in place, she pulled her lightwhip from her pockets as she wrestled into a pair of black leggings.</p><p>Once out of the bathroom, she tip-toed to her bed and ran her fingers gently through the white mane along Gimli's back. With an irritated grunt, the creature's eyes bore into hers, questioning her motives. Harlow only sighed as she stood back up and moved to her closet. When the Loth-Wolf let out a yip of annoyance at being woken, she couldn't help but retort to the beast with equal exasperation.</p><p>"Oh, don't act like that, you lazy shit. I know you feel it too, Gimli; we are going to be leaving this space prison soon. It's time you wake up and stay next to me."</p><p>Ignoring whatever sounds Gimli was responding with, the Witch found the thigh bag that wrapped around her leg and waist. Strapping the bag's buckles into place, she then donned her tattered black leather bomber pilot jacket that was lined with chestnut Kod'yok fur. She soon began filling her the jacket's inner pockets and with vials filled with poisons, small grenade-like projectiles, and credits she could barter. The leg bag was filled with relevant documents and a detailed journal containing all the information she had gathered about the virus that had brought her to the First Order in the first place. After latching her lightwhip and a small blaster onto the belt piece of her bag, she pulled out a small box hidden beneath a pile of clothing.</p><p>Years ago, Harlow had placed the ring Hux had given her on a long chain. Before coming aboard the Supremacy, she wore the piece of jewelry daily. The feeling of the cold metal between her fingers would calm her during her most angry moments. Sadly, since she came on board, it had been stored away since she did not want to lose the precious item somehow while working in the lab and continuously changing in and out of personal protective equipment. Slipping the chain over her head, she ran her finger over the petite smooth silver before tucking it into the neckline of her tank top.</p><p> </p><p>Once she laced up her knee-high black combat boots, Harlow felt ready to find the prison cell containing her old Wookie friend. Motioning for Gimli to follow, they both headed into the hallway and began to journey to the bowels of the ship. The Witch only thought she was going to be keeping an eye on the happenings surrounding Chewbacca. However, everything changed when she felt a tingling on the back of her neck.</p><p>Rey.</p><p>It had to be her. Kylo’s signature was so different. The light Force user’s presence was like a breath of hot salty air from a beach in the summer, while Ren’s was more like the cold lush whip of a breeze snapping through an old dark forest. The Witch knew she had to find the woman and help her in some way. And if the Jedi in training was on board, that meant more members of the Resistance were probably sneaking around the halls.</p><p>Letting her powers expand through the ship, Harlow and Gimli began trotting down the corridors. As they followed where the Force was leading them, they soon heard the sound of blasters and shouting. A smile crept onto the Witch's face as she recognized the voice of the pilot who used to smuggle poison ingredients to her whenever he was on a spice run: Poe Dameron. Breaking out into a run, the Loth-Wolf and woman chased after the sounds of the fight that were increasing in volume until they turned a corner. To everyone’s surprise, Harlow slammed into a dark-skinned man with a panicked look on his face. </p><p>Without thinking, the Witch stepped in front of the frazzled man, pulled out her lightwhip, and began using the plasma strands to hit blaster bolts back at the Stormtroopers who shot them. As she stepped forward with every swing of her whip, Gimli galloped past her and tackled the trooper closest to the escape party that wasn't hit by a returning bolt. Muffled cries could be heard through the downed trooper's helmet as the white and grey beast tore into his limbs, but the cries soon subsided as a pool of blood expanded beneath the clunky armor. Once the first trooper was down, the wolf leaped to another that was trying to join the fray. Eventually, the barrage of blaster fire lessened as Harlow continued to crack her whip with fluid motions that could be akin to dancing until there was only a layer of deceased First Order troopers strewn across the corridor.</p><p>Harlow switched her lightwhip off and began to wrap the long strands into a circle that she then latched to her belt. She let out a quick whistle, calling Gimli to her side as she turned to face the three Resistance members she assisted. Letting a big toothy grin spread across her face, she couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked faces gaping at her.</p><p>"You boys sure know how to get into some trouble around here." Harlow beamed at the trio as she patted the head of her wolf. Before she could say anything else, she was scooped into a suffocating bear hug by Poe. After a moment, the pilot backed away and let out a nervous laugh as his expression turned from delighted to suspicious. </p><p>"What the hell are you doing with the First Order Roach?!"</p><p>"Saving your ass Dameron, you still owe me a drink! Or did you forget?"</p><p>"Wha- Ok really you are going to bring this up right -"</p><p>Before Poe could finish, the other human in the escaping trio stepped forward and interjected.</p><p>"Who is this woman, Poe?"</p><p>Turning her head to the dark-skinned man, Harlow went to answer his question but stopped. Looking frantically around her, she ripped her lightwhip from her side and threw the small blaster she had stowed away to the man.</p><p>"We need to go NOW!"</p><p>However, before the words even left her lips, Poe let of a grunt and toppled sideways as a blaster bolt tore into him. Everyone let out a collective yelp as they all scrambled to help the man. The Witch was suddenly horrified as a gaggle of Stormtroopers ran towards them from every angle, effectively corning them in their location. She should have sensed the troopers before they were right on them, but she was so unfocused from the excitement of seeing Poe and Chewie and the previous fight that she wholly disconnected from the Force around her until it was too late. Gimli began to growl as he stood next to his master with glinting crimson-stained teeth bared, just waiting to pounce. Yet, with over a dozen troopers with blaster rifles not even a yard away from them, Harlow knew their chances of everyone making it out alive were slim to none if she went for an attack. Motioning for her wolf to stand down, she let her lightwhip fall to the ground as she raised her hands.</p><p>As the Stormtroopers rounded the group up and began to push and shove them down the halls, all that was repeating in Harlow's head was,</p><p>
  <i>Well, shit.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Author’s note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone, </p><p>Sorry I’ve been MIA and not posting as promised. I’ve been drowning in work at the hospital while going to school full time and trying to grapple with some personal issues going on. I will be writing again soon, I just can’t say when. </p><p>Besides that I hope everyone is doing well. Please stay safe as places reopen!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 22: Secrets Revealed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow, Poe, Chewy, and Finn are captured.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s good to be back! </p><p>It has truly been awhile since I’ve sat down and wrote, but I’m getting back into it. With my state opening back up, the hospital census decreasing, and major school projects out of the way I’ve actually had time to think about where I want to go with this story more in depth. </p><p>This chapter isn’t very long, but it’s a start to where I want to go. It also may be a little rocky... oh well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>As Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca struggled and kicked while being dragged down the corridor with hands behind their backs, Harlow remained silent and focused. The Force was crackling all around her, almost consuming her entire being. She could still feel Rey's bright presence all around the ship, but interlaced with that light was the creeping shadow of Kylo Ren. </p><p>The Witch knew that Ren wasn't on board; if he was, the inkiness of him would rival the vivid glow of the young Jedi. Yet, both their signatures were butting up against each other. </p><p>The bitter sound of Hux’s voice was the only thing that snapped Harlow back to the situation at present. Refocusing her eyes, she realized that the captured group she was in had been towed into a hanger with three Stormtroopers pointing blasters at them. Turning her head slightly, she saw the General coming up from behind the white-clad figures.</p><p>Seeing the anger on Hux’s face made the Witch feel as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on her head. She knew she had put him in a compromising position by her actions, but she didn’t think she would ever be in this type of situation. Harlow had become so overcome by the Force that she blindly followed it to wherever it was leading her, not taking into account the repercussions. </p><p>“TURN AROUND!” </p><p>Unable to process who had spoken the words, Harlow and the three escapees turned their backs away from the First Order members. She tried frantically to use the Force and read what Armitage was thinking, but she was met with total emptiness. Panic overtook her and soon a ringing in her ears drowned the sounds shallow breathing from those next to her. </p><p>Suddenly, Hux’s voice rang cool and collected through the changing blasters. </p><p>“Actually, I’de like to do this myself.”  </p><p>All color fell from Harlow’s face as she sensed the intent behind his words. Desperately she tried calling to him through their bond, but his mental barrier was too strong. </p><p>“So, what were you going to tell Rey?”</p><p>The hushed tones of Poe’s voice snaked through the Witch’s brain. She turned her face towards the pilot and gave him an incredulous look. Really? She mouthed as she stared wide-eyed at the man. Of course, the idiot’s last words would revolve around some pretty woman he was vaguely interested in. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, is this a bad time?”</p><p>His tone rose as Chewbacca let out a grumbled roar in annoyance.</p><p>“It sort of is.”</p><p>The other human responded casually while turning his face to Poe’s.</p><p>Harlow rolled her eyes in frustration and swung her gaze to Gimli who was primed for a request from his master, but nothing came.</p><p>The two men continued bickering and before Harlow could scream at them to shut up, blaster fire was heard. </p><p>But… They were fine.</p><p>Turning around in unison, they were met by three dead Stormtroopers and an anxious-looking General who spat, “I’m the spy.”</p><p>“WHAT!?” Poe exclaimed in excitement, but before more words could be exchanged Harlow ran up to the General, grabbed his face, and pulled his lips into hers. </p><p>Silence overtook the hanger as Harlow deepened the kiss with the man who just gave up his entire life for hers and the Resistance. There was no turning back now; Hux was never going to be able to return to his First Order post again.</p><p>Breaking apart from the Witch, the General collected himself and looked at the Resistance members. All eyes were averted from the kissing pair and Poe let out a slightly nervous cough. Harlow couldn’t help but smile at the awkwardness of the situation.</p><p>“We don’t have much time.” He managed to say breathlessly as his face light up as red as Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. </p><p>“I KNEW IT!” Poe exclaimed excitedly, but his partner retorted, “No you did not.” </p><p>Embarrassed, Hux turned to Harlow and gazed into her eyes for some sign of reassurance. However, she didn’t have any. The Poison Maker knew they had just jumped out of the frying pan, but they now were all in the fire. Trying to remain calm, she straightened the Red-head’s lapel and asked?</p><p>“Where is the Falcon?”</p><p>“Follow me.” </p><p>———————————————————</p><p>Running towards the main hangers, the group was soon met by another ragtag group made up of three droids. </p><p>“There they are!” The humanoid droid shouted while carrying a trove of weapons. </p><p>Chuckling to herself, Harlow couldn’t help but find the entire party of Resistance members completely ridiculous together. Yet, they all seemed to be a perfect compliment to one another. And as Hux opened the hanger door to allow everyone entry to the Millennium Falcon, a gitty sensation filled the Witch’s chest thinking that the ginger was leaving the sterile life of the First Order. </p><p>However, her thoughts vanished as she saw the redhead stop the man she now knew as Finn and demanded to be shot in the arm. </p><p>Enraged by the General’s words, Harlow stormed up to the pair just as Finn was going to blow a blaster bolt into the redhead's leg. Using the Force, she deflected the shot and rounded on Hux. </p><p>“You’re going with them.” </p><p>“WHAT!?”</p><p>Both Hux and Finn exclaimed in unison as they gazed flabbergasted at Harlow. </p><p>“We all know that you’re dead if you stay here. Is that really what you want? I cannot allow that after what you did. If you go with them, you can help end this bullshit once and for all.”</p><p>“But, I am the <b>General </b>of the <i>First Order</i>!”</p><p>“Not anymore, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Before Hux could retort, Finn stepped forward.</p><p>“Why are you helping us?” The former Stormtrooper asked cashing silence to fall between the trio. </p><p>“I don’t care if you win.” Hux seethed, “I just want Kylo Ren to lose.” </p><p>Letting his words sink in, Harlow allowed the hurt he intended with him wash over her. She was half tempted to make a retort but decided against it. Pushing Finn though the hanger door, she grabbed the General’s arm and pulled his ear close to her lips. </p><p>“You asked me if I still had the ring… It’s always been with me since the day you put it in my hand.”</p><p>As surprise bloomed on the man’s face, Harlow shoved him through the hanger door, slammed it shut, and jammed the panel controls. Before he could begin to pound in the transparasteel, the Witch gently nudged him with the Force towards the ship. </p><p>Turning her back toward the unfolding scene of Hux being drug, kicking and screaming, into the Falcon, Harlow gazed down at Gimli who had been faithfully waiting for a command. </p><p>“Ready to make sure that ship takes off?”</p><p>An excited bark was the only answer Harlow needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 22: An Escape for Some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow helps the Resistance escape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Kylo Ren </i>
  </b>
</p><p>"Why did the Emperor come for me?"</p><p>Rey's words were softly spoken as she mirrored Ren's circular movements. But as she continued to talk, it was easy to tell that she wanted to lash out and rip the Supreme Leader apart.</p><p>"Why did he want to kill a child?"</p><p>Kylo had thought this moment would be some type of glorious reunion. Finally, after years of battling each other and struggling through Force connections, the scavenger was in front of him, clamoring for answers. He could sense the ambivalence in her connection to the light, almost being able to visualize the black seeping in through her mental cracks.</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>Yet, the pull he once felt towards her luminance had dissipated. Ren had thought that seeing the Jedi in training would rekindle the once blazing desire he felt for her… But, there was nothing there for her. Even seeing her teetering on the edge of giving into the darkness, there were no notes of affection or desire towards the scavenger.</p><p>All his inclinations had moved to Harlow.</p><p>He was fixated on that muddled Force user with the annoying ball and chain that was General Hux and her terrifyingly large Loth-Wolf, and it confused him to no end. Seeing Rey before and having no cravings to bask in the aura of her light finally made the dark Force user realize how obsessed with the Witch he was. Kylo wanted to be intertwined in the gray that was Harlow.</p><p>Seeing Rey made him realize that he should have considered Harlow's suggestions of tranquility.</p><p>That creeping part of him that regretted the choice grew, but there was no turning back now. Kylo's soul was resigned to his fate. He was a monster—a murdering, manipulative, and scarred creature that did not deserve peace. The darkness would drown out the pain, the yearning for the Poison maker, the light… <b>EVERYTHING </b>. And getting the woman he no longer had any preferences for and who was of Palpatine's Bloodline on his side was a giant step in completely giving himself to it.</p><p>Corrupting something that was once so pure would give him the power to move past his silly lingering emotions.</p><p>Trying to play the odds into his favor, he decided to answer the questions asked from the trembling woman in front of him.</p><p>"Because he saw what you would become. You don't just have power; you have his power. You're his granddaughter."</p><p>Kylo could sense Rey's heart rate skyrocket and saw her eyes widen in shock.</p><p>"You are a Palpatine."</p><p>Tears began to fill Rey's eyes at the realization of Kylo's words. Slowly backing away, she gasped softly as the terror of her lineage consumed her.</p><p>"My mother was the daughter of Vader; your father was the son of the Emperor. What Palpatine doesn't know is we're a dyad in the Force, Rey."</p><p>The last words tasted sour, leaving his mouth. His feelings of he and Rey being two parts of one whole seemed so juvenile in retrospect.</p><p>His statement was followed by a confused silence by the woman as she continued to step back towards the giant hanger ship entrance. Irritated at her lake of response, he soon became keenly aware that she seemed to be deciphering the lies tangled into the words he spoke. Trying to salvage the moment, the Supreme Leader went to speak again.</p><p>"Two that are -"</p><p>Before Kylo could finish, a loud explosion tore through the hanger causing the row of stormtroopers behind him to lose balance. Twisting to face where his men once stood, he ripped off his helmet in fury as black clouds of smoke billowed from a wall of fire. As both he and Rey tried to regain their composure, sickly green coils of mist began to blanket the floor.</p><p>Once the troopers stood back up, they began to panic and fired frantically into the undulating mix of slate and green vapor. Only it was easy to tell that none of their shots were making contact with anything.</p><p>Kylo reached for his saber and ignited the growling blade. As he began deflecting blaster bolts that had been misfired or thrown his way, he heard the distinct sound of large paws galloping towards him.</p><p>"<b>You know what you have to do.</b>"</p><p>Harlow's voice rang out over the cacophony, causing everyone in the hanger to pause their hysteria briefly.</p><p>"<i>I do.</i>”</p><p>Rey's words were so quiet he almost hadn't caught them, but Kylo did not miss the composure that was now reflected on her face. Turning to face the Jedi in training, he heard the sounds of a familiar engine in the distance. In a split second, the Millennium Falcon drifted into view, revealing its back end with the entrance ramp extended and a yelling man holding onto it for dear life.</p><p>The once disorganized Stormtroopers instantly collected themselves and began to fire towards the ship, but all their blaster shots stopped in midair.</p><p>In an instant, all the troopers flew back as whoever was piloting the Falcon threw the thrusters on and blasted streams of high powered air into the Star Destroyer. Using the Force, Ren was able to keep himself in place but could do little else.</p><p>Rey did not seem strongly affected by the thruster's power. Taking a running start, the woman leaped out of the hanger entrance and onto the ramp of the Falcon. A white bolt followed behind her as Gimli ran and jumped from the Star Destroyer. Surprise flooded the Supreme Leader's body as he realized the Loth-Wolf was leaving behind his master.</p><p>Desperately, he began to reach his head out to bring the ship down using his powers, but as he was lifting his arm, he realized he was unable to yank it free from whatever invisible hold latched onto it. Turning his head, he was in shock and awe at what he saw.</p><p>The Witch emerged from the churning mix of smoke and mist slowly, but with purpose. Her bright sage irises and clear sclera were now utterly black with lines of red forming small fissures within them. The long hair strands of hair not braided danced around her neck, making her look as if the hair was floating through water. Both her hands were raised to shoulder level, and Verdigris mist dripped from her open palms in ringlets. Bursting veins formed purple lightning-like streaks and petechiae across every inch of exposed skin. Blue tinted lips moved, creating shapes of foreign words, but no sound was heard. She soon began to increase her walking pace, and with every new step she took, the Star Destroyer seemed to quack from her power.</p><p>The sight was a stunningly beautiful nightmare for Kylo to behold.</p><p>With his focus trained on Harlow, Ren hadn't realized the Falcon had jumped to light speed until he noticed his hair wasn't waving around him. He released his Force hold on the ground, but still could not move; The Witch was still holding him in place. However, that did not last long.</p><p>Lowering her hands, Harlow released a long sigh of relief. The blackness of her eyes began to fade, revealing to soft color underneath; nevertheless, other parts of her body showed no signs of returning to its former resplendence any time soon. Smiling slightly, she tried to take a step forward but was too weak. Swiftly she collapsed to the ground unconscious. Once knocked out, her grip on Ren vanished, and without thinking, he ran to her body and scrambled to pull her into his lap once he dropped to her side.</p><p>He felt a pulse, but it was weak.</p><p>Tucking one arm under her knees and one behind her back, Ren hoisted the Witch to his chest while he stood and began to move toward the medical wing. He needed to move fast if he wanted her not to sustain permanent damage to her body. Only, once reaching the hall right outside the hanger, he almost collided with Allegiant General Pryde in his frenzied state.</p><p>"What in the <b>hell</b> happened!?"</p><p>Kylo was in no mood for this fool, but sensing the man's panic, he decided to give him the summarized answer to the events, if only just to get the man to leave him be. Stopping from his trek down the corridor, he remained with his back turned to Pryde as he spoke through gritted teeth.</p><p>"The scavenger escaped with your spy of a  general, the genetically modified mutt, the Wookie, the Resistance's best pilot, the defected Stormtrooper, all their droids, and the damn Wayfinder blade all on the Millennium Falcon thanks to the Witch's help. I thought that much was obvious."</p><p>To Ren's surprise, Pryde looked as if he had just been told that Palpatine was not the former Sith Emperor, but rather a stack of porgs wearing a black cloak. Too annoyed to even search into the man's mind to discover why such a reaction occurred, the Supreme Leader continued to hastily move towards his destination, expecting to be along in his thoughts.</p><p>However, Pryde was trailing behind him.</p><p>"Supreme Leader… She was the only one attacking us?"</p><p>Spinning around violently, Ren only nodded in response to the man's stupid question.</p><p>"In the name of all the stars, we thought an invasion was happening. Half of all our onboard stormtroopers are dead in a pile of their blood, and the engines have been blown."</p><p>The angry red flush that had taken over Ren's face drained instantly.</p><p>"What shall we do, sir? We cannot move the Steadfast, but we can still hold this position with little threat to our safety. Should we continue attacking planet Kijimi now that the scavenger is off of it?"</p><p>"I don't give a fuck." Was all Ren said as he slammed Pryde into the shining hard wall using the Force.</p><p>Kylo could sense that the Allegiant General had something sinister on his mind, but he didn't care what it was at the moment as he began to run to the medical wing. He needed to wake Harlow up to know what she had done. Because if what Pryde said was true, this woman in his arms killed almost 5,000 soldiers, disabled a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer engine system, stopped a wall of blaster bolts in midair, and held him in place all singlehandedly and within a handful of minutes.</p><p>And the thought of someone having that much power was <i>absolutely <b>horrifying</b></i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 23: The True Dyad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow recovers from her stint in the hanger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow </i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>She was weightless, floating lazily in the inky pitch of nothingness. The events that transpired over the last few weeks seemed to fall away into the void. All that Harlow could sense was a resounding stillness that cradled her body. </p><p>There was no sound. </p><p>There was no light.</p><p>It was just her and the comforting emptiness.</p><p>And she longed to stay there.</p><p>It seemed like Harlow had been floating for hours in the silence until a slight sound stirred her from her trance-like state.  </p><p>A soft voice called to her. Begging her to open her eyes and come back. At first, she couldn’t tell who or what was speaking, but the more she listened, the more Harlow deciphered a soft melodic voice that was reminiscent of her mothers piercing through the void.</p><p>As her attention began to pull towards the disembodied voice rather than the emptiness, Harlow soon realized the sound was getting more profound and more strained. Before long started to resemble the baritone of Kylo’s voice, begging her to open her eyes in stressed desperation. </p><p>Hearing the Supreme Leader so exasperated tugged at the Witch’s gut, twisting it into knots. She needed to reach him; some primal instinct within her compelled the Witch to need to comfort the other Force user. Desperately she tried pulling herself from the ebony wasteland towards the source of Kylo’s words. It was like trying to swim through thick mud, and soon she felt like weights were tugging down on her ankles; nevertheless, she persisted. </p><p> </p><p>When Harlow finally opened her eyes, she was assaulted with the piercing white of fluorescent lights. Everything was unfocused and bathed in a brightness that strained the Witch’s pupils. She tried to lift her head, but she was so weak that all she could do was release a sigh that was drowned out by the frantic deep voice of Kylo Ren.</p><p>“Harlow, can you hear me!?” </p><p>It was then Harlow realized she had been placed on bed with silk sheets. The smell of pine, sandalwood, and Ren's natural scent danced around her as the world came more into focus. The Supreme Leader was kneeling beside the bed with a hand hovering over the center of her chest. For a split second, she thought the man was trying to take advantage of her vulnerable situation, but she soon realized he was actually using the Force to heal her. This stunned the Witch since healing was something that only utilized by harnessing the lighter side of the Force. Still, she was grateful for his actions are decided to question him about this use of the light later.  </p><p>“Wh- Where am I?” Her voice was horse and dry. </p><p>The imposing ebony-clad figure of Kylo Ren lowered himself towards the Witch’s face. As her vision adjusted, Harlow couldn’t deny how handsome the man’s unmasked face was even with the worried look covering it. </p><p>“You’re in my quarters,” Ren softly spoke as he reached a gloved hand down to the Witch’s cheek. “You… Did something massive with your powers and nearly killed yourself in the process.”</p><p>“Ah. Yeah…. I didn’t mean to lose control like that.” Harlow grunted as she propped herself up on her elbows. </p><p>Her motions triggered Kylo to move his hand onto the Witch’s shoulder, but she shrugged him off and continued to sit up into a cross-legged position.</p><p>"You were barely breathing when I started working on you… So please, take it easy."</p><p>The note of concern in the man's voice puzzled her to no end. It was mere hours ago that Ren had stormed out of a meeting room after rejecting Harlow's proposal for a peaceful partnership, and then she had caught him in the act of trying to tease Rey over to the darkness. She was under the impression that whatever pull they once shared towards each other had somehow fizzled out and died on his end. So hearing the tons of worry coming from the Supreme Leader confused her.</p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>Everything seemed like it was in a fog. All she could remember was instructing Gimli to escape on the Falcon with Rey, Hux, and the rest of the Resistance that had been on the ship. After that, her rage and jealousy at Kylo trying to tempt Rey to his side eclipsed all of her reason, and soon her world had slipped into shadow. </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Ren responded to her plight, which confused Harlow. Sadly, once the Supreme Leader began to speak, Harlow felt like she was going to vomit.  </p><p>“The hanger was filled with your… Green mist… or smoke or whatever. The stormtroopers fired at you, but you somehow deflected them all the blaster bolts with little effort… After you helped Rey and your wolf escape, the Steadfast began shaking. I thought the ship was going to be ripped apart. It all stopped once you passed out, but you had already killed half the stormtroopers and staff aboard.”</p><p>The sound of both the Force user’s breathing was the only thing echoing around Ren’s quarters until a small sob slipped through Harlow’s lips.  </p><p>Soon she was doubled over hyperventilating with eyes closed. She hadn’t meant to hurt anyone but in her fury… the Darkside of the Force consumed her and bolstered her strength.</p><p>As the grief and shock of what she had done gnawed at her core, she felt her body being slightly lifted and swayed into the lap of the Supreme Leader as he sat on the bed. Muscular arms encased her in a cocoon of warmth. Harlow just wanted to melt into the tenderness of Kylo's embrace, yet before she could stop herself, thoughts of Rey in her position filled her mind causing jealousy and resentment to rear their ugly heads. Disgusted with herself, Harlow tried untangling herself from Ren’s grip.</p><p>“Whenever I’m around you, my emotions are fucking erratic.” The Witch hissed as she pushed against his chest. “You baffle me with your polar actions. First, you reject my advances, and now you pull me into you? Only, what I can assume, moments after trying to pull Rey into your clutches. I don't understand! "</p><p>Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, Harlow continued letting her pained emotions spring forward. </p><p>"I didn’t want to murder those troopers. They were people. I can’t… No… I was never like this until I came onto this ship. Ever since you and Hux walked into my shop, there has been a battle growing inside me and don't even know <b>WHY</b>. <b>What’s happening to me</b>!?” </p><p>She was floundering in the denial of her actions as she screamed her question to no one in particular. Drowning in her outrage, she went to stand up and try to escape the suffocating room. Yet, she paused when she felt a calloused hand grab her wrist and pull her back onto the bed. </p><p>During all their interactions, Harlow had minimal skin to skin contact with Kylo. Yes, they had kissed and embraced once before, but other than that, there had always been thick black fabric or leather between them. Feeling Ren’s fingers encircle her wrist sent a shock up her spine. </p><p>He yanked her back down onto the soft sheets, contorting her back into a sitting position facing him. Irritation rippled off the Witch as she gazed into the oak eyes of Kylo. She didn’t know how to feel as his chocolate irises examined her features. The energy between them sizzled, and the Poison Maker couldn’t control her lust and jealously from spilling over her walls. </p><p>“So, Rey and you are <i>meant</i> to work together? To be a dyad within the Force? If you just want to be in the darkness, why did you heal me?”</p><p>She couldn’t restrain the words as they came out frigid and sharp. Harlow had to hear his answers. Whenever they were near each other, she could feel the intensity of the darkness and the light side of the force warring within the man, but she knew she could bring him peace if he just<b>let</b> her. However, if Ren wanted to convert Rey, kill Palpatine, and continue the destruction of those fighting the First Order, then she knew whatever emotions growing inside her towards the Supreme Leader had to be snuffed out. </p><p>“I don’t know what to say, Harlow… I want to live up to my Grandfather’s legacy. I want to leave a wake of greatness and power behind me. Just, I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do it anymore. I… Feel things when I'm with you that are difficult for me to articulate. You drive me insane with your attitude sometimes, but your openness with me brings me a type of solace I've never experienced before… And it terrifies me.”</p><p>Feeling like she had just been blindsided, Harlow was paralyzed by Kylo's words. The previously distant man was addressing her calmly with a mournful look creasing his pale features. And as he spoke, he drew closer to her while still holding her wrist. </p><p>“Yet, when I’m with you, I feel such power... I cannot describe it. There is a pull between us. As if <i>we</i> are truly meant to be the dyad.”</p><p>Harlow let out a hiss and moved to get up once again, but Ren stopped her by encasing her other wrist with another cadaverous pale ungloved hand. </p><p>“You speak the same words you spat at Rey, and they are <i>lies</i>. What association we have had with each other has been caustic… Poignant… I can’t deal with this push and pull bullshit with you. Now, let me <b>GO</b>.”</p><p>Harlow continued to try and yank herself free, but Ren’s grip tightened to a painful level. Soon, she was on her back with Ren wrestling his way on top of her. All her efforts to release herself were futile due to her weakened state. Desperately she tried pushing out with the Force, but that only added to Kylo’s determination to get the Witch into submission.</p><p>Finally, after Harlow was on her back with Ren on top of her holding both wrists above her head, she gave up. </p><p>“Go on then; if you’re so determined to keep me here, you can spit out more lies.” Harlow seethed from under him. </p><p>“They aren’t lies... I regret turning my back on you when you reached out to me…"</p><p>Feeling the darkness beginning to swell inside her once more, Harlow was about to lash out at the man above her. However, her brain short-circuited has Kylo pushed his lips into hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 24: An Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux and Poe talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Armitage</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, Hux continued to move his glove-free hand down the broad fluffy back of Gimli as he pensively starred at the metal walls of the Millennium Falcon from his seat at the Dejarik table. Everything he had known in his life was torn away as soon as the ship entered lightspeed, including Harlow. </p><p>He thought that he could convince the ex-Stormtrooper just to leave him wounded on the Star Destroyer to be judged by his peers… </p><p>Death was not something that scared Armitage anymore. Before he climbed to the rank of General, he was thrown continuously into heated battles on planets across the galaxy, almost losing his life countless times by the hands of the people he was now in a ship with. Teetering so close to his demise turned the idea of fading into the unknown oblivion into something to look forward to at the end. After helping the Resistance members escape from their exaction, he had thought Harlow would go with them and just leave him behind; She had been fine without him before and could do it again. Plus, he was ready to let his higher-ups take him down as long as he could rest in the darkness knowing the Witch was safe. </p><p>However, she had pushed him through that damn door and made sure he couldn't get to her once it was sealed.</p><p>Now Armitage was in the one type of situation that terrified him to the core: being somewhere new where he had no power or control. </p><p>Everything was a blur after she confided in him that she still had his mother's ring… After all this time, she always kept it close to her. When first hearing Harlow say those words, he felt like his heart would sprout wings and sore out of his chest with happiness. But, before he could even respond, he realized he was being dragged onto the Falcon, leaving the one person he cared for behind. </p><p>Hux did remember trying to break free from whoever was restraining him from returning to the Witch's side, yet they were too strong. Once yanked up the entry ramp, he had been thrown into the main living area of the ship while the three Resistance fighters and their droids ran around frantically trying to get the ship to take off. Dameron and the ex-trooper argued about staying in range of the Star Destroyer to wait for the Jedi Rey while the Wookie snarled at the now-former General to sit in the booth circling the holochess board. Everything seemed to be moving to fast for the man, and he felt himself slowly dissolving into panic as he sat in the padded booth.</p><p>That was until Harlow's Loth-Wolf came trotting towards him and plopped down into a sitting position right beside him. Seeing the familiar honey-colored irises of Gimli halted the panic from exploding. Without fixating on it, Hux tore off his First Order issued leather gloves and buried his fingers into the warm fur of the beast. Even though the creature was the color of fresh snowfall on Hoth, it radiated a heat that comforted and calmed the man as he moved his fingers down the spine of the Witch's beloved friend. </p><p>During the time at the Academy, Harlow was known to keep all kinds of creatures within her dorm and private laboratory area. It was not out of the ordinary for her to giddily show young Armitage some grotesque looking insect or highly venomous reptile while gushing over how adorable it was. However, things changed after she engineered Gimli. Hux could still remember the stench of putrefying meat and hear the sharp inhales of Harlow when he thought of the day they discovered the carcass of a female Loth-Wolf while walking around the Academy campus. Surrounding the adult wolf were the bodies of her pups in various stages of decomposition, except one. The only white-furred runt of the litter still was breathing somehow. Seeing this, the frenzied Harlow gently scooped the pathetic thing up and took off running towards the Academy's science halls, leaving Armitage confused and disgusted. It would be three days until he saw the girl again, and when he did, it was in the darkness of night as she entered his private dorm cradling a small snowy lump of fur that was the lone surviving puppy. She explained to him how she harnessed DNA she had found in the Academy's archives that were of a Loth-Wolf from their original planet; using this, she was able to grow new organs to replace the atrophied ones it had when she found it. She hinted that she added some other genetic mutations to help the little creature live, yet never expanded on what they were. Truth be told, Hux was so astounded that she could do such a thing at her age that even if she went into details, he wouldn't be able to pay attention. </p><p>Chaos continued to ensue around the former General as was pulled from his memory as the ship jolted with Gimli next to him, but he didn't seem to care. Remembering the events that yielded the Loth-Wolf that was comforting him now made his chest ache. He knew Harlow was smart beyond her years, but he never truly grasped how magnificent her skills were until now. After leaving the Academy, she honestly had nothing except her name and the belongings she packed in a small bag. Still, she somehow managed to become the leading weapons specialist and poison maker among bounty hunters all across the galaxy and even managed to continue schooling to prove she was one of the best in her respective field. Once again, Hux felt the crushing realization that he had taken the Witch for granted. </p><p>And once again, she had saved him without a second thought… Saved him from a death, he would have gladly welcomed. Yes, part of him was grateful, but he had already written off the rest of his existence once he helped the group escape… Now he was alone.</p><p>Being lost in quandaries, Armitage hadn't noticed the rebel pilot sit at the other end of the crescent-shaped booth until the thumping sound of Gimli's tail wagging against the grated metal floor pulled him from his thoughts. For a brief second, they eyed each other suspiciously, then Dameron broke the tense silence.</p><p>"So, Hugs, you're the spy… And you saved us… Now, I'm sure you know these two things benefit the Resistance a lot, but it doesn't erase all the shit you've already done."</p><p>Scoffing, Hux crossed his arms and turned his face away from Poe's. </p><p>"Once we get back to our main base, you know there are going to be a lot of people wanting to see you shot dead because of Star Killer and everything else -."</p><p>Before the pilot could finish, Hux slammed his fists against the table and returned to angrily glaring at the grizzly man.</p><p>"Then just fucking shoot me. I do not want to have a trial drawn out on my behalf when everyone on both sides of the galaxy will want me gone."</p><p>Armitage had meant to sound intense and furious, but his voice betrayed how upset he was with his situation; so instead of continuing to poke and prod the pilot to kill him, he returned to sitting in silence with his arms crossed looking anywhere but Poe's face.</p><p>"Are you done? Next time let me finish and cut with the dramatics. I know you First Order types love all the theatrics, but come on."</p><p>Poe shifted in his seat, uncrossing his arms and running a hand through his tousled hair before he continued.</p><p>"As I was saying, people want you dead. That's a given. But, Roach wants you alive. And that <i>means</i> something to myself and the General. She means something to the Resistance as a whole."</p><p>Returning his gaze to the pilot, Hux was extremely puzzled as to why he was referring to Harlow as Roach if that was even who the man was talking about.</p><p>"Oh come on, Hugs, Roach - I mean Harlow - may have been the First Order's back pocket for the time being, but she has been helping the Resistance for an awhile." </p><p>Armitage starred dumbfounded at Dameron as he continued.</p><p>"She would only send messages or supplies to the Resistance through me, and it was rarely mind you," The pilot brandished his hands as he talked to convey that Harlow only communicated intel with them sporadically, "To keep her identity hush-hush. But, anyone from the underbelly of the galaxy knows the story of the Venefica of Coruscant and knows she holds some serious sway among the bounty hunters guilds in every sector of space. Once the hunter's stopped trying to knock me out of the sky, every Resistance fighter knew that she was keeping us safe… In that aspect, at least."</p><p>"Was she sending you information while she was on board the Steadfast?" Hux spat before he could stop himself. Yes, he had told Harlow that he was the spy, but before that, she couldn’t have had any idea. Did this mean she would have brought him down with the First Order if she could?</p><p>"Wanting to make sure your precious First Order is safe, huh?" Poe hissed back as he crossed his arms, "We only started getting information <b>AFTER</b> she found out you were the spy. I'm willing to bet she would throw herself out of a damn airlock in order to protect you, so calm down."</p><p>Surprise once again took over Armitage's expression at hearing these words, even more so at registering the small hint of jealousy at the pilot's statement. </p><p>"How do you know, Harlow?" Armitage probed as he uncrossed his arms and went back to stroking Gimli's soft coat. He knew that the Witch was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh and freely took in whoever she desired, but the thought of her with this pilot was something he did not want to stomach on top of everything else going on.</p><p>Chuckling to himself softly, Poe put both hands behind his head and leaned back, stretching out one long leg out from under the holochess table.</p><p>"Funny enough, it involves you." The pilot remarked with a smirk.</p><p>Hux looked as if he just saw Poe transform into a Rancor.</p><p>"Oh come on, you're tellin' me you don't know that she has been keeping hits off of you for <b>YEARS</b>? That's how it all started. The higher-ups in the Resistance were trying to hire hunters to assassinate you, and no matter WHO we contacted, alien, human, even a freakin' droid, they all refused to accept the job. No amount of credits and I mean no amount, could get them to agree. Finally, we caught word that someone called the Venefica of Coruscant was making sure you were protected. This was when her reputation was first spreading off Coruscant, so none of us had any idea who she was. But what the real crazy thing was, is that she would ban any hunter that went after you from her shop, which is a <b>HUGE</b> deal in the bounty hunting community." </p><p>Before continuing, Poe repositioned and gently patted his knee, summoning Gimli to him so the wolf could get scratched behind the ears lightly. However, after a few seconds, the beast turned back. It sat in his original position beside Hux, gazing up at the former General with bright amber eyes and tail wagging happily. Seeing this caused a small smile to cross Armitage's face as he listened to the pilot to tell the rest of the story.</p><p>"Anyway, I went to Coruscant to try and find this mysterious person who pulled strings to all the guilds with the only lead I had: a shop named Dysfunctional Grace on level 1313. Once through the doors, I was struck by our mutual friend's lovely looks and tried to charm information out of her. Out interaction involved me asking for the Venefica, she claimed to have no idea where they went. I then asked for her name, which at the time, I assumed had to be as beautiful as she was, and this woman smiles and says her name is Cockroach. Ya know, after those damn critters that seem to be EVERYWHERE in the galaxy and give you the freakin' heebie-jeebies? She caught me off my game with that, and I literally turned and left the store."</p><p>The smile on the former General's face grew slowly at thinking of Harlow pushing off the advances of the handsome, dark-haired, and tan-skinned adventurous pilot before him. He was sure that Poe was not used to any form of rejection from females. </p><p>"I came back the next day, asked about the Venefica again, and just... TRIED to call her Roach since she claimed it was the shortened version of her name. This went on for a few more days, and during this time, we actually ended up getting to know each other. She told me about her time at the Academy and how even though she hated it, she found a person she loved and her long life passions, I told her about my pilot mother who fought bravely in the Battle of Endor, yadda, yadda. I eventually had to return to the Resistance base at the time, relaying that I failed in finding out who the Venefica was, but I would always make time to visit Roach whenever I was in that sector. She became one of the best damn friends I've ever had."</p><p>The story stopped for a second as Poe leaned forward and put his elbows on the Dejarik board. His voice took on a severe and troubled tone as he began speaking again. </p><p>"After Star Killer took out the Hosnian Prime system, I was mortified thinking that she had been on one of those planets since she frequented the area for ingredients for her concoctions."</p><p>Hearing the pilot say this made Hux sick to his stomach. He may have murdered Harlow without even realizing in his struggle for power. While there was solace knowing she survived the attack, he still felt the crushing weight of all those he did murder come down upon him.</p><p>"Once I recovered enough from that little base destroying endeavor we all shared, I flew to Coruscant as fast as my X-Wing could go hoping that she was still in her shop. Needless to say, she was there, and after a joyful reunion, she finally opened up saying that <i>she</i> was the Venefica, and her true name was Harlow. Obviously, I was super pissed that she had been keeping her true identity from me, plus, I was furious that she had not let hunters take you down before an entire planetary system was destroyed. She refused to give me a good reason why you were being protected, and we got into a huge fight that happened to be witnessed by some hunters. When I left the shop, they tried tracking me down before I got to my ship, and they almost got me but were stopped by hunters from a different guild. I was shocked at this and followed them back to Roach's shop."</p><p>A toothy grin spread across Poe's face.</p><p>"You know that gal is terrifying, right? She unleashed a fury on those hunter's who were trying to kill me the likes I had never seen before. And mind you, this was way, <b>way</b> before any of us knew she was a Force user, so she came up with some creative forms of punishment for these guys before she kicked them out of her shop to never return. That was when she told me that since we had become friends, she had put the same rule for any hits on me that were in place for you. I realized at that moment that there had to be something deep between you two if she was protecting you even after you committed that unspeakable crime. So, I never questioned her about it again, and we rebuilt a friendship, and the rest is history. History in that she has been giving us hints of First Order activity and first dibs on weapons… Having her as a friend, sure has its perks."</p><p>Both men sat in silence as they observed each other. Armitage felt respect for Poe slowly beginning to grow as he analyzed the pilot's words. </p><p> "Oh!" Poe half shouted as he took on a mock annoyed expression, "And listen to this, because her ass is protecting me I, SUPPOSEDLY, owe her a shit ton of drinks now. I mean seriously? Come on."</p><p>Laughing softly, Hux tried to imagine Harlow demanding alcoholic beverages from the pilot as he desperately tried to claim he did not owe her anything.</p><p>"Look, Hux," Hearing Poe call him by his actual family name instead of hugs caught his attention.</p><p>"We definitely don't agree on things and probably have even less in common, but the one thing we share is that we both love Harlow and want her safe."</p><p>Armitage felt his throat clench at thinking of the Witch left behind on the Star Destroyer. While he hated to admit it, he hoped that Ren had somehow found in within his dark self to keep her safe. Still, the rational part of him told him that wishing for that was a pipe dream. Finally, gathering his thoughts, he spoke.</p><p>"So, what does that have to do with me?"</p><p>"Help us bring down the First Order. I cannot promise you that your war crimes will be forgiven, I can't even promise you that you won't be thrown into a jail cell for the rest of your life… But, at least with us, you can help protect Harlow. I know it is a lot to ask, but we are desperate, and we need someone like you to turn the tides."</p><p>As Poe spoke, he extended his hand across the table in a gesture for a handshake. Hux moved his eyes from the hand, to the pilot's face, then back to the hand. The thought of joining this idiotic group of guerilla warfare fighting rebels disgusted him. Still, it paled in comparison at the repugnance he felt at the idea of the First Order command harming Harlow. Deciding not to overthink about what would happen to his future, he grabbed the calloused hand of the pilot and gave it a firm shake. The former General could tell that the man wanted to jump out of his seat with excitement, but was controlling himself by instead letting the biggest grin Hux had ever seen appear. </p><p>"Great! It's settled! Now, let me introduce you to everyone properly before we land on Endor." Poe exclaimed as he leaped from his seat and dashed from the room.</p><p>With the pilot gone, Armitage turned his face towards the happily panting Gimli.</p><p>"I hope I don't regret this." He huffed, and before he could chastise himself about what he just agreed to, he followed Poe into the cockpit of the Falcon to finally be formally introduced to the members of the Resistance that had been plaguing his life for years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 25: Becoming One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Harlow share some intimacy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an NSFW chapter! Also, the second chapter of this type I have ever written so be gentle. </p><p>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The first time Harlow and Kylo’s lips connected, the moment was intense and fevered. The Witch had surprised the man by initiating that previous intimacy, but now it was her turn to be surprised by Ren’s actions. Instead of the rough passion she was expecting, the kiss was soft and hesitant; as if Kylo was scared of how she may react. And once he pulled away, Harlow could feel him slightly trembling. </p><p>As he averted his eyes from Harlow’s, she could sense the embarrassment rolling off of him. She knew she should say something to reassure him, but she was so stunned at the moment she couldn’t respond. Taking the silence negatively, Ren took on a look of forlorn resignation as he released her wrists from above her head and began to shift his weight off clumsily. </p><p>In a frantic motion, Harlow placed both her hands on either side of Kylo’s face and pulled his gaze back to hers. She discerned how frightened he was by just looking into her face, but she would not let him run away this time. Everything was so complicated between them, battling the dark and the light, fighting the push and pull of the First Order, yet the Witch knew the desire she felt for him was as clear as the sky’s on Tatooine. </p><p>“What do you want, Kylo?” </p><p>Her voice cut through the Supreme Leader as he closed his eyes and savored her touch. Harlow felt the light within the Force begging to lace its way through the man’s veins as he spoke in a raspy voice.</p><p>“I… I just want you.” </p><p>All the pain, confusion, and need from Ren came crashing down like a tidal wave as his eyes pleaded with her for some kind of response; the weight of everything streaming off of him almost crushing her with grief. She tried to think of a counter to his words, yet all she could do is sigh. Taking her hands from his face, she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him down into another kiss. Their lips moved in a languid motion as the Witch felt longing blossom in her chest. </p><p>She pulled her hands to Kylo’s chest and began to slightly push against him, prompting him to move back from over her and allow her body to rise. Never letting their mouths separate, Harlow directed Ren into a sitting position with his back against the wall then straddled him. As she lowered herself onto his lap, she could feel his large manhood straining for freedom against his thick black pants. Feeling how hard Kylo was caused Harlow to gasp in astonishment. Sensing her excitement Ren dug his gloved fingers into her thighs, causing her to release a small moan as their lips picked up speed. Eventually, the Witch pulled away, causing the man to let out a whine of disappointment as they looked at each other.</p><p>“You say you want me now, but what happens when Rey confronts you? Or when Palpatine demands certain tasks of you, if you continue to follow him? There is so much darkness in you, but as I touch you, I can feel the light clambering to the surface. We both know the current path you’re on will lead to your destruction… So I’ll ask again: what do you want Kylo Ren?”</p><p>Harlow did not waver as she spoke to the Supreme Leader. The nervousness that was present before began to resurface as he panted lightly. She knew that asking him such a question was unfair, but be that as it may, she couldn’t think of continuing to give parts of herself to him if he couldn’t provide a more definitive response. </p><p>As she moved her hands back onto his chest, she felt Kylo’s heart pounding against his rib cage as he shuddered under her fingertips.</p><p>“I want to take your offer... If it still stands… Seeing the power you possess… I want it. <b>I want it <i>all</i></b>.”</p><p>The hunger in Ren’s eyes as he spoke sent a rush of heat between the Witch’s legs. Finally, having an answer, Harlow lowered her head, planting a gentle kiss against his ear.</p><p>“Than you shall have it all.” </p><p>Kylo released a low groan and laced his hands through her hair. Feeling the slight tug from his now ungloved hand sent a ripple of pleasure through Harlow, prompting her to grind her hips. And with that motion, Ren was thrown into a frenzy. </p><p>Yanking her head back by her hair, Ren began to kiss down her neck while using his other hand to cup one of her breasts. The kneading from his large hand caused her nipples to harden, desperate for more of his touch. However, she pushed away from him and stood up off the bed.</p><p>Swiftly, Harlow removed her black tank top and leggings, leaving her in only her undergarments. As she looked into Kylo’s eyes, she couldn’t see the oak color of the irises anymore due to the eclipsing blown pupils. In determined movements, the man began tearing away at his clothes, revealing pale skin peppered with marks and scratches that spread over broad muscle. The long scar that slashed across his face continued further down into his chest than the Witch had thought initially, but it did not detract from the sheer beauty that was the man before her. She couldn’t help but think he resembled the sculptures of ancient gods chiseled from marble, and just like these gods, his body was toned to perfection with ropes of muscle glistening under the dim lights. </p><p> </p><p>Following her lead, Ren moved off the bed and began to remove his pants, never letting his sight waver from the woman in front of him. Harlow had expected his entire size to shrink without the thick black clothing covering every inch of him, yet as he stood before her in nothing but boxer briefs, he looked as giant and imposing as ever.</p><p>“I know this is unfamiliar to you. I can sense your nervous energy even without utilizing the Force. And that’s okay.”</p><p>She walked towards the Supreme Leader as she spoke, observing how he looked like an animal waiting to pounce on his pray. Instinct would take over once Ren let himself go, but Harlow knew she would have to permit him to do so. </p><p>“You’re in control here. Show me just how much you want this.” </p><p>Once the Witch finished, there were a few moments of silence as Kylo’s dark eyes raked over her body. Then without warning, he closed the distance between them and pushed her back against the wall, tearing her bra off in the process. Once she was pinned, he bent down and began assaulting her breasts with his mouth, eliciting gasps of surprise from her. Before she could make sense of what was happening, one of Ren’s colossal hands came up and closed around her throat. Her entire neck was encased in his palm as he lightly squeezed while flicking one of her nipples with his tongue.</p><p>His warm hands pawing at her skin made her feel like she was burning up from the inside but with every second his skin remained on hers, she knew she wanted to be engulfed in his fire.</p><p> Savoring the feeling, Harlow couldn’t suppress a small whimper from escaping her, which caused Ren to halt his motions and came back up to his full height. Annoyance took hold of her until he grabbed her and spun her around aggressively, pushing her chest against the smooth cold wall as he pressed his bulge against her ass. Moving her long hair to the side, he began to kiss along her neck, moving to her shoulder, then down her back achingly slow until he was crouching behind her. </p><p> </p><p>As Kylo’s long fingers laced themselves into the Witch’s underwear and pulled them down, Harlow couldn’t believe the heat of the arousal gripping her core. Just from the man’s lips, she was dripping with anticipation. At first the thought she was the only one afflicted in such a way, but as she listened to Ren’s disorganized breathing patterns she knew he was suffering the same as her.</p><p>Once her panties were on the floor, Ren stood back up and returned to pressing himself against her; his enormous body almost completely engulfed her as he intertwined his fingers into her hair once more and pulled her head back. As she felt The Supreme Leader’s breathe tickling her ear goosebumps erupted over her body, and the wetness between her legs began to soak her thighs. She was practically mewling as she sensed all reservations Ren previously held fade into nothing as he grew intoxicated by the smell of her desire. </p><p>“I want to please you.” He growled, slowly moving his other hand back to her breasts. </p><p>The feeling of Ren’s calloused palms grazing over her pert nipples sent a new shockwave through her as she craved more. Taking one of the buds between his fingers, Kylo pinched, coaxing a moan from Harlow as she pushed her ass against his hard rod, creating friction that made him sharply inhale.</p><p>“I want you writhing in ecstasy.”</p><p> </p><p>Removing his hand from her chest, he raked his nails down her stomach until he reached her mound, pausing for a second to collect himself.</p><p>Through their connection, Harlow was begging him to move his fingers between her folds. Replacing his hand around her delicate neck, he gripped tighter than before and dove a finger into her womanhood. </p><p>“Gods, you’re so fucking wet for me.” Ren purred as he teased the entrance of her sex. </p><p>Struggling to maintain composure, Harlow keened and rocked against Kylo's finger in dire need for some release of the mounting pressure culminating in her pussy.</p><p>Letting out a chuckle, Kylo stopped his movement and tightened his grip on her throat. Harlow was about to protest the sudden absence of motion until she felt the man’s lips moving against her ear, rasping out words that sent her mind spiraling. </p><p>“I want you screaming my name so loud that Hux can hear you across the fucking Galaxy.”</p><p>Suddenly, Harlow was violently finger fucked by two of Ren’s massive digits. The speed in which he as slamming into her made the Witch cry out in both pain and pleasure. She had not been expecting such a swift and violent act, but as she felt his fingers stroking her insides her knees go weak. Her eyesight began to narrow as Ren’s grip cut off the flow of oxygen into her lungs, but she didn’t want him to stop. </p><p> </p><p>But he did. </p><p>“P-please.” Harlow stuttered as she felt Ren back away from her. </p><p> </p><p>Turning wildly, her heart faltered as she observed Kylo standing in the middle of the room. With eyes closed, he was savoring the taste of her juices from the two fingers that had just been pounding into her heat as his other hand stroked his now exposed cock. </p><p>“You taste so delicious.” Ren cooed. </p><p>  Everything seemed to fade away as she marveled at the man before her. The turbulence within his being had disappeared as his sole focus was on her. Seeing him so exposed, both emotionally and physically, sent Harlow’s body aflame with the intensity of it. </p><p>She quivered as she saw a bead of pre-cum drip from the Kylo’s length as he moved his hand up and down his shaft sinfully slow. She could feel the Force around them snap and sizzle from their combined lust as she pushed herself off the wall to move towards Ren. She longed to wrap her plush lips around his hardness and taste him in ways no one had before. And with every step closer, the careful composure she had maintained for so long cracked. </p><p>However, before she could reach her hand down to feel the silky skin of his rod, he swiftly grabbed the back of her neck and shoved her down into the mattress. </p><p>She tried back off the bed and look at the raven-haired man, but before she could move, Ren pulled her towards him and began feasting on her cunt while she shook on all fours. She pulsed with pleasure as she rutted her hips against his eager mouth. The masterful way his tongue flicked her clit had her thinking that Kylo had lied about his lack of experience before, but as he slipped a finger into her slit, her mind stopped being able to form cohesive thoughts. </p><p>“Fuck, yes, Kylo, please, don’t stop, please!” The Witch cried as he inserted a second finger. Hearing her beg for more caused the man to harsh moan against her lower lips, sending another rush of delight through her body. </p><p>Soon Harlow could feel Kylo’s pleasure cresting through their Force connection. And as she turned her head to get a view of the man buried between her cleft, a surge of satisfaction rolled over them both as she saw Ren vigorously pumping at his cock. The sight and feel of everything almost sent her over the edge, but she regained control of herself as she tried to articulate her desires. </p><p>“I n-need you inside me.” </p><p>She had uttered the words so quietly she thought there was no way Ren could have heard them, yet before she could ask again, she was being flipped onto her back and pulled by her thighs so Kylo was positioned between them. Examining his face, Harlow noticed his mouth was slightly agape as he surveyed her body. He looked as if he had never beheld something so alluring before, and she felt a twinge of wonder and anxiety flit through their connection. </p><p>Letting out a shaky breath, Ren’s husky voice broke the silence of the room. </p><p>“You are magnificent, Harlow.”</p><p>She felt her heart stop as he began to lower himself over her. Every cell of her being screamed for him to fill her, and she knew his body craved the same. Yet, the nervousness emanating from him was slowly increasing. Stopping right before his lips touched hers, she could feel his thoughts dissolving into worry. </p><p>“I don’t want to disappoint you.” </p><p>Ren’s tone was slightly strangled as he verbalized his apprehension. Harlow knew she should say something in response, but her brain would not allow her to form sentences as her need for him skyrocketed. Deciding to show her feelings rather than speak them, she pulled his forehead to hers. Closing her eyes, Harlow lowered the barrier she kept fortified around her mind and completely opened to him. A cascade of emotion came rushing out of her, and she heard Ren gasp. No words could convey how desperately the Witch wanted them to become one; to fade into each other in the throes of passion and unravel into euphoria. And as she felt Kylo’s tip press to the entrance to her core, her breathing became erratic. </p><p>Agonizingly slow, Ren pushed himself deep into the Witch as she groaned in pleasure. Bit by bit, she felt her walls stretching to accommodate the girth that was filling her being. Once completely buried, he stilled and emitted a hiss that made her core clench. Harlow could feel his cock throb inside her as the feeling of fullness overwhelmed all her senses. And as his rod gently begin to pump in deliberate rhythmic motions, she couldn’t restrain herself from wrapping her legs around his torso. </p><p>“You’re so fucking tight. Your pussy is fucking perfect.” </p><p>Harlow keened underneath the man as he began to kiss her gently. However, as his cock pushed in and out of her faster, the enthusiasm of their mouths increased. She brushed her tongue against his bottom lip, and soon their tongues were dancing as the hard thrusts from Ren’s hips echoed through her body. </p><p> </p><p>Breaking their kiss Kylo moved to his knees, firmly holding the tops of her thighs as he slammed deep into Harlow, hitting her in the perfect spot with every buck of his hips. From the strength striking her body, she felt her tits bouncing as she grasped the duvet beneath her. Soon she was screaming as one of Kylo’s calloused fingers began flicking at her clit. Closing her eyes, she let her head lull back as the Supreme Leader fucked her senseless.</p><p>“Yes, Kylo, yes, oh Gods fuck me, yes!” </p><p>Harlow’s words devolved into sobs of rapture as she felt her climax building. The animalistic sounds of Ren grunting and the slapping of skin to skin were sending her over the edge. Without warning, she felt her walls constrict around his cock as she spiraled into an orgasm, crying his name as her hot juices gushed over his length. Relishing her unraveling beneath him, Kylo began to slow his pace, but the Witch was desperate for the sensation to continue.</p><p>“Don’t you dare stop.” </p><p>Resuming the whip-cracking speed as before, Ren’s breath soon became ragged. He released a guttural moan as his hips bucked erratically. Harlow could feel his cock pulse inside her as she, once again, came undone at feeling him wholly lost in his own pleasure. As they reached their peaks together, the Force rained down around them, melding their energies into a fusion of ecstasy the likes she had never experienced before. </p><p>Ren collapsed onto Harlow as they caught their breath. She felt him shake as he pulled himself out of her, and to her surprise, she was quaking as well. She had never shared such an intimate bridging of the Force with someone before and, while it terrified her, it filled every inch of her with exhilaration. </p><p>And as she turned her head to face the man who had rolled beside her, Harlow knew he felt exactly the same. Both their bodies glittered with sweat as their heavy breathing was the only noise filling the room. To fill the void, she wanted to say something but was struck speechless by the wide smile that was now plastered on Ren's face. In the weeks aboard the Steadfast, she had never seen the man genuinely look happy, so viewing the grin that spread from ear to ear was shocking. She couldn't stop herself from beaming as she took in how the expression suited him so much better than his usual look of brooding displeaser. Sensing her thoughts, Kylo blushed, which sent Harlow into a giggling fit. Soon, they were both laughing as they continued to lay shoulder to shoulder, appreciating each other's presence. The moment seemed like the perfect inception of the new type of relationship they now had with each other.</p><p>Except everything was cut short as the ship's warning sirens began to blare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 26: The Lies We Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow finds out some information she didn't want to know.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From this point on I'm going to take a little more creative liberties with the TRoS/Star Wars plot. Hopefully, I do it justice!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><i>Harlow</i></b> </p><p>Bursting from Kylo’s chambers, Harlow didn’t care if she left the Supreme Leader behind struggling to pull his boots on. As soon as the alarms began blaring, she felt a sinking in her gut and needed to know what or who the culprit was. She knew the ship was still in Kijimi’s atmosphere, and since it was hovering steady, there was no way the ship was under attack. This meant only one option remained: the Steadfast was to execute a major attack.</p><p>In her race to get to the ship’s bridge, she barely heard Ren screaming for her to slow down in the distance behind her. She paused in the empty corridor, panting and restless, impatiently waiting for the black-clad menace to reach her. Every second she waited, the subtle anxiety that had sparked her journey was ambling to full-blown panic. </p><p>“You feel it too, don’t you!?” Harlow sputtered once Kylo caught up with her. </p><p>“Yes,” he fretted. “And I want answers to, but you can’t go to the bridge alone after what you did. I need to look like I’m escorting you… As a prisoner.”</p><p>The Witch scowled at the man as she let him grab her bicep as they both made their way to the bridge. There were no troopers, officers, or even droids lurking the halls as they continued walking, which only made them both more apprehensive. Harlow wanted to express her worry to Ren, but they remained in silence for the rest of the journey. Once they reached the door to the main bridge, Kylo pulled on her arm to snag her attention. Harlow looked into his unmasked face and knew he wanted to say something to reassure her, but she was also aware that he seemed just as tense as she was. Giving him a curt nod, she mentally prepared herself for the worst as he entered the key code on the control panel to unlock the door. </p><p>As Ren dragged her into the bustling bridge, her eyes focused solely on the grey-haired man standing in front of the mass expanse of transparasteel with his hands firmly grasped behind his back. Even after all the years apart, the inner peace she found after years of wrestling mental turmoil, and even after them coming to a somewhat mutual agreement of respect, she still disposed how pompous the man seemed as he stood rigid. And as the two trudged closer, Pryde didn’t even bother turning around before he spoke. </p><p>“It was nice of you two to join us. I was wondering if our Supreme Leader would be viewing what he permitted me to do.”</p><p>Harlow’s head jerked to look up at Ren’s face as he took on a confused expression. </p><p>“I did not give any command to attack anything, Allegiant General.” He growled viciously as his grip tightened on Harlow’s upper arm. The hand on her was growing tiresome, it wasn’t even a good ploy to showcase her as a prisoner since she could just use the Force to gain the upper hand in whatever situation. But, she continued to humor the Supreme Leader as she eyed the grey-haired man in front of them quizzically. </p><p>Pryde chuckled as he turned smirk at the two Force users. </p><p>“Technically, you are correct. Never the less, If I remember what you said accurately, it was something along the lines of ‘I don’t give a fuck’ when I asked you about attacking Kijimi.”</p><p>Unable to withstand the mounting tension in the room, Harlow pulled against Ren’s grip to try and break free, except his hand held her firmly in place. Annoyance rippled from Ren through the air  as he observed how his words were misconstrued. Even after all these years with the Order, Harlow was surprised how lackadaisical Kylo was about the words he spoke. She had learned a long time ago to carefully monitor what was said due to the risk of the words being used against you. </p><p>“Control your bitch, Supreme Leader.” </p><p>Silence overtook the entire bridge at the Allegiant General’s words as the officers waited for Kylo’s retaliation. However, both Force users remained in place. The Poison Maker could feel the anger radiating off of Ren, and it was tempting to give into the allure of his temper, but she did not want to cause anymore death than she already had. She was still struggling with how she had killed so many Order members on the Star Destroyer trying to help Rey escape, and she did not want to keep going down that path of mayhem if it could be avoided.</p><p>“I guess we really should be thanking this bitch of yours since it’s her discovery that gave us a magnificent weapon.” </p><p>“What?” Harlow’s gasp echoed through the expansive bridge. She wanted to believe that somehow she misheard the idiot, but as a Cheshire smile curled on Pryde’s face she knew her worst fears were about to be a reality. </p><p>“The virus you isolated, my dear! Hux didn’t tell you that he and I worked together to make our own special weaponized form of it, did he?” </p><p>The floor felt like it vanished beneath The Witch’s feet. Hux, the man who ratted out information on his entire life’s work to the Resistance, would go behind her back and do the specific thing she demanded to not happen to her discovery… And somehow she did not sense it?<b> No. </b>There was no way Tig would do such a horrible thing to her. In the past he had done painful acts towards her, but they were never enough to ruin the ties between them. That’s why Harlow has always tried to protect him... That’s why she agreed to help him with this whole virus endeavor to begin with! Because even after everything he did, he would never turn against her in such a way. It just couldn’t be true. </p><p>“Hux wouldn’t lie to-“</p><p>“On the contrary, the <i>former</i> General lied to you about many things, and he knew you would be too naïve and blinded by your affection towards him.”</p><p>Every cell in her being screamed to rip Pryde apart to a molecular level at that moment. The urge to inflict a copious amount of pain to the man was almost uncontrollable… <b>almost</b>. Calming her breathing, she reached her hand of her free arm to cover Ren’s that was still firmly holding her bicep. To her wonder, she found she was shaking as she felt the warm leather of Kylo’s glove against her palm.</p><p>“Did you know?”</p><p>What little trust she had remaining could come crumbling down with just one simple word from the Supreme Leader. Her stomach twisted into knots waiting for the man to say something to her, but there was no response. Impatiently, she reached tendrils of the Force to him and found he was just as shocked by the information as she was. This gave her slight relief knowing that one person she had given herself to, mentally and physically, hadn’t betrayed her trust. Yet, it did little to calm the building rage growing within her. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you made a weapon from my findings.” The lack of emotion in her voice surprised herself as she continued with questions, “So what are you doing with it? Why the alarms? Did you use it on a certain major building within the city?”</p><p>The laughter that rang from Pryde sounded like fine China crashing to the ground. </p><p>“You are just as stupid as I remember you at the academy. No, sweet girl, we gassed the entire region with an aerosolized form of your virus. In fact, if you look out the windows right now you can see the people passing as we speak! ” </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p><b><i>Kylo Ren </i></b> </p><p> </p><p>He felt Harlow falter against his grip as she began to sink to her knees. Ren knew in that moment something had snapped within the Witch; as if part of her soul had been torn off in one swift motion. Letting her go, he grabbed his saber on his belt and ignited the crackling blade in a swift motion. Officers on the lower level of the bridge began to clammer towards the lone door leading from the destruction that was about to occur. While he wanted to fulfill his grandfather's legacy and bring order to the galaxy, Ren had never wanted to kill copious amounts of people unless it was absolutely needed... He even opposed Star Killer when it was built. Plus, ever since the Witch came aboard he felt the light of the Force showing him how these acts of mass violence did nothing to solve issues... They only seemed to create more tension across the galaxy. This act Pyrde just performed was a cruel display of intent to show how much power the First Order had once again.</p><p>The desire to destroy everything in sight was suffocating him. He needed to drive his saber into metal before he completely lost all control, yet something stopped him. The firm grip of Harlow’s pale hand against his thigh made me pause.</p><p>His focus shifted from Pryde back to the woman, crumpled beside him. In her own way, she was asking him to refrain from losing control. Seeing her so devoid of any expression made him regain some of his control. </p><p>“How do I know you aren’t lying?” </p><p>Each syllable was like a blaster bolt as they left The Witch’s lips, flaming hot and aimed to kill. Kylo could feel the rumbling dark side swelling inside her as she eyed the vicious man in front of them. He was surprised she hadn’t lashed out and tore into the Allegiant General, but this reserved fury brewing inside of her was one of the more terrifying things he had ever witnessed from her. 
</p><p>What was strange about the energy coming from her was that it was so familiar to him. Upon visiting Exagol the first time the same type of power had ebbed and flowed from Palpatine as the shell of a man spoke to Ren about the Final Order. And while at the time it all seemed like a beautiful stepping stone to fulfill his destiny, witnessing the same intensity from Harlow felt reprehensible. Such pain and anger shouldn’t be allowed in someone so beautiful...</p><p>Pryde sauntered forward, removing a leather glove from his hand, and reached it forward with his palm up.</p><p>“See for yourself.” </p><p>As soon as he finished his sentence, Harlow launched forward and grabbed his hand hungrily. Ren held his breath in anticipation for whatever reaction that came from what she discovered. No sounds seemed to escape the void of the Force as the Witch dove into Pryde's memories, and before long, the man collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kylo wanted to know what she saw and began to extend his mind to hers gently, but before he could process what was happening Harlow abruptly stood and turned on her heel. As she moved to exit the bridge Ren, with his lightsaber still ignited, raised it intending to strike down the Allegiant General. </p><p>“Don’t bother. He will be gone soon enough.” </p><p>Turning in the Witch’s direction he waited for her to expand on why he shouldn’t slash the man before him in two, only she didn’t say another word. He was tempted just to disregard what she had said and kill the man anyway, except he felt that he would be the next one hacked to pieces if he did such an act. Sheathing his sputtering blade, Ren turned in a flurry of dramatics to follow Harlow. A storm of dark energy wrapped around her as she wordlessly snaked her way to the hangers. And as they entered the massive area, he finally dared to ask her the question that was searing his thoughts. </p><p>“Harlow, what are you doing?”   </p><p>Stopping abruptly, she took a deep breath before shifting to face Kylo. </p><p>“I’m going to kill Armitage Hux and end this all. Care to join?”</p><p>The jovial sing-song tone she took completely contrasted the swirling hurricane of rage engulfing her. </p><p>“Oh, and we can tackle your scavenger girl problem while we’re at it too. I want to end it. Let the past die. Bring down the Resistance, the First Order, and Palpatine. Turn it all to fucking ash and end this senseless murder of innocents who want NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS WAR on both sides. I didn't come here to have my research take down entire populations, so I will make it all stop."</p><p>Once she was finished, he couldn't help but think how strange and almost wrong this felt. The General had been <i>her person</i> for so long, and now their relationship would end by her hand? Kylo had committed horrific acts across the galaxy just as the General had, so at what point would Harlow turn against him? Unable to stop himself, Ren knew he had to defend Hux in some way.</p><p>"Why the sudden change of heart towards Hux? Even after what he did with Star Killer, you seemed to forgive him. You have accepted me into your graces with open arms, and I'm known as the Jedi Killer. What makes this act the breaking point? What happened to 'all men deserve redemption.'"</p><p>Turning to face the Supreme Leader completely, Harlow crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. Once again, he was struck by how casual her demeanor was about the entire situation even though the energy rolling from her screamed for destruction.</p><p>"Since when did you want to defend Hux?" She ridiculed lightly before continuing, "Yes, I have forgiven the heinous acts that <i>both</i> of you performed to show you that no one is too far gone and maybe help find a way to end this fucking galactic war that's tearing planets to shreds. All men deserve redemption, yadda yadda yadda... However, you don't fucking lie to me with something this big. Little lies, eh, ok, I can move on. But, lying to me about creating another superweapon from the research <b>I specifically</b> asked not to be used in such a way? Fuck you and the Fathier you rode in on. Since the day we met, I have been protecting Hux. My love for him transcended through all the agony he caused because I thought that he would never betray me in such a way, but I was wrong. This has nothing to do with forgiveness on a universal scale and has everything to do with me being fucked over for the <b>last time</b>. So, I will end him. This is my revenge."</p><p>“So, besides that, are you planning on killing everyone in the Resistance and the First Order? Because that's the impression I'm getting from you... And I know I said I wanted to join you, but you previously wanted peace...”</p><p>His question caused the Witch to pause, but regardless a smile graced her features. </p><p>“I never said we had to murder everyone, just Hux. You shouldn’t be opposed to that.”</p><p>Ren felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards involuntarily. She was right; he wouldn’t be opposed to that at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 27: The Death Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux interacts with the Resistance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Armitage Hux</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>When Poe “officially”  introduced the former General to the rest of the rebels in the Millennium Falcon, Hux figured he would be lucky if the ex-trooper or scavenger didn’t strangle him on the spot. Yet, they all let the pilot say a few words and looked at the Red-head with a reserved sense of interest and quiet observation. Eventually, the awkward silence between the group was too much, and the scavenger girl and ex-trooper evacuated the cockpit to go figure out what was going on with the ship. This left Armitage sitting in a copilots seat with Gimli by his side as he watched Dameron and the Wookie. </p><p>Their dynamic was something so different from anything he had ever seen before. The two joked and bantered, but were still able to understand how dire their situation was. Within the Academy, Hux never saw anyone collaborate to reach a common goal unless it was demanded of them; it was always whoever got to the goal first was the winner. Once he graduated and became General, he was trained to the idea of Tie Fighters and Stormtroopers just being fodder for the First Order’s attacks. Seeing these two entirely different species not only work together, but be friends as well, was truly eye-opening. These rebels weren’t just thrown together to work towards the defeat of the First Order… And if they were, they actually became partners with one another… Or, from what Hux saw before his eyes, a family. </p><p>Somehow, to his amazement, the rebel Pilot managed to “land” the Falcon in one piece and with no casualties even with the absence of working landing gear. Granted, that didn’t stop the passengers of the ship from being thrown around like rag dolls within the cabin. </p><p>As he exited the ship and felt the cool breeze dance around him, Hux had the overwhelming urge to sink to his knees and run his bare hands through the deep brown soil. His normal compulsive behavior to remain free from any dirt or dust was being overthrown by the need to feel the ground below him. The last time he was planet-side was during the destruction of Starkiller Base. During his time there, he never got to appreciate the clean air and actual structure of the planet; instead, he terraformed and destroyed it. Then during the ample years he spent on the Finalizer and Steadfast, he never let himself dwell on the emotions tied to missing the feel of un-cycled air rustling through his hair or the tickle of grass against his skin. </p><p>Now that it was all before him, it was all too much. </p><p>The rest of the party was making their way up a large hill towards the edge of a cliff they had observed, but Hux couldn’t seem to move his legs. No one seemed to notice his absence except the young scavenger girl. Eventually, she turned towards him and began to walk back to his statue still pose.   </p><p>“Are… Are you ok?”</p><p>Being jolted from his inner thoughts, Hux shifted his eyes from the ground to the girl’s face that, to his amazement, looked genuinely concerned.</p><p>“Ok, wow, that was an idiotic question. Of course, you aren’t ok. I’m sorry.” Rey babbled nervously as she drew closer to him. Instinctively Armitage began to move away from the woman’s now outstretching arm, causing her to falter.  </p><p>“Look, we aren’t going to hurt you, alright?” The words came out delicately with hints of warm, caring that he had only ever heard from Harlow. “I can feel how… <i>affected</i> you are right now and it’s alright. I remember the first time I was off Jakku after years of being stuck there. It’s a lot to take in. But we are here to help you.”</p><p>“Why?” Hux tried to sound nonchalant, but the word came out as a strangled murmur.</p><p>He knew she could sense how much internal turmoil and guilt he was feeling over ever horrible deed with the First Order he ever performed, but she didn’t call him out on it. All she did was give a solemn smile before answering.  </p><p>“Because you’re one of us now. Yes, we aren’t exactly fond of you, but you put your life on the line to save us all. And we aren’t the types to forget acts like that. The Resistance is about second chances, you know, all men deserve redemption and those kinds of things. That does not exclude you.”</p><p>Hux felt tears well in his eyes as he remembered Harlow saying those exact words to him, but he quickly pulled in his emotions. He didn’t want to imagine what she was suffering through at the moment, so he just nodded at Rey and began to walk with her towards where the group was standing. As they both trudged up the incline together in silence, he felt the desire to say something in response to her words of kindness but, he had no clue how even to begin to express his gratitude. However, as they reached the top of the cliff, he stiffened as he felt her warm hand connect with his forearm. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” </p><p>Of course, she could pick up what he was feeling. Damn Force users. Usually, he could cut himself off from then having perfected that skill working with Snoke and Ren, but with his emotions scattered all over, he figured he was probably projecting every thought that crossed his mind. And while this slightly irritated him, a small part of him hoped that his ideas could maybe reach Harlow across the stars.</p><p>Finally, they reached the crest of the cliff. Seeing the ruins of the old Empire looming out of the tempestuous water made him feel sick.  </p><p>“Wha-What is that?” The cone-headed droid questioned.</p><p>“It’s the Death Star.”</p><p>Everyone except Rey seemed to be too overcome by the darkness of their situation to answer the little thing, but as she responded, Hux knew she was picking up things that none of them could even imagine.</p><p>“A bad place from an old war.”</p><p>“It’s going to take years to find the Wayfinder” Poe sighed as he ran his hands through his dark hair. </p><p>As Rey pulled out the dagger Ren had been obsessing over, a small spark of hope fizzled in Hux’s mind. During his childhood, he had studied the Death Star obsessively, to the point where he could build a replica of the damn thing perfectly. If that dagger could give them an idea of the general vicinity where the Wayfinder was, he could assist in finding its specific location.</p><p>“It’s there!” Rey pointed dramatically to what others would think was a random spot, but Hux knew precisely what the ruins used to be: Palpatine’s old throne room. Knowing exactly what he was thinking, the scavenger turned to Hux with a small mischievous smile. Swallowing his nervousness, he mentally prepared himself for diving back into fieldwork he thought was long behind him until the ex-trooper’s voice broke his thoughts. </p><p>“You can’t go there right now. It’s to dangerous!” </p><p>Both Hux and Rey turned to face the man. The former General could see his feelings for the young woman plastered on his face. The man just wanted to keep his friend safe, but there was no time for that. Armitage knew how the First Order worked better than anyone, and they would be on snapping at their heels any second now. </p><p>“We don’t have time for that!” Rey argued, putting her hands on her hips. </p><p>“You’ll die if you go out there! You’ll drown!” </p><p>Hux did sympathize with Finn’s determination to guard Rey, but there was no room for romantics in this situation, and he had to make sure they knew.</p><p>“It’s either drowning or dying by a reign of blaster fire from the First Order. We are wasting time squabbling. Rey is correct in that we need to act.”</p><p>Finn was about to spit out some sort of insult to the former General until he a loon of surprise slapped across his face, and both him and Poe pulled out their blasters. A sound of galloping hooves could be heard as a group of riders atop massive beasts appeared out of the fog.</p><p>“Heads up,” Poe said suspiciously as he grabbed the front of Hux’s uniform and tugged the man behind him. Armitage, for a third time in only a few short hours, was stunned at the reaction the pilot had in the situation. On the Falcon, they had all previously agreed not to give the Former General a weapon, thus leaving him unable to defend himself. He assumed that none of them would care if he got injured due to his crimes against the Galaxy. Therefore, he accepted the potential fate of being unarmed, outmanned, and shunned by the Resistance members if things went sour. Nonetheless, Dameron was willing to put his own body before him to preserve his life in case something violent happened. </p><p>“Rough landing!” Shouted the female rider who seemed to be the lead.</p><p>Poe scoffed slightly, “I’ve seen worse.” </p><p>“I’ve seen better!”</p><p>After the finished speaking there was a tense moment before she continued on. </p><p>“Are you Resistance?”</p><p>“That depends.” </p><p>“We picked up a transmission from someone named Baby Frik.”</p><p>Without warning, the golden protocol droid spoke up excitedly.</p><p>“Babu Frik! Oh! He is one of my oldest friends!”</p><p>Hux turned his head slightly and stared at the droid slack-jawed. In all the times in the world not to speak, this was one of those times. Yet the droid seemed not to care. </p><p>“He said you’d come.” The woman spoke again. “He said you were the last hope.”</p><p>Next it was Rey who spoke up. </p><p>“We have to get to that wreck, there is something in there we need.” </p><p>“I can take you there by water.” </p><p>“Have you seen the water?!” Finn protested as he stepped toward the woman rider.</p><p>“Not now. Too dangerous. But, we can go first light tomorrow.”</p><p>Hux saw Finn’s jaw unclench as he relaxed at the woman’s words. However, Rey stepped forward to continue her case.</p><p>“We can’t wait that long! We don’t have the time.”</p><p>“Or the choice,” Poe chimed in as he lowered his blaster hesitantly. “Let’s get that ship fixed. You got any spare parts?”</p><p>Holstering his blaster, Poe began to walk forward happily until he saw the other riders raise their weapons and started to whisper among themselves. Suddenly the woman raised her crossbow viciously at the pilot. </p><p>“You said you were Resistance, and if that were true, then why is the fucking General of the First Order with you?” </p><p>“Please!” Hux frantically exclaimed as he raised both his hands in surrender. “They are Resistance. And yes, I <b>was</b> the General of the First Order, but I’m not anymore. They need your help, ok? You can shoot me if you like just please don’t harm them.” </p><p>Everyone turned their heads as all eyes locked onto Armitage in dumbfounded amazement. Hesitantly, the woman lowered her crossbow as she observed the red-head cautiously. Nothing else was said until she nodded slightly and turned her sights back to the pilot. </p><p>“I’m Jannah.”</p><p>“I’m Poe.” </p><p>As conversation flowed between the two, Hux let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and lowered his arms. He suddenly felt a sizeable furry hand on his shoulder, which he had not expected. Turning slightly, tall Wookie now touching give him a nod and a few garbled rawrs and grunts and then stepped forward. Stuck in his spot, Armitage just watched as everyone began to walk back towards the crashed ship until the ex-trooper fell into the space the Wookie once occupied.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what he said?” Finn asked with a slight smile.</p><p>“Absolutely no idea.”</p><p>“He said thank you.” </p><p>Hux felt his face heat up with embarrassment at thinking of the furry thing thanking him, which made the ex-trooper chuckle before he began hiking forward.</p><p>“Come on Hugs, it’s all hands on deck for repairs and that includes you.” </p><p>As he finally began to move his feet, Armitage couldn’t help but wonder if this is what being part of a team felt like. And if it was, he wanted to hold on to this feeling for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 28: Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo learns more about Harlow and how their destinies are intertwined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of a fluff chapter with no real action, but it goes into Harlow’s history more. </p><p>TW: brief mention of sexual assault.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Kylo Ren</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>As the Tie Fighter Whisper ripped through space, Kylo could barely focus on piloting the craft with Harlow radiating pure hatred as she sat scrunched in the small space behind his seat. In the limited amount of time he had known her, this type of emotion was something he had never felt hovering around her. But now, as they lurched closer to where Hux's location was thought to be, the malice the Witch was harboring formed into an enticing weight that pulled on him. </p><p>When Ren used to read old Jedi texts and Sith scriptures, he never saw anything about a Force user accessing both the Light and Dark sides of the Force. There were old tales that his uncle had spoken of in passing about "Grey" Force users, but Like spoke of them as if they were insane creatures and made sure to emphasize how such a usage of the Force was unsustainable. </p><p>Hearing those stories from the wizened Jedi master during his youth only made Kylo think such a person couldn't exist, yet the Witch's presence in the universe proved his uncle correct. And after seeing the polar ends of her power, he could understand why his old teacher would think such a connection with the Force was similar to a time bomb. </p><p><i>I wonder what other things my uncle was right about</i> the Supreme Leader thought dejectedly as he reminisced of his uncle's harsh lessons. Guilt slowly trickled into his memories as visions of striking the older man down on Crait flashed before his eyes. However, he refused to get caught up on those emotions and turned his thoughts back to Harlow.</p><p>Yes, the Poison Maker's usage of both the darkness and light was turbulent, even uncontrollable at times, but not <b>unsustainable</b>. She could blend both sides and still thrive in her way. Knowing that it was possible for him to let his compulsions towards the light flow freely without shame filled him with something he hadn’t felt in a long time: hope.  </p><p> </p><p>Trepidation still overpowered everything within him though, even with the knowledge that he could one day be at peace with himself. And to make that apprehension worse, he could feel Darth Sidious's presence on the fringes of his mind. </p><p>Palpatine had whispered into his thoughts earlier, instructing him to find Rey and either destroy her or bring her to Exagol, and the dark creature hadn't wholly left since. Kylo had tried to shield his agreement to join the Poison Maker and any of the pulls to the light he felt with her, yet he wasn't entirely sure he was successfully hiding his plans from the Sith Lord. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he barely heard Harlow speak, but once he processed her words, a chill ran down his spine.</p><p>"I heard him too… And can still feel him"</p><p>How Darth Sidious had managed to form a connection with the Witch was entirely baffling for Ren. Exagol was lightyears away from their location, and while he knew the Dark Side was strong with Palpatine, he didn't think it was so strong that he connect with someone who the man had never met before. </p><p>"How?" </p><p>A short laugh escaped from Harlow as she shifted her weight. </p><p>"I'm the daughter of Shira Brie, who you probably know as Lumiya: Dark Lady of the Sith. She was the Emperor's Hand, and funny enough, your Grandfather's Sith apprentice. So, with that being said, it was only a matter of time before Palpatine got to me." </p><p>Looking bored, she sighed as her head lulled back and clunked against a metal panel.</p><p>Ren set the ship to autopilot and turned to face the Witch after her statement, entirely shaken by what she said. How had he not sensed such a thing from her? How was it not on her files he had poured through for hours? Picking up on his amazement, Harlow let her head pivot to the side so she could glace at Kylo.</p><p>"Shocker, right? Your Grand-dad trained her, your uncle maimed her and then murdered her. That was a weird twist of fate though since Luke, and she had a thing for a hot minute." </p><p>Anxiety spiked within Ren as the nightmarish thought of them being related somehow flickered in his mind, but he was only met with a grin from the Witch.</p><p>“Whatever they shared was long after she had me. I was a product of unwanted and forceful advances from a fellow officer within the falling Empire, so there is no need to worry about us being distant relatives. Once I was born, Palpatine ordered me to be taken from her and then commissioned her to be a spy. That’s how she met your uncle. It all happened when she infiltrated the Rebel ranks during her time as an Imperial spy.”</p><p>A twinge of sadness began to swell within Ren as she recounted the story of how she came into existence. However, he knew she would not want his pity. From her demeanor and way she continued to speak, he knew she had accepted her role as a bastard a long time ago and never let it define her.  </p><p>“My Mother was never meant to grow close to anyone during her time as a spy, but you Skywalkers tend to wiggle your way into the minds and hearts of others. Palpatine could feel her leaning towards the light and assigned her to do some pretty brutal acts to pull her back to the darkness.”</p><p>Harlow took another long sigh rested her forehead against her knees that were drawn to her chest.</p><p>“Your uncle almost killed her, but your Grandfather saved her and, probably against his better judgment, took her in as his apprentice. I never saw her again after she was trapped in the mechanized body Darth Vader provided. I was whisked away and frozen in fucking carbonite.”</p><p>At this, Kylo just let his jaw drop.</p><p>“You can’t be serious. That’s absolutely ridiculous to freeze a child.” He hissed.</p><p>Shrugging her shoulders, Harlow continued on.</p><p>“Palpatine knew I was strong with the Force, but in a different way than other users, so he wanted to take advantage of it when the time was right. Lucky for me, the Empire fell before that time could happen. I was thawed out by the First Order and sent into training at the Academy. And then you know the rest.” </p><p>A comfortable silence fell between them until the Witch spoke again.</p><p>“I’m sharing all this with you because it explains why Darth Sidious has finally been able to reach out to me and… Because I trust you. Our fates have been intertwined with each other, with Rey, and with Palpatine before you and the scavenger were even twinkles in your parent’s eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I trust you<i>. Kylo could hardly believe what he had heard. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he felt the sudden urge to hit something, to destroy, to rip, to read something apart. Everyone in his life that had trusted him ended up dead either directly by his hand or by actions caused by him. The intense desire to push Harlow away as far as he could emotionally began plaguing him while he suddenly regretted his decision to join her. Physical intimacy was one thing, but an actual emotional connection other than one with the Force? They could be linked by the Force, fuck, and still keep each other at arm's length without any sentimentalities.  He had deeply desired her affections, but hearing the Witch state out loud that she trusted him caused the reality of how he may ruin this one positive thing to dawn on him.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The caress of Harlow’s fingers scooting a loose strand of hair from his face caused Ren to jolt back. He had been so captured in his mind that he didn’t even notice the Witch had shifted into a kneeling position facing him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We have both done things we regret to those who trusted or cared for us the most, but that is the past.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away from his check, Kylo bore his eyes into Harlow’s. Deep emerald irises pierced into his dark gaze as he tried to think of something to say. However, but he could get a sentence out the Witch began to speak quietly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t think you realize how much I understand your feelings at this moment. I too have murdered family and friends and climbed over towers of corpses in a struggle for power.” Her voice began to intensify as she continued, “We all make mistakes, some small with little consequence while others are massive explosions that send debris into our lives for years to come. We can let those mistakes haunt us and keep us from bettering ourselves, or we can move forward.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kylo nodded thoughtfully, but he just didn’t entirely believe what she was saying.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Almost everyone I have ever cared for is dead because of me. How can I use that to better myself?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harlow paused at this question but soon chuckled darkly to herself as she pulled her eyes away from his and looked out the transparasteel frontal viewport to gaze at the planet.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You can better yourself by not killing the ones you care for.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Taken aback by her words, the Supreme Leader was about to snap on her until her eyes fell on his once more. The alluring darkness that had been nestling among the two Force users within the Tie Fighter suddenly became suffocating as a sick grin spread across the Witch’s face. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>”Or, if you are going to be kill them, make sure you are so brutal that even the fucking Gods weep with sorrow.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 29: Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux struggles through the ruins of the Death Star with Rey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a smaller chapter for sure, but I wanted to add Hux's perspective on the events about to transpire.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>Hux</b>
  </i>
</p><p>When Rey first approached Armitage and asked him to help commandeer a water skimmer and make their way to the ruins of the Death Star, he had thought she was joking. However, as he clutched onto the mast of the raft to try and stay aboard, he knew one thing for sure: Rey was absolutely insane. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, after battling the turbulent waves and almost crashing more times than Hux could count, they managed to make their way into an area of the ruins near where Rey "felt" the Wayfinder was. The Force user was able to gracefully disembark the vessel, leaving the former General to struggle into the damp hall of the ruins. He could only expect her kindness to go so far, he thought to himself; and performing individual acts requiring physical contact was too much for the girl to do with someone who destroyed planetary systems. </p><p>Armitage lead the way through the maze of odd hallways and lobbed off stairwells until the Scavenger finally turned to Hux. </p><p>“Well, do you have any idea what this area used to be?” </p><p>Her question stunned the red-head for a second. Did she not feel the darkness melded into every inch of metal surrounding them? Even Armitage, who was as Force-sensitive as a rock, could feel the creeping shadow of the Sith following every step they took. </p><p>“This was the main corridor to the Emperor’s throne room.”</p><p>Walking towards the massive room, Hux was trying to be as brave as possible. Yet, his muscles felt like jelly as they trudged on. Parts of him wished that he drug Gimli along on this misadventure; the feeling of the animal's warm fur between the man’s fingers would help calm his nerves. However, when thinking of the beast trying to maneuver through the halls, after a boat ride, while shouldering the burden of sensing the Dark Side so potently, he knew it was just a bad idea to pull the mutt with him no matter how fearful he was. </p><p>As the team climbed towards the Emperor’s main chambers, Armitage began to realize that the once rich sound of the churning waves had faded away. The only noise filling the Death Star seemed to come from the footsteps, grunts, or the friction of skin on metal from him and the scavenger. And as they climbed closer to their destination, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as his anxiety grew with every motion forward. </p><p>Finally, they came upon the flat ground of the Throne Room. The nervousness Hux had felt previously was soon replaced by amazement as he starred across the vast expanse of the ruins. While the Empire had fallen, he couldn’t help but be impressed with the technology they had harnessed at the time to create such a monstrous weapon. The Death Star had been his inspiration for Star Killer, and as he glanced around the throne room, the former General couldn’t help but feel a small swelling of pride that he HAD created something as formidable as the massive weapon he and the scavenger now stood in. </p><p>The satisfaction Hux felt was short-lived, though, as he remembered the daunting reality of the sin he committed. Poe’s words ran through his mind reminding him that he could have killed Harlow and not have even realized it. Soon, the thought of never seeing the Witch again began to tear at his insides. He may not have killed her then, but she was as good as dead now for all he knew. </p><p>Deciding to focus back on his task of helping Rey to the Wayfinder instead of dwelling on a future without his only true friend, Armitage turned and was going to speak to the Scavenger about the best way to get back to their ship safely… But, she was gone.</p><p>Panic and adrenaline shot through the former General’s body as he frantically paced the entire platform. Where did she venture off to? Did she accidentally fall off the ledge, and he not notice? No, that was impossible. Even Ren, who was the galaxy's most repugnant child, could manage to stay on a platform using the force for balance. Did she abandon him there as a sick way to get revenge? </p><p>The thoughts sped through his brain at lightning speed until he heard a familiar sound. </p><p>The sickly crackle of the Supreme Leader’s crossguard. </p><p>Following the sound, Hux managed to stumble into an adjacent chamber to see the evidence of plasma blades slashing through metal. He was going to follow the wake of destruction until he heard a voice from behind piercing the silence that made his heart shutter. </p><p>”Hello, Tig.” </p><p>Harlow’s statement echoed through the Emperor’s chamber with a bright deposition the redhead was not expecting but was grateful to hear. </p><p>Turning around, Hux felt his lips involuntary curb into a smile as his excitement in seeing the woman he thought was doomed by the First Order exploded inside him. However, his happiness morphed into horror as his eyes raked over the Witch’s appearance. </p><p>Wearing robes that almost mirrored Rey’s, but were completely black and left her midsection exposed, Harlow looked like the goddess of death. Dark purple busted blood vessels webbed up her pale neck, down her arms, and slashed across her stomach. The previously thin and delicate hands that Hux once craved to feel against his skin were now wholly black and gnarled. Wisps of Spirit Ichor coiled around them while writhing up her arms reminiscent to worm-like creatures with minds of their own. </p><p>Mortified with her transformation, Armitage swiftly tried to look into her eyes to see some semblance of comfort within the emerald irises. However, the entirely black obsess that he was met with hit him like a punch to the gut. </p><p>He was reeling from the sight in front of him, with only one word on loop in his mind. </p><p><i> Why? WHY? <b>WHY!?</b></i> </p><p> </p><p>A cackle similar to the noise of shattering glass filled the silence of the old Emperor’s throne room as Harlow laughed madly at the former General’s repeating internal question. </p><p>“Why? Are you that fucking dense?” The insane chuckle turned to an angry growl as the Witch took a huge step forward, forcing the red-head to stumble back.</p><p>“W-wh-what did Ren do to you?” He managed to stutter as he continued to back towards the chute Rey and Kylo used to get to the outside world. Of course, Ren had perverted her divine nature into the twisted darkness now before him. </p><p>Yet, his question was not met by a hint of an answer that he could generally coax out of Harlow. Instead, she released a guttural howl as she yanked her lightwhip from her belt and ignited the weapon with a snap and a scream. </p><p>“<b>YOU DID THIS</b>!”</p><p>Deciding to forgo any future questions, Hux scampered away from the raging Poison Maker as quick as his legs could take him as he followed the Scavenger’s path to the outside ruins. The crashing and metal against metal scrapping chasing after him was all he needed to hear to know that Harlow was hot on his tail. </p><p>He desperately wished to turn around and wrap his arms around her, facing whatever struggle she was having by her side. But he knew if he slowed down at any point Harlow’s lightwhip to slice him to shreds.</p><p>And he had no idea why.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 30: With Friends Like These...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow confronts Hux.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight TW: Violence, blood, past physical abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><i>Harlow</i></b> </p><p>Seeing the shock on Hux’s face, sensing his heart rate spike in panic, witnessing the massive dump of adrenaline that occurred as his fight or flight response kicked in was so… </p><p> </p><p>So…</p><p> </p><p>So fucking <i>delicious</i>.</p><p> </p><p>A maniacal smile split Harlow’s face as she casually followed the path the former General had scrambled down. She almost began to skip merrily due to her feeling so exhilarated by the darkness coursing through every cell of her being. The intimacy she had shared with Kylo by physically opening up to him and confiding in him about her past seemed to unlock something buried deep inside a gorge within her soul, allowing all the anger and hurt she had pushed down for so long come front and center. For years she had told herself that tapping into such emotions would rip her apart, but as her bare feet connected with the cold, wet metal of the outside ruins, she felt more in-tune with herself than at any other point in her life. </p><p>She had initially thought part of the reason she felt so balanced was that she was wandering through the same halls her mother had trekked down while alive. Yet, as the Poison Maker swept through the destroyed colossal ship with the Force, she felt nothing of Lumiya. This left her to conclude that sharing her history with someone brought about her equilibrium. </p><p>When she was younger, she desperately wished to share her memories, or lack thereof, with Armitage. She wanted him to help her piece together the puzzle that was her life before she started at the Academy. Since she barely remembered anything other than her name when she was pulled from the carbonite, Harlow used to believe Hux could have aided in her discoveries. </p><p>However, the red-head had his head shoved so far up his ass as they grew older, the Witch decided to uncover the vial truths of her history all by herself. Parts of her had always wanted to blame Hux’s self-centered nature on the constant drive for success he needed to maintain within the Order, but at some point, he had to take responsibility for his actions. </p><p>Which he still wasn’t doing. </p><p>As the salty seawater splashed over Harlow in torrents, she realized that the only REASON she had agreed to work with the First Order was that Hux had begged her to save his skin. Not to help save lives, not to assure that the virus did not spread to other planets.</p><p><b>NO</b>.</p><p>It was all to make sure he didn’t look bad to the higher-ups within the Order. </p><p> </p><p>She finally spotted the former General trying not to get swept away as waves pelted him. Seeing him struggle against the pull of the water caused her chest to tighten in a brief moment with concern, but she stomped the worry out as she released a scream of rage. </p><p>With a crack of her lightwhip, Harlow began to run towards Hux. Once the sound of the whip snap hit the Ginger’s ears, he turned to view what the Witch was doing. The look on his face seemed to pour rocket fuel onto the inferno that was the Witch’s anger. Not only did he look terrified, but also confused… As if he had no clue why Harlow had flown off the handle. </p><p>Was he that much of a pompous dickwad to think she wouldn’t eventually find out about what he was doing with her research behind her back? Was he that much of an idiot to think she wouldn’t care? Or… Did he truly have no clue why she was so furious? A tiny part of Harlow faltered for a second, thinking that somehow the former General was innocent of the crimes Pryde had indicated they conspired in. However, as she eyed Kylo and the Scavenger clashing lightsabers in the distance after Rey’s name shouted by Hux, all thoughts of the man’s ignorance of the weaponization of her research were thrown out and replaced by burning jealousy. </p><p>Of course, Armitage found another woman to use as a crutch. Another person to pull him out of every hole he stumbled into. Another being to <i>use</i>. </p><p> </p><p>These new emotions provoked a surge of power within Harlow that propelled her forward, allowing her to close the distance between her and the red-head instantly. Tackling the man to the ground, they both begin to wrestle as the leather and plasma strands of her lightwhip danced around them. As much as she wanted to slice him to bits with her weapon right then and there, the need to feel his body break beneath her fingers overpowered all other desires. Unfortunately, getting the man subdued was harder than expected. </p><p>Due to both of them being completely soaked, Hux was able to slither out of the Witch’s grip and began to shuffle forward. She allowed him to have the moment of victory before she stood up and snapped her weapon, letting the sizzling sound the water droplets made as they hit the beams of orange calm her mind. </p><p>Twirling her body 360 degrees at breakneck speed and flicking her wrist, Harlow let the momentum of her weight and movements power the flying of the whip as it extended towards the Ginger’s body. When the orange beams and studded leather connected with his back, the gasp that left his lungs as the back of his uniform was torn in multiple places was like a symphony to the Poison Maker's ears.</p><p>However, he somehow managed to continue lurching forward to reach Rey. </p><p>The coppery smell of blood filled the air, and once Harlow saw the rivers of crimson spreading across the former General’s back, she let out a howl of excitement as she cracked the whip forward again. </p><p>But, the tendrils of her weapon did not make contact with Armitage again. </p><p>Casting her gaze past her target she, saw Rey struggling against Kylo while managing to extend her other arm and use the Force to deflect Harlow’s impact on Hux.</p><p>
  <b>How dare she.</b>
</p><p>The ancient language that Asajj Ventress had taught her hissed past her teeth viciously as Harlow pulled back her weapon and began to move her unencumbered hand in specific ways. A green mist began to encircle the four individuals as she ran forward and brought her lightwhip down upon Rey. </p><p>“What are you doing!?”</p><p>The surprise in the Scavenger’s voice only gave the Witch more drive behind her strikes. Taking advantage of the girl’s disbelief, Ren’s attacks took on a revitalized intensity as both Harlow and he began to attack Rey at once. While she was able to block many of the Supreme Leader’s heavy blows, trying to block and avoid the lightwhip was something she had never trained for. And as the Witch twisted the strands and beams every which way, Rey began to miss blocking them and started suffering from burn marks and deep gashes.   </p><p>“You helped me escape! Why are you doing this?” </p><p>What the Scavenger said gave Harlow pause for just a moment. Why was she so violently attacking Rey? Yes, the girl had protected Hux, but she probably had no idea about what had transpired on Kimiji only hours ago and his involvement. And while she wanted to help Ren convince her to join them to attack Palpatine, sticking her down solved nothing. The Witch was just so hurt and filled with rage that the moment Rey had tried to defend the man she had sent with the escaping group, her emotions consumed her reason. </p><p>Untangling her whip from Rey’s lightsaber, Harlow turned her attention back to the former General, who was now kneeling on the ground paralyzed in fear. She powered down her weapon, attaching it to her belt, and began to stomp towards him while both of her hands began to twist around each other. A circle of thickened fluorescent green mist began to accumulate between her palms, and with every step closer she took to Hux, the more terror she saw etched across his face. </p><p>But… He still looked so utterly clueless as to why she was doing this. </p><p>Listening to the clashes of Kylo and Rey’s fight just a few feet away, Harlow towered over Armitage and took in his haggard appearance. She couldn’t help but feel baffled at how the man looked so bewildered as she pushed her palms towards him and let the toxic looking spirit ichor coil around his limbs. Once she finished with the final words of her incantation, she saw Hux begin to struggle and cry out against the visions of his father beating him she projected into his brain. </p><p>Then she grabbed the collar of his rumpled uniform and punched him in the face.</p><p>Any pain that might have occurred as her knuckles busted open on impact with Hux’s jaw was entirely overpowered by the satisfying crunching sound that erupted from the point of contact. Harlow could see blood begin to trickle out of his mouth as he rotated back to face her. As he tried to speak, more of the deep red liquid dripped down his chin, and the Witch knew she had to see more.</p><p>She hit him again before he could form any words. </p><p>It took the man much longer to lull his head back in her direction, but once he did, Harlow decided to listen to what he had to say. </p><p>“Roar…. Please”</p><p>Hearing the pet name wavering in his hoarse voice made her body tense. </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Blood tinted his teeth red as he continued to struggle.</p><p>Harlow saw red as he finished his sentence.</p><p>“I may have forgiven your actions against others, but not against me.” Releasing the collar of his uniform, Harlow shoved the red-head away from her, looking disgusted as she continued. “You lied to me for the last time." </p><p>She threw her palm against her forehead as she let out an angry laugh. </p><p>"And to think I believed a conniving weasel like you would actually put my desires above your need for galactic dominance. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out what you and Pryde were doing?”</p><p>Unbuckling the lightwhip from her belt once more, she gently unfurled the leather strips as she extended the plasma blades. </p><p>“You broke the one promise I asked of you. The one request I made regarding how you and Pryde utilized what I found from Kerroc... Do you take me for a fool? Did you think that my feelings for you would blind my reason?”</p><p>Her voice began to tremble as she lorded over the Ginger. She was waiting for him to make some kind of lame excuse and beg for his life, but instead, she was met with a perplexed look and even worse answer. </p><p>“I would never do that to you.”</p><p> Hux began to struggle to balance in his kneeling position, but as he looked up at the Witch, he kept talking. </p><p>“I know in the past have hurt you beyond anything imaginable and have killed millions in my climb. But, when we started talking again, truly talking, I knew that I had to forgo any selfish desires I may have to preserve the relationship.”</p><p>“Lies.” </p><p>Wasn’t using her without her knowledge to create a biological weapon that could consume worlds enough for the man? Now he had to lie to her about it as well? </p><p>“I’m not lying to y-.”</p><p>“<b>YES, YOU ARE!</b>” Harlow screamed like a petulant child. “Pryde let me in his fucking head Hux; I saw the memories of you helping that monster.”</p><p>Hux went to place a hand against the Witch’s thigh, but she shoved him off with a kick of her leg. </p><p>“Pryde was the one lying to you. Somehow he found a way to manipulate what you saw and-“</p><p> </p><p>With a loud smack, Harlow’s fist connected with the former General’s cheek one more as he crumpled onto his side. </p><p>“I’ve had enough of this.”</p><p>Using the Force to pull Hux back onto his knees in front of her, Harlow began to raise her hand, grasping the lightwhip. With one blow, she would tear and slice into him, ending his life and freeing her from his continuous lies. </p><p>She began to slowly close off the airflow in the man’s throat using the Force, leaving him desperately gasping and pawing at his neck. The Witch could tell he was trying to say something, but her hold was too tight. In one last futile attempt to somehow communicate with her, Hux launched forward, grabbing her forearm, and pulled her down to his level. </p><p>An explosion of the former General’s memories came cascading into Harlow’s mind. She had no idea how he was projecting these things to her, but he was doing it with such fervor that she lost her balance and toppled forward. Yet as she moved, Hux’s grip remained locked around her forearm.</p><p>Images of the two of them curled into each others' embrace, flashes of a young Armitage having his face pummeled by his father, and glimpses of the Ginger screaming at officers on the main bridge of the Finalizer all swam into Harlow’s vision. Flashes of other benign memories with varying emotions linked to them came bounding into her brain as well, but there was no memory of anything relating to Pryde and him using the Witch’s research. </p><p>Until suddenly, one memory stuck out and replayed over and over.</p><p>Hux was following behind the Allegiant General as they marched towards the main bridge or the Steadfast. Without warning, an unknown petty officer came up to Pryde and began to speak in a hushed tone. Even though he tried to make out the officer's words, Armitage couldn't make out anything from their exchange and waited patiently. Everything seemed reasonable until Pryde turned around and brandishes a cruel smile at the red-head and spoke in a menacing tone, “Palpatine has some surprises in store for all of us. Specifically for your little Witch friend.”  </p><p> </p><p>Letting go of her arm, Hux fell forward, catching himself on his hands while Harlow starred down at the man in horror. Had she been played like a fool? The memories Armitage had completely contrasted the ones Pryde showed her, exhibiting that the former General had absolutely nothing to do with what happened on Kimijii or the weaponizing of her research. How was such a thing possible?</p><p>Then, the apparent answer hit her: Palpatine had manipulated them all. </p><p>Of course, Pryde was communicating with the Sith Lord without everyone knowing. Once Darth Sidious felt Kylo slipping through his fingers to the light, it only made sense for him to contact the next person in line when it came to controlling the First Order’s military. Plus, implanting false memories in the Allegiant General and making Hux a coconspirator for destruction was a perfect way to sever Harlow and his relationship while plunging her into the Darkside. And from there, she would drag Ren back to the darkness with her. This was a way Palpatine could assure the Sith ways continued through the galaxy on his return to former glory. </p><p>As her vision returned to the present, and she gazed upon Armitage struggling to push himself up from the ground, she felt her stomach drop. How could she have been played so easily? She let all her pent up aggression blind her from true reason, and instead of having trust in the man before her, she choose to obliterate him. </p><p>Falling to her knees, she grabbed Hux and began to help him kneel once more.</p><p>“Did you see?” He asked weakly as he held onto her arms for stability. </p><p> </p><p>Tears began to run down Harlow’s cheeks as she felt her reality rip from her. What should she believe? How had it been so easy to manipulate her? Was Tig even innocent, or was <b>HE</b> also pulling strings with Pryde and Palpatine?</p><p> </p><p>“How do I know what you showed me was true?” The Witch’s words were strangled as she tried to speak through mounting sobs. </p><p>Hux placed a hand on her cheek and let his forehead rest against hers. </p><p>“You’ll have to trust me. I know it’s hard to do after everything I’ve done, but I’m trying to be better, Harlow. I’m trying to be better for not only you but for myself.”</p><p>Leaving a trail of his blood behind as he stroked Harlow’s cheek with his thumb, Armitage opened his mind to her completely to make her feel all the emotions he experienced since he first went to fetch her at her shop. Anger, confusion, lust, and sorrow flooded them both. However, one feeling overpowered everything else. </p><p>Love.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” Harlow began to weep as she pulled Hux into an embrace. </p><p>“I’m sorry too, Roar. I’m sorry that I’ve done such horrible things in my past you believed I would continue to betray you.” She couldn’t believe what she heard from Armitage as he weakly returned her hold.</p><p>“I have hurt you so many times.”</p><p>As the Poison Maker tried to say more apologizes, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a woman’s husky voice wavering through the Force.</p><p>“<b><i>Ben.</i></b>”</p><p>Was that who she thought it was?</p><p>Standing abruptly, Harlow turned to where Kylo and Rey were fighting and saw the lapse in concentration of the Supreme Leader. </p><p>That was Ren’s mother saying her goodbye.</p><p>Running on pure instinct, the Witch launched towards the Force users in a mad sprint, hoping with everything inside of her that she reached him in time. Once her body slammed into Kylo’s side, she felt the searing pain of Rey’s lightsaber pierce through her abdomen going through to her back. </p><p>She made it. </p><p>Her legs gave out as she sank towards the cold metal ground as the sound of yelling surrounded her. </p><p>Yes, her action was dramatic and impulsive… but maybe her death would be the catalyst for them to put aside their personal differences and defeat Palpatine together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 31: Agreements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux gets emotional.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p><p>I'm so sorry I've been MIA to those following this story. Between work, school, and some family health issues that have popped up I have not had much time to write. Excuses, excuses, I know! However, I should be getting back on track. Hope everyone enjoys and THANK YOU!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>Armitage Hux</b>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Hux watched Harlow crumble to the ground. He heard a scream that sounded strangely like his own voice, but the man was so disoriented by what he had witnessed that he wasn’t even sure he was breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Unaware of how he arrived at her side, Armitage knelt next to Harlow’s shaking body as his eyes moved from the area on her abdomen where Kylo Ren’s large hand was applying pressure on her wound to the dark Force user’s panic-stricken face. Both men helped each other reposition the Witch to where her back was resting against metal jutting out of the ruins. With every shift of her body, Harlow grimaced in pain, yet no sound passed her lips until she turned her head towards Hux and gave him a small smile. Unable to stop the silent stream of tears falling down his cheeks, the redhead tried to wipe the moisture away in a swift motion but stopped when Harlow began to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t get so emotional. I don’t deserve your tears.” </p><p>Her voice was soft as she tried to touch the Ginger’s battered face. However, the energy required to perform such a small task seemed to overwhelm her, and she let her arm drop to her side. In all the years Hux had known her, he had never seen her so fragile; it broke him. Anger flooded ever fiber of Armitage’s body as his eyes moved back to Ren’s dismayed face.</p><p>“This is all your fault!” Hux screamed towards the Supreme Leader, “You're incessant need to destroy the Jedi has ripped apart my life!"</p><p>The former General jabbed a pointed finger into Ren's chest as the raven-haired man looked at him dejectedly. </p><p>"If <i>you</i> just let go of all this petty bullshit, like this insane need to kill the scavenger -"</p><p>"Armitage,"</p><p>"Then <b>MAYBE</b> we could have addressed the issue with the Resistance like adults and not be attacking headfirst whenever -,"</p><p>"<i>Armitage</i>,"</p><p>"We get just a little inkling of an idea where they are and -,"</p><p>"<b>ARMITAGE HUX</b>"</p><p>The Ginger's words caught in his throat as his gaze fell onto Harlow's pallid face once more. During his rant, he did not realize that the Witch had been calling for his attention, but now as he looked into her unfocused jade eyes regret pummeled him. Instead of arguing with the goth-wannabe in front of him, he should have been savoring whatever few moments he had left with his friend.</p><p>"You can hold onto that anger towards Kylo, or let it go, but I recommend the latter. I was the one who wanted to come here. I was the one who let visions of things I should have known were not true cloud my judgment." Harlow's voice was soft but firm as she continued. "While we had planned to ask Rey to join us in taking down Palpatine, I can only assume Ren's eloquent way of speaking and word choice probably drove her to the wrong conclusion. I should have been there with him, but the rage I felt for you prevented me from doing so. I’m so sorry Tig.. I was so wrong.” </p><p>In the resonating stillness that followed her statement, an internal battle blossomed in Hux regarding if he should tell the Witch how he truly felt about her. Throughout his life, he had never known what "love" was supposed to be like. He never experienced the reassuring embrace of a mother's arms or gestures of proudness from his father. All other females he had been intimate with just fed his carnal need plus, within the First Order such close relationships lasting was something completely unheard of. He couldn't even recall the names, or even half the faces, of the women he had bedded. Yet, Armitage could still remember the first time Harlow had touched his skin. He could remember the first time he felt nervousness dancing in his gut when the Witch would smile at him. The redhead had memorized every mole, birthmark, and dimple, and when they had reconnected, he had been filled with such joy knowing that none of those markings had changed. </p><p>He never knew what to call the feeling he got at every glance from Harlow's eyes that left his knees weak or how his mind would wander back to a specific memory of the Witch thumbing through a book reclined on the couch in his quarters, smiling to herself over something she had read. </p><p>Until now. </p><p>As Hux noticed Harlow's breath becomes more shallow and her skin begin to turn a dusky shade, he realized he had loved her since they had first met… And he still was struggling to tell her as she was dying in front of him. </p><p>"Why?" <br/>Hearing the Supreme Leader pulled the Witch's warm eyes from the former General to turn towards Ren.</p><p>”Why what?” Harlow responded, looking puzzled. </p><p>“Why did you save me?”</p><p>Ren's deep staggering voice broke the former General out of his thoughts. In all the years in the First Order, Armitage has seen a rainbow of emotions the dark Force user felt throughout their time together, yet Hux had never seen him look so somber and pained. Harlow smirked up at Kylo, trying to speak, but she seemed unable to catch enough air to push out the words. Not long after she attempted to talk, she began to look panicked as she grabbed Hux’s forearms and dug her fingers into his flesh. The soft smile that had graced her lips previously turned into a frown as fear flashed in her eyes before they closed.</p><p>"Dammit, one of you DO SOMETHING!" Armitage exclaimed as he pulled the limp body of Harlow into an embrace, causing Ren's hand off her abdomen. He felt his body shake as he pressed the Poison Maker into his chest. If he were a more spiritual man, he would have prayed, but he knew that no being in the universe would answer any plea from him. </p><p>"Put her down." </p><p>The demanding feminine voice of the Scavenger slashed through the hysteria that was swelling between Hux and Ren. Following her request, the former General placed Harlow back into her previous position. Luckily she was still breathing, but her eyes were closed with her chest barely rising. As the brunette extended both her hands to place over the Witch's abdomen, Ren grabbed her wrists and eyed her suspiciously. Both Force users looked at one another and Hux knew, to his irritation, there was some form of unspoken communication going on between them. Suddenly, the raven-haired man released his grip on the ScavengerScavenger. The former General knew that Rey followed the light side of the Force rather than the dark side; nonetheless, he felt uncomfortable as he watched the woman place both hands over the Witch's wounds and scrunch her face in concentration. </p><p>Moments passed with a mounting annoyance growing within Hux as Rey remained still, gave no clues as to what her intentions were. His sight kept moving between both Force users trying to get some answers as to what was happening from Ren's expression but was only met with a stony look. Frustrated, he was about to speak, but he stopped when he began to notice subtle changes in the brunette's expression. </p><p>Even with the waves hurtling water droplets and mist onto the group as they crashed against the ruins, the redhead could see that small beads of sweat had broken out across the woman's forehead. Her arms had begun to tremble with increasing intensity the longer they were placed in Harlow’s wound. Suddenly, the Witch took in a sharp inhale of breath as her eyes shot open in surprise. Within seconds a string of profanities and words in a language unknown to them all came spewing out of Harlow’s mouth before she trailed off, then refocused and addressed Rey directly. </p><p>“Fuckin’ A scavenger, how in the name of all the species in the galaxy were you able to do that shit?” </p><p>A pinkish blush spread across Rey’s cheeks as a sheepish smile grew. </p><p>“I observed a fascinating Force user utilize this power before… So I just copied her.”</p><p>“You stupid girl, you shouldn’t have sacrificed part of yourself for me.” Harlow’s voice became stern as she tried to push herself onto her knees, “Not that I don’t appreciate it… Just I don’t deserve this from you.” </p><p>The Witch took a few breaths as she centered herself. </p><p>“Thank you Rey, you truly are one of a kind.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey shrugged nonchalantly, beaming at Harlow’s words. </p><p>Unable to believe what he just saw, Armitage just sat beside Harlow, staring down at her in awe. He was so shocked he did not even realize the Witch was moving until she slightly stumbled while getting her balance to stand. Both Ren and Hux grabbed an arm to help steady her with lightning speed. At seeing this, a small laugh came from Rey as she covered her mouth with her hand to hide a grin. If Armitage had been feeling like his old self, he might have scolded the Scavenger, but he was so stunned by the entire situation that he could only stare at Harlow with his mouth slightly agape.</p><p>“Awe shut your traps and attend to Rey you idijts, she just gave me part of her damn life force and we need to make sure she’s alright.”</p><p>Hux refused to release his hold on Harlow’s arm but watched in amazement as Ren gently lowered his hands from the Witch and turned to scrutinize Rey. Both Force users cautiously observed each other as Kylo began to speak.</p><p>“Well? How are you feeling?”</p><p>The words came out hard and on edge, but Armitage could sense a small amount of concern mingled with every syllable.</p><p>“I’m a bit light-headed, but okay otherwise.”</p><p>The crash of waves filled the silent void as both users looked as if they were about to jump right into fighting again, yet they both remained still until Rey began to talk again. </p><p>“I’m sorry… About your mother… She was an amazing woman… And she helped raise a powerful man.” </p><p>Hux was far from Force-sensitive, but he could feel the surprise at her words exploding from the Supreme Leader as he relaxed his stance. </p><p>“And… I’m sorry about trying to hurt you.”</p><p>Rey said the last words quietly, probably expecting some sort of backlash from Ren, Hux thought to himself. Yet, the usually violent black-clad menace remained tranquil.</p><p>“You know it’s hard for him to say the words, but he is sorry for trying to kill your agile ass continuously over the years.” Harlow piped in as she allowed Hux to help her stand.</p><p>“Now, can we please get off this gods-forsaken rock and figure out our next move?”</p><p>It was Armitage’s turn to interject this time.</p><p>“<i>our</i> next move?”</p><p>As the former General wrapped an arm around the Witch’s back and underneath her armpit, she allowed to support her as she cracked a small smile to the group.</p><p>“Well, Kylo and I had originally tracked the Falcon down to ask Rey to join our quest in getting rid of Palpatine. And with my almost tragic end putting a stop to all the fighting, I figured now would be a good time to put our heads together and come up with a plan.”</p><p>“What about the First Order?” Hux growled as he looked at Ren. </p><p>“I never wanted to rule the Galaxy. I wanted to bring balance to it the best of my ability and grow powerful in doing so.” Ren hissed in response.</p><p>“So just like that, you’re abandoning your role as Supreme Leader?”</p><p>“I took that role when I was shrouded in darkness and unsure of what path I should take.”</p><p>“Boys..” </p><p>Hux heard Harlow trying to interject as she has before, but he refused to stop talking until he finished what he had been bottling up for years.</p><p>“What does that even MEAN Ren?!”</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk Hux, the only reason you became a spy for the Resistance was to make sure I failed! Not because you actually cared about anyone.”</p><p>“BOYS.”</p><p>Once again, Harlow was ignored.</p><p>“To see you fail, AND to try and save the lives of billions from your partnership with the evilest man the galaxy has known on millennia!”</p><p>“Don’t act like you gave a shit about people, you just wanted to cover your ass so bother ‘Starkiller’ like incident didn’t tarnish your record.”</p><p>“<b>BOYS!</b>”</p><p>This time both Armitage and Ren fell silent as they witnessed the Witch’s eyes turn black and a green mist begin to coil up her legs.</p><p>“Stop acting like bickering children and grow the fuck up!” She screamed as she pushed herself free of Hux’s helping arm.</p><p>“Whatever feelings you have towards each other need to be put aside this fuckin’ instant. No one can rule a Galaxy if the entire population of it is obliterated. We need to stop that sick Emperor and the First Order before what happened on Kijimi happens anywhere else!”</p><p>At the name of the planet Kijimi, Rey’s eyes instantly fell onto Harlow with a worried look.</p><p>“What happened on Kijimi?” She breathed quietly, her body language pleading for answers.</p><p>Hearing the scavengers question caused Harlow to calm while taking on a mournful look.</p><p>“Pryde attacked the planet with a weaponized form of the virus I had isolated.” </p><p>Rey’s eyes filled with tears at the realization of the Witch’s words.</p><p>“Palpatine went behind Ren’s back and had the Allegiant General create the bioweapon without him knowing. Then the idjit Pryde volunteered to have false memories planted in his mind, so when Kylo and I eventually investigated, all blame would fall on Hux.”</p><p>Casting her face between Armitage and Kylo, the Witch continued talking but had a new tone of power behind her words.</p><p>“Like a fool, I was distracted by my rage. However, this won’t happen again. If we can all work together, we can eliminate Palpatine and, from there, organize a galactic political body that people smarter and with more experience than us can all agree on. However, we need to put our differences and past grievances aside, so we aren’t pinned against each other again. Do you think we can all do this?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Rey briskly stepped forward and put a hand on Harlow’s shoulder. </p><p>“I didn’t give part of my life to you for no reason. We need to defeat this enemy the only way we can: together.”</p><p>Hux saw the dark Force User give a small nod to both the women before all eyes fell on him. </p><p>“Tig, you are one of the greatest General’s the First Order has ever seen and could help the Resistance tenfold with your insight. You’ve already committed treason, what’s a little more of that? You can give a final fuck you to all those assholes from the Academy.”</p><p>He had to smile at Harlow’s words. She was right. So, nodding in agreement, he decided that he was going to wreck the First Order. And if he was going to send a final fuck you to all those who ever doubted him, what better way to do it than winning with the Resistance at his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 32: Apprehension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo struggles with himself and others.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p><p>When the Millennium Falcon came into view as the new allied group of four navigated back to the shoreline, Rey hesitantly told the former Supreme Leader that he should stay behind while she and Hux went and spoke to the party that was repairing the ship. The Witch knew that the Jedi would have to not only debrief everyone on the situation but also prepare them for the inevitable arrival of Kylo Ren, which was going to be a shock for everyone. Awkwardly nodding in agreement, the dark Force user turned away from the group and began to meander towards the edge of a cliff overlooking the turbulent waters and ruins of the Death Star. </p><p>Gently Hux tugged Harlow’s elbow to motivate her to follow him and Rey, yet she remained still with her gaze fixed on the former Supreme Leader. </p><p>“You two go ahead, I’m going to stay with Ren.”</p><p>Rey nodded in understanding and proceeded to walk towards the ship while Armitage continued holding Harlow’s elbow. His face became pained as the Witch gently placed her hand over his. </p><p>“I don’t want you out of my sight.” </p><p>His voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>“I thought I lost you.”</p><p>While his sentiment was sweet, Harlow couldn’t help but feel annoyed at his protective behavior. </p><p>“You went years without me before, a half hour or so won’t hurt you, Tig.”</p><p>Separating herself from the ginger-haired man, she softly smiled as she turned to walk towards Ren. She began to feel small amounts of jealous leaking from Hux with every step she took, but they soon receded as he made his way towards the Millennium Falcon. </p><p>As Harlow walked grew closer to Kylo, she was surprised at the lack of emotions emanating from the man in the Force. Over the past weeks aboard the Steadfast, she had grown accustomed to sensing Ren’s whirlwind of feelings. At first, being able to pick up on someone’s Force signature so strongly scared her. Yet somehow, she began to find comfort in the constant reassurance that there was someone else connected to the Force. Now though, it was like he was the least Force-sensitive being in the galaxy. </p><p>Soon she stood shoulder to shoulder with the man overlooking the wreckage of the Empire. She debated saying something to try and lighten the mood, but she couldn’t think of anything to deflect the shadow that seemed to be lurking over the former Supreme Leader. Eventually, Ren broke the silence with a shaky voice. </p><p>“Do you think this is a mirror of what my legacy will be?”</p><p>Harlow turned her gaze to view Kylo’s profile as he spoke, taking on a puzzled expression, trying to decide what he meant by his plight. </p><p>“Explain.” Was all the Witch returned with as Ren stood waiting for a response. </p><p>“This gigantic metal heap in this ocean is all that remains of my Grandfather’s legacy. He turned to the light, sacrificing himself for his son and had everything ripped from him.”</p><p>Harlow rolled her eyes at the man as she turned back to the turbulent waters. </p><p>“Mmmmh.”</p><p>A beat passed after Harlow’s feedback, then out of nowhere, Kylo released a blood-curdling scream as he balled his hands into fists and pounded on his temples. The cry seemed to go on forever until his voice finally cracked, leaving him panting with eyes slightly bloodshot.</p><p>“My parents, my uncle, Snoke, even Palpatine all told me history repeats itself. I don’t want my story to be that of wreckage and filth like my Grandfather’s.”    </p><p>His voice was horse and strained as he continued to explain himself. And with every word, Harlow could feel her annoyance at him growing. </p><p>“And, to Rey and the rest of the fucking galaxy, if I’m not completely turned to the Light, then I’m still a monster.”</p><p>Ren huffed dejectedly before continuing. </p><p> </p><p>“I will never return to being Ben Solo like my.. My mother and father desperately waited. I will always be maimed with this darkness clawing at me. And I don’t know if anyone will accept this. I will end up destroyed, just like Vader, with a shattered legacy to follow. Even know, I can feel how everyone on that ship,” He turned and pointed towards the Millennium Falcon dramatically, “Can’t believe what Rey is telling them. And what she is telling them is ALL WRONG. I AM NOT BEN SOLO.” </p><p>His voice rose to a crescendo at the end of his monologue. Panting, he turned to Harlow and waiting for her to acknowledge what he was saying. However, she remained silent with her eyes fixed towards the horizon. </p><p>“Well?”</p><p>With that, Harlow turned to Kylo and crossed her arms in irritation. </p><p>“Are you done?” She questioned in exasperation.</p><p>“Yes, history can repeat itself unless we learn from it. You’re so caught up on the stories of others that you don’t even think about the story you’re leaving behind.”</p><p>“But, I just said -“</p><p>Harlow put her hand up, silencing Kylo.</p><p>“You essentially said you didn’t want your legacy to mirror that of Vader’s, as in you didn’t want to turn to the Light and have everything ripped from you. Yet, you just said you’ll never be completely with the Light side  of the Force and you’re worried about what the folks on that ship behind us think. So, already your story is different then Vader’s.” </p><p>Raising a hand to Ren’s face, she cradled his cheek as her thumb brushed his skin softly. At first, he flinched from the contact, but he soon relaxed into her touch as he let her calm him. </p><p>“I know you are afraid of allowing the Light to come back in. For years Snoke had tortured you into thinking that feeling certain emotions were a weakness, so letting such sentiments in is going be confusing and hard.” She let her hand fall to Kylo’s chest before continuing, “And you’re right, you will never be Ben Solo again. But that’s okay. No one can go down the path you did and then return to their former self unscathed.” </p><p>“It seems they won’t accept me unless I’ve completely renounced the Dark-side and be the perfect Solo they are fantasizing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Psssh,” Harlow threw her hands up in a flippant movement. “Do you think everyone will accept you even if you do miraculously transform into that imaginary person? In many of their eyes, you are the Jedi Killer, destroyer of planets, The Supreme Leader of The First Order… You could dress in all white until the end of your days, sprout angelic wings, and grow a halo, but they will never accept you.”</p><p>Kylo starred at The Witch in shock. She knew that what she had said was harsh; nonetheless, he needed to hear it. Yes, there were those like Poe and Chewbacca who would learn to trust him, but there were hundreds who would never view him as anything other than a murderer no matter what he did. And that was something he needed to know. The man already waged war on himself enough; he did not need the fixation of trying to appease to the Resistance, adding to those battles. </p><p>Sadness began to overtake Ren’s features as the words she spoke sank in. Harlow could feel his heart pounding against his chest as her hand remained pinned against the fabric of his tunic. The dire need for acceptance that emanated from Kylo, that he so desperately tried to hide, was something she was all too familiar with. During her years at the academy, she would have given anything to be accepted as she was by her peers. Even after abandoning Arkansis, learning to harness the Force, AND discovering her origin, she still felt like she had been floundering to find some kind of acceptance from others within the galaxy. As she reminisced, confused self-abhorrence began to leak out of Kylo’s carefully constructed dam of anger. Trying to calm him once more, she continued to savor the thumping of his heart underneath her palm and tried to let the steady tempo ground then both.   </p><p>“My question to you is this: why do you care what they think?”</p><p>Harlow was just met with small stutters and then silence from Ren.</p><p>“You want acceptance from them because you haven’t been able to accept yourself. For years you have tried to find your place in the universe, and it may take you a while to figure out your spot in this mess. However, we both know the Force works in mysterious ways and always finds a possibility for peace for those who listen.” </p><p>Kylo began to tremble slightly as he lowered his forehead to Harlow’s. She let out a small chuckle after realizing he had to lean forward to connect his head with hers since there was such a height difference. The sound of her laugh caused the corner or Ren’s lips to upturn slightly. The Witch felt his breath tickle her cheek, and she reveled in the warmth of it. Soon, with their skin connecting, she could feel the Force pulsating between them. The energy of their combined power ebbed and flowed between them unrestricted. In fact, it felt like their link with one another was less burdened with doubt and darkness and more free-flowing, like a smooth river.</p><p>“After decades of our families intertwining in one way or another, the Force brought us together at this moment. I used to wonder why I was frozen in carbonite for so many years, but after meeting you and learning who you are, I understand that this is exactly where I’m meant to be. We were destined to resolve our conflicts as one. Even now, as you let go of the need for total darkness and slowly embrace the light, our dyad grows stronger. You don’t need to worry about those fools judging you or not changing their opinions of you; you need to worry about who <b>you</b> are. And once you figure that out, the legacy of power Darth Vader left that you so long to uphold will be completed.” </p><p>She could tell Kylo wanted to say something in response, but before he had a chance, Gimli came bounding up to them, barking with excitement. Separating herself from the raven-hard man, Harlow knelt and began to pet the Loth-Wolf while grinning from ear to ear vigorously. Eventually, the wolf stopped demanding affection and let out a final “woof.” Nodding her head in understanding, Harlow told her partner without using words that she would be joining the party soon and then watched the wolf trot back to the spacecraft.</p><p>“My friend wants us to follow him. You ready for this?”</p><p>Getting up and extending her hand, the Poison Maker patiently waited as Ren starred at her palm. Eventually, he grabbed hold of her and let her lead them both towards the Millennium Falcon. With every step closer to the ship, she could feel the nervous energy being emitted from everyone overwhelm all her senses. </p><p>And all she could think was <i>let’s get this shit over with</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 33: Welcome Aboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo joins the Reaistance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As usually, I've been slacking at writing due to school, work, yada yada. Either way, HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><i>Kylo Ren/Ben Solo</i></b><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Throughout his time with the First Order, Kylo had learned to prepare for all the unexpected ways he could be in danger. Wither it be escaping planets imploding on themselves, piloting ships that were barely holding together due to extensive damage, or just preparing himself for all the possible surprise reactions his body could have when ingesting the mystery meat on "Taco Tuesday" in the Steadfast's cafeteria. Ren was always ready to face ample situations that could jeopardize his life. Yet somehow, even after all that happened throughout his time in the galaxy, he was still completely shocked to find blasters pointed at him as soon as he walked up the loading ramp of the Millennium Falcon.<br/>
 <br/>
His initial reaction was to ignite his lightsaber and slice off every hand that was holding a weapon, but somehow the Witch was faster than him. Within a blink of an eye, Harlow was standing in front of him with arms extended, cursing at everyone onboard the ship in a strange language that sounded frightening with her cockney accent. In response to her.. Whatever she was saying.. The obnoxious pilot and the traitor stormtrooper began shouting over each other, which eventually led to both Rey and Chewbacca yell-begging for everyone to calm down while Hux just leaned against a metal wall separated from everyone with thin fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Even the three droids onboard seemed involved; both the spherical and cone-headed smaller bots were speeding around C3-PO as the cyborg raised its arms in exasperation. The human-like droid even went as far as to gasp and state "how RUDE!" to a particular phrase Harlow bellowed out.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
The entire scene would have been comical if his life hadn’t been on the line. How he missed sensing the threat through the Force was beyond him. And the fact Harlow somehow didn’t pick up on it either seemed unsettling. Yes, before entering the ship, both he and the Poison Maker’s brains were entirely overpowered by the cantankerous aura that was being secreted from within the Falcon.  Except, that did not give a good enough explanation as to how both healthy Force users missed such jarring emotions, the emotions involved with wanting to kill your worst enemy.<br/>
 <br/>
Suddenly, a sharp voice broke through the cacophony, echoing through the ship halls.<br/>
 <br/>
“<b>WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!</b>.”<br/>
 <br/>
The former General’s outburst was met with sudden silence as all eyes turned in his direction.<br/>
 <br/>
“Rey already explained that Ren would be joining us. We need him to not be in a fucking body bag.”<br/>
 <br/>
At this, Poe scoffed before gaining some courage to speak.<br/>
 <br/>
“You have no idea what this asshole has done to me. I’m still jacked up from what he did after he captured me on Jakku and -“<br/>
 <br/>
“And what, pray tell, do you think I endured before Harlow came into the picture?”<br/>
 <br/>
As the pilot took a deep breath and was about to make a counterpoint, the Witch couldn’t help but interject.<br/>
 <br/>
“You’re going to give Armitage a damn pass but not Ren? The General blew up an entire fucking section of the galaxy!”<br/>
 <br/>
Kylo was taken aback by the strange defense Harlow had presented. He was even more surprised when Hux extended both his hands to the woman and indicated he agreed by mouthing a <i>thank you</i>.<br/>
 <br/>
“Yeah, you did a monumental amount of fucked up stuff Hugs, but you’re also the reason the Resistance has been able to survive for so long and -“<br/>
 <br/>
“Dameron, I have a better idea than most people of what torture Ren has and could put people through, as well as the destruction he leaves where ever he goes. Especially since I’ve had the pleasure of experiencing many of these lovely things myself. And yes I dislike the man just as much, if not more, than you. However, if you try and shoot him, Harlow will just leap in-front of the fool and either deflect the blast with the Force or her body. So can you please lower the damn thing?”<br/>
 <br/>
Kylo was utterly dumbstruck that the ginger was actually, kinda sorta, siding with him. Taking a moment to evaluate the man he had worked with for years, he never realized how truly exhausted the man seemed with the entire affair until he heard it just now. Dark circles were situated underneath his blue eyes that once held a biting glare, but now we’re growing dull with a hint of red in the sclera. The ginger hair that was usually finally gelled to stiff peaks atop his head was messy. In all previous observations of Hux, Kylo never felt any emotions other than rage and irritation when it came to the fool, yet seeing him in such a state trigger pangs of guilt to wrap around him.<br/>
 <br/>
Continuing to ignore the exchange among Hux and the pilot that Chewbacca and Finn were now interjecting in, Kylo began wracking his brain, trying to find a reason as to why he so intensely disliked the red-head. During their joint time under Snoke’s thumb, they were repeatedly thrown into competition with each other. Typically, a little healthy rivalry among coworkers wouldn’t be a problem… However, in most “normal” situations, the loser of the clash wouldn’t be tortured or demeaned.</p><p>The creature Palpatine had engineered would encourage Hux and he to find ways to out maneuver one another to such an extreme that eventually someone would die. The abuse they both endured by Snoke’s hands drove an ever growing wedge between them; when in reality it should have brought them closer together. Thinking about this made Ren realize there was a strange sort of kinship between him and the Ginger that no one else in the galaxy would be able to understand or emulate. Could that be why the former General was defending him?<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m not letting this <i>murderer</i> romp around <b>MY</b> ship acting like -“<br/>
 <br/>
With that statement, Kylo snapped back to reality. This ship did not belong to some gallivanting womanizer who was a retired spice runner; it belonged to his father. Thinking about Han Solo brought up a flurry of self-hatred that caused the paper-thin dam holding back Ren’s anger to rip to shreds.<br/>
 <br/>
“<b>YOUR SHIP?</b>?”<br/>
 <br/>
Without thinking, Kylo extended his hand towards the pilot and began to choke him using the Force. Total pandemonium erupted; Hux and the three droids began to scream at Ren, Finn rushed to Dameron’s side while Rey tried to counteract the hold latched so tightly around the pilot’s neck. Harlow turned to the raven-haired man to begin shaking his shoulders, begging him to stop. Yet, even with all the commotion, nothing seemed to break Kylo out of his rage-fueled trance.<br/>
 <br/>
Until Chewbacca tenderly grasped Ren’s forearm.<br/>
 <br/>
As the Wookiee’s hairy palm connected with Kylo’s forearm, his mind was instantly inundated with Chewy’s emotions and memories that they had shared.</p><p>
As if looking at a holovideo, visions of Ren as a toddler smiling and laughing while being chased around by Han Solo’s giant fur-covered friend flooded his senses. The field of tall grass they were both running through rippled as the wind blew past them, and the smell of fresh-baked bread that his mother had made danced in the breeze. Seconds later, the view changed to Chewbacca standing over a pre-teen Kylo, grunting in approval as the boy fired blaster shots into the dead center of a target. The scene then morphed to Ben Solo’s old bedroom, where the teenager now was curled up on the bed, knees pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his face down. His body shook with sobs as darkness surrounded him until the Wookiee entered. Sitting next to the boy, Chewy encased his arms around the lanky teen, and they cried together.<br/>
 <br/>
The last memory that swam into focus was through Chewbacca’s perspective. Kylo saw himself piercing his father’s abdomen with his crossguard saber. Letting out a cry of sorrow, Chewy brought his bowcaster up and aimed a shot right towards Ren’s head through the scope. Through the Wookiee’s eyes, Kylo could see that the crosshairs of the bowcaster were pinpointed at his forehead first, but before the shot was taken, the crosshairs were moved to his side.<br/>
 <br/>
Jolting back to the present, Ren released his choke on the pilot and turned frantically towards the Wookiee. Tears welled in the Force user’s eyes as Chewy began to growl in his native Shyriiwook tongue.<br/>
 <br/>
“You could have killed me then. Even after everything I -“<br/>
 <br/>
Not letting him finish, Chewbacca let go of Ren’s arm and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. Seeing this display of affection, the chaos that had been running rampant within the ship moments ago stilled.  Everyone fell silent as they observed the former Supreme Leader begin to tremble as he slowly returned the Wookiee’s embrace.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m gonna go get this bird off the ground.” Poe awkwardly spoke as he made his way towards the cockpit. Following his lead, Finn trailed behind him, shadowed by the three droids. Shifting her feet uncomfortable, Rey mumbled something about going to check the main engine room before scurrying off.<br/>
 <br/>
With only Hux, Harlow, and Chewy remaining in the main holding area of the Falcon, Ren let the carefully constructed mental walls he had encased himself in tumble to the ground. Tears began to flow like a waterfall into the brown fur of the Wookiee as the pain he had been pushing down for years broke free. There were so many things he wished to say to Chewy, yet he couldn’t even catch his breath long enough to formulate words over his sobs.<br/>
 <br/>
After a few moments, Ren sensed the Witch drawing nearer to him before she laid a hand on his shoulder. The warm feeling of calm began to weave into his veins, originating from Harlow’s fingertips. Soon, he felt the side of her face pressed against his opposite shoulder blade as she gently whispered reassurances in the same language she had been screaming in at the beginning of the entire fiasco. The tranquility she was emitting continued to fill him as he tried to mimic her breathing pattern.<br/>
 <br/>
Slow inhales.<br/>
 <br/>
Slow exhales.<br/>
 <br/>
Eventually, the overwhelming anguish that had consumed his rigid demeanor resided, leaving him feeling as if a giant boulder had been lifted off his back. Composing himself even further, he lightly pushed away from the Wookiee’s chest and looked at him ashamed.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m so sorry Uncle Chewy... I’m so fucking sorry.”<br/>
 <br/>
Ren’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Chewbacca heard it nonetheless and responded with a broad smile. Abruptly, the Wookiee began to ruffle Kylo’s hair playfully with his giant fluffy hand, causing the dark Force user to laugh. Savoring the growing happiness, Kylo finally felt more at peace in that moment than he had in over a decade.
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 34: Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW chapter. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Armitage Hux</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Hux sat at the edge of the bed in the Falcon's spare resting quarters with elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. After he and Harlow knew Ren wasn't going to lash out in anger again, they both decided to leave the Force user under Chewbacca's watchful eyes. Yes, there was still some tension aboard the ship, but it seemed after viewing Kylo's breakdown with the Wookiee, everyone had decided to put the issue of his presence aboard to rest at least until they landed on Ajan Kloss.</p>
<p>The mattress Armitage was sitting on was lumpy and pushed into the corner of the minuscule sleeping area. Small drawers were placed randomly along the room walls containing clothing, mechanical parts, and random paper scraps. A fresher was located opposite the room entrance that the red-head had gladly utilized before trying to unwind. After the rage-fueled encounter with Harlow, there was ample blood and grime he had to rid his body of. Besides that, his officer's uniform was destroyed entirely. He previously wondered where he could get the uniform repaired, then realized he would never have to wear any First Order military attire ever again, and that thought terrified him. </p>
<p>The only thing he had ever known was life inside the First Order. Since before he could remember, his father Brendol was grooming Armitage to live a life in service to the organization. And now that he was probably one of the First Order's "Top Most Wanted," he felt like any idea he had for his future was destroyed.</p>
<p>Once clean, he rummaged through the drawers trying to find any spare clothing he could wear until they landed. Luckily he found a pair of brown trousers with a matching leather belt, a white button-up shirt made from some durable material, and a storm grey vest that flattered his frame slim yet muscular build. Once he finished fastening the last button, he was going to sit and ruminate about what his future looked like until he heard a knock on the door.</p>
<p>Opening the latch, he was met with a bashful Harlow leaning against the metal door frame looking anywhere but at him.</p>
<p>"May I use your fresher room? Rey is using the only other one on board.. And I feel absolutely disgusting."</p>
<p>Her voice was muted, and she picked at her nail beds nervously, waiting for the former General to answer. There was part of him that had grown angry at the Witch for what she had done during their brief time apart, but seeing her in such a subdued state made that ire soften. Deciding to be a gentleman instead of a bitter fool, Hux stepped aside and allowed the woman to enter the cramped space.</p>
<p>While she was just as filthy as she had been after her attack, most of the bruises and wounds she had acquired during the battle on the Death Star had healed when Rey mended her saber wound. That is, except a circular scar that remained on her abdomen where the plasma sword had pierced her.</p>
<p>"Will that ever go away?" Hux found himself pointing to the new blemish upon Harlow's pallid skin.</p>
<p>Self-conscious, the Poison Maker moved her arms across her stomach and looked at the floor.</p>
<p>"I'm guessin' so, which is fine. It will be a reminder of what I could have lost due to my asinine behavior."</p>
<p>Before Armitage acknowledge what she said, Harlow dashed towards the fresher and locked the door. Once the water turned on, he plopped back down on the edge of the bed and sighed. He wasn't entirely sure how he would interact with the Witch after what transpired between them. They hadn't had a moment alone together since she had tried to murder him, and whenever the small opportunities of having some private time had occurred, Kylo had consumed most of it.</p>
<p>Seeing the trusting relationship that was growing between her and Ren stung. Nonetheless, the longer they were together, the less Hux felt himself care. The sickening jealousy that had coiled around his insides when he first felt the intimacy between her and the other Force user had dissolved into a strange understanding. Like how he and Harlow had a unique bond, Kylo and her had an incomparable connection and should not be tampered with. He had to accept that whatever was occurring between the two was not just something physical and move on with his own life and relationship with the Poison Maker.</p>
<p>Could witnessing Harlow being stabbed by a lightsaber give him some novel insight on their link? Even with the new animosity he felt towards her, he still was sure he would never want her to leave his sight. Part of him found her violent actions justified, in that Harlow had thought he did the one thing she demanded him not to do. It was a logical conclusion that she would lose herself to a rage-filled passion when presented with that false information. She was a Force user after all, and every one Hux had met ran on emotions no matter how rational they seemed on the surface.</p>
<p>Turning over more ideas in his head, the former General was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Harlow standing beside him until he felt her fingers lightly graze his cheek. Startled, he grabbed her wrist and turned to look at her, only to be met with a sight that would leave him awestruck.</p>
<p>Standing in nothing but a skimpy towel that left little to the imagination, Harlow's brunette locks were soaking wet as they glistened against her porcelain skin. Hux's eyes began to follow the water dripping from her tresses as it trickled down her arms and legs in a slow descent along her curves. The towel barely contained her breasts as their areolas' pinkish hue peeked out from where the fabric ended. Her covered swollen nipples pressed against the cloth aching for release. As Armitage's gaze continued down the Witch's body, he noticed how the contour of the bottom of her ass peeped out as she turned to look back towards the fresher room door restlessly. Any thoughts regarding what had happened that day fell into the back of the former General's mind as lust completely took over.</p>
<p>He desperately wished he could get on his knees and lick up the remaining droplets shimmering on Harlow's pristine flesh.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I bothered you to use your fresher. I could feel your frustration towards me, mounting from across the ship. I just really wanted to get all that grim and… Blood off me." Her voice trailed off as she averted her sight towards her feet, awkwardly.</p>
<p>Hux smiled to himself as he continued to drink in the Witch standing before him, letting go of her wrist. Even without the Force, he could feel the guilt she was harboring due to the damage she had inflicted on him. While her beating had certainly been painful, leaving him with two black eyes, a broken nose, and a fractured zygomatic arch, the Ginger was familiar with these types of physical injuries due to events in his childhood. His father may be dead, but the abuse Armitage had endured from Brendol's hands never left his memory.</p>
<p>Feeling the warmth of Harlow's palm against his cheek as she placed herself between his legs brought Hux back to the present. He hissed as her thumb gently grazed over his fractured cheekbone, which suddenly caused her to retract her hand. However, she eventually returned her fingertips to his cheek and closed her eyes. Warmth began to pulse from where her fingers' tips connected to his skin, moving in waves. A tingling sensation started to invade the areas of his face that incurred the most harm, increasing in intensity with every passing second. It all stopped before it became too overwhelming, leaving a pleasant numbness behind in its absence.</p>
<p>Harlow let her fingers slide down to Armitage's shoulder as she inspected his face. A smirk began to form as she looked at her work, admiring the healing she had just performed.</p>
<p>"I know that no amount of apologizin' will ever make up for what I did to you, but hopefully that's a start?"</p>
<p>Letting her hand fall from Hux, the Witch began turning to leave the room until he swiftly grabbed her forearm and pulled her back to his front. He slid down from the edge of the bed to kneel on the floor before her.</p>
<p>"You only gave me what was owed after all the pain I've put you through. From our academy years to now, that punishment was due." Armitage ended his statement with a chuckle before bringing the back of Harlow's hands to his lips.</p>
<p>Letting the meager towel tumble to the floor, Harlow stood completely naked in front of the former General sporting a mischievous look.</p>
<p>"I can think of much better ways to punish your prior transgression Hux."  </p>
<p>A gasp escaped the man's lips as Harlow ran a hand through his red hair. Her touch was rough, yet there was a tenderness behind it that left Armitage desperate for more. Craning his neck up towards her face, he savored her breasts' subtle rise and fall with every breath she took. Just from such a simple act and view, he could already feel his cock straining against his pants, desperate for release.</p>
<p>"Look at you, already hard, and I've barely done a thing. Such a pathetic display from such a formidable man." Harlow teased as she used her foot to push on Hux's chest, leaving the sole pressed against his sternum.</p>
<p>He couldn't refrain from gasping as his back hit the edge of the mattress. The smell of the Poison Maker's desire already filled the room, causing his mouth to water. Relinquishing his need for control, he let Harlow's fragment aroma of sweet berry's and her own natural scent envelop him. He needed her to take the lead; he needed to be inside her.</p>
<p>"I can't help it. You have some power over me. You truly are a witch."</p>
<p>A mocking laugh from Harlow echoed around the room. Lowering her foot back to the ground, she bent over the man and delicately placed her lips against his. Their kiss began tentative and slow, but soon any apprehension they both held melted away. She eagerly forced her tongue past his teeth, causing Hux's breath to hitch.  The feel of her velvety lips overpowering his made his heart rate skyrocket as he began to feel light-headed. Then, out of nowhere, Harlow pulled herself away and began stepping backward.</p>
<p>A whimper left the former General as disappointment gripped him. With every step away she took, Hux could see more of the voluptuous curves the universe had blessed her with. Even the scares she procured throughout her journeys seemed to flatter her shape. There were still too many things Hux didn't know about their time apart from one another, even though when on the Steadfast they talked constantly. He craved to know how she acquired each scar so that he could further worship every inch of her.   </p>
<p>"So undignified."</p>
<p>Hux didn't care how vile Harlow thought he was; he had to show her how much he needed her. Letting his pride slip, he began to crawl on his hands and knees to the woman as she chuckled with a mischievous grin. However, once he reached her legs and went to touch her, she smacked his hand away.</p>
<p>"Did I say you could touch me?"</p>
<p>"No, you -"</p>
<p>Harlow's palm connected to the side of Armitage's face in a quick smack, leaving the man feeling feverish with yearning.</p>
<p>"No, <b>what?</b>"</p>
<p>"No.. Ma'am."</p>
<p>Nodding in approval, Harlow bent down and pulled Hux to his feet by his shirt's collar. She began to unbutton his vest as their mouths clashed with one another until her irritation at how long it was taking took over, and she used the Force to rip the fabric free from his torso. Spinning him around, she pushed up against his flushed back and began to snake her arms around his waist.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to touch you?"</p>
<p>Harlow's voice was stern as she sang the words against his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever her breath made contact.</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am."</p>
<p>"Then, I want to hear you beg."</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Armitage, the Witch had pulled his belt out from the loops of his pants. Only when he felt his arms being pulled behind him and the leather being wrapped around his wrists did he grasp what exactly was happening.</p>
<p>"Please... I must have you."</p>
<p>With one hand holding onto the remaining length of leather synching his wrists together behind his back, the Witch took her other hand and skillfully unfastened his trousers' front. She pushed them down slightly along with Armitage's boxer briefs, allowing his throbbing erection to spring free from its confines finally.  </p>
<p>"Please, Harlow, PLEASE."</p>
<p>Hux felt like he was beyond desperation. His icy blue eyes began to gloss with tears from the lust taking over his body while his cock twitched painfully: swollen and turning a deep pink demanding attention. It was almost too much for him to handle once he felt Harlow begin to place kisses between his shoulders.  He started to cry out for release, eyes closed, and sobbing urgent pleas for the Witch to touch him until finally, he felt her fingers trace a bead of his pre-cum down his shaft, sending a trail of flames up into his chest. Armitage's height did not allow her to access his sensitive neck, but his waist was in the perfect position for Harlow to reach around and enclose her hand around his cock.</p>
<p>"This is your reward for begging so deliciously."</p>
<p>Releasing a strangled moan, Hux let his head lull back as Harlow began to pump his member sinfully slow. She paused for a moment, removing her hand to spit into her palm, then returned to stroking him. The feel of her soft hand gripping firmly around him with the now added lubrication made it difficult for the former General to remain standing.</p>
<p>Armitage felt the muscles along his arms and back become taught with a tug of his bound wrists. Seeing his body flex in such a way caused the Witch to mutter something, but he was so intoxicated by the feeling of being restrained in such a way he barely heard. The tension Harlow controlled continued to build as her hands tightened around Hux's cock, leaving him gasping.     </p>
<p>"You're such a good boy; maybe I'll give you another reward."</p>
<p>Unbinding his wrists while still working his rod, Harlow took the leather belt, looped it together, then threw it over Armitage's head, forming a makeshift adjustable collar with a leash. Knowing that the Witch could strangle him to death with one tug almost caused the man to reach his climax. However, before his pleasure stumbled over the edge, the Witch released him.</p>
<p>Hux let out a sob of disappointment due to the sudden absence of touch but was soon spun around to face Harlow. Pulling his neck and head down by the strap of leather she held in her grasp, she frantically slammed him into her mouth again. With every flick of her tongue, he felt her nails rake down his back, leaving deep gashes in their wake that caused him to keen.</p>
<p>He didn't know how much of this he could take. Hux needed to be inside her. He was becoming half-crazed.</p>
<p>As if sensing what he desired, Harlow turned around and began to grind her ass along the length of his manhood. She pulled his leash down, guiding him to her neck. Eagerly, he began to nip at her collarbone's delicate skin, moving up to her earlobe as she pushed her hips back into his erection.</p>
<p>As he savored the friction Harlow was creating, Armitage possessively pulled his hands down her sides and then wrapped them around her front. Their bodies seemed to meld together, fitting against one another perfectly, which sent an electric shock of pleasure through Hux's system.  </p>
<p>"Please. Let me have you."</p>
<p>His words were husky, and he felt Harlow shudder against him as his breath tickled her ear.</p>
<p>"Fuck me."</p>
<p>Pushing her thighs apart, Hux shoved Harlow forward against the room's wall and positioned himself against her entrance. Her folds were radiating warmth and already slick with yearning for him. Unable to pace himself, Armitage plunged his entire length into the Witch, impaling her while releasing a deep groan of satisfaction.</p>
<p>He paused briefly, overcome by her tightness, but he did not take long to recover. Moving his hips in a languid rhythm, he began to ride Harlow hard and steady as she mewled under him. While working himself into her repeatedly, he wrapped one hand into her hair and pulled her towards him, making her body form an arch allowing him better access to her front. Hungry for more of the animalistic sounds Harlow had been releasing, he reached around her body and began to roll one of her hard nipples between his fingers while murmuring her name through his own carnal sounds.</p>
<p>Harshly tugging the leather strap, Armitage felt the belt wrapped around his neck tighten. Trying not to erupt from the pleasure the slight unyielding strangle caused, he reduced his motions in an attempt to reel back in his focus; that is until Harlow spoke out in a lusciously dark voice heavy with need.</p>
<p>"I said fuck me, or is a <b>bastard</b> like you not man enough for that?"</p>
<p>Letting go of all his inhibitions, Hux dug his fingers into Harlow's hips and began to slam his cock in a frenzy. Sweat formed on his forehead and chest as he felt a fire of ecstasy ignite in his abdomen. It return, the Witch continued to hold firm on the leather belt, releasing a breathy moan every time his manhood tore into her pussy as deep as it could go. Suddenly, he felt her muscles clench around his length as she let out a primal cry. Shockwaves of pleasure erupted from Harlow, drowning him in ecstasy as she spiraled into an orgasm. Feeling her come undone underneath him sent Hux into his climax. He released a string of curse words as his vision blurred, and his knees almost buckled.</p>
<p>As they both came down from their highs, they stood pressed against one another panting. Harlow released the leather strap clamped in her fingers then reached her arm up to wrap around the Armitage's neck, leaning into him. With his chest pressed against her, Hux could feel the rapid thumping of her heart as she attempted to catch her breath. Butterflies danced in his stomach as she gently stroked the back of his neck and let out a pleased sigh. There were so many things he wished to say to the Witch at that moment.</p>
<p>How sorry he was for all the pain he caused her over the years.</p>
<p>That he regretted abandoning her at the Academy.</p>
<p>The desperate need he felt to repent for the horrors he caused the galaxy.</p>
<p>How she had been the only person he ever truly revealed himself to.</p>
<p>And finally, after all their years apart, after their struggles, even after her courtship with Ren, he loved Harlow with every atom of his being.</p>
<p>Yet, when he tried to speak, he found he could not form the words he needed and was left stuttering nonsense.</p>
<p>"You don't need to say anything Tig, I know. And I feel the same."</p>
<p>Relief overwhelmed him as he encased her in his arms, nuzzled into her neck, and just breathing her essence in as she giggled.</p>
<p>Standing there and holding her like that made Hux realize that he could take on the entire galaxy, just as long as he had this person with him. He didn't need to bring the solar system to its knees or prove himself better than his predecessors; he just needed the woman snuggled into him to accept who he was. This sudden realization lifted a weight off his shoulders that he didn't even realize had been crushing him. Maybe outside of the First Order he could have a life. And even with a threat as deadly as taking on Palpatine, the former General felt a sliver of hope for the future blossom within him as his heartbeat mirrored Harlow's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 35: Mindful Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow, Armitage, and Kylo are left to talk about things on the Falcon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the Millennium Falcon landed on Ajan Kloss Harlow, Hux, and Kylo Ren were gathered to the ship's main living area and told to remain on board in order for the Rebels to “prepare” the rest of the base for their arrival. While the Witch wasn’t exactly an enemy of the Rebel Alliance in the past, working with The First Order hadn’t made her many fans. Add that to the information probably swarming around the base already that she was intimate with not only the General who created the weapon that destroyed the New Republic, but ALSO the Supreme Leader who killed his own father and condoned all the actions of said General, and Harlow was sure her arrival would be just as well-received as that of her two companions.</p>
<p>Poe was the last individual to depart the Falcon, and as the boarding ramp latched shut once more, Gimli let out a big yawn and scampered to the area of blankets Harlow had thrown together for him and laid down heaving a long sigh. Rolling his eyes, Hux grumbled something in annoyance and trudged off to his room on the ship, leaving Ren and Harlow behind. Part of the Witch wanted to follow Armitage and inquire about why he was so irritated, but as she observed the former Supreme Leader cross his arms and lean against a far wall with eyes turned towards the grated floor, she decided to stay. </p>
<p>Plopping down at one end of the Dejarik board, Harlow thumbed the switch underneath the checkered table and powered the holochess creatures to life. </p>
<p>“Ever played Dejarik?” She asked Ren in a cheery voice. “The Sarvip was always my favorite creature to use. With the highest health points and attack, it's like a damn wrecking ball.”</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed before Kylo stomped over to the other end of the Dejarik board and placed his palms on the table, leaning forward in a strange menacing way. </p>
<p>“How can you even think about playing a stupid game after everything that happened!?” </p>
<p>Harlow was about to respond, but Ren began to speak again. </p>
<p>“And you go and fuck the dear General you all but disposed just a few hours ago and think I’m going to be fine? I thought we had something between us, and then you go whoring -“</p>
<p>Slamming her fists against the board, the Witch’s sudden display of aggression stilled Kylo into silence.</p>
<p>“First things first: What I do with my body is my choice, so don’t you dare fucking slut-shame me.” Harlow’s nostrils flared as she growled with every syllable. “Secondly, we never established what type of physical relationship we were going to dive into. The whole ‘destruction of Palpatine and lay waste to all in our way’ idea kind of overshadowed everything.”</p>
<p>“Well, I thought when we agreed on helping one another with our balance of the Force, we established what was going on between us pretty clearly!”</p>
<p>Kylo’s voice rose with every word, eliciting a cringe from the Witch as she let her eyes fall to the floor. The anger from Ren that was once just a small flicker now engulfed the woman.</p>
<p>“I’m…. Sorry.”</p>
<p>And just like that, Kylo’s rage vanished. Slumping down onto the other end of the booth seats, he slapped his hands onto his thighs while letting out an irritated groan. </p>
<p>“Harlow, I feel like I’m piloting a ship that’s in a tailspin headed straight towards the gaping mouth of a Sarlak.” </p>
<p>Shifting her gaze back to Ren, the Witch took in how tattered he really looked. While he still adorned his thick tight black robes, they seemed just a tiny bit baggier on his frame than she scanned his figure from the previous time. Dark circles under the man’s eyes weren’t unusual, but now he looked as if he was recovering from two black eyes. Finally, noticing him in such a state made Harlow’s chest constrict with emotion. Gingerly, she began to slide closer to Kylo’s end of the long booth, but before she could reach him, Hux stomped into the room. </p>
<p>In a split second, the calmness that was just developing between her and Kylo was sucked from the atmosphere; Replaced with a smugness that seemed to eat up all the oxygen in the room. The tension between the former Supreme Leader and General was so tight it was almost painful to the Witch. Before, they had seemed to tolerate one another, but now as they stood in the same room with each other without the buffer of other people, they looked as if they wanted to rip each other’s throats out. Both of them took a large simultaneous inhale and were about to unleash a verbal assault on one another, but before they could speak, Harlow intervened.</p>
<p>"Look, I know my relations with both of you have made things contentious, and I'm terribly sorry about that. I had no intention of causing either of you any pain on my behalf.  However, whatever issues you have going on right now are with ME, not with each other. We have more important shit going on right now, so I think we should probably address - "</p>
<p>"<b>NO</b>." Both men shouting in unison shocked Harlow into silence. Unable to recollect herself to respond, Hux took advantage of the pause.</p>
<p>"Ren and I have had issues with each other since the day we met, but I will not lie and say you haven't made things worse, Roar. We are stuck on this ship until that pompous pilot or the scavenger come and fetch us, so we might as well try to resolve whatever we have going on between us three as much as we can before we exit this junk heap."</p>
<p>"It isn't a junk heap." Kylo huffed under his breath, looking like a sullen child, before nodding in agreement with the former General. </p>
<p>Blown away by the fact both men agreed on something, Harlow sat stunned as she tried to think of what to say.</p>
<p>“We need to clear the air of many things.” Hux sighed as he leaned against a metal wall of the ship while crossing his arms. “Kylo, or Ben, or whatever he wants to call himself now, and I have some personal stuff we need to discuss, so it’s not only things with you Harlow. However, since we have the time, I think we can all agree we need to be able to form some kind of team before we face Palpatine.”</p>
<p>Nodding, the Witch took a deep breath and looked down at her palms. Nervousness began to grip her stomach. It has been years since she had felt such strange anxiety wrapping around her core.</p>
<p>From what she could remember, the last time she had experienced anything similar was when she set out to find her mother’s lightwhip. It had only been a few months after Asajj Ventress and Quintana Vos had helped Harlow uncover the buried memories of before she ended up at the Imperial Academy and she still felt so overwhelmed with everything she had discovered. Learning about her past made her question her place in the universe and what her destiny held. And while she thought she had resolved some of those quandaries years ago, as she looked at the blistered skin of her palms on board the Millennium Falcon, she realized she didn’t have the answers to anything. She also had two men she had grown to love in very different ways, hurt by her selfishness of wanting to have her cake and eat it too. The possibility of either Armitage of Kylo walking out of her life utterly terrified her, making her question what her future would look like without either one of the men once the war was over. </p>
<p>Her thoughts ground to a halt at the realization: she loved them both.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p><b><i>Armitage</i></b> </p>
<p>As soon as Hux walked into the ship’s common area, he could feel the incessant scratching of Kylo trying to penetrate the mental wall he had carefully erected against him. At first, he refused to lower his defenses and let the former Supreme Leader into his thoughts, but after the subtle scraping became full-blown pounding, he finally relented. </p>
<p>‘<i>Why are you so desperate to violate me like this?’</i> </p>
<p><b><i>'I had hoped we could talk about </i>things<i> before we were in the same room as her, but obviously, your need to be involved in everything brought you to this room'</i></b>.</p>
<p>The desire to roll his eyes and verbally lash out at Ren almost broke through his composure. However, he decided to continue their mental bantering to discover what the man exactly meant. </p>
<p>
  <i>'Well then, proceed with what you wanted to address before things really start to get awkward.'</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>‘I can’t let her go.'</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>With Kylo's statement reverberating in his skull, it seemed like time slowed to a crawl as Armitage’s vision shifted from Harlow to Ren. Balling his hands into fists, the ginger felt his nails digging into the flesh of his palm, yet he didn’t care. He needed the pain to focus.</p>
<p>
  <i>’Neither can I.'</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>’Well then, my dear General, we’re at an impasse.’</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Hux wanted to scream. How could he have let this happen? Of course, Ren would sink his teeth into Harlow like some rabid beast and refuse to release his grasp.</p>
<p>
  <i>’She will just have to choose then. Which one of us she would prefer to be close with.’</i>
</p>
<p>Smug satisfaction filled the former General as he watched Kylo shift in his seat uncomfortably.</p>
<p>
  <i>’You know she will choose myself over you. You withered, floundering man-child who can’t even pick a name for himself.’</i>
</p>
<p><i><b>’You’re right.’</b></i> Ren paused transmitting his inner thoughts for a moment,<i><b>’But, no matter what you do, or say, or how you act, she will always remember that you<br/>gave her an ultimatum. And she will always wonder what choosing to remain with me would have been like.' </b></i></p>
<p>Fuck. The brut was correct. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>’Don't get too upset; it would be the same way with her and I as well.’</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> ‘Then what do you suggest?'</i>
</p>
<p>Armitage heaved the largest internal sigh he could muster, knowing it would irritate the Force user. Yet, he felt little satisfaction. What were they going to do?</p>
<p><i><b>’We don’t make her decide. We let her continue as she is doing between us. While I feel a certain… Possessiveness over her... Yet, I know that trying to back her into a committed relationship won’t work no matter what I say.</b></i>’</p>
<p>Hux couldn’t believe what this ignorant man was suggesting to him. He was about to end their mental transmissions and begin screaming at him but was stopped when Ren’s voice echoed through his head again. </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>’You’re a pretentious dick, yet somehow Harlow still loves you. You two have a bond smilier to those of Force users, even though you’re as Force-sensitive as a rock. Pulling her away from you would be like ripping out a chunk of her flesh then letting the resulting wound fester for the rest of her life…. It’s the type of bond she and I share as well. So, while I want to twist every foot of your intestines into knots, I know it would wreck Harlow... And that is the absolute last thing I ever want to do.'</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>’So we let her go freely between us?' Hux questioned curiously</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>’Yes.’</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>’And what about you and I?'</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>'We grow the fuck up and learn how to talk to one another like humans. After all this is over, you know the Resistance will want a trial. Figuring out our dynamic with Harlow will help us learn how to communicate. We are war criminals who led the First Order together. Hating each other will only lead us to our demise. So when the time comes, we can cover each other’s asses.’</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Ren’s thoughts weren’t entirely appealing to Armitage, but the fool made a point. What else could he do? </p>
<p>
  <i>’Alright.’</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Finally, Harlow turned her eyes back up to Hux’s disgruntled face. Seeing him look so cold made her reel inside, but she swallowed her apprehension.</p>
<p>“I’m… So sorry I hurt you both and made the relationship between you two even more cumbersome than it already was. I could try to make excuses for my actions, but neither of you deserve that bullshit.” Unable to withstand the icy stair from Armitage any longer, she turned to Ren and continued. “I love you both. So much and in such a different way from one another. Kylo, while we have only known each other for a few months, I feel such a deep connection in the Force with you; it’s as if I’ve known you a lifetime. You understand the darkness and the light in me like no one ever has before.…. And Tig, I <b>have</b> known you a lifetime, yet every time I see you, I feel the same butterflies in my stomach with an intensity like how it was back in our Academy days. You know all my secrets, my darkest fears, and every small thing that embarrasses me; I’ve never opened myself to anyone else the same way as I have with you.”</p>
<p>She hoped that her blatant admission of feelings towards them would stir up some reactions, yet both men remained stoic as ever. </p>
<p>“I tried to indulge in both feelings, and I shouldn’t have. After this war is over, I understand completely if both of you want to sever ties with me. Needless to say, it would hurt like hell, but it would be a pain well deserved after all the shit I’ve done.”</p>
<p>Tears began to well in the Witch’s eyes. Frustrated at her display of weakness, she dug the palms into her eyelids as she waited for either man to rebuttal. </p>
<p>“Look at me.” Hux’s demanding tone echoed through the ship as Kylo coaxed her hands back down to her lap once more. </p>
<p>“Now that I have you back, I never want you away from me again. I fucked up before when I pushed you away in the past, and I refuse to do that again. Even after you beat the snot out of me, I can’t  imagine letting you slip away once more.” </p>
<p>Harlow let out a shuttering chuckle as tears began to fall down her cheeks after listening to Armitage’s words freely. </p>
<p>“And I won’t let this bond we have be broken,”  Kylo affirmed as he closed his large fingers around her hands.</p>
<p>“So… What does that mean in the end? Are we all agreed to remain ‘friends’?” The Witch whispered nervously.</p>
<p>Hux let out a short laugh. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I could just be friends with you, Roar.” </p>
<p>“And I don’t think I could remain in a platonic relationship with you either.” Ren agreed as he gave the former General the side-eye. </p>
<p>“Ok… So what the fuck then?” </p>
<p>“We share.” Kylo shrugged casually as he leaned back against the booth.</p>
<p>“Wait... What!?” Harlow gawked at the raven-haired man incredulously. </p>
<p>“You heard me. I don’t want to make you have to choose between Hux and myself… And I’ve looked into the Ginger’s mind and know he feels the same. So the only solution is we all share.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I’m not some toy to be thrown back and forth between you two.”</p>
<p>“And that’s not what that imbecile is saying either,” Hux grumbled as he took a seat opposite to the former Supreme Leader, “What he means to say is we both care for you as well. We both love you in our own ways, and we are just as selfish as you. We may all die in the upcoming battle, so why lament over the logistics of who you should ‘choose’ when we can all compromise and be happy.”</p>
<p>Harlow continued to stare open-mouthed, turning her head from one man to the other before presenting a counter-argument.</p>
<p>“Yeah but, won’t you two get upset with each other or jealous over who I spend time with? This all seems like a bad idea. You two never had the best working partnership to begin with, and now you two are on the same page on something? I’ve never been in a polyamorous relationship, and I don’t want to be deal toxic bullshit. It’s not fair for any of us.”   </p>
<p>“Then, we all need to communicate like we are doing now.” Kylo shrugged once more, confidently, “it will be a learning experience for all of us, but I think we can all move forward in a way that benefits all of us. And if things aren’t working out, we figure out the next step then.”</p>
<p>To Harlow’s surprise, Hux nodded thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“What the fuck happened in the time from all of us being on that First Order ship to this one?” The Witch questioned. </p>
<p>“We both saw you essentially die.” Ren remarked, “And after doing a little invading of our dear General’s mind, I found that we both agree that petty rivalries over the same woman we care for are just a waste of energy when we can come to an arrangement that works for all three of us.” </p>
<p>Harlow shook her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I’m in a weird alternate universe.” She whispered to herself.</p>
<p>“I’m not happy Ren breached my privacy. Nonetheless, it seems to resolve certain issues much faster than I had originally thought.”  Smiled Armitage. </p>
<p>“I seriously did almost die, didn’t I?” Harlow began to laugh hysterically. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny about that?” Questioned Ren.</p>
<p>“It took me getting stabbed in the stomach for you both to put your egos aside to agree on something. I hope I don’t have to almost pass into oblivion for you two to concur on any more serious topics.”</p>
<p>She saw the two men look at each other concerned, but she couldn’t stop herself from continuing to laugh maniacally. Things were going to get very interesting between the three of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 36: Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux and Kylo are imprisoned together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Kylo Ren</i>
  </b>
</p><p>If someone told Kylo that he would be placed in a concrete prison cell with literal iron bars as a door, he would have laughed in that person's face. However, as he was shoved into the small room, he couldn’t hide his astonishment at the situation. Just a few days ago, he was riding high as the Supreme Leader of the galaxy’s biggest military power... And now he had given himself to his enemy of almost a decade. </p><p>After talking with Harlow and Armitage for what seemed like hours, the cocky pilot and traitor stormtrooper came back aboard the Millennium Falcon with two sets of Force Suppression Cuffs, and nervous energy drowned out the increasing swarm of emotions from the Resistance members congregating outside the ship. Finn had informed both Ren and Harlow that they would have to wear the suppression cuffs as long as they were on the base to assure everyone that neither would use their powers to wreak havoc. While the Witch happily complied with the idea, Kylo was much more resistant to the fact he would be cut off from something he had known his entire life. And the thought mortified him. </p><p>With some gentle nudging, Harlow convinced the man to accept the cuffs, and once they were on, everything went deafeningly quiet. Being severed from the Force around him shocked Ren into a trance as he tried not to melt into a panic attack. He had never felt so utterly alone than in that moment. He was so dazed by what he was feeling, or lack thereof, that as he was escorted off the ship, he was completely unaware of the crowd of onlookers hissing and whispering to one another about his capture. </p><p>Once Kylo had situated himself on the lumpy mattress that had been tossed onto the floor and shoved against the wall of his cell, he began to let the events of the last day or so wash over him; specifically, the events revolving around his mother. In one last attempt to help him realize he didn’t have to turn completely to the darkness, Leia had reached across the Galaxy to bridge their minds. Using that power and killed her, just as it had killed Luke, and it was all his fault. </p><p>All of this was his fault. </p><p>The weight of his actions constricted his chest and made his heart rate skyrocketed. Kylo was trying to stay calm, desperately attempting to lower his breathing rate, but nothing seemed to diminish the impending breakdown that was tearing down his mental barriers. Before long, he was bent over on his knees on all fours, tears spilling from his eyes as he clawed at his chest while hyperventilating. Shadows began to press into his vision as Ren felt his consciousness start to slip. However, before the darkness consumed him, two hands grabbed onto either shoulder and shoved him back onto his knees. </p><p>“Follow my voice.” </p><p><i>Who was that?</i> </p><p>“Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth.”</p><p><i>I can’t</i>. </p><p>Before his thought finished, Kylo felt his hand being wrenched him his chest and shoved onto the center of Armitage’s. </p><p>
  <i>What the actual fuck?!</i>
</p><p>“Ren, follow my breathing. Feel me inhaling and exhaling. Match it.”</p><p>And he did. It took over ten minutes to calm down, yet somehow Hux and managed to guide him through a breakdown.</p><p>Finally, able to breathe normally, Kylo sat back down on the mattress with his back against the wall and one knee bent up. He gingerly thumped the back of his head against the hard wall as shame lit up his face.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, Ren. I’ve been waiting for you to crack for years now. I just wish I could have enjoyed it back when I used to loath you.” </p><p>“And you don’t ‘loath’ me anymore?” Kylo couldn’t stop the question from popping out. </p><p>Hux chuckled as he positioned himself cross-legged against the adjacent wall but neglected to answer the Force user’s question.</p><p>“How did you get in here?” </p><p>“The same way you did.” Armitage shrugged, “The pilot shoved me into the cell right as you were starting to freak out. He looked pretty frazzled at seeing you in such a state, so good on you for scaring him so.”</p><p>It was Ren’s turn to laugh. Dameron had been trying to exert some strange male dominance over both ex-First Order members, so the thought of the man being uncomfortable once more brought some joy to Kylo. </p><p>“So I guess we’re roommates then… Perfect.” Ren sighed as he closed his eyes. The Force had to be testing him somehow. </p><p>The two remained quiet for the next hour, both in their own heads trying to grasp their situation's seriousness. The night began to overtake the planet, but before Kylo could ask the former General about sleeping arrangements, Hux cleared his throat and began to speak. </p><p>“Back at the Academy, I was far from being the highest performing student when I was younger. I could have skidded by without any issue, but sadly since my Father controlled much of the Academy, he made sure to constantly remind me of how much of an inadequate bastard I was.” A sneer formed on the redhead's face as he continued reminiscing, “It became so bad that whenever I did not score the highest on the exam in my classes or was not in the top exercise groups, I would break down. Not knowing what punishment awaited me due to my failures utterly terrified me.”</p><p>As Armitage continued, Kylo had turned his eyes towards the man and began listening intently. Out of all their years working together, Hux had never shared anything this personal with him before, other than his relationship with Harlow. Ren realized he barely knew anything of the former General’s past and couldn’t help but be sucked into his story. </p><p>“The first time I experienced a panic attack, I thought I was dying. Which, of course, only made the situation worse. I don’t entirely remember how I calmed down, yet somehow I did. Being the naive child, I was during those days; I thought that I would never go through anything like that again. I was very wrong. Luckily, the next time it happened, I was with Harlow. She sat with me and guided me through the event, refusing to leave my side… When the attacks were terrible, she would place my hand over her heart and guide me in following her breathing pattern. It was such a simple action, but it impacted me so deeply. I don’t think she will ever understand how much I appreciate her helping me through those difficult times. She gave me the tools to help myself whenever she wasn’t around and, inadvertently, a way to help others.”</p><p>Kylo couldn’t help but smile at the fact the Witch had helped both of them, again, without even realizing it.</p><p>“After the destruction of Star Killer, I would wake up in the night in a cold sweat; full-blown fight or flight mode would kick in, and it would always take me a minute or so to reorient myself to where I was… Anyway, all I’m trying to say, Ren, is that you aren’t alone. Men like us… We have seen horrors and have done appalling acts… And we will carry that weight with us for the rest of our lives. I used to feel like I was weak by experiencing panic attacks... And needless to say, Snoke would only reinforce my feelings of self-doubt. However, I now know that I’m not a lesser man for suffering from those attacks, rather a stronger one. I have survived through events that would break most others. And so have you. It is normal to be close to hysteria in this type of situation. If you weren’t, I would be very concerned.” </p><p>“Why are you sharing all this with me?” </p><p>Kylo couldn’t help but question the former General. Was this some form of manipulation? Was he trying to get Ren to admit that he was not as strong as he thought? Was he trying to gain his trust only to stab his back in the end? </p><p>“Because, as you said on the ship, we need to communicate. If we survive Exegol, we are going to be in for some serious prosecution for our actions. Yes, we could sell one another out and lash out, but what’s the use? There is no point in hating each other anymore. We aren’t competing for leadership or the approval of a tyrant masquerading as a father figure. I have no intention of fucking you over at the end of all this. Yes, this is partly because Harlow would never look at me the same. However, beneath all the anger I have harbored towards you, I have always admired and envied you. This is my way of making peace with you. Plus, I’ve been told we are more alike than not, so might as well go through some of my history and see if you share.” </p><p>Kylo nodded in response. In all his years of working with the General, he never thought they would come to a point where they could be allies. Yet here they were on the same side, once again. Maybe it was time to put the resentment Ren harbored for the man aside and meet him halfway. </p><p>Deciding to followup Armitage’s openness, Kylo began to tell him stories of when he first was sent to his uncle’s temple for training and how he never fit in. </p><p>The two continued talking about their past until the sun rose the next morning. It was then Ren realized, for the first time in his life, that he may not only have found an ally to stand by his side but may have cultivated a real friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 37: Misheard quotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow gets some time away from the Resistance base.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><i>Harlow</i></b> </p><p>Orowafan fireflies danced around Harlow as she wandered through the jungle near the Resistance base. Gimli trotted by her side and snapped excitedly at any insect that ventured too close to his snout, causing the Witch to chuckle softly. It was a welcome surprise that Poe had allowed her to venture off from his line of sight with her wolf. Being the new general, she knew Dameron had felt pressured to keep her contained as a prisoner like Hux and Ren. However, after observing how the members of the Resistance treated Harlow the entire day, he felt enough pity that he decided to give her a much-needed break from all the spiteful comments and glares, as long as she had a GPS tracking device attached to her at all times. </p><p>As the light of the dusk sun filtered through the trees, the Witch savored the tranquil environment. The previous night was spent tossing and turning in the private secured room she was placed. The day hadn’t been much better; It was excruciatingly long, having been filled with severe interrogations and military planning meetings. So, while others found this green inferno stifling, Harlow felt more clearheaded within its confines than she had in months. </p><p>The funny thing was, though she wore the mandated suppression cuffs that severed her connection with the Force, she could still feel life breathing through the lush plants surrounding her. It seemed as if the soft ground covered in moss was cradling her footsteps as she trekked further into the thickening brush. This bond she held between nature and herself wasn’t anything new. Since she was a child, she could sense flora and fauna around her with minimal aid from the Force. When she trained with Asajj Ventress, the Nightsister was at first astounded by Harlow’s abilities that spanned beyond what the Force typically bestowed. However, after years of working together, Ventress had realized it wasn’t some extra power the Witch had contained… She was just extremely empathetic. And that was something Harlow would have no matter how high or low her M-count was.  </p><p>Because of said empathy, the Witch was keenly aware of how Kylo was trying to hide his mourning over Leia throughout the day. Before Harlow took off into the Jungle, she could have sworn she saw tears welling in the other Force user's eyes as he watched her leave as he was drug back to his cell. While she had been prevented from making direct contact with both Ren and Hux after being taken off the Falcon, Poe had allowed her to watch he interrogate both men. Their interviews were not loaded with torture, as many of the First Order ones were, but instead were filled with drilling questions that put the former General and Supreme Leader in strange positions to answer. Plus, the inquiries were not solely about their time in the First Order; Dameron was digging into personal matters that Ren and Armitage seemed not too keen to answer. </p><p>Through the double-sided mirror that separated the interrogation room from the observation area, Harlow had watched in quiet contemplation as Poe drilled Kylo about his relationship with General Organa and Han Solo. Even lacking a connection with the Force, she could almost taste the acrid tension between the men as they spat snide comments to each other. The common goal of trying to defeat Palpatine did nothing to calm the bad blood they had. And while they would both be going to Exegol, Dameron refused to let Ren escape his past sins by throwing them in his face. The Witch had to remind herself that Poe had viewed Leia as a matriarchal figure, more so than the other members of the Resistance, and Kylo had the woman torn from him.</p><p>Nonetheless, this did little to calm her desire to protect the raven-haired man from the torment he was enduring. Harlow didn’t seem like the only person feeling compelled to protect Ren. The times when Hux sat in the interrogation room with Kylo, he would subtly speak up and try to defend the dark Force-user.</p><p>During her analyzing the possible motivation behind Armitage's shielding actions, Harlow was pulled back to the present, hearing Gimli bark in the distance. Following the sounds of the creature's excited yips, she was soon lead to a break in the trees that gave way to a deep gorge. Yet, that wasn’t what her furry friend was fixated on; standing at the edge of the dark chasm was Rey. </p><p>"I was wondering if we would cross paths." The brunette smiled as she patted the large head of the Loth-Wolf that was nuzzling her leg. "Since you're cut off from the Force, I wasn't sure if you would be able to sense my presence or not."</p><p>Harlow came up beside Rey, following her line of sight into the dark abyss before them. Neither of them had ever been so close to each other in person before. The Poison Maker tried to relax, but cuffs did little to prevent her from feeling the sadness and anger surrounding the young Jedi. </p><p>"I may be cut off, but Gimli isn't. I'm sure he sensed your distress from miles away and guided me here. Now that I'm next to you, I can understand why."</p><p>Rey turned her head to look quizzically at the Poison Maker.</p><p>"But I thought -,"</p><p>"Honestly, Rey, it's written all over your face. What's going on? Other than General Organa's passing, everyone seemed primed and ready to go kick some First Order ass after Hux and Ren loosened their lips."</p><p>Lowering herself to a sitting position as she spoke, Harlow threw her legs out over the ledge of the gorge. </p><p>An awkward silence settled between the two as the brunette gawked at the Witch’s actions.</p><p>"Aren’t you afraid you'll fall down there?" Rey questioned as she sat cross-legged a foot or so away from the cliff edge.</p><p>"No. Should I be?"</p><p>"Well, you couldn't use the Force to stop yourself if you were pushed or the ground crumbled beneath you. Falling would mean certain death."</p><p>"Then... I would die."</p><p>"But, aren't you afraid of that?"</p><p>Harlow paused to let the question sink in. Scratching behind Gimli's ears as he lay beside her, she wasn't entirely sure if she could give Rey an answer that would be satisfactory.</p><p>"Of course, I'm afraid of dying. There is still so much I want to do and so many things I haven't seen. But, if I just sit here and fixate on my demise, then I won’t actually live, ya know?”</p><p>Rey responded with a short hum. </p><p>“Lemme guess, you’re freaking out about the upcoming battle?” The Witch could see the telling signs of anxiety by the way the Jedi’s forehead creased.</p><p>“Sort of, but it’s more than just that. So many times I’ve faced with my mortality, yet it never seemed to matter as much as it does now. I feel like the future of the Galaxy all depends on the choices I make in the upcoming fight, and it terrifies me.”</p><p>Tears began to gather in the corner of Rey’s eyes as her voice trembled.</p><p>“What if I’m not strong enough? I was barely strong enough to resist Kylo’s offer to join him on the Dark Side before he came to our corner. What if I can’t turn down Palpatine? He is my Grandfather, after all.” </p><p>Forgoing a response, Harlow decided to wait and see if Rey chose to open up any more. But as the quiet persisted as the brunette began to rip up fallen leaves nervously, the Witch decided to share some words of wisdom that had been said to her by an old friend. </p><p>“Ever heard of the saying ‘blood is thicker than water’?” </p><p>“Of course I have, Venefica, that’s what I’m afraid of. My blood is tainted with the darkness, and I don’t know if I can resist it any longer.”</p><p>Harlow chuckled, causing Rey to take on a soured expression.</p><p>“That’s actually not the full saying. The full version is ‘The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.’ Or something to that effect.”</p><p>Rey stilled her nervous fidgeting. </p><p>“You can take its meaning any way you want, but what <b>I </b>was told is that the bonds you've made by <i>choice</i> are more important than the people you are bound to by genetics.”</p><p>The two sat in content muteness as they soaked in the remaining light from the setting sun once Harlo finished talking. The darker it became, the more fireflies began to flutter through the air. Different species of crickets filled the jungle with their songs, and before long, the forest was glowing with the rapid blinks of the bioluminescent insects frolicking to the cricket’s tones. </p><p>It was getting late, and Harlow knew she was pushing her luck being away from the base so long. Letting out a grunt as she moved, she struggled to her feet and yawned dramatically. </p><p>“I better get back to the base before everyone thinks I took off. You coming with?”</p><p>Rey let her eyes drift from Harlow back to the hypnotic flashing of the fireflies before answering. </p><p>“I think I’ll stay out here a little longer, just.. Do me a favor and let Finn know I’m alright?”</p><p>“Ohhhh, well of course!” Harlow winked as she motioned for Gimli to follow her. </p><p>She didn’t make it far before Rey shouted for her to wait. </p><p>“I have to ask... Who told you about that saying?”</p><p>Smiling at the Jedi’s curiosity, Harlow decided to indulge her with an answer. </p><p>“Armitage Hux.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 38: Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux and Ren are questioned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! </p><p>I’m so sorry it’s been forever and a day. I’m hoping to get back on a more normal schedule, but I won’t make any promises. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Armitage Hux </i>
  </b>
</p><p>It did not seem to matter to the Rebels that General Armitage Hux had turned away from everything he had ever known to help bring down Kylo Ren or that both men now agreed to help with the destruction of the First Order. Naturally, he hadn't anticipated the Resistance to be exactly welcoming or sympathizing. Still, he hadn’t been expecting to be treated as public enemy number two right behind the former Supreme Leader himself.</p><p>Nonetheless, there he was being strapped to a metal chair and aggressively questioned just like Ren was.</p><p>Hours were spent spilling military secrets, which eventually turned into some Resistance commander questioning Hux about his allegiance to his former post. When Armitage had been asked, he thought he would have to somehow deceive the Rebels into thinking he didn't care about his former stature, yet when he stated he would never go back to the First Order, it was the truth. The pride he had once felt for being part of what he thought was an extraordinary program morphed into shame the longer he was trapped in questioning. Flashing memories of Starkiller Base's firing that used to give him comfort now just made him feel sick.</p><p>From the torn look on Kylo's face, he observed whenever they were questioned together, and he knew the Force user was feeling the same. There were even moments when the former General felt compelled to defend his former competition. And from those few times he contended against the Resistance commanders on Kylo's behalf, he knew their relationship had truly changed.</p><p>After being thrown in a prison cell with Ren, the irritation he had felt for the man soon faded as he watched the previous leader of a super military empire crumble into a panic attack. Armitage's knee-jerk reaction had been to let the Force handle whatever he was experiencing by himself. Yet, as the ginger continued to watch Kylo's downward emotional spiral, he realized that Ren had no clue how to handle what was happening to him. Usually, Kylo managed his emotions by lashing out in violent anger or meditating… The former Supreme Leader could do neither of those things.</p><p>Helping Ren through his panic attack broke the remainder of whatever barrier was between them. Hux found that after sharing a bit of his past with Kylo, the Force seemed eager to reciprocate in opening up. The original awkward moment evolved into the two of them exchanging stories and pieces of information about themselves. Soon, Hux realized that elements of his childhood he was sharing with Ren were things he had only ever told Harlow. It was a bizarre twist of fate that two former enemies began sharing their most elusive secrets; nonetheless, Armitage had felt oddly reassured when Kylo stated with a shrug, "That's just how the Force works." Without the pressing need to outwit each other, more casual conversation flowed between them, and Hux began to understand why the Witch was drawn to Ren. He emitted an energy that was initially caustic but would morph into something softer. Finally, feeling the force user's power, rather than his constant anger, was almost addicting. And soon, with every exchange of stories, the impenetrable baskar wall that was erected continuously began to recede, giving Armitage a glimpse of who 'Ben Solo' had been before Snoke had poisoned him.</p><p>When they were both pulled for questioning, that wall Kylo let down with Hux never entirely reconstructed itself back to its original thickness. The Resistance chipped away at Ren's mental fortitude throughout the day, leaving him on the brink of an implosion. Hux tried to reassure the Force user somehow once their interrogation was finished but failed miserably. The only thing the ginger could do was hope that nothing conspired on their way back to their cell that would send Ren over the edge.</p><p>As they trudged through the greenery of Ajan Kloss, a gaggle of Resistance officers seemed to ambush the small group and begin demanding answers to the unspoken question on everyone's mind; what are they going about Ren and Leia's situation? The higher command debate had broken loose on whether they should let Ren attend his mother's memorial service held in an hour or place him back in the cell. It seemed that the newly appointed General Poe had been trying to contain the discussion until the Force user was put back in his cell, but some hot-headed commander seemed all too eager to bring up Organa's demise in front of her son. Within seconds, other officers decided to pitch in their thoughts, and soon the debate between Poe and the commander turned into a full-fledged argument among the higher ranks. Hux tried to convey his sympathy to Kylo and communicate how asinine this entire situation was, but with a glance at the man's wrists, he remembered that Ren was utterly cut off from the Force. He had learned to live every day with Ren being able to access whatever he wanted, that in a moment of stress Hux completely forgot that his powers were completely disabled.</p><p>As the officers' argument became more heated, Ren's expression betrayed that he was about to dissolve into another panic attack. Armitage knew he had to try and do something before all of the Resistance commands saw Kylo come apart at the seams. However, before he could put any plan into action, the group was involuntarily silenced.</p><p>Panic and terror crossed over everyone's face.</p><p>Hux himself even felt fear well up from his gut at seeing the Resistance members moving their mouths with no words coming from their mouths.</p><p>Until he saw her.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p><p>For a reason beyond what Harlow could fathom, Poe convinced the rest of the Resistance’s upper command to allow the removal of her Force suppression cuffs.  While it was a welcome surprise, she was taken aback by the Rebel's higher-ups' trusting nature. The newly appointed General claimed he did not sway anyone’s vote on the matter too much. Still, the Witch knew that if it weren’t for her friendship with the pilot and his protection from any bounty hunting contracts over the years, she would be getting treatment similar to that of Hux and Kylo’s.</p><p>As Finn unlocked the shackles and freed her wrists, the Force's influx into Harlow’s being was akin to being hit by a Star Destroyer going light speed. The forest that had been dead silent before was now screaming with energy so strong it almost knocked her off her feet. It had been years since she had been disconnected from the Force last, but even experiencing the jarring reconnection before didn’t make the current event easier. Closing her eyes, she took deep inhales, trying to center her mind and lower the volume on the cacophony around her. She realized Finn was calling her name, but his voice sounded distant as she adjusted to the Force.</p><p>After she felt in control of her powers once more, Harlow began to feel a pang of sorrow deep within herself that blanketed everything in her mind. The strange thing about it was this sadness wasn’t her own. Determined to find the source, she opened her eyes and set to follow the trail of amplifying despair. Completely ignoring Finn’s attempts to steer her back to her room, she broke into a light jog through the outskirts of the base, trying to trace the source of the turmoil. The manifested emotion was becoming so powerful that it drowned out all the Force signatures in the Jungle that were bogging down Harlow's mind with their sudden appearance just a few moments ago.</p><p>As she continued stumbling through the base while letting the disembodied emotion guide her, the Witch finally came upon a large group of Resistance officers. From their body language, she could tell they were fiercely debating something, but she could not hear a single word. She could only focus on Kylo Ren.</p><p>When looking at how Ren was standing, the usual rigid and confident posture that Harlow had come to associate with him was gone. His shoulders were slumped as his red-rimmed, and puffy eyes frantically bounced over the gathering of officers. Two sizeable black Force suppression cuffs were locked around his wrists, latching together in front of his body to keep him shackled and easily compliant. The misery that had been the Witch's guide through the base came from the Former Supreme Leader.  As she moved closer, the emotion threatened to consume her like a black hole. The scene unfolding before her shocked her so entirely that her body froze. However, once she felt Hux trying to push a semblance of calm to Ren, she was ripped from her paralysis and thrown into a complete rage.</p><p>Reflex seemed to take over before Harlow could stop herself, not that she would have stopped anyway. Barely a second passed from when she raised her hand and began chanting to when the officer's realized they were unable to speak. Taking a step forward, she let the spirit ichor flow from her fingertips and slither into the crowd of disturbed onlookers. Seeing how most of the Resistance members begin to cower gave her a sick satisfaction. <br/>The Resistance seemed to have forgotten that they had just as much blood on their hands as Hux and Ren. They should be thanking them for turning their backs on a life where they could have anything only by snapping their fingers instead of punishing the former First Order members.</p><p>
  <i>The <b>fucking</b> nerve of them. </i>
</p><p>With a flick of her wrist, she brought every officer, except Poe, to their knees. By the wide-eyed, open-mouthed stairs, Harlow knew she must have transitioned to the horrific site of bloodied veins and black eyes as she waded through the crowd. She thought she would get a verbal lashing from the Dameron for her display, yet as she glanced at the new General she saw a smug smile upon his face that only grew once she reached Kylo and grabbed the Force suppression cuffs.</p><p>Poe knew what the Witch was going to do… And he condoned it.</p><p>Taking Kylo's wrists into her hands, Harlow gentle tugged the cuffs free and let them fall to the ground. The rush of the Force flowing back into him caused Ren to stumble, but as he regained his balance, a small mischievous smile curled on his lips.</p><p>
  <i>'Should we make them suffer?'</i>
</p><p>Kylo's baritone voice ringing through Harlow's mind sent a wave of heat through her core. Even though it had been less than twenty-four hours since they last saw each other, she felt a need to please his every desire that could only be justified with the intense passion that comes from being reunited with a lover who has been gone for years. However, her rational thought overtook the animalistic drive trying to break free.</p><p>
  <i>'Doesn't that defeat the purpose of us being here?'</i>
</p><p>She saw Ren scoff as he heard her response.</p><p>
  <i>' If you saw how Armitage and I were treated today you -.'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'Let me take care of it.' </i>
</p><p>Crossing his arms with a scowl, Kylo reluctantly nodded as he turned his attention towards Hux. Harlow followed his line of sight and met the former General's icy blue gaze. While he looked slightly uncomfortable with what was happening around him, she could tell he was grateful for her surprise appearance. She wanted to go and comfort the man, but before she could move, Poe's voice grabbed her attention.</p><p>"So, since your boys are in one piece, you mind givin' my men the control of their motor functions back?"</p><p>"I'll think about it," Harlow chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips. "But first, we all need to have a nice talk about how my colleagues and I are going to be treated during our stay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 39: Frenemies?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harlow intervenes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It truly has been a while and I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY!!!!</p><p>Life has been pretty taxing with everything, but that's ok! </p><p>Thank you so much to all you readers hanging on for updates; it means the world to me &lt;33333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Kylo Ren</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Kylo thought he could handle wearing the Force suppression cuffs.</p><p>But, being severed from something that had shaped every aspect of his life was crippling.</p><p>Exchanging stories with Hux had distracted him, but once Ren was cornered and questioned, there was nothing to stop his brain from ricocheting into a dark abyss that he had never experienced before. The sad part was, he never truly realized how reliant he was on the Force's presence until it was completely gone. </p><p>He was just alone with his thoughts, and it was worse than any torture Snoke had ever inflicted on him. The shame of what he had done left him reeling. Combined with the guilt eating away at him due to being the reason why his uncle and both his parents were dead and Kylo just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Everything came to a point when witnessing the Resistance officers argue over whether he should be allowed to observe his mother’s memorial service. It almost broke him. </p><p><b>Almost</b>. </p><p>Moments before he fell apart, Harlow came and ripped him from his self-made perdition. </p><p>Time after time, she somehow managed to arrive exactly when he needed her the most. She became the guiding light to sanity in the black desolation that was his mind. </p><p>Once she pulled off the Suppression cuffs, Kylo felt the Force connect with him like a bolt of lightning. The terrifying sensation morphed into a feeling of total power, and he couldn’t wait to unleash the wrath of the Dark Side upon all the unsuspecting idiots who thought they could control him. He felt his lips curl into a hungry smile at the thought of tearing off the limbs of a particularly irritating Sargent that had been harassing him.</p><p>
  <i>'Should we make them suffer?'</i>
</p><p>He savored the idea of bringing every Resistance member to their knees, triggering the lot of them to grovel for forgiveness... For HIS forgiveness. Yet, as the Witch's voice echoed a response in his mind, he felt his heat of rage quell into a warm shimmer. </p><p>
  <i>'Doesn't that defeat the purpose of us being here?'</i>
</p><p>Even with the joy of seeing Harlow filling every inch of his body with light, he could not refrain the darkness from rearing its ugly head once more.</p><p>
  <i>'If you saw how Armitage and I were treated today you -.'</i>
</p><p>Cutting him off mid-thought, the pale woman bristled at his tone as she gave a curt response. </p><p>
  <i>'Let me take care of it.' </i>
</p><p>A scowl formed as he crossed his arms in disgust and nodded. Harlow's anger was just as volatile as his, so why should she be the one taking control of the situation? Was it not her that dragged them to the ruins of the Death Star to try and destroy Hux and somehow bring Rey her to their side? </p><p>Turning his sites towards the former General, he sensed apprehension and surprise surrounding the man. In the past day, Ren communicated more about himself to the ginger than he ever had with any non-Force user before. With Harlow, or Rey, or his mother, all he had to do was reach out with the Force and wait for the tug of understanding on the other end to convey all his experiences; no words were needed. He could not remember a time where he ever verbally shared anything about himself with another being voluntary. Over a span of a couple of hours, he spilled his entire life to Armitage… And the man reciprocated everything that Kylo put forward. </p><p>Did Harlow know that this type of bond would form between the two men?</p><p>Was it not her that somehow got all of them together towards the common goal of destroying Palpatine?</p><p>Once more, the tide of dark emotions receded, giving way to a calmness that was unnatural for him. Ren's question of Harlow's peace-keeper role soon faded. She was the daughter of Lumiya, forged in the ashes of the crumbling Empire and tempered into a hard beskar weapon by the First Order. Yet, even with every aspect of her past urging her towards complete darkness, she still was able to hold fast to the light and reject the destiny others had constructed for her. Plus, on top of everything else, she managed to stay in the good graces of every bounty hunting guild in the galaxy. It only made sense for her to be the mediator between powers.  </p><p>"So, since your boys are in one piece, you mind givin' my men back control of their motor functions?"</p><p>The rebel pilot's voice rang over the still immobilized Resistance officers.  </p><p>"I'll think about it." </p><p>Harlow's laughing retort was like the tinkling of small bells, sending a shiver through Kylo's body. While it had only been a little over a day since he had heard her actual voice and not just her passing thoughts through to his mind, he felt like a man who had just come upon a watery oasis after being stranded in a desert for years. </p><p> "But first, we all need to have a nice talk about how my colleagues and I are going to be treated durin' our stay."</p><p>Kylo watched as her naked feet lightly danced across the forest floor, weaving through the trapped military officers, as she meandered her way to Hux. He tried to quell the feelings of jealousy as he watched her pry the cuffs from Armitage's wrists and gently bring the man into an embrace. However, before envy could even take hold, both the Witch and Hux were striding towards him.</p><p>"May I address the crowd, General?" Harlow asked sweetly as she smiled at Poe.</p><p>To Ren's surprise, the pilot's lips curled up as he gave a small nod of permission allowing her to continue. </p><p>"Thank you; I think it's fair for me to forget about how many drinks you owed me after this."</p><p>She began moving to the front of the pack of cluttered officers. Ren observed how, every now and then, her bare heel would come down on a soldier's fingers. No apology was offered as the months of the people who had their digits trampled tried to form words with no sound being produced. He couldn’t help but smile at the petty behavior she was exhibiting, and as he glanced sideways at Hux, he saw the ginger was enjoying it as well. </p><p> "You rebels haven't been very nice to my boys, and I don't take too kindly to that." </p><p>Gone was the playful tone Harlow had employed only seconds before. Her words now came out hard and booming as her dark eyes scanned all the officers bound on the ground from her vantage point.  </p><p>"Now I hear all your thoughts just buzzing around like a swarm of angry Hrelan bees, and I'm here to tell you I don't give a flyin' fuck about what you think about myself or my two partners." </p><p>A gentle hand fell upon Kylo's shoulder, eliciting a small jump; he was so entranced by the Witch he had not noticed Armitage touch him. Or… Was it because he actually trusted the ginger and didn't have to keep tabs on his movements constantly? Lost in the thought of the moment, he was soon pulled back as he felt the warm breath of Hux whispering into his ear. </p><p>"I love witnessing her in such a state." </p><p>Ren smirked in agreement as the ginger returned to standing next to him, unmoving. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p><p>So much anger.</p><p>So much hatred</p><p>And these folks were supposed to be the good guys? </p><p><i>Pssshhh, yeah, okayyyyyy</i>.</p><p>"Yes, Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux have been the mortal enemies of the Resistance since its conception. However, they have relinquished their spots at the First Order's helm in an attempt to bring some actual peace to the galaxy everyone can agree on. And if you all just shut yer gobs for one fuckin' second, ya may realize we all have more in common than ya think."</p><p>Harlow had to pause after that. Frustration flared as she was bombarded with the stream of rage spewing from all the officer's minds she still had bound. If she were not careful, she would soon be cracking skulls instead of bartering for peace. </p><p>
  <i>Just take a deep breath in and let it alllllll out. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>In.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Out.</i>
</p><p>Welp, that wasn't working at all.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, General Organa used whatever life she had left to bring her son back to the light. And, if I'm not mistakin', I see the tall visage of said son standing right there! Golly, what are the chances!" </p><p>She knew she should tone down the sarcasm, but she couldn't stop herself after feeling the torrent of rage falter at the mention of Organa. </p><p>"Now, I know half of ya are thinkin' 'Hey, surrendering could be a trap, and the First Order could be on their way RIGHT NOW.' and don't any of ya dare say ya aren't thinkin' this because I can literally hear yer fuckin' thoughts. Anyway, at these witless assumptions, I'm just gonna say this; wouldn't the First Order be here by now if Hux or Ren had alerted them?" </p><p>Loosening her binding Force grip around the Resistance fighters, Harlow allowed them to stand upright as she slowly turned her sights towards Poe.</p><p>"Your people have killed thousands of stormtroopers and destroyed just as much land as the First Order. The line dividing who is good and bad didn't just disappear; it was never there. Both sides are exhausted and battered, and ready for an end. And the ending is in sight if we all just work together and trust each other."</p><p>The now free crowd stood in silence for a few moments analyzing what was said. However, it didn't take long before an unkempt-looking colonial coughed loudly to get Harlow's attention.</p><p>"And what happens after all that? What of that super virus that YOU helped create?" A stubby finger pointed at the Witch before the colonial threw his arms up with a dramatic flair, "Who is stopping these three from trying to take control once the battle is over?"</p><p>Murmurs of agreement swept through the gaggle. </p><p>
  <i> I've had enough of this shit.</i>
</p><p>"Look, we could all die tomorrow fighting whatever army Palpatine necromanced together and, personally, I would rather spend my time celebratin' the memory of Leia Organa and not squabblin' like a bunch of womp rats. I'm not asking you to let us three galivant around the base. What I'm asking is to treat us with some damn respect and let us show that we can be trusted. If you keep treatin' us like the enemy, how are we ever going to move on <b>IF</b> we survive?"</p><p>A hush fell over the crowd once more. And to Harlow's surprise, the quiet wasn't broken by a disgruntled Resistance officer protesting her statements.</p><p>"I just want to apologize to my mother for everything that I've done," Ren's voice cracked as his stance remained stoic, "Please, just let me see what remains of her and say good-bye?"</p><p>Sparing Kylo the chance of any more embarrassment, the Witch redirected everyone's attention back to her.</p><p>"We aren't yer enemies. Individuals can change. No amount of words can express how sorry those two men are for the deeds they did. Still, they aren't the only ones who committed atrocities," Harlow stated as her eyes fell back onto the battered colonial, waiting for some kind of acknowledgment.</p><p>One curt nod was all she needed. </p><p>Harlow skipped up to the colonial and planted a large kiss on his reddened cheek in a flurry of excitement. Poe erupted in laughter as some officers gasped in shock while others toppled over each other, trying to escape the path of the excited Witch. However, the group's reaction did not dampen her mood as she locked arms with the colonial and began pulling him towards the dining hall.</p><p>"I don't know 'bout anyone else, but I could use a strong drink after all that drama. How 'bout you colonial?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 40: Party Like The End is Coming.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brief moments of joy before the battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p><p>As the years passed on from Ventress’s death, certain idiosyncrasies about the old Nightsister Harlow would never forget. There was the way her eyebrows cocked to a shear point whenever the then young, Poison Maker mispronounced the words of an ancient spell from Danthomir. The specific key the resonating singular click of Asajj’s tongue made every time Harlow found some disturbing creature adorable.  And how, no matter what, her master would sigh a particular phrase after every mistake she seemed to make; hindsight is 20/20.</p><p>Out of all the peevish nuances she experienced under Ventress’s tutelage, she hated that saying the most. </p><p>Of course, it was easier to reevaluate <b>past</b> situations or actions rather than when they are being made at the moment. So whenever her master would huff the words after every mishap, Harlow felt as if she were just being mocked.</p><p>The Venefica had refused to utter that phrase after she went on her own.</p><p>That is until she suggested that the Resistance officers and her grab a drink. </p><p>After her use of the Force and dramatic speech towards the soldiers, the gaggle only had time for a shot before the base gathered to hold a small vigil for Leia Organa.</p><p>People laughed, people cried, but most of all, people stared at Kylo Ren as he stood at the fringes of the gathering with his arms pulled behind his back. Everyone was probably expecting some grand display of passion from the dark Force user. Hell, even Harlow had been waiting for him to shed a tear after the pyre of his mother’s ceremonial robes was light. But instead, he remained frozen in his own thoughts, with Hux as his shadow. </p><p>When the memorial finished, it seemed everyone on the small planet wanted to get black-out drunk since they held onto the Witch’s suggestion. She assumed it was to forget their potential demise.</p><p>In theory, it was a great idea, but in practice, it was not at all. The Resistance couldn't hold their liquor. One would have thought that a rag-tag group of rebels would be able to handle some alcohol but NOPE.  </p><p>So it looked like the entire army would be hungover for the attack against Palpatine in the morning.   </p><p>Welp, Hindsight is truly 20/20.</p><p>And if you can’t beat them, join them.</p><p>It didn’t take long for half the leading officers to be standing shoulder to shoulder singing old bar tunes from their homeworlds after Harlow and Poe poured them amber liquid. There had been a brief moment when she was hesitant to join the rebels as she distributed the seemingly endless amount of booze. Still, once everyone began to have their senses dampened, Rey pulled her into the crowd, twirling her around and laughing. </p><p>The Poison Maker took this opportunity to step up and become one of the centers of attention, surprising everyone and eliciting cheers as she chanted choruses along to the shanties she knew as she mingled with anyone in her sight. </p><p>She often made come hither motions to Kylo and Hux, who had parked themselves at the far end of the canopied tent, begging them to join in on the fun. Instead, they met her pleas with scoffs and eye rolls. Though both men refused to join in with the impromptu festivities, they turned down any notion of leaving Harlow alone. They projected their desires to protect her in case of the situation got out of hand,’ and the rebels decided to change their minds or get violent. But in reality, the reason why both were staying at the affair was to make sure Poe kept a healthy distance from the Witch. </p><p> </p><p>At first, she was insulted that they thought she would fling herself into the arms of another man as soon as they were separated. However, her initial feelings morphed into an understanding that the trust among the three of them was in its infancy. She needed to nurture whatever bond was forming among them, and part of that care was showing the men she could handle herself.  </p><p>Plus, something was alluring about Kylo and Hux both feeling a need to claim her and fight off other suitors. The way their eyes burned with rage and envy whenever a man would come up and crowd her personal space ignited a fire in her core. Thoughts of Ren's hands pulling at the root of her hair while they feverously kissed, or Armitage on his knees begging her for a taste of her pussy haunted her thoughts at an alarming rate; their gaze captivated her.</p><p>She also knew they both thought she was inebriated after watching her swallow down a large bottle of whatever off-world whiskey she had claimed. Only, that wasn’t the case. The Witch had learned how to handle any mind-altering substance quickly due to her residency in 1313. It was too easy to become another statistic in Courascant's ample number of murders that the governing bodies seemed to ignore. So while the Resistance fighters around her became sloppier, Harlow remained focused. </p><p>Or at least, she told herself that while trying to concentrate on anything else other than the wetness pooling between her legs as her mind kept on replying to the sexual acts both men and her had shared.</p><p>Since she was so ready to focus on other things, she heard Poe bantering with Finn and some small girl named Rose across the tent from where she was sitting. Collectively they were trying to remember an old song the inhabitants of Lexicon would sing together as they fished along the islands of the watery planet. </p><p>
  <i>Oh, Dameron, you know that’s one of my favorites.</i>
</p><p>Jumping up from her seat, Harlow began drumming her hands rhythmically against the large table she had situated herself at and belted out the first verse of the song. </p><p>“I'm off to see me darlin', Jen.<br/>
She's hanging around the slip again.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Armitage Hux</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Neither he nor Ren felt like joining in with the idiotic behavior that was transpiring before them. However, that did not stop Hux from feeling slightly envious at how Harlow seemed to just fit in effortlessly. From their time together at the Academy, he always remembered her as the awkward wallflower that would rip apart anyone who stood in her way; she seemed to still hold onto these traits when on the Supremacy. Yet, as he watched her chat animatedly with anyone and everyone, he knew this was a side of the Witch he had never seen before. </p><p>"Are you still surprised that there are things about Harlow you've never seen or known before? A lot of time passed from your time at the Academy, Hugs."</p><p>Kylo's voice grated at his nerves. They may have formed some sort of kinship, but that didn't stop the Force user from annoying Hux. </p><p>"Don't call me that."</p><p>"It's the one nickname for you that I find truly fitting," Ren chuckled, "Think of it as a term of endearment."</p><p>"Anything originating from that rebel pilot is far from that." Armitage spat.</p><p>Jealous bubbled when watching Harlow suddenly perk up from where she was sitting and begin singing as her eyes fell adoringly onto the said pilot. He watched as Dameron cracked a dimpled smile and rushed over to the Poison Maker, singing along the lyrics to whatever song she had just started. </p><p>
  <i> Naturally, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome War Hero knows this song.</i>
</p><p>"Oh, he taught it to her, Huxikins."</p><p>"Will you stop with the damn names Ren? I am in no mood." He paused for a moment, "Wait, Dameron taught her this song?"</p><p>Kylo nodded.</p><p>"Of course, I should have figured. The rebel told me they were close, but I hadn't expected them to be like <b>this</b>."</p><p>Armitage's last words came in a hiss as he followed Poe's arm wrap around Harlow's shoulder and gave a tight squeeze.</p><p>"Green isn't your color General, so just calm down."</p><p>"How are you calm watching his hands on Harlow like that?" Hux turned to Ren with anger written on his face. </p><p>"I'm calm because, for most of the night, she has been thinking about the times either of us has fucked her."</p><p><i>Oh</i>.<br/>
——————————————————————--------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Poe Dameron</i>
  </b>
</p><p>If someone had told Poe that he would be getting plastered with the Resistance Rebellion while the Supreme Leader of the fucking First Oder and his ginger crony brooded in the corner two weeks ago, he would have cackled madly in that person’s face.</p><p>And if that someone told him he would be doing the latter all while reconnecting with one of his best friends? He would have told that someone they need to get their brain checked. </p><p>Yet here he was, guzzling down Tevraki whiskey as Roach socialized among the rebels with Kylo Ren and Hugs sequestered like toddlers in a timeout. </p><p>This couldn’t be fucking real.</p><p>Lost in his own amazement, he didn’t hear Rose trying to get his attention until Finn scolded him for his lack of interest in a beautiful woman in front of him. He had been enjoying his little moment of zen. He was irritated at being pulled from it, but as his two friends began asking him, “ya know, that one song,” all frustration at them turned into annoyance at himself for not remembering the beginning of the old sea shanty they were trying to remember.</p><p>He used to sing the short tune all the time with Roach after she demanded to be taught the words. And the few seconds after he had thought of her, she began belting out the first verse of the elusive song.</p><p>Was this the Force stuff that Leia had always told him about? How weird coincidences manifest when everything is aligned? </p><p>Remembering the other lyrics to the shanty, he joined in with Harlow's velvety voice as they both beat their hands and fists against the tables they were at in synch.</p><p>“With your blue eyes,<br/>
Sparkling deep sea blue eyes,<br/>
Giving the crew the old eye’oh,<br/>
She wants a lifeboatman!”</p><p> </p><p>It had been a while, but at that moment, Poe Dameron felt hope. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Harlow</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Hours. </p><p>Literal hours had passed. </p><p>And Armitage and Kylo remained in their corner, surveying everything. Refusing to leave their spots.</p><p>The giant crowd began dissipating one by one, leaving only smaller groups to huddle together around light sources or under heat lamps. Rey, Finn, Poe, Chewie, and Harlow had all settled around a small campfire BB-8, and R2-D2 helped create thanks to their fire-producing appendages. Gimli curled himself next to the Witch as she sat cross-legged on the cool ground. </p><p>Conversation flowed easily among the group as they swapped stories and information about themselves, but there was an unmentioned fog that hung over the group; everyone, except for Harlow, was waiting for someone else to invite Hux and Ren to join them. </p><p>“Girl, don’t do it.” </p><p>Poe remarked as he saw Rey’s eyes lingering on the two men.</p><p> The young Jedi slurred a response as she wabbled her head to the pilot, “I’m not gonna do it; I was just thinking about it.”</p><p>“It’s not like they would want to join us,” Finn interjected as he reclined on a mat, he placed on the ground near the fire.</p><p>“I’ll have you know,” Rey reared towards the former Stormtrooper pointedly, “If we were all nicer to them when they got to the base, maybe they would feel more welcome to join!”</p><p>“Did you honestly think anyone here would be ok with them once they for off the Falcon?”</p><p>“Everyone was very welcoming to you when you first came to the Resistance, and you used to be a stormtrooper.”</p><p>“The difference is I was kidnapped and forced into that Role; these two men choose their own path!”</p><p>Before the debate between Rey and Finn got too heated, Harlow interjected. </p><p>“You may think they choose the path of the First Order, but they had no real other options.”</p><p>Silence fell over the group.</p><p>“I’m not going to go into too many details without them present, but let’s just say if Armitage told his father he didn’t want to be at the Imperial Academy anymore, he would have been beaten within an inch of his life and probably tortured until his body finally gave out.” </p><p>Everyone shifted awkwardly as she continued. </p><p>“And Kylo had a mad Sith Lord’s voice in his head literally grooming him to choose the dark side. So, while it may seem like they freely choose what their lives would look like, that’s hardly the case at all.”</p><p>Chewbacca let out a sorrowful growling noise.</p><p>“Those two are pretty clueless about what actual ‘friendly’ or ‘loving’ relationships between people look like. They are just starting to see that there is more to life than just pain and the passion that comes with suffering. So to your point, Finn, they probably wouldn't have joined the festivities," The Poison Maker paused a second before looking appreciatively at the brunette beside her, "But if you give them time, Rey, they soon will learn that not everyone has a secret plot to murder them and take whatever power they have.”</p><p>“And you’ve helped them start to see that.” </p><p>It was Poe this time who had spoken up.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I don’t think Hugs or Ren would be here right now if you hadn’t shown them what love really feels like.”</p><p>Harlow had to laugh at her old friend’s matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>“You think I did that? Whatever debacle I have going on with those two hasn’t been exactly healthy.”</p><p>“Psh, healthy or not, you showed them something they both never experienced before, and it got them to crack.”</p><p>She was about to protest before Poe spoke again while throwing his hands up in irritation.</p><p>“Don’t overanalyze what I said, ok? You always did that shit, Roach, and frankly, it’s extremely annoying. You love them, don’t you?”</p><p>She nodded, choosing to focus on the small hairs around Gimli’s muzzle rather than look at the judgment written on most of the group’s face.</p><p>“My point exactly. And after watching them mentally murder me with their eyes for half the night, I can tell they love you too, Roach. So, just let it be.” </p><p>
  <i>Let it be, don’t over-analyze, fuck.</i>
</p><p>Normally she didn’t mind being on the spot but giving her partial credit and praise for bringing two of the strongest and cruelest members of the First Order to see 'love' made her feel a little sheepish. </p><p>Yet, it was true. She loved Kylo and Armitage dearly and in their own unique way. </p><p>“Anyway, I’m off to bed. We have to finalize our plans for tomorrow. I suggest we all get some shut-eye.”</p><p>Everyone grumbled a half-hearted ‘Yes General’ as they stood up and stretched. Harlow knew none of them were going to get any restful sleep that evening, but there wasn’t any harm in trying. Making her way the men who had just been the topic of conversation, she couldn’t help but be briefly awestruck at how beautiful both were.  </p><p>The firelight danced off Kylo’s large body as he leaned against a tree with arms crossed. The amber glow flickered over the bands of muscle exposed from his rolled-up sleeves as dark predatory eyes surveyed Harlow’s every move. </p><p>Hux’s hair looked stunning as the ginger color absorbed the light from the flames. The warm colors added a glow to his pale skin that made him look ethereal. None of that seemed to detract from the vibrant blue of his irises. Though not as broad with Ren's muscle, his lean body was still imposing as he stood proudly with his arms grasped behind his back.</p><p>She stopped and took a moment to commit the moment to memory. </p><p>If she didn’t make it during the battle ahead, she at least wanted to hold onto them during her last moments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic ever! I would love suggestions, tips, and tricks if anyone has any. All I ask is for you to be kind. Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>